Return of Darkness
by Falcon Strife
Summary: After a mental collapse, Manta is kidnaped. Now the others must save Manta from Hao, but what are the intentions of Hao's new partner? AsaMada, RenHoro, AmiKino, LysYu. Chp 37-38 up. Part 1 Complete.
1. Manta's Disappearance

Chapter 1  
Manta stared weakly as Yoh kissed his bride, Anna. He felt something like a lump forming in his throat that made it hard to breathe. He stayed out of sight as the rest of the church erupted into cheers and applause as Yoh and Anna happily walked up the aisle towards the exit. Slowly and carefully, he slipped out the side exit, and began walking down the street.  
  
"Should anybody see any reason at all why these shouldn't be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest's words rang through his head. Why hadn't he spoke up?  
"Because," he muttered to himself, "you had no right. Yoh loves Anna, and she loves him." He came to a stop, then realized he stood outside Funbari Hill. Slowly, he forced himself to climb the stairs to the top. He sat under the willow tree and stared at the dying sunlight.  
After a while, he slowly stood up and started walking, not realizing that his memories were beginning to fade.  
  
Manta's POV  
How did I get here? What time was it? I stumbled through the slums of Tokyo, feeling cold and empty, except in my heart, which felt nothing but sick, sharp pains. I fell against a wall and groaned, unable to fight the dizziness that had settled over me. I slowly slid to the ground and just stared at the cement. I wanted so badly to go back to Funbari Hill, but shook my head. I didn't deserve such a beautiful place.  
"Hey there, little one," a warm voice said suddenly.  
I raised my gaze and found myself face to face with a young woman. A more intense pain shot through my heart. Dark auburn hair hung loosely around her face, while mahogany eyes looked at me with concern. She looked a little like Yoh, but not enough to suggest relation. Who was she?  
Things are becoming colder. The dark is starting to get scarey. Too scarey. I can't keep my breathing from becoming rapid I'm so scared.  
Wait. Where am I? What's happening?  
"You poor dear," she said gently while scooping me up and cradling me gently. "What's your name?"  
That's a good question. What is my name? Why can't I remember anything? And the dark. It's getting scarier. I want Mommy. Mommy makes the dark go away. Mommy, where are you?  
"Where are your parents?" she asks.  
I want to tell her I don't know, but I just can't seem to form the words. They feel so weird. But I want Mommy. The dark is scary. There's bad things in the dark.  
She started rocking me. It felt nice and warm. And she's making a nice sound. The dark isn't coming. It's there, but it won't come. Mommy scared the dark. "Mommy," is all I say. I hug her, not letting go. Mommy came. The dark just made it hard to see her. But the dark is gonna go away, because it knows Mommy will make it go away. Mommy always makes the bad go away.  
It's safe to sleep now. It's good. I'm really sleepy. And cold. But Mommy is going to make it all better like she always does. So it's safe to sleep.  
  
Keiko's POV  
Why is such a tiny child all alone out here? It's hard to see his face in the dim street lighting.  
"Mommy," the boy whispered. His voice was kind of distant. I frowned. This felt like more than a soul injury. Something was very wrong with him.  
Deciding the boy was too tired to think, I sighed. He was shivering and whimpering. And it felt like he had a fever. Most likely, since it appeared he had been out in this storm for quite some time. Actually, I wouldn't have been out either, if it hadn't been for Mikihisa, who had too much to drink during the reception that followed Yoh and Anna's wedding. Now he was in need of some Advil.  
Wait. I noticed the child wore a suit similar to the ones that had been worn by the men at the wedding. And the best man had disappeared. He was about this child's size. I quickly hurried through the streets towards home.  
  
Yoh's POV  
I sighed. The wedding had went well, and I was quite happy to be married to Anna, at long last. Even if she did bully me a lot, I still cared about her. And if Grandmother trusted her into the family, she must be a good person.  
But the reception hadn't been so great. It wasn't like Ren had put everybody down in the dumps or Horo Horo had caused a food fight, or anything like that. In fact, everybody else had a great old time. But even if my beautiful bride and my family and friends were there, a major piece of the puzzle was missing. My little Manta-kun.  
Mosuke had told us that he didn't feel well, so went home. I could tell that was a lie. Mosuke was never good at lying. Not to me and Amidamaru, anyway. But why would he lie? And why would Manta leave? It didn't make any sense at all. And that is probably why I'm currently in this situation.  
"This is our wedding night, and you're acting like a zombie!" Anna complained. She blushed. "Don't you want to do anything?"  
I shook my head. "Anna, did Manta say anything to you?"  
She blinked, then growled softly. "This is why I said we should move closer to Mt. Fuji. There are too many distractions here. Don't worry about the pipsqueak. He can look after himself."  
I didn't believe that. Something had been wrong the past few weeks. Manta had been letting people bully him, and he had become pale. And he didn't speak the same. The few times he ever said anything, his voice was so soft, I could barely hear him. It was as if somebody had taken away his spirit.  
Anna slapped me hard across the face and glared at me. "This is our wedding night! Do not ruin it!"  
I held a hand to where she slapped me. For once, I felt a heated emotion growing. Why did she always have to do that? "Anna..."  
"Yoh!!" She raised her hand again and swung.  
Something snapped. I grabbed her wrist as I jumped to my feet, and held onto it tightly while glaring at her. "Anna, I am tired of how you treat me," I said in a cold voice.  
She stared at me, shocked, then gave me a poisonous expression.  
"Don't you give me that look! All you ever do is slap me around. And don't give me that 'because you care' bullshit! I'm sick of your attitude. If you want to remain Shaman queen, you're going to learn to have a little respect for me!"  
She stared in disbelief at me. She obviously wasn't ready for me to defend myself so. Come to think of it, I had never been angry with her before. Not like this, anyway.  
The room was filled with silence, then after a moment, she spoke up again. "What is wrong?"  
I sighed sadly as I sat down and stared out the window. "That's the problem. I don't know. Manta hasn't felt right for some time."  
Anna was silent for a moment. "Perhaps he is just a little lonely. He's never had a girlfriend." She thought. "Come to think of it, he had mentioned he has some development problems."  
I looked up quickly. "What does that mean?"  
She looked at me, that shocked expression returning. "Did he not talk to you about that sort of thing?"  
I shook my head.  
She sighed. "Apparently, he's still waiting to go through puberty," she said quietly. "Like, he understands how everything works, but his body just isn't developing."  
I stared at her. "And he told this to you of all people?!"  
"What's that mean?"  
I shook my head some. I could understand if Manta had told Faust or Ryu. Maybe Ren. And it wouldn't have been surprising if he had told Grandmother. He seemed fairly close to her. But I felt kinda down that he would trust Anna over me with such a secret.  
"Yoh?"  
"Anna... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a perfect wedding and night." I turned and walked out of the room towards the front door, grabbing my jacket off the rack as I went.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
I know this isn't all too great. But it gets better! I promise! Please post a review! Please!?! And the next chapter, Manta's condition is explained some. Anyhoo, review, and I'll have the next chap up soon. 


	2. Okeiko Explains

**_Chapter 2 ~ Keiko Explains_**

  
  
    _~Keiko's POV~_     I had guessed right. The boy was Manta. Mikihisa had confirmed it when I arrived home. Mikihisa went to get the guest bedroom ready, while I carefully stripped the boy of the soaked clothes while the bath filled with warm, bubbly water. I kept a towel wrapped around him until the bath was drawn, then looked down and gently shook his shoulder.     "Manta," I whispered, trying not to frighten him. "Manta, are you awake?" He made a small sound while rubbing his face sleepily into my shoulder, then I sighed and carefully placed him in the tub. After half an hour, Mikihisa brought in a pair of pajamas that he had managed to find in one of the boxes of clothes we had held onto after Yoh had out grown them.     It was odd how easy it felt to bathe, dry, and dress Manta. He was so small, and I was surprised that I was able to be so careful as not to awaken him after such a long time.     "You go ahead," Mikihisa said quietly. "Get him tucked in. I'll get it cleaned up in here."     I nodded slightly, then walked out of the room, cradling Manta.  
  
    _~Mikihisa's POV~_     "Hmph." I finished getting the towels in the hamper, then sighed. I had never felt Manta's aura so weak before. Not even during his first encounter with Faust.     I went to the guest room and saw Keiko sitting on the bed next to Manta. "Anything?"     She shook her head some.     "This doesn't make any sense," I complained while leaning against the door frame.     "There's no sign that he was attacked, and he was perfectly fine this morning, aside from his silence."     "Mikihisa, you should see this," she told me after a moment.     I walked over and watched as she turned his arm slightly, then I stared. "Scars?"     She nodded. "They look old."     I studied them. They looked years old, but they had never been there before tonight. "This doesn't make sense." I thought, then something came to mind. "Keiko, I'll be back in a minute. I just have to make a call."  
  
    _~Yoh's POV~_     I looked up at the mansion. Odd. Such a large house, and yet Manta insisted that he not have friends over. Slowly, I raised my hand and rang the doorbell. After a minute, a tall, red haired man opened the door. He was fairly handsome. Almost as handsome as Amidamaru. He wore a stoic expression. If this was the right place, this must have been Manta's father, which was rather surprising.     I cleared my throat. "Konban wa. I was wondering if this was the Oyamada residence."     "What the hell is a brat like you doing, showing up around here at this time of night?" a cruel, angry voice demanded. After a moment, a short, chubby man stormed to the door. I stared at him. He was about a foot and a half taller than Manta. It was now obvious where Manta got his shortness. But other than the height, I couldn't find any of Manta in his father. Or should that be the other way around? I couldn't find his father in him? Whatever.     Since the house was big, and the other man didn't look related, I started trying to figure out where I had heard of Oyamada before. An image of a tycoon suddenly popped into my head and I gasped. How could I have not realized it was Oyamada Mansumi? Then the other guy was a servant.     I sighed some. "Oyamada-san. I have been trying to find Manta, but I haven't been able to. I was wondering if he had come home?"     He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "You that Asakura leaf kid?"     I blinked, then frowned. "Yeah."     "Hmph. What was it again," he muttered for a moment. "Ah, yes. Hao! Well, the little terd isn't hear. Quite frankly, I could care less. The good for nothing is just headed back to the asylum anyway."     Asylum? What the heck did he mean by that? I couldn't control my anger hearing the names he called my tiny Manta-chan. "Good for nothing?!" I yelled. "If not for Manta, me and my friends would probably be dead!"     He rolled his eyes, then looked at the servant for a moment. Then he turned and walked away from the door. The servant shut the door and I stood there, staring angrily at it.     No wonder Manta always wanted to stay with me and the others. Sure, Grandpa and Dad were hard on me once in a while, but they didn't talk about me like that. Dad didn't even say anything nasty about Hao.     I turned and was about to leave, when I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder. "Are you Asakura Yoh?"     I looked back and saw a pretty woman about my height standing there. I stared, a little shocked. She had the same pretty blue eyes as Manta. The same nose. The same lips. I nodded slightly to her question. "Yes."     She seemed so sad. "Your father is an old friend of mine. He called me and asked that I go to see him immediately. The only problem is, I don't know my way around."     I watched her for a moment, then nodded.  
  
    _~Mikihisa POV~_     I opened the door and sighed finding Yoh there. Next to him stood a woman who I immediately recognized as Oyamada Okeiko. She was as lovely as ever. It wasn't as awkward as I had anticipated. I could hardly believe that my first love hadn't changed.     "Where is he?" Yoh asked frantically.     "In the guest room with your mother," I replied.     "It's been a while," Okeiko said quietly when Yoh rushed to the bedroom.     "It has," I replied with a slight nod.     "Why do you wear that mask?"     I said nothing. The memory of the fire spirit attacking my family after Hao's birth came to mind, and I sighed. I missed my eldest son, even if he was the incarnation of King Hao. But at least I still had Yoh. And hopefully, I would soon have a grandson. "It's nothing," is all I replied to her question. "Come on." I led her to the guest room quietly.     _~Yoh's POV_  
  
    Manta's heart had always been strong. Now, even with the side of my head resting carefully against his chest, I could barely hear it. And when I did, it almost sounded irregular. His baby-soft skin was cold and pale. He seemed as helpless as an infant, and I wanted so badly to cradle him as if he were. I know when we were younger, just after the shaman tournament, he used to like being held. I wonder when we grew out of that?     Carefully I sat up while gently wrapping Manta in a blanket, then moved him carefully onto my lap. I let his head rest against my chest, then I stroked his hair gently, hoping to provide comfort.     "He was doing so well," Okeiko said sadly as she and Dad came into the room.     "What's wrong with Manta-chan?" I whispered. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I needed to know why he was like this, so that I may make him all better. He was my best friend. Heck. I even gave my first kiss to him, and on the perfect night in the perfect spot. He was so much more than just my best friend. I wondered why I had chosen Anna over him. It was an idiotic thing to do. But then I remembered that I do care about Anna as well.     Okeiko sat down next to me and stared sadly at Manta. "He spent his first nine years in Tokyo's hospital for the mentally impaired," she said quietly.     "What?" I looked at her. This was a major shock. "But... What does that have to do with it?"     She sighed. "Mansumi ordered that a new procedure be done on Manta as a test. He was sure that it would be the perfect way to make sure Manta would be able to take over the company..."     I looked down at Manta while continuing to listen.     "When the procedure was done, it was only a few months until he was like a normal little boy, who was just very bright. But the doctor said that it most likely wouldn't last. They said he would probably either need weekly therapy, or else he would just slip away again." I looked down, then noticed particular lines of flesh that were paler than the rest. I carefully lifted Manta's tiny wrist and studied it, then felt my eyes widen. "Are these..."     "Yes," Okeiko finished. She sighed. "He started cutting himself when he was almost twelve." She looked back to the floor. "He never had any friends before you, Asakura Yoh. Three times he was hospitalized. It was generally after the really bad days when people beat him up, then that Mansumi turned around and put him through hell, saying he was a weak nothing..."     I looked up hearing her voice crack, then saw tears run down her face. "Oyamada-san!"     "It's alright," she replied. She took a deep breath, then looked up at dad. "Mikihisa? May I ask a favour of you?"     "Of course," he replied.     "I can't take Manta home like this. His father is... not the best person for him to be around."     "We'd be more than happy to look after him," Mom replied as she stood up. She smiled gently at Manta's mom, then looked towards me. "Yoh, this is your wedding night. You should be having fun with your new bride. Your father and I will take care of Manta." I nodded very slowly. "Okay..." I laid Manta back down and tucked him in again, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. I sat back up, then reluctantly stood and left, heading back to the hotel.   
  
    ~_Manta's POV_  
  
    Where did the nice man go? He felt so warm. I rolled over hugged my teddy bear. It was nice, but the man was nicer. He was warm and sounded so nice. He went away and now it was cold and scarey.     Mommy? Mommy, where are you? Make the nice man come back. Please? Mommy?     "Don't worry. It will be good."     The nice man! He came back! But... it still feels cold. Please make it warm again. Please ask Mommy to make the dark go away. It's scarey. There's bad things in the dark.     "Hush, little one. Just sleep. I will stay by you."     Huh? The dark is still dark. But it isn't scarey. It's going to go away, because it's scared. It knows Mommy and the nice man won't be nice if it hurts me. Thank you, Mommy. Thank you, nice man. 


	3. How's Hao?

**_Chapter 3 ~ How's Hao?_**  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    I sat up with a groan and looked around. "What happened?"     "So you are awake. I'm impressed, young one."     I looked over and saw a man about my father's age looking at me with the oddest expression. "Who are you?" I demanded angrily.     "I am merely your saviour after your encounter with that nuisance, Asakura Yoh," he replied.     I glared at the man. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His face was similar to what I could remember of my father before Fire Spirit saved me from the rest of the Asakura family.     I tilted my head slightly in curiosity. "Saviour? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I can't take plenty care of myself," I said as I tried to get up.     "You shouldn't be alone right now. Your witchcraft is still weak," the man said.     "I won't be alone, because I have Obaju. Surely he's discovered I'm fine." I looked back to him hearing him mutter something. "What?"     "Obaju is the young boy who followed you? He wore a poncho as well?"     "Yes.... How did you know?"     He shook his head some. "Asakura Yoh sent him to the next world."     "What?!" I jumped out of the bed and glared at him. "What do you mean?!"     "After you were seemingly destroyed, they came across him. He was looking for you, and they discovered he wished to revive you. So to prevent him, Asakura Yoh destroyed him." I stared in disbelief. My half? My brother? He destroyed a living being? And my only friend no less! But why?     "It would appear that it is a side effect from him and the Great Spirit coming together," he said as if he had read my mind.     "How long ago was this?" I asked shakily.     "A month ago. You've been unconscious this entire time."     I sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor. Obaju was gone? It was bad enough that I had frightened him so badly. But now... I could never tell him I was sorry and that I really did care about him. Other than Fire Spirit, Obaju was my only friend and family. I clutched the sheets angrily as an image of Yoh destroying Obaju filled my head. "Yoh..." I snarled the name hatefully. That kisama! How could he?!     "I also seek to bring misery to the rest of the Asakura family. They have raped* and taken my wife and daughter's lives. Perhaps we could form an alliance." I nodded. "Yes." More and more hatred brewed in me. "However... I reserve the right to deal with Yoh on my own with my own methods."     "Of course," the man said.     "What is your name?"     "You may refer to me as Majo," he replied.  
  


_Four Years Later..._

  
    "The nerve of that bastard," I muttered while looking through the church window. "Is he so blind to see the mouse's love?" I watched as the child-like friend of Yoh's slipped out of the church. "Some friends," I muttered when nobody noticed Oyamada Manta left.     I'm not very sure what it was about him. Maybe it was just the simple fact that he looked so much like a child. Children are okay. They aren't responsible for the bad things that happen, unlike adults, who cause them. I wouldn't mind being a father, if I didn't have such a problem with adults. Especially women, who seem to think they should be pitied when they become pregnant.     Anyway, this was quite a unique situation. My strongest hatreds were for the Asakura and Oyamada families, and adults. Manta was an Oyamada who would be a legal adult in two weeks and was friends with the Asakura family. But again, he reminded me so much of a child. And of Obaju. Perhaps that's what it was. He was loyal to Yoh the way Obaju appeared to be towards me. That had to be it.     I felt my face twist into a smirk as an idea entered my mind. Yoh was cruel to his friend, but it was easy to see he cared deeply for Manta. Perhaps I could show Yoh how I felt upon news of the loss of Obaju. But instead of killing tiny Manta, I would persuade him to my side. He appeared weak enough for it to be possible. And I was still lonely for a good companion. A best friend. And in return, I would be freeing him from that wretched Oyamada clan.     I watched as Manta walked alone down the street. Yes. This plan would work. Something was wrong with tiny Manta. I would help him to heal, and he would realize that I could be a better friend to him than Yoh ever could. I would gain a friend and take my revenge on Yoh all at once. It was almost perfect. I just had to make sure the little quirks were worked out.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
*A/N: Apparently in the manga (or wherever it was), after Hao merged Yoh's spirit with him, the Asakura family went out and raped every woman they could find in America, trying to carry on the Asakura bloodline. 


	4. More Explanations

Falcon: Next chapy! Woot! I'm actually gonna attempt Anna!  
  
Horo: Did you say, "Tempt Anna"? Eww! I knew you were gay!  
  
Falcon: I said 'attempt' as in try to write her POV. And anyway, I wouldn't talk, Closet-Boy.  
  
Horo: What's that mean?  
  
Falcon: That means I hear the sounds you and Ren make at night. -shudders-  
  
Ren: Are you sure that isn't Ryu and Lyserg?  
  
Falcon: Yes I'm sure. Ryu makes uke sounds, unlike you two, who both make seme sounds.  
  
Horo: How are you able to tell the difference?! O.O  
  
Falcon: -shrugs- I have a couple of really odd friends. Anyway, here's chapy 4! ^_^  
  
Anna's POV  
How dare Yoh desert me on our wedding night?! At least he came back. But I had really been hoping that he and I could engage in some bedtime activities.  
"Yoh, you had better have a good excuse for..."  
"Anna, just go to bed," he said quietly from his spot on the floor. He stared almost blankly at nothing in particular. His eyes looked tired and pained by loss, and his hair didn't seem to have that liveliness it normally did.  
"What is his problem?" I wondered angrily. Then I remembered he had gone out to find Mousy Manta. Hmm... Odd. He used to be more like a water boy or something, but the last few months he had been very timid like a mouse. I began wondering if Manta was once again the reason for Yoh's strange behavior. "Did you find Oyamada?"  
He nodded slowly, then his face twisted into a depressed expression of guilt.  
"Yoh?" When he didn't answer, I felt myself becoming worried. Being aggressive obviously wasn't going to help, so I softened my tone some. "Yoh, where is Manta? He's okay, isn't he?"  
"He's never been okay," Yoh replied in a whisper. "Damn it. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known!"  
"Known what?" I asked. "And what do you mean he's never been okay?"  
He closed his eyes with a sad sigh. "Did you know Manta spent the first of his life in a mental institute?"  
"What?!" I yelped. I didn't mean to sound the way I did, but to hear Yoh say such a thing was kinda creepy.  
"His dad did something to him to make him smart, but it wasn't a guaranteed solution. Manta's been acting weird because his mind has basically been dematerializing."  
I gasped. Another sound I didn't want to let out. But Manta was a good friend. Sure I was mean to him, and there were times when I forced him to train even harder than Yoh so that he may become strong as well. But he was still a good friend. In fact, I think he was the first friend I ever actually made who was my own age. He was like my intellect equal, unlike Yoh, who was usually too stupid to carry a conversation with. Manta had become like a kid brother or cousin or something. Somebody close I could rely on if I needed to, despite his Oyamada heritage.  
Come to think of it, I didn't know a single person in our group who disliked Manta. Not even Ren. I think even Hao liked Manta. They had been together long enough that Hao could have killed him, but when we found him, Manta was alive and well, except that he was apparently traumatized from watching what Hao did to Yoh.  
"Yoh... What's wrong with Manta?" I asked, my voice smaller than normal.  
He sighed. "What a friend I am. I didn't even notice him leave. And now... And now..." He slammed his fist against the floor. "Manta isn't Manta anymore. He may as well be dead with such a condition and soul injury!"  
I stared. "Yoh, would you just answer me!" I blinked when he suddenly hugged me and began to sob.  
"His mom says it was like a mental collapse or something! And after the stupid procedure, he was always picked on and tried to kill himself! And his dad is such a horrible person! And he's so weak now! I can barely hear his heart, and his soul feels like Hao and X-Laws teamed up and broke it! And... And... Anna, how could I be so ignorant to my best friend?!?"  
I stared shakily, then wrapped my arms around Yoh. "You're not to blame. None of us knew. Don't be so hard on yourself, Yoh. We'll figure something out. I promise. As you and Manta like to say, it'll all work out somehow."  
Yoh sniffled a little and looked up at me. I had never seen him so sad, and it actually hurt to see him like that. I had always trained him to protect him from things like assassination. I never thought something like this would come up. Not knowing what else to do, I just sat next to Yoh, hugging him and trying to comfort him throughout the night.  
  
Faust's POV  
Using my Necromancing abilities, I gently placed my hand into Manta's mind, being as careful as possible. I frowned slightly, then moved my hand down to his heart. I shook my head as I removed my hand. "This is quite a delicate situation," I said to Yoh-kun's parents, grandfather, and Manta's mother. "Yes, it is medical that humans deal with, but at the same time, this is a soul injury that even I haven't encountered."  
"Would you please give us some answers," Mikihisa asked in annoyance.  
  
"His mind shut down as the doctor at the institute had predicted, but at the same time he was in a great deal of spiritual pain." I looked up. "Did somebody tell him something at the wedding? Or perhaps did something to him?"  
"What could be done to him?" Keiko asked. "He was at the church, and after that, nobody saw him until I found him in the ally."  
I nodded some and looked back to Manta, who opened his eyes slightly for a second as if to find where he was, then fell back to sleep. "If it is alright with you, Oyamada-san, I could check for signs of abuse or ra..." I stopped, hating that word so terribly. Especially when it came to children or friends.  
"No!" she said quickly.  
A little too quickly. I looked back at her and studied her eyes for a moment. "You are hiding something."  
She shook her head. "No. Please just do what you can."  
"It is odd how quickly you accept help from people with powers such as my own. And it is odd how you keep looking at the corner. I wonder if you might be a shaman."  
She bit her lower lip, then sighed while looking down. "Yes. The Oyamada family is a shaman clan. But Manta was different. Which is why we didn't explain these things to him. He had enough trouble fitting in."  
I sighed, then looked to Yoh-kun's parents. "Would you please call..."  
"Faust!" Yoh-kun's voice cried.  
I looked to the door and sighed seeing him. He looked terrible. "Yoh- kun. I was about to ask that you come over here. Yoh-kun, would you mind if I did a physical examination?"  
"Why?" he asked tiredly  
I looked towards Okeiko, then back to Yoh-kun. "I just need to know if something happened to him."  
After a moment, he nodded. "Of course. I trust you."  
I smiled some. It felt good that Yoh-kun trusted me. I turned my attention back to Manta and unbuttoned the shirt carefully. I gasped at the scars that now covered his body. It was as if his body had hidden them until it was too weak. Some of them looked as old as seven or eight years old. Others looked more like a year or two. None looked completely new though. "What happened to him?" I demanded as I looked towards Okeiko.  
Okeiko sighed while looking down. "Mansumi... doesn't care for weak links. He tried to force Manta into training so that he would be strong when he took over the company. Sometimes his friends got a little carried away."  
"Friends?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "How did they get carried away?"  
She shrugged some.  
Eliza appeared next to me and whispered into my mind. The way the others looked at me, I guessed that I didn't look happy. Not that I was. "Yoh-kun... It's not to be perverted or anything, but Eliza has mentioned something that should be investigated."  
Yoh nodded slowly. "I understand."  
"Wait..." Okeiko said in a defeated tone. "On Manta's tenth birthday... Mansumi had held a big party. One of his friends was really drunk..."  
I looked over at her. "Yes?"  
She sighed. "He had drugged and raped Manta when I found them..."  
I stared at her in disbelief, then clenched my fists, trying to stay calm. "You informed the police, right?"  
She shook hear head. "I was going to, but Mansumi wouldn't hear of it. He merely said Manta needed to learn to be strong. And besides that, the publicity wouldn't be good."  
I glared at her almost hatefully. Manta was like the son Eliza and I never got to have. I could feel Eliza's hatred was as powerful as mine, but I did not allow either of us to do anything to Oyamada Okeiko. Manta wouldn't want it, and it wouldn't solve anything. Instead, I looked to Yoh- kun and his family. "Chances are, he isn't going to get better."  
Yohmei thought for a moment, then looked to Yoh-kun. "I have a plan. Yoh, get your wife here at once."  
Yoh nodded slowly. "Yes, Grandfather." He turned and left quickly to retrieve Anna.  
I looked down to Manta while buttoning the pajama top again. "Eliza and I could look after him," I suggested.  
"I have better idea," Yohmei replied. "Mikihisa, if I hear any objections, I'll see to it that you are permanently removed from the Asakura family."  
I chuckled when Mikihisa made an angry comment under his breath, but it didn't lift my bad mood.  
Yoh's POV  
"What do you mean your grandfather wants to see us?" Anna complained. It had been a week since she and I were married, and it seemed like her personality had become worse, with the exception of issues regarding Manta.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "He just said he had an idea and asked that I get you."  
I sighed as we walked into the small house Mom and Dad lived in, then went to the bedroom. Mom wasn't there any more, but Grandmother was. I bowed to my elders, then looked to Grandfather. "You said you wanted to see us?"  
He began pacing. "The last thing we need is another Asakura Yoh," he replied. "You two will soon be carrying on the Asakura bloodline. But it must be done with care."  
Anna cocked an eyebrow. "No duh."  
"So, I am placing you two in charge of caring for the mouse."  
"What?!" Anna and I cried in unison.  
"You and Anna will care for him as if you were his parents," he replied simply.  
"But... but..." Anna stammered.  
This was weird. Grandfather always wanted me to spend less time with Manta. And now he wanted me to be his dad?! He's only a few months younger than me, for crying out loud!  
"Yoh, he cannot go back to the Oyamadas," Dad said quietly. "That bastard, Mansumi, cannot be trusted around Manta."  
I looked at Manta shakily. I had no problem with it, except for one. How the heck was I supposed to be a dad to him? He's more than my best friend, and we're about the same age. Not only that, I had no clue what his condition was like. I looked to Grandfather. "But wouldn't it be better if he stayed with an adult?"  
"I already suggested that, Yoh-kun," Faust replied kinda sadly.  
"So then it's settled," Grandfather said. "You and Anna will care for Manta." Then he walked out.  
"Don't worry," Grandmother said. "Your parents and I will help."  
I nodded slowly. Grandmother was always so great to me. "Thank you." I looked towards Manta awkwardly.  
"It will be difficult," Dad began, "but I'm sure it will be well worth it. I will go fetch Amidamaru and Mosuke to let them know what is happening."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"Well come on," Anna said in an exasperated voice. "If we're gonna be stuck being his parents, we may as well get it over with."  
I glared at her, then sighed as I walked over and lifted Manta up carefully, wrapping him in a blanket, then cradling him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. And this way, maybe I could make up for being so horrible to Manta.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Yoh: -sobs- So sad!  
  
Falcon: Yoh-kun! ^^;; Don't be sad! At least now you get to spend time with Manta!  
  
Horo: Ech. What a whine baby.  
  
Ren: My thoughts precisely.  
  
Falcon: -starts whining with Yoh- How could I be so mean?!?!?!?!  
  
Horo & Ren: Would you shut up!?!  
  
Falcon: -looks at them, then I stick my tongue while pulling my left eyelid down- NYAH!!! -screams as Ren suddenly tries to cut my tongue off with the spear-  
  
Ren: Teach you to disrespect a Tao!!! -is running after me, swiping the spear menacingly.  
  
Falcon: I'M SORRY!!! Please leave a review people! I'll try to have chapy 5 up soon, as long as Ren doesn't kill me first!!!  
  
Anna: You are forgetting something.  
  
Falcon: I am? Oh yeah! In reply to JSF's question, that was according to my all shaman-knowing sister, her friend, and a couple of sites I've come across. It is generally said to have happened in the manga, but a couple of sources have mentioned it might have also been mentioned in the anime. I'm not sure about the anime though. I'll check my sis's DVDs some time this week, and I'm trying to get ahold of the mangas to confirm it. 


	5. Manta's 'First' Word

**_Chapter 4 ~ More Explanations?_**  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    _~Anna's POV~_     How dare Yoh desert me on our wedding night?! At least he came back. But I had really been hoping that he and I could engage in some bedtime activities.     "Yoh, you had better have a good excuse for..."     "Anna, just go to bed," he said quietly from his spot on the floor. He stared almost blankly at nothing in particular. His eyes looked tired and pained by loss, and his hair didn't seem to have that liveliness it normally did.     "What is his problem?" I wondered angrily. Then I remembered he had gone out to find Mousy Manta. Hmm... Odd. He used to be more like a water boy or something, but the last few months he had been very timid like a mouse. I began wondering if Manta was once again the reason for Yoh's strange behavior. "Did you find Oyamada?"     He nodded slowly, then his face twisted into a depressed expression of guilt.     "Yoh?" When he didn't answer, I felt myself becoming worried. Being aggressive obviously wasn't going to help, so I softened my tone some. "Yoh, where is Manta? He's okay, isn't he?"     "He's never been okay," Yoh replied in a whisper. "Damn it. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known!"     "Known what?" I asked. "And what do you mean he's never been okay?"     He closed his eyes with a sad sigh. "Did you know Manta spent the first of his life in a mental institute?"     "What?!" I yelped. I didn't mean to sound the way I did, but to hear Yoh say such a thing was kinda creepy.     "His dad did something to him to make him smart, but it wasn't a guaranteed solution. Manta's been acting weird because his mind has basically been dematerializing."     I stared quietly. Sure I was mean to Manta at times, and there were times when I forced him to train even harder than Yoh so that he may become strong as well. But he was still a good friend. In fact, I think he was the first friend I ever actually made who was my own age. He was like my intellect equal, unlike Yoh, who was usually too stupid to carry a conversation with. Manta had become like a kid brother or cousin or something. Somebody could I could secretly rely on if I needed to, despite his Oyamada heritage.     Come to think of it, I didn't know a single person in our group who disliked Manta. Not even Ren. I think even Hao liked Manta. They had been together long enough that Hao could have killed him, but when we found him, Manta was alive and well, except that he was apparently traumatized from watching what Hao did to Yoh.     "Yoh, what's wrong with Manta?" I asked.     He sighed. "What a friend I am. I didn't even notice him leave. And now... And now..." He slammed his fist against the floor. "Manta isn't Manta anymore. He may as well be dead with such a condition and soul injury!"     I stared. "Yoh, would you just answer me!" I blinked when he suddenly hugged me and began to sob.     "His mom says it was like a mental collapse or something! And after the stupid procedure, he was always picked on and tried to kill himself! And his dad is such a horrible person! And he's so weak now! I can barely hear his heart, and his soul feels like Hao and X-Laws teamed up and broke it! And... And... Anna, how could I be so ignorant to my best friend?!?"     I stared shakily, then wrapped my arms around Yoh. "You're not to blame. None of us knew. Don't be so hard on yourself, Yoh. We'll figure something out. I promise. As you and Manta like to say, it'll all work out somehow."     Yoh sniffled a little and looked up at me. I had never seen him so sad, and it actually hurt to see him like that. I had always trained him to protect him from things like assassination. I never thought something like this would come up. Not knowing what else to do, I just sat next to Yoh, hugging him and trying to comfort him throughout the night.  
  
    _~Faust's POV~_     Using my Necromancing abilities, I gently placed my hand into Manta's mind, being as careful as possible. I frowned slightly, then moved my hand down to his heart. I shook my head as I removed my hand. "This is quite a delicate situation," I said to Yoh-kun's parents, grandfather, and Manta's mother. "Yes, it is medical that humans deal with, but at the same time, this is a soul injury that even I haven't encountered."     "Would you please give us some answers," Mikihisa asked in annoyance.     "His mind shut down as the doctor at the institute had predicted, but at the same time he was in a great deal of spiritual pain." I looked up. "Did somebody tell him something at the wedding? Or perhaps did something to him?"     "What could be done to him?" Keiko asked. "He was at the church, and after that, nobody saw him until I found him in the ally."     I nodded some and looked back to Manta, who opened his eyes slightly for a second as if to find where he was, then fell back to sleep. "If it is alright with you, Oyamada-san, I could check for signs of abuse or ra..." I stopped, hating that word so terribly. Especially when it came to children or friends.     "No!" she said quickly.     A little too quickly. I looked back at her and studied her eyes for a moment. "You are hiding something."     She shook her head. "No. Please just do what you can."     "It is odd how quickly you accept help from people with powers such as my own. And it is odd how you keep looking at the corner. I wonder if you might be a shaman."     She bit her lower lip, then sighed while looking down. "Yes. The Oyamada family is a shaman clan. But Manta was different. Which is why we didn't explain these things to him. He had enough trouble fitting in."     I sighed, then looked to Yoh-kun's parents. "Would you please call..."     "Faust!" Yoh-kun's voice cried.     I looked to the door and sighed seeing him. He looked terrible. "Yoh- kun. I was about to ask that you come over here. Yoh-kun, would you mind if I did a physical examination?"     "Why?" he asked tiredly     I looked towards Okeiko, then back to Yoh-kun. "I just need to know if something happened to him."     After a moment, he nodded. "Of course. I trust you."     I smiled some. It felt good that Yoh-kun trusted me. I turned my attention back to Manta and unbuttoned the shirt carefully. I gasped at the scars that now covered his body. It was as if his body had hidden them until it was too weak. Some of them looked as old as seven or eight years old. Others looked more like a year or two. None looked completely new though. "What happened to him?" I demanded as I looked towards Okeiko.     Okeiko sighed while looking down. "Mansumi... doesn't care for weak links. He tried to force Manta into training so that he would be strong when he took over the company. Sometimes his friends got a little carried away."     "Friends?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "How did they get carried away?"     She shrugged some.     Eliza appeared next to me and whispered into my mind. The way the others looked at me, I guessed that I didn't look happy. Not that I was. "Yoh-kun... It's not to be perverted or anything, but Eliza has mentioned something that should be investigated."     Yoh nodded slowly. "I understand."     "Wait..." Okeiko said in a defeated tone. "On Manta's tenth birthday... Mansumi had held a big party. One of his friends was really drunk..."     I looked over at her. "Yes?"     She sighed. "He had drugged and raped Manta when I found them..."     I stared at her in disbelief, then clenched my fists, trying to stay calm. "You informed the police, right?"     She shook hear head. "I was going to, but Mansumi wouldn't hear of it. He merely said Manta needed to learn to be strong. And besides that, the publicity wouldn't be good."     I glared at her almost hatefully. Manta was like the son Eliza and I never got to have. I could feel Eliza's hatred was as powerful as mine, but I did not allow either of us to do anything to Oyamada Okeiko. Manta wouldn't want it, and it wouldn't solve anything. Instead, I looked to Yoh- kun and his family. "Chances are, he isn't going to get better."     Yohmei thought for a moment, then looked to Yoh-kun. "I have a plan. Yoh, get your wife here at once."     Yoh nodded slowly. "Yes, Grandfather." He turned and left quickly to retrieve Anna. I looked down to Manta while buttoning the pajama top again. "Eliza and I could look after him," I suggested.     "I have better idea," Yohmei replied. "Mikihisa, if I hear any objections, I'll see to it that you are permanently removed from the Asakura family."     I chuckled when Mikihisa made an angry comment under his breath, but it didn't lift my bad mood.  
  
    _~Yoh's POV~_     "What do you mean your grandfather wants to see us?" Anna complained. It had been a week since she and I were married, and it seemed like her personality had become worse, with the exception of issues regarding Manta.     "I don't know," I replied. "He just said he had an idea and asked that I get you."     I sighed as we walked into the small house Mom and Dad lived in, then went to the bedroom. Mom wasn't there any more, but Grandmother was. I bowed to my elders, then looked to Grandfather. "You said you wanted to see us?"     He began pacing. "The last thing we need is another Asakura Yoh," he replied. "You two will soon be carrying on the Asakura bloodline. But it must be done with care."     Anna cocked an eyebrow. "No duh."     "So, I am placing you two in charge of caring for the mouse."     "What?!" Anna and I cried in unison.     "You and Anna will care for him as if you were his parents," he replied simply.     "But... but..." Anna stammered.     This was weird. Grandfather always wanted me to spend less time with Manta. And now he wanted me to be his dad?! He's only a few months younger than me, for crying out loud!     "Yoh, he cannot go back to the Oyamadas," Dad said quietly. "That bastard, Mansumi, cannot be trusted around Manta."     I looked at Manta shakily. I had no problem with it, except for one. How the heck was I supposed to be a dad to him? He's more than my best friend, and we're about the same age.     Not only that, I had no clue what his condition was like. I looked to Grandfather. "But wouldn't it be better if he stayed with an adult?"     "I already suggested that, Yoh-kun," Faust replied kinda sadly.     "So then it's settled," Grandfather said. "You and Anna will care for Manta." Then he walked out.     "Don't worry," Grandmother said. "Your parents and I will help." I nodded slowly. Grandmother was always so great to me. "Thank you." I looked towards     Manta awkwardly.     "It will be difficult," Dad began, "but I'm sure it will be well worth it. I will go fetch Amidamaru and Mosuke to let them know what is happening."     "Thanks, Dad."     "Well come on," Anna said in an exasperated voice. "If we're gonna be stuck being his parents, we may as well get it over with."     I glared at her, then sighed as I walked over and lifted Manta up carefully, wrapping him in a blanket, then cradling him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. And this way, maybe I could make up for being so horrible to Manta. 


	6. Beginning To Heal

Hao: Hmm? You finally decide to throw me into the mix again?  
  
Falcon: Sowwies, Hao. If it's any consolation, my Hao-obsessed friend beat me up for not having you in more yet. -whimpers- Chuck-kun!!!  
  
Chuck: Now, now, Falcon. It's okay. You know Clair is a psycho.  
  
Falcon: Yep! Anyways, here's chapy 6, peps. ^_^  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Amidamaru's POV  
I watched Mosuke quietly. He had never kept secrets from me. And now this. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't at least talk to me.  
"Amidamaru, it's rude to stare," he said quietly, not bothering to turn to me.  
"I apologize. But Mosuke, why have you been hiding Manta's condition from us? Especially from me? Are we not friends?"  
Mosuke sighed. "I don't know what caused his spirit injury, Amidamaru. It was fine, save that he was a little broken hearted by Yoh- dono's marriage. I don't even know how I was able to help his spirit heal."  
  
"Well what did you do?"  
He shook his head. "I don't know. Mistress Kino and I were returning from Funbari Hill last night, then the next thing I know, I'm sitting here this morning."  
"Hmm?" I studied my friend worriedly. "Is it possible you have amnesia?"  
He shook his head. "Kino already ruled that out."  
I thought for a moment. "Perhaps then... you were possessed?"  
"That's what I believe," he replied while looking down. "Amidamaru, can we just end this conversation?"  
I watched my friend shift uncomfortably. His expression told me he held more information, and I became more determined to get it. "Mosuke, what is it?"  
"It is nothing."  
"Mosuke, if you are my friend, you will tell me."  
He shook his head. "You will only cause needless worry to yourself."  
"Mosuke!" I watched him almost angrily. I had never seen him like this, and I had never been quite this annoyed with him before. I didn't like it either. Why couldn't he just tell me?  
"Mosuke, Amidamaru," Kino's voice said in a low volume.  
I turned and smiled slightly seeing her. "Mistress Kino," I said with a slight bow of greeting.  
"We need to discuss Hao's return," she said.  
"Huh?!" I stared at her. "What do you mean Hao's return?! He was defeated, wasn't he?"  
Kino shook her head slightly. "Have you not felt his presence? He does not dare come near the hotel, but it is obvious that he is close by. Mosuke," she said as she looked to my stubborn friend. "I believe Hao is the reason you don't recollect last night."  
"Why would he help Manta-dono, though?" Mosuke asked.  
I looked at them with confusion. I was getting to be as bad Yoh-dono. Clueless, I believe is the word our friends use to describe him.  
"I'm not sure why he would help young Manta," she replied. "However, his intentions are not in favor of us. We shall discuss the matter with the others when Yohmei returns. It would be best if Yoh did not know of Hao yet. His duty for now is to help Manta recover." She thought for a moment. "And make sure that Lyserg doesn't find out before Ryu's around. So he can keep him from doing something idiotic." She turned and walked out, most likely to prepare for the meeting later.  
"I should go see that Yoh-dono and Manta-dono are safe," I said after a moment.  
"No, you should go gather the spirits," Mosuke replied.  
"Why can't you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
He shook his head. "This is the only room that Hao can not reach me through. Kino believes that if Hao is using me to get to Manta, it would place him and Yoh-dono in further danger."  
I sighed quietly, then reluctantly left to gather the spirits.  
  
Yoh's POV  
Manta is doing so well today. His appetite has certainly improved. This is what, the fifth bowl of rice he's working on? Not to mention sixth bottle of juice. I still feel bad about giving him a bottle, but he doesn't seem to mind. And at least he isn't choking.  
Ryu sat down and watched with a smile. "Forgive me for saying this, Big Brother," he began, "but seeing you and Manta makes me wish I had a child of my own."  
I smiled. Ryu had been talking for a while about being a family man. For all his oddities, I could definitely see him making a good dad. He worked part time on weekends at a daycare just a mile or so down the road, and he seemed to be doing quite well. The image of him and Lyserg and a small child in Ryu's arms formed in my mind, and I giggled a little. The image was so cute. Of course, for something like that to happen, they would have to adopt. But it was still a cute image, nonetheless.  
"He seems to really enjoy your cooking, Ryu," I said with a smile.  
"I'm glad for that," he replied as he began to fix his pompadour.  
"Ryu, I'm going to take Manta out today for some fresh air and a change of environment. And I'm pretty sure the gang at Funbari Hill misses him. Do you think you could set up his futon in my room? I want to keep a better eye on him at night."  
"He is not coming into our room," Anna's voice said cooly.  
"Hmm?" I looked back at her. "Anna..."  
"No. It's bad enough your grandfather is making us play mommy and daddy to Manta. He's not coming into our room. If he suddenly decides to soil his diaper in the night, I don't want to be stuck with the smell."  
I bit my lower lip, trying not to get angry with her. After a moment, guilt swelled in me again. I missed my best friend. Possibly my first love. And now he had to be treated like an infant. I felt my heart break for the third time since Mother found Manta.  
"Mistress Anna," Ryu began. "Perhaps it would..."  
"Ryu, I believe you have dishes to wash," Anna said cooly, then turned and walked out of the room. Most likely she was going to complain to Grandmother again about Grandfather placing Manta in our care.  
"Big Brother," Ryu said quietly. "Don't listen to Mistress Anna. Everything will be fine. How about if I set up a second futon in Little Brother's room? That way you can be close to him, and Anna won't be upset about sharing a room with him."  
"B... Br... Br..."  
Ryu and I looked down quickly at Manta, who was trying to pronounce something.  
"Little Brother?" Ryu asked curiously. "What is it?"  
"Manta, what are you..."  
"Br... Bro... Bro..... Bro..." He made the cutest little face, then as if to give up, went back to finishing off his orange juice.  
"Huh? Manta!" I said happily as I hugged him. "Come on. You can say it. Br-oth-er. Brother. See? You can say it."  
He looked up at me for a moment with those beautiful blue eyes. They were curious, then he left the juice alone for a moment. "Bro... Broth.... Bro..." He gave up again after a minute and went back to the juice.  
Ryu laughed. "Well, he tried." He looked up at me. "I'm sure he'll get it soon. I'll go set up the futon for you." He stood up and stretched his long arms and legs, then left the room.  
After a moment, I looked back to Manta who was sitting in my lap. "We should get you ready to go out, now shouldn't we?" I asked. I stood up, keeping him in my arms, then went to his room and started searching through the small dresser that held a variety of his clothes, which his mother had brought over, as well as some of the clothes I had when I was younger. I found a pair dark green sweat pants and a white cotton shirt, and decided these would be good for the weather.  
I sat him down on the futon and carefully took the pajama bottoms off him, then helped him get the sweat pants on. Then I did the same with the shirt. "Now for some socks and shoes," I said with a grin. I walked back to the dresser and started searching through the drawer. When I looked back, I saw Manta across the room, putting his every effort into pulling on a pair of running shoes.  
I walked over and giggled seeing Manta with a frustrated expression as he pulled the second shoe on. He stood after a moment and looked at me with a smile.  
"Manta," I said, proud of how well he was doing today. I sat down and placed him on my lap, then laughed gently again seeing the shoes were on the wrong feet. I took them off and helped him get his socks on, then helped him to get the running shoes on again.  
"Bro..." Manta began again.  
I looked down with a smile. "Bro-th-er," I pronounced for him.  
"Bo...th...er... Broth...er..." He looked up with a smile. "Brother!"  
  
I smiled. "Ryu is going to stay here today." I hugged him warmly, nuzzling my face into his hair playfully. "Come on, now. The gang at Funbari Hill probably miss you."  
  
Hao's POV  
I smiled slightly seeing Manta was beginning to recover some.  
"Hao, what do you intend to do?" I heard Majo's voice ask.  
I looked back and glared some at the redheaded man. "I told you to leave Yoh to me. And what do you think you were doing when you attacked the small one's spirit like that?!"  
He gave me that hideous toothy grin of his. "He serves the Asakura family. When I said I wanted to make the family pay for their misdeeds, that included those who serve the family."  
I rolled my eyes. "You knew that Manta is part of my plan against Yoh. I warn you, Majo, if you interfere with my plans again, you will regret it."  
Majo continued to give me that disgusting grin. "You seem to forget who saved you from death."  
I glared at him. "You seem to forget who has the greater power."  
"Keep in mind that most of your power is linked to my own," he replied with less cockiness.  
I growled under my breath as he disappeared, then I turned my attention back to Manta and Yoh who were about to leave the hotel. I smirked some seeing the look in Yoh's eyes when Manta called him 'Daddy' again. It was going to be so sweet when Yoh lost his 'Little Guy'. I almost wish I could be there to see his expression.  
"Enjoy what little time you have left with him, dearest brother."  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Hao: This is getting to be boring. And what exactly is a 'chapy 6'?  
  
Falcon: Hao, I had you in the chapter. Quit complaining. o.O  
  
Manta: Daddy? o.O Brother? O.o  
  
Falcon: Admit it, Manta. You just looo~ve the attetion Yoh's been showering you with.  
  
Manta: I don't 'looo~ve' it. I hate it. Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Falcon: You hurt the one you love. ^.^  
  
Manta: o.O!!!  
  
Falcon: Lol. Anyhoo, peps, reviews. Oh, and I won't be having that little note thingy after all. And I apologize for OOCness, but please bear with me. And yes, I realize it's kinda farfetched, Manta calling Yoh 'Daddy' and stuff, but Manta's natural condition in the story does improve later on, and the spirit thing was Majo's doing. So there's some more explanations.  
  
Ren: Majo? Does that not mean witch?  
  
Falcon: -childish voice- I'm onwy fwee and a haf years owd. I wouldn't know.  
  
Ren: Baka.  
  
Falcon: Yep. Anyhoo, review, peps. ^_^ Please and thanks! ^_^ 


	7. Anna's Encounter

Falcon: Chapy 7!!! Woot! Now.... anybody got some food? I'm starving after being without an appetite for a week.  
  
Anna: You can eat after you finish a good chapter for once.  
  
Falcon: Kamitsuki.  
  
Anna: What?!  
  
Falcon: GAH! Here's chapy 7, peps! Enjoy!!! -runs, screaming like a lunatic as Anna chases me around, trying to kill me-  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
Manta's POV  
Wow. There's lots of floaty people like the silver haired man. It's sorta scarey. I looked up at Daddy making a sound to show him.  
"Hmm? You okay?" Daddy asked. He's always smiling.  
It's nice. It makes things less scarey.  
But where's Mommy? I haven't seen her for so long. Or... did Mommy have to go away? I wonder if she looks like Daddy? Or if she looks like the mean lady.  
I don't like the mean lady. I don't like her even more when she says that weird word. What was it? Tr... tr... train! Train is bad. Daddy is always so sleepy after she says that word. The funny man with the green hair is the same way.  
And the mean lady is just like the mean man. He says train too, though the nice man, Brother, usually laughs at him. But the mean man said train to me. I forget when now, but he made leafs come to life and hit me. It didn't hurt, but I didn't like it.  
But none of the floaty people ever feel mean. Except the green one. He put a scarey monster on me. I think he's Brother's friend, but I don't know why. He's very mean to everybody. He even put that yucky stuff from Kit Chen (kitchen, but he thinks it's from a person named Kit Chen) in Daddy's pockets before we had rice and orange juice.  
"Manta? Are you okay?" Daddy asked again.  
I looked up at him and smiled. He makes me do that a lot. I looked at the floaty people. They're funny. One looks like the man in a book Daddy read. I think Daddy said it was a pie-let. That's a funny name because the pie-let in the pictures never let anybody have pie.  
"Manta, do you remember Ling?" Daddy asked when he put me on his shoulders.  
It's kinda scarey being up high. But Daddy's holding me, so it's not too scarey. Daddy won't let me fall.  
"Hello, Manta," a floaty man said. I don't know how he got there. He just did. He had weird hair. It pointed up, down, side, and side again, and everything between. And it was a pink colour. He has a nice face though. He smiles a little like Daddy. He has a weird robe on too. It looks a little like... What's the silver haired man's name? Ami...dami... Amidami? That's it! Amidami! I like it. It's easy to remember.  
"Can you say hello to Ling, Manta?" Daddy said.  
He...low... I'll try. Daddy always smiles when I can say what he says. I looked up and smiled at the funny man named Ling. "H... He... Hewwo!" I can't say it like Daddy does, though. There's a bad word in it, and Daddy gets angry when others say bad words.  
"Hell-o," Ling said. "Try again. Hell-o."  
"Ling, don't say it like that," Daddy said to him.  
Ling started laughing, and so did the other floaty people.  
"You're really looking after him like he's your own?!" another floaty person said. He was kinda scarey. He's even bigger than Brother.  
"Manta was placed in my care, so of course I'm going to!"  
"Pft. From lover to father. How 'bout that, gang?" Ling said, and then everybody laughed.  
I smiled some, then tried to laugh too, but stopped after a moment. It feels weird.  
Suddenly one of the floaty people pulled me off Daddy's shoulders and threw me up. "N-no..." I tried to say like Daddy says. I don't think they heard though. They kept throwing me in the air and catching me and it felt really, really scarey.  
"Don't do that!" Daddy yelled. "You'll scare him or get him hurt!"  
I wish they'd stop throwing me. It's really scarey. "D-Daddy!"  
"I said stop it!" Daddy yelled again.  
"Huh? Woops!" one of the floaty people said.  
"Daddy!" That man was letting me fall. I'm scared. Then I felt something. I looked and saw Daddy caught me but ended up falling because of it. "Daddy?"  
He looked up with a slight smile. "Are you okay?"  
I hugged him and held on tight. I didn't want the floaty people to do that again.  
Daddy got up and looked at them funny, then made a small noise. He turned and walked down the big hill, holding onto me the way he does when I have bad dreams. I think Daddy was scared too. He has that weird look on his face.  
"Manta, let's get some ice cream," he said after being quiet a long time.  
  
Yoh's POV  
I can't believe those guys! Yes, it was Manta, but they also knew that he wasn't well! How could they do something like that? I looked down at Manta, who was still trembling and clinging to my shirt. "Don't worry. I won't drop you," I reassured.  
Manta looked up at me with eyes that told me he felt better now, but was still going to hold on, then he rested his head on my shoulder.  
I smiled some and rubbed his back, then minutes later felt one of his tiny hands play with my hair. I smiled some more, then looked up. The little parlour that we always bought ice cream from was open and busy already. I walked in and looked around at the customers I usually saw, then I walked over to the counter and held Manta down some so he could see in.  
"What kind do you want, Manta?" I asked.  
Manta studied each one, his eyes becoming curious once again, then pointed to a tub in the back row. I smiled seeing it was orange and chocolate chips.  
"Okay," I said with a smile, then lifted Manta so that he rest against my hip, since my arms were beginning to ache.  
"Heya Yoh. Heya Manta," the owner's daughter said with a smile when she came over after finishing two other orders.  
I smiled. "Heya Shizuka." I replied. I always liked Shizuka. She's as sweet as chocolate ice cream, but nowhere near as cold.  
"Well, except for the business boom we've had recently, not much." She looked to Manta. "How 'bout you, cutie? I haven't seen you around in ages."  
I bit my lower lip, wondering how Manta would react. I looked down at him and saw he was giving Shizuka a shy look.  
"What's wrong, Manta?" she asked. She blinked, then smiled. "Oh, you want your ice cream, right? What will it be?"  
"Two double scooped orange and chocolate chip," I said quickly while smiling.  
"Okay then. Waffle cone as always?"  
"Yep."  
She got busy at preparing our orders, then came back about forty-five seconds later. "Here ya go," she said with a smile. "That's $3.72*."  
I smiled and placed Manta down carefully. "Manta, I need you to stay right here. Here's your ice cream," I said as I gave him the cone. He took it and sat down and began licking it with a small smile. I stood up and recovered the money from my pocket, then gave it to Shizuka. "Here ya go."  
She looked over the counter curiously at Manta. "Um... What's wrong with him? He's acting a little like a... like a..."  
"I know," I replied quietly. "Why don't you stop by the resort tonight? I'll talk to you about it then."  
"I can't come by. I have my final driving evaluation. How 'bout tomorrow?"  
I smiled. "Okay then. That'll give Ryu extra time to prepare then," I said with a smile, then I knelt down and took Manta's free hand. "Come on, Manta. Time to go."  
Manta looked up, smiling, then stood up and walked quickly next to me, always holding onto my hand.  
  
~~~~~  
Anna wasn't sure who to be angry with. Yohmei, for making her play Mommy to Manta, or Yoh for going along with it. Maybe both.  
She walked into the kitchen and searched through the fridge, then cursed finding there was no more juice. "I don't see why Manta couldn't go back to his real home to his real parents," she muttered, knowing exactly why the juice was gone.  
"Madam Anna? Is there something I can get you?" Ryu asked. She looked at him for a moment, then straightened up a little. "I want some juice. And we're almost out of rice. Where're water-meat-bun and..." She stopped and rolled her eyes, remembering Manta was out of commission. "Never mind. Go to the store and get some groceries. And make it snappy."  
"Yes, Madam," he said with a bow, then left quickly.  
She couldn't help but smile very slightly. Ryu had always been so loyal to both her and Yoh without displeasing either one. Sometimes she felt he was the only one who fully understood her. Not that it made her upset that people didn't understand her.  
She went back to searching through the fridge for anything to cure this case of munchies she had developed after being so frustrated. She looked up quickly moments later, sensing something. It felt as though a darkness had entered the house. It was a darkness so cold that the spirits of the family that once lived there were shivering.  
She walked out of the kitchen and looked down the hall. At the end was a black mist with blue eyes. The temperature dropped even more suddenly when she spotted it.  
"Kyouyama Anna," an icy voice said.  
"Asakura Anna," she replied.  
The mist laughed. "Good." It suddenly formed itself into a spear and shot at her with incredible speed.  
"Huh?" She made a series of movements with her hands and a protective layer of energy formed around her, knocking the mist spear away. "Who are you? What do you want?!"  
The spear returned to a shapeless cloud. "Revenge, my dear."  
Anna heard a silent chant, then the mist burst into flames and faded. She looked behind her and smiled seeing Kino. "Thank you, Grandmother."  
"We must gather the others immediately. Anna, when Yoh and Manta return, instruct them to stay in Manta's room. They will be safe there."  
Anna nodded. "Yes, Grandmother."  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: Chapy 7, peps! -still running from Anna-  
  
Anna: Get back here!  
  
Chuck: Hi there. I'm Falcon's psycho sister, Chuck. Since She's a little busy, I've been asked to let you people know she hopes you're enjoying this crappy little excuse for a fanfic. So please, leave some reviews. Oh, and if somebody knows a site that will convert Canadian dollars to Yen, she wants you to email her. Okay, Fal! I'm finished! So where can I find Yoh to get that kiss I was promised.  
  
Falcon: -stops for a moment.- I lied.  
  
Chuck: -turns from an imp to a demon- Kisama!!! I will kill!!!  
  
Anna: Not before I do!  
  
Falcon: AHH!!!!  
  
Horo: Anna? I'm hungry too. -yelps and runs with Falcon as Anna tries to kill him as well- 


	8. Appearance & Disappearance

Falcon: -groans- Yep... Anna caught me...  
  
Horo: And me... -groans-  
  
Chuck: And now I will get you!  
  
Falcon: -yelps, then runs from crazy Chucky- Here's Chapy 8, peps! Laters!  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Amidamaru floated into the bedroom and looked at Yoh, who sat cross- legged on the futon, Manta sitting on his lap, fast asleep. "Yoh-dono?"  
"How are things going?" Yoh asked his spirit friend. "Any word on what attacked Anna?"  
"None. They asked that I come and let you know that Manta and you may be in the most danger."  
"How come?"  
Amidamaru looked away. "I shouldn't say this, but somebody we haven't seen in quite some time has appeared in the area. It's believed this person controlled Mosuke."  
"What person?" Yoh asked, a little annoyed.  
"I can't say, Yoh-dono. Please just trust me." He looked at his master pleadingly.  
With a sigh, Yoh nodded. "Okay, Amidamaru."  
"I will go check with the others." He floated out of the room without another word.  
Yoh sighed and looked down at Manta. "Why would anybody be after you, Manta? It doesn't make sense." He blinked, then giggled a little when his stomach growled. "I guess I should get something to eat." He placed Manta down gently in his own futon, then covered him. After giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, he got up and left the room, deciding Manta would be safe a couple of minutes since Kino had cast a spell on the room to protect anybody in it from enemies.  
He went to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for a moment. "There," he said with a slight smile upon finding the juice Anna had hidden. He was about to reach for it when a sharp, electric pain shot through his head. He collapsed half a second later, unconscious.  
  
"Uhn... My head..." Yoh muttered. He sat up and looked around in confusion.  
"So foolish, Yoh. You never should have left Manta alone."  
Yoh blinked and looked around, then stood up. "Where am I? What do you want?"  
"So foolish," the familiar voice repeated. A moment later, Hao's image appeared before Yoh.  
"Huh? Hao!" Yoh yelled. "So you're the one Amidamaru was talking about."  
"Yes. But you of all people should have known," he replied with a twisted smirk.  
"Known what?!" Yoh demanded angrily.  
"Known that I would seek revenge."  
"Revenge? You were going to destroy humanity! I couldn't let you!"  
He ignored Yoh's words. "You took my most precious treasure."  
Yoh stared as a small bundle appeared in Hao's arms. "Huh? What are you holding?!"  
"So now I shall take yours," he said with a smirk, then disappeared.  
"Hao!" Yoh yelled as he sat up, breathing rapidly. After a minute, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall towards Manta's room.  
  
"Okay then," Anna said cooly. "So Hao is back as well as some psycho. Now all we have to do is track them down and kick their sorry butts."  
Kino shook her head. "Anna, it won't be as easy as that. Look at the timing of their appearances. And Hao doesn't have the ability to control spirits quite the way Mosuke was. Chances are, they are working together. In which case, we have a problem. That spirit seemed to have been destroyed, but it wasn't. It only played opossum."  
"Why would it do that?" Mikihisa puzzled. "This is making no sense."  
"Knowing Hao, he'll make sure it makes sense," Lyserg replied. "We should let Yoh-kun know what is happening."  
"Where is my brother?"  
The entire group jumped, then they looked towards the door and saw a girl about Manta's height standing there. In fact, she looked like a redheaded and red-eyed, female version of Manta. She wore a pink dress that hung down below her knees, and the sides of her hair were pulled back in a braid.  
"I said, where is my brother, Oyamada Manta?"  
The group stared in disbelief at the small girl, then Mikihisa cleared his throat. "You are young Manta's sister?"  
"Nooo~~~ I'm his little brother. Of course I'm his sister! And I want to know where he is."  
They stared at her, then Ryu went all hearty. "Super pretty!" he cried.  
"Thanks a lot, Ryu," Lyserg said with a stupid tone. He looked back to the girl. "Um... What's your name?"  
"Oyamada Manokko, the heiress of the Oyamada empire! And you had better tell me where my brother is, or their will be lawyers and hell to pay."  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Water-meat-bun is in his room in the northern area of the resort. Most likely being babied by that idiot husband of mine."  
She looked at Anna with a mean, unamused expression. "What do you mean being babied?! He's supposed to be at home!"  
Anna closed her eyes. "Your brother decided to go mental, and our dear friend Yohmei here," she pointed to Yoh's grandfather, "decided that Yoh and I should pretend to be his parents."  
"Excuse me?!" She suddenly pulled out of nowhere a huge mallet and slammed it down on Yohmei's foot. She smirked at the howl of pain that escaped his throat, then looked to the others. "I've come to take Manta home where he belongs!" She yelped when she was suddenly hit in the face with a cane.  
"Kino... She's only a little girl," Lyserg said nervously.  
"She's fifteen," Anna corrected.  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
"Very simple, my ignorant emerald friend. She's Manta's little sister, so that explains her size. Her aura is that of a fifteen-year old's."  
"Better believe it," Manokko replied. "Now, if you don't mind, my brother and I have to..." She blinked and turned slightly, frowning. "Something feels wrong here."  
Yoh stared in horror at the empty futon. Slowly his gaze rose to the open window. He was still and silent as horror and rage filled him. "MANTA!" he cried in a sickening scream.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Yoh: -cries- Manta Manta Manta where are you?!?!  
  
Falcon: Hey Chuck! Here he is! I was kidding about lying. ^.^  
  
Chuck: -squeals and kisses Yoh happily-  
  
Yoh: -blinks- Um... Hi. ^_^  
  
Chuck: Yoh-chan! ^_^ -hugs and kisses-  
  
Falcon: =D  
  
Manta: Falcon, you can't! O.O  
  
Falcon: I can. Oh Anna!!!  
  
Anna: -sees Chuck kissing Yoh, then takes after the two with a frying pan-  
  
Manta: ~blinks~ That wasn't very nice. ~_~ '  
  
Falcon: Manta-chan! ~huggles him~ Okies, peps! Sorries its not longer. Tell me what you think, and I'll talk to you laters! ^_~ ~continues huggling Manta~ 


	9. Anna's Attacker Returns

Yohmei: I don't know who is worse. You or Mikihisa.  
  
Falcon: ~isn't listening 'cause I've got Prezioso playin at full blast. Blinks, and smiles seeing the audience~ Hiya peps! It's Chapy 9! ^_^  
  
Yohmei: Didn't you hear a single word I said?!  
  
Falcon: Excuse me? Sorry. I was too busy meltin' my brain with music. Enjoy, peps! ^_~  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Majo watched distastefully as Hao cuddled Manta like a baby. "He should be destroyed and sent as a message to the Asakura bastards."  
"I am an Asakura as well," Hao snapped irritably. He looked up at Majo with dark brown eyes. "You don't seem to understand what I meant when I said leave Yoh to me." He looked down with a smile. "Manta. Wakey, wakey," he said as he gently shook the small boy's shoulder.  
"Mmm... Daddy?" he asked as he opened his eyes.  
Hao smiled. "Yes. I'm Daddy."  
Majo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to the numerous demons that stood behind him. "Kurai!" he called.  
A black mist appeared before him, its eyes glowing blue. "Yes, Master Majo."  
"I am disappointed in you. You promised the bride of Asakura Yoh would be dead."  
Kurai's eyes narrowed. "I am sorry, Master. I was unprepared for the grandmother. But don't worry. I will not fail again."  
"You had better not. Or else," Majo replied cooly as he turned his attention back to Hao. "What are you going to do with the boy?"  
Hao smiled. "Very simple. I will help him to heal, but raise him according to our ways. Even the part of me from 500 years ago finds this boy's loyalty intriguing. And it would be nice to have somebody to trust."  
Majo rolled his eyes again. "I thought you were stronger than that."  
Hao looked at him with annoyance. "What about you? I've seen the way you fancy that lightning demon. You treat her with the utmost respect."  
The two glared at each other, then Majo smirked some. "I suppose you are right. You may keep the boy. But the first time he brings trouble, he will be food for one of our dear friends," he said as he waved a hand towards the army of demons, who all watched Manta with equal longing for his flesh and blood.  
Hao held Manta protectively in his poncho. "That will never happen," he replied, then turned and walked away.  
  
Yoh punched wall repeatedly. "How could I be so stupid?!" he cried. "Manta.... Manta!" He slammed his fist one last time and felt his knuckles crack a little. Seconds later blood drizzled down.  
The group watched quietly, then slowly Ryu approached Yoh. "Big Brother... You are sure Hao took him?"  
"He told me. 'You took my most precious treasure. So now I shall take yours,' were his exact words to me in the dream," he replied silently as he slid against the wall to his knees. "How could I be so stupid?"  
"I don't understand," Lyserg said quietly. "Kino, I thought you had cast a protection spell."  
She nodded. "After that creature attacked Anna, I was concentrated on spirits and the sort. I had expected Hao to use witchcraft to attack. Not just climb through a window." She shook her head some. "A foolish mistake on my part."  
Mikihisa rubbed the bridge of his nose under his mask. "Isn't this great?"  
"I knew no child of your blood could be any good," Yohmei sneered.  
Mikihisa looked over at Yohmei with slight growl, then he turned his attention back to Yoh. After a moment, he walked over and knelt beside his son and rubbed his back. "I understand how you feel, Yoh. I..."  
"How could you understand?!" Yoh yelled as he looked up. "Manta is my best friend! Before he ended up like this, he was my true love! And now I love him as if he were my own! How can you possibly..."  
Mikihisa placed a hand over Yoh's mouth. "How do you think I felt when your mother was ill while giving birth? How do you think I felt when Hao consumed your spirit? Just calm down."  
Slowly, Yoh lifted his gaze to his father. "Dad... Why won't you take off that mask?"  
He sighed. "We will talk about that later. Right now, lets concentrate on..."  
"Demon!" Kino suddenly called. A second later, Anna cried out in pain.  
Yoh looked back stared at the ice spear that had gone through Anna's shoulder, then he growled while looking to the black mist that hung over her. "You!"  
The mist laughed. "Asakura Yoh." Several ice spears suddenly appeared around the demon, then shot at Mikihisa.  
"Dad!" Yoh yelled as he pushed his father away from him, then cried out painfully as an ice spear went through his arm.  
The mist laughed again. "Pathetic as humans. What Master Hao sees in the little one, I'll never know."  
"What? You know where Manta is?!" Yoh cried.  
Anna looked up angrily. "How is Hao able to control demons?" she asked.  
"Ah, young Mistress Asakura," the mist laughed. "Now to..."  
"...live!" Kino called, finishing the incantation she had silently been chanting.  
The mist creature screeched as it solidified.  
"Now!" Kino called.  
"Amidamaru! Hyoi gattai!" Yoh called after Amidamaru took ghost-ball form. Instantly upon merging, Yoh took Amidamaru's characteristics and reached for his katana. He charged at the newly solidified creature and slashed once at where he thought its head was. The creature let out another scream of pain, then burst into black dust.  
Yoh slowly fell to his knees as Amidamaru left his body and looked at him worriedly. "Yoh-dono?"  
Everybody was silent, then Yoh fell face first into the dust, unmoving.  
"Yoh-sama!" Tamao cried as she and Ryu rushed to his aid while Lyserg and Kino went to Anna's aid.  
"Hmph. That Manta! Daddy told him hanging around you guys was bad!" Manokko declared. "Guess I'll have to go home and let him know what's happened."  
Keiko knelt down. "How are you able to..."  
"Hmph. What do you think I am? A mere human? Hah!" She looked back at Yoh for a moment, then closed her eyes. "I'll be back in a little while. Daddy will want me to be there when Manta-baka is found."  
  
Yoh looked around frantically. "What is this place?" he wondered aloud.  
"Kurai!" a cold voice called.  
"Yes, Master Majo?" he heard the mist demon's voice reply.  
"I am disappointed in you. You promised the bride of Asakura Yoh would be dead."  
Yoh's eyes widened slightly. "Promised Anna would be dead? But why?" he wondered shakily.  
"I am sorry, Master. I was unprepared for the grandmother. But don't worry. I will not fail again."  
"You had better not. Or else. What are you going to do with the boy?"  
  
Yoh gasped as he opened his eyes. He took several deep breaths, then turned his attention to his mom, who was sitting next to him. "Mom?"  
"Sweety? Are you okay?" Keiko asked gently as she pushed his hair out of his face.  
"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.  
"You fainted," she replied. "Here, have some tea."  
Yoh took the cup from his mother and sipped at the tea quietly for a few minutes, then sighed and placed it down. "Manta..."  
"Yoh, what did you see in your dream?" Kino asked out of nowhere.  
Yoh looked up and saw his grandparents and father standing at the doorway with concerned expressions and (in Miki's case) stances. "Uh... I'm not really sure," he replied as he looked down. "There was just black around me. But I heard voices. I heard the demon's, and his name appears to have been Kurai..." He thought quietly for a long moment. "He referred to somebody as Master Majo. And then I think I heard Majo. He threatened Kurai, then he asked somebody what they would do with the boy..."  
Kino and Yohmei began thinking, then Miki suddenly yelped.  
"Honey?" Keiko asked.  
"You said they referred to him as Master Majo?!" Mikihisa asked frantically.  
"Um... Yes..." Yoh replied, frowning slightly. "You want to just get it out?" he asked, feeling a little impatient.  
"When I was growing up, I knew this lunatic named Majo who was always going on about how much he hated the Asakura family. One day I heard him say that he would day have an army of demons, and that he would destroy the entire family and anybody who served them. I thought he was just being his normal psychotic self, but..."  
Everybody stared at Miki, then Yohmei spoke up. "Hey. You're actually good for something," he remarked rudely.  
Miki looked towards him for a moment, then walked over to Yoh. "Did he by any chance sound like this?" He cleared his throat, and in a different voice said, "Or else!"  
Yoh blinked, then nodded. "That's it." He looked at the floor. "I feel kinda funny.... And not ha-ha funny, either."  
Kino nodded. "I will begin tracking where that demon came from. Yoh, you should rest. You and the others have a fair amount of travel coming up."  
"Hmm?" Yoh looked over curiously. "What do you mean?"  
"You don't seriously think that you and the few others here can handle an army of demons, do you? You'll have to find that Ainu as well as the young Tao and that comedian-wannabe. Syruba and Krim would also be helpful. Perhaps if you have any other friends, you should seek their assistance as well."  
Yoh nodded a little, then laid down and sighed some as he closed his eyes.  
"Sleep tight, Sweety," Keiko whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.  
"Don't call me that," he mumbled.  
  
Manta's POV  
Daddy looks different. His hair is longer, and he talks different. He still smiles the same, but there's a little bit of mean in his smile.  
"Manta? Are you okay?" Daddy asked.  
I looked up and smiled. "Y...Yes... Yes." Daddy's smile is nice again for a minute. I really like it when he smiles like that.  
"Good. Manta, there's something I need you to try and understand. There's a bad man after you."  
I blinked. A bad man? Why?  
"He looks like me, okay? I want you to remember that he has short hair now, okay?"  
Short hair? But didn't Daddy just have short hair?  
"Why not let us have the boy now," a mean voice asked. I looked up quickly and saw something with big teeth looking at me. It looked scarey. It looked hungry. I hugged Daddy tightly to show him I was scared.  
"Drake, get lost," Daddy said. "You're scaring him."  
"Just give me the kid now and he won't have to be scared."  
"Daddy," I said to show him I was scareder.  
"I said get lost!" Daddy yelled. I don't like when he yells, but at least the bad stuff goes away. Just like this time. The monster said something really quiet, then just sorta faded. It kinda reminded me of the floaty people.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: And that concludes Chapy 9. Don't worry. Battle scenes in the future will be better.  
  
Ren: Hmph. So are you finally going to have The Ren in this story?  
  
Falcon: The Ren won't be complete for a while, Ren. ~smiles devilishly~ But there will be yumminess between you and Horo-kun.  
  
Ren: You die! *pulls out the psycho spear and chases me*  
  
Falon: ~yelps and runs~ WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH?!?!  
  
Horo: Yumminess? So there's gonna be good cooking?  
  
Falcon: ~stops and blinks as Ren runs past me accidently~ You are so smart, Horo! ~sticks tongue out at Ren~ See! All you had to do was listen! Once again I apologize for any OOCness, but bear with me. Oh, and Yoh will definitely be getting OOC in a while, but for a good reason, so don't kill me. I have enough trouble with...  
  
Ren & Anna: DIE!!!  
  
Falcon: GAH! REVIEW, PEPS! PLEASE! ANNA! REN! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!  
  
Chuck: -sits and watches in amusement- 


	10. Bad Morning

Manta: Please don't make me go through with this! PLEASE!!!  
  
Falcon: Come on, Manta-chan! It's okay. And besides, don't forget what I promised you! ~winks~  
  
Manta: ~blushy~ But do I have to call Hao that?  
  
Hao: -sissy slaps Manta across the face- Who's ya Daddy?  
  
Falcon: ~blinks~ Hao... I thought I asked you not to be hanging around K- Dog.  
  
Hao: -shrugs- Whateva.  
  
Falcon: ~twichy eyebrow~ I said don't hang around him! ~slaps Hao across the face painfully~ Don't make me attack the ears. ~huggles Manta tightly~ Okay, peps! Here's Chapy 10! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
"Nice choice," Hao said sarcastically to Majo. "He was almost destroyed the first time, and the second time he was not only destroyed, his state was changed as well. It's a good thing your men have that spell on them. And I believe that since he was killed so quickly, I get to take care of Nature-Boy."  
Majo grumbled something, then looked at Hao. "Fine. I'd sooner take care of the immediate family, anyway."  
Hao rolled his eyes, then regarded the small boy in his arms with a smile. "Manta, let's get some orange juice." He smiled even more gently when Manta brightened up after his encounter with Drake. "Manta and I will be back later. Try not to get yourself caught," Hao sneered, then he and Manta were gone with a burst of flames.  
"Hmph," Majo looked to his army. "Drake, you are in charge of offensive. You had better not screw up."  
The humanoid demon who had the ears, hands, teeth, and tail of a dragon stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Do not fret, Master Majo. My demons are much more powerful than that simpleton, Kurai. We will dispose of the Asakura family, and unlike Kurai, we will be able to gather their spirit energy for you."  
Majo smirked. "Good. You are dismissed, Drake."  
  
Ryu sat up with a stretch and yawn, then looked to his side and smiled seeing Lyserg curled up. He leaned down and kissed Lyserg's lips softly, then got up and went to wash before he would make breakfast.  
Meanwhile, Yoh awoke earlier than the norm and looked at Anna.  
"Hmm..." He had never really noticed how attractive Anna was until now. Especially when she was sleeping.  
He looked towards the window and saw it was still a little ways from dawn, then shrugged slightly. He leaned over Anna and brushed the hair from her face, then locked his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.  
"Mmm?" Anna opened her eyes some and couldn't help but smile. She finally had his attention, and she silently thanked Hao for kidnaping Manta. Slowly she moved her arms around Yoh's neck, groaning slightly when a sharp pain ran through her shoulder. She cursed the demon who had attacked her with the ice spears, but returned Yoh's kiss.  
"Good morning," he whispered to her.  
"Good morning," she replied with a slight smile. "You aren't usually all kissy. What's with this morning?"  
Yoh shrugged slightly. "I dunno. I just feel like paying attention to you."  
"Even with Manta gone?"  
He blinked, then made a sad sound and pulled away from Anna.  
"Oh great," she thought. "Aren't I just the most intelligent girl alive?" She watched silently as Yoh left the room.  
"Good morning, Big Brother," Ryu said, hoping that Yoh wasn't too hurt.  
"Good morning, Ryu-san," he replied quietly.  
"I made sweet rice," he said quietly.  
Yoh whimpered slightly. "That's Manta's favorite in the morning..."  
Ryu swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry. If you want, I'll make you something else."  
"I'm okay." He frowned slightly, then looked back towards the door. "Where is everybody?"  
"Still asleep, Dono," he replied.  
Yoh frowned. "Still?" He walked out of the room, leaving a slightly surprised Ryu. A moment later he jumped when Yoh yelled at Lyserg, Faust, and the spirits to get up. Quickly he went back to preparing breakfast.  
Anna came out minutes later, smiling. "It's about time he grew up."  
"Kinda whacked if you ask me," Lyserg grumbled. "How come he only yelled at us like that?"  
"Because you don't disrespect your parents and grandparents," Anna replied simply.  
"Lyserg, make yourself useful," Yoh said, sounding rather annoyed. "Ready the yard for training. I'm going to get Shizuka. She may be able to help find Manta, and she needs to start training properly anyway."  
The group stared at him. Even Anna was a little startled, then nodded slightly. "Excellent point. And if she's supposed to serve you, then she should be training at your level. NOT Lyserg's."  
Lyserg gave the married couple a poisonous glare, then stormed off to complete the given task.  
  
The young, silver-haired girl yawned as she sat up. She looked at the window and blinked, then smiled slightly while getting up. "Wow. I'm up early for once," she said to herself as she gathered her usual daily attire, then walked out to the hot spring that rest outside the temple. She looked at the water quietly, then smiled slightly while removing her clothes, then got into the water and sighed in relief as she began to wash.  
  
After a bit, she blinked while looking up. She waited for a moment, then heard a rustle. "Hello?" she called quietly, then again in a louder tone. When there was no answer, she frowned. "Marcus, if that's you, you had better get lost or I'll tell Raijin!"  
She cringed a little when there was no reply, then slowly got up and walked in the direction of the sound. There was another rustle, then a black bundle shot out of the bush. She screamed when it suddenly came at her, then yelped in pain when something sharp slashed her arm. She looked up angrily, then blinked seeing a raven. "Huh? Just you?" she murmured after a moment, then giggled nervously.  
"Shizuka!" a male voice called. "Shizuka what's... GAH!"  
At the same time Marcus yelled, Shizuka had turned and screamed when he saw she wore nothing, then grabbed a stone and whipped it at him. "Marcus turn around!"  
"Sorry!" he yelled while turning as quickly as possible, allowing her to retrieve her robe. "Is it safe to look now?"  
"Yes!" she replied angrily as she finished tying the belt. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Hey, I heard you scream! I was just coming to make sure you're okay!" he yelled back. "What are you doing up so early anyway!"  
"I felt like getting up for once! So what?!"  
Marcus took several deep breaths, then looked up with a worried expression. "What happened?" he asked gently after a minute. He walked over and pulled the sleeve of her robe up seeing a forming blood stain, then frowned when he spotted the cut.  
"A raven just sorta shot at me. I guess it's talons hit me when it went by."  
Marcus frowned. "That's not right... We should talk to Chen and Raijin."  
"Marcus, I'm fine," she said quietly.  
"But if it's some sort of sign..." He held her warmly. "I don't want you getting hurt. We should talk to them."  
"It will have to wait," Yoh's voice said.  
The two looked over, then jumped away from each other when they saw Yoh.  
"Lord Yoh! What brings you here, today?" Shizuka asked nervously.  
Yoh looked at the two quietly, then turned his complete attention to Shizuka. She swallowed nervously seeing he looked more stern than usual. "Shizuka-san, come with me. And bring your things."  
She looked at him quietly, then nodded. "H-Hai!" She looked slightly at Marcus who had an expression of confusion similar to her own.  
Soon, she walked next to Yoh, feeling rather uncomfortable. Yoh was always as sweet to her as he was to everybody else. Today, however, he seemed cold and distant. "Lord Yoh," she whispered meekly.  
"Mm hmm?"  
"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.  
He came to a stop, then turned to her with sad eyes.  
"Lord Yoh?"  
"Shizuka... I'm sorry if I act harshly towards you or the others. Please know that."  
She nodded. "I know, Lord Yoh. But... Why are you sad?"  
He closed his eyes, fighting tears. "Manta-chan... He was kidnapped."  
  
"What? By who?" she asked frantically.  
"Hao..." he whispered.  
"Hao?" She stared at him shakily, hoping he was kidding, then bit her lower lip when he nodded. "Lord Manta," she whispered while looking at the sky.  
"Shizuka, may I ask you a question?"  
"Of course, Lord Yoh," she replied with a slight bow.  
"Why wouldn't you preform the marriage ceremony?" He looked at her with a serious expression.  
"I... I..." She looked away slightly. "Something told me not to. A feeling. It doesn't feel right. You and Anna, I mean."  
"I've been feeling the same way," he replied gently. "But this morning... I felt an urge to make sure Anna was mine..."  
Shizuka looked at him quietly. "Perhaps... your feelings are changing as a form of acceptance?"  
He shook his head. "I yelled at everybody, too." He became sad. "I think I might have hurt Lyserg's feelings, too."  
She gave him an encouraging smile. "You're just upset because Lord Manta was taken. We'll find him though and when we do, you and Anna can..." she stopped herself abruptly while covering her mouth.  
"Hmm? What?" he asked.  
"Um... Nothing."  
"Finish."  
She swallowed nervously. "I was going to say... uh... that you and Anna could get divorced so you and Manta could be together..."  
He blinked, then blushed a little. "Shizuka... I don't know if I can look at Manta-chan like that anymore."  
"Huh?" She felt a sick feeling in her stomach like she would cry. "Why not?"  
"A lot more has been happening than what I've told you so far," he replied quietly.  
"Oh? What do..."  
A sudden explosion of black energy suddenly sent the two flying in separate directions. Yoh skidded along the ground on his back for a moment, then looked up with a groan. "Shizuka?" he called. He turned his gaze hearing her groan. "Shizuka, are you okay?!" he yelped as he got up.  
"I think so. I.. GEH!" she yelped when she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.  
"Shizuka!" Yoh cried as he got to his feet and ran towards her.  
"Hold it, Asakura brat," a voice hissed.  
"Huh?" Yoh saw a pink coloured object that was wrapped around Shizuka's throat appear. He followed it as it continued to appear, then realized it was a tongue that belonged to a lizard like creature. "Let her go!" he yelled.  
"Why? So that you may destroy me without taking her life?" he snickered, then the tongue snapped back, dragging Shizuka with it.  
She grit her teeth while trying to struggle away, then yelped when lizard arms wrapped around her. "Let me go!" she cried pathetically.  
Yoh glared angrily, then drew the katana he kept with him. "This'd be easier with Amidamaru," he thought, then shrugged slightly and dashed at the creature.  
"Ah, ah. I wouldn't be so hasty," it hissed, then tightened it's grip on Shizuka's throat.  
Shizuka opened her eyes with a small whimper and saw Yoh had come to a stop. "L-Lord Yoh..." she whispered shakily, then began struggling again until she had an arm free. She slammed her elbow back against it's stomach, then brought her foot down hard on it's own.  
When it cried out in pain, she managed to draw her own katana and bring it up, slicing the tongue off completely, then ran to Yoh's side.  
"Good thinking," he said quickly. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just really disgusted," she replied with a cough, then shuddered and fell to the ground, stiff as a board.  
"Shizuka!"  
"I... can't... move..." she said shakily.  
"Of course you can't. The saliva causes paralysis," the creature laughed. "My name is Tokagero, but do not confuse me with the bandit spirit." He suddenly jumped while bring his tail forward and whipped it against Yoh's chest, sending the shaman skidding backwards and into a tree.  
  
"Lord yoh!" Shizuka cried, trying desperately to move, but only to fail.  
"Kisama," Yoh snarled. "Why do you attack like this?!"  
"Because Lord Hao and Lord Majo command me to do so," he hissed in return, then shot towards Yoh again, carelessly trampling Shizuka in the process.  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru's voice cried as he flew into Yoh's body.  
"Amida..." He was quiet for a moment, then looked up with narrowed eyes, taking some of Amidamaru's features after integration. He raised the katana and charged at the oncoming demon, then swerved to the left.  
The demon cried out as the blade cut through him, breaking several bones in the process, then collapsed. "You... little brat..." he hissed.  
Yoh walked over to it and looked down hatefully. "You know where Hao is? Tell me, and I'll spare your life."  
"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked worriedly.  
"Amidamaru, make sure Shizuka's okay," he replied, then forced the spirit out of his body.  
"Lord Yoh," Shizuka whispered.  
"Where are Hao and Manta?" Yoh demanded. He glared into it's eyes silently, then after several minutes he knew there would be no answer. "Very well, then."  
Shizuka groaned as the paralysis started waring off.  
"Shizuka, are you okay?" Amidamaru asked.  
"Yeah. I..." Her eyes widened in shock as she looked over to Yoh who raised the katana, then sliced the head of the lizard demon off completely. The body quickly burst into black dust, leaving Yoh standing there with an angry expression.  
"Lord... Yoh?" Shizuka whispered.  
He looked up angrily. "And this is why you will be training," he said angrily to the young priestess. "You're too weak. Now get your things and get moving."  
Amidamaru and Shizuka stared with confusion at him, then slowly Shizuka got up while gathering her bag and katana. She yelped when she realized her pendant was missing. "Oh no!" she cried hile looking around.  
"What?" Yoh demanded irritably.  
"My pendant is gone!" she cried as she searched frantically, then sighed in relief when she spotted it in the bushes. She ran over and gathered it quickly, then put it on.  
"Okay. Let's get going," Yoh snapped again, then began walking, soon to be followed by Amidamaru and Shizuka who were baffled by his behaviour.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ Falcon: Ech.... It took so long to write this chapter, and it's so crappy. Gomen.  
  
Amidamaru: Hmph. Why are you doing this to Yoh-dono?  
  
Falcon: Because I love Yoh evilness? ^^;; Anyhoo, the next couple of chapters might not be so great. I know exactly what's going to happen, and I even have future chapters typed already, but I'm having trouble getting to where I want the story to go. Oh, I have a surprise for Hanagumi fans! Mari, Machi and Kanna will be in it! (Those are the right names, right?) ^_^  
  
Ren: When does the Ren come in?  
  
Horo: Yeah! I want Ren!  
  
Ren: WHAT?!  
  
Falcon: ~giggles~ Take it easy Ren. Anyhoo, the part of the Ren comes in soon. Three chapters at most to go, and then later on I'm actually gonna attempt Chocolove! Hoo boy.... That'll be a disaster. So leave a review please. Oh, and should there be HxR (HoroRen) or RxH (RenHoro) in this? Need to know! Laters, peps. 


	11. Mountain Attack

Falcon: So here's chapter 11. Let's see how this works out, shall we?  
  
Ren: Falcon, do you ever plan to put the Ren in?  
  
Falcon: Of course. Now quit asking or I'll make you the gayest character in the story.  
  
Ren: Kisama.  
  
Falcon: I heard that. ¬.¬ Welp, Enjoy, peps.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Majo glared at Hao. "Why do you insist on clinging to that child?" he demanded irritably.  
Hao smiled gently as he rocked Manta, who slept quietly in his arms. "I thought somebody who was once a father would understand feelings of affection," he replied quietly.  
"You truly care for him?"  
Hao nodded with a slight smile. "He's good company, and he provides balance in life. I think I see why that brother of mine was so fond of him."  
"Hmph. Drake, why haven't you taken care of the Asakura brat?" Majo asked as he turned to the dragon-humanoid demon.  
"Lord Hao has requested we not attack the Asakura directly," he replied with annoyance.  
"Hao," Majo yelled as he turned to the boy. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
Hao placed a finger against his lips. "Shh... You'll wake Manta," he said, only partly trying to annoy Majo. "I have a better idea, however. Yes, some of his family and friends have to be destroyed by us personally, but it would be much easier if we let him destroy most of them."  
"And how do you propose we do that?!' he demanded.  
"Quite simple." He smiled. "I'll tell you when Manta and I return." He disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving a truly pissed off Majo.  
"Just like the other Asakuras," he snarled. "Still... Suckers like him are hard to come by."  
"Your orders, Sir?" Drake asked.  
"Track down the priestess' temple and destroy it, along with her family. And find out which people weaken Yoh most."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Hynnn," Horo Horo groaned as he stretched. The night before hadn't been all that great in terms of sleep. Between his sister giggling nonstop with her friends and his own restlessness after a fight with his best friend, he just couldn't sleep peacefully.  
He looked at the ground with a sigh while placing a hand over his cheek, which was turning dark purple.  
  
"You stupid Ainu! Can't you get anything right?!" the young Tao demanded.  
"I'm not stupid! I'm just having a clumsy day!" Horo Horo replied angrily.  
"That was my only weapon! What if some lunatic shaman shows up to fight?!"  
"So I'll get you another one."  
"With what money?! You're broke! And you don't exactly have weaponry skills like Mosuke's."  
Horo Horo looked away with a twitchy eyebrow. "Ren, I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you a new one. One that's even better than the old one."  
Ren lost it and punched Horo Horo across the face, then turned and stormed away.  
"Ren, wait!"  
  
"I should have been more careful, Koloro. Why do I always screw up when he's around?"  
"Koro, Kolo ko," she replied gently.  
"It happens too often to be coincidence," he said quietly, then stood up. "I'm gonna get some air. Be back soon."  
Koloro watched as her shaman walked out, not bothering to pull on something a little warmer than the shorts and shirt he wore.  
"It's not like I meant any harm," Horo Horo thought as he walked. "And I didn't freak out like that when he broke my snowboard." He came to a stop and looked at his bare feet, which had reddened considerably in the cold snow. "Maybe I should have put something on," he thought with a slight chuckle, then began thinking of how Ren would be acting if he were doing the same thing. Most likely he'd be yelling at Horo Horo for such an idiotic idea.  
He sighed as he looked around, then stopped when he noticed laughter. "Hmm?" He wondered who in their right mind would be up at such an early hour, then began walking towards it. As he got closer, he noticed the smell of a small camp fire. "I didn't know anybody was camping in the area," Horo Horo thought.  
  
~One Week Earlier~  
Shizuka sat up straight, breathing hard. She whimpered a little while grasping her head, which ached terribly. Ever since she had began intensive training a month earlier, she hadn't been feeling so well. Dreams were beginning to feel too real and were coming much more frequently than they should.  
Slowly she took shaky breaths, trying to calm herself. She thought silently about the dream after a while. "Fire, light and ice," she whispered. She giggled after a minute. "Sounds like a really weird sandwich."  
"You had a dream."  
"Huh? Geh!" Shizuka jumped up and bowed. "Yes, Kino-kyoshi."  
"What was it?"  
She looked down. "Well..." She frowned while thinking about it. "There was a forest. Half of it was ignited in incredible flames. The other half was crystalized by ice. There was piece between the two, though, that felt... warm... yet confused."  
"Explain."  
"I... I can't explain it. It just felt warm but confused..." She sighed sadly. "It reminded me a lot of Lord Manta..."  
"I see. If it is in fact a sign, then Hao has found his next target."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
"Now what must you do?"  
"Um... Tell Lord Yoh and Mistress Anna?" she asked rather hopefully.  
"Exactly. Now go."  
"H-Hai!" She jumped up and ran from the room.  
"Kino-san," Amidamaru said as he appeared.  
"Yes, Amidamaru?"  
"She isn't ready," he said quietly. "She still depends on a spirit's help to survive visions."  
"Hmm... Mayumi, show yourself."  
An aqua-coloured ghostball mode spirit floated up out of the floor.  
"As I thought. I thought you crossed over after her last encounter with Hao," Kino said in a stern tone.  
"I... tried," she whispered. "But... when I saw her memories... I couldn't leave her again."  
Amidamaru smiled softly. "It is good to finally meet you, Mayumi- san."  
She nodded slightly as she went to normal form. "Good to meet you, Amidamaru."  
"So then you are her partner spirit?" Kino asked quietly.  
"H-Hai."  
She crossed her arms while thinking. "Very well then. Her training will have to double."  
"Geh! Kino-san!" Amidamaru and Mayumi cried in unison.  
Meanwhile, Yoh awoke with a sleepy groan. "Nani, Shizuka-kun?"  
"Lord Yoh, I had a dream that I think involved Lord Manta and Hao- kaibutsu."  
"Hmm? What was it?" Yoh asked quickly.  
She quickly proceeded to tell him what she had dreamt.  
Yoh frowned while thinking, then his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Horo Horo is the only shaman I know who uses ice."  
"Pino," Anna muttered.  
Yoh shot a poisonous glance at her, then got up. "Shizuka, get everybody up. Tell them we're going to the mountain."  
"H-Hai," she replied quickly, then got up and ran out of the room.  
  
~Present Day~  
Horo Horo walked through the forest, becoming more and more curious. He soon came to a small clearing and looked around curiously. His expression turned into a smile as his gaze fell onto a familiar, blonde- haired boy. "Manta!" he called happily.  
"Huh?" He looked up shakily as the Ainu jogged over and crouched down in front of him.  
"Hey, Manta. What are you doing here? Are the others with you?"  
He looked at him with shy, nervous eyes and looked away.  
"Huh? Manta, what's wrong?" Horo asked as he placed a hand on the tiny shoulder.  
"Stranger," he whispered with a small, scared voice.  
"Stranger? Manta, it's me. Usui Horo Horo. Remember?"  
Slowly Manta looked back at the blunette. "Boro... Boro?" he asked nervously.  
Horo frowned seeing Manta's eyes weren't the same. "Manta? What happened? Why are you acting like this?"  
Manta continued to look at Horo nervously.  
"Manta, I'm your friend. Remember? We saw each other like two months ago at Yoh's wedding."  
"Boro Boro... tomodachi?" he asked nervously.  
"Yeah." His expression became worried, then he scooped Manta up. "Hey. Let's get you in out of the cold," he said gently, then turned and began walking.  
"Hnn? Where do you think you are going with him?"  
Horo's eyes widened in disbelief, then he turned. Sure enough, Hao stood there with a pile of wood, looking rather pissed off. "You!" he cried as he jumped back, holding onto Manta tightly.  
Manta looked up with a smile. "Daddy. Boro Boro tomodachi!"  
"Daddy?!" Horo yelped as he looked down at Manta. "What's gotten into you, short-stuff?!"  
Hao glared at Horo. "Let go of Manta now," he snarled.  
"Yeah right! What did you do to him?!" Horo yelled.  
Manta blinked, then whimpered slightly. "Too loud," he whispered.  
"I did nothing. I'm the one who's been helping him recover!" Hao replied angrily. "Now get your filthy Ainu hands off of him!"  
"Yeah right!" Horo replied.  
"Manta," Hao said gently. "Manta, you have to get away from him. He works for the man who wants to hurt you and me."  
"Huh?" Manta looked shakily at Horo. "Boro... teki?"  
"Huh? I'm not your enemy" Horo cried. "Manta, what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Manta whimpered, then squirmed out of Horo's arms and ran quickly to Hao and hugged him. "Daddy," he whimpered.  
"It's alright," Hao said as he lifted Manta into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you."  
Horo Horo's jaw dropped. "Why the hell is he calling you Daddy?!"  
Hao looked at Horo angrily. "Because now I am Daddy to him. And I don't approve of those who try to take him away. Especially when I already have them on my 'To Kill' list."  
Horo Horo growled. "Kisama."  
"So I take it we are going to fight?"  
"I guess so," he replied.  
"Koro!" Koloro cried as she shot next to Horo Horo.  
"Koloro, what are you doing here?" Horo asked.  
"Ko, Kolo koko," she replied.  
"Hnn?" Hao cocked an eyebrow. "Yoh is here, is he?" He smirked. "Good. Spirit of Fire," he called. The monstrous spirit appeared and looked at Hao. "Take care of this Ainu. I wish to see my brother." With that he disappeared in a burst of flames.  
"Hao!" Horo yelled angrily, then cried out when the fire spirit backhanded him, sending him flying into a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh, Shizuka, and Ren were running through the forest.  
"Horo Horo!"  
"Horo-kun!"  
"Ainu-baka!"  
The three came to a brief stop to catch their breath.  
"Where could he be?" Shizuka asked.  
"Ainu-baka," Ren growled. "He didn't even bother putting something warm on."  
"If you're looking for Boro Boro, right now he's busy being a snack for Spirit of Fire," Hao's voice called.  
"Huh?" Yoh looked up with dilated eyes seeing Hao standing in the tree above them. "Hao!"  
"Manta-chan," Hao said gently. "That is the one who wishes to harm us."  
The small blonde peaked out at them from behind Hao and looked quietly at them. "Daddy," he said as he looked up.  
Ren grabbed Yoh's arm as he readied to attack. "Don't. They're too high up."  
"Mayumi, Hyoi Gattai!" Shizuka called as she oversouled with her mother's spirit.  
"Hnn?" Hao watched with interest, then blinked when she suddenly jumped into the tree, jumping from branch to branch towards him. He smirked and scooped Manta up and jumped out of the tree, landing behind Yoh and Ren. "You need to be faster," he called to Shizuka, who growled in reply.  
"Hao!" Yoh yelled as he turned to punch his brother.  
Hao jumped back and set Manta down. "You wait right here," he said gently, then looked back to Yoh and Ren, who had been rejoined by Shizuka. "You think you can win against me with the little training you've had?"  
"Give Manta back," Yoh snarled.  
"Hnn? Why would I give up the one I treasure most?" he sneered.  
Yoh's eyes widened slightly, then he shot at Hao and began attacking with rapid punches. Each one forced the shaman to skid back some, then finally he punched Yoh once in the stomach, sending him skidding back against Ren and Shizuka.  
"So weak," he murmured.  
"Hoshi no Suiren!" Shizuka cried as several aqua stars appeared, then shot and slammed against the Shaman's body, knocking him back.  
He looked at the priestess with annoyance, then smirked. "You are no more powerful than your mother was. Shizuka, how would you like to save your life and still protect Manta?"  
"Hmph. I want nothing to do with you or anybody you're working with. Return Lord Manta!"  
"Hao!" Yoh cried as he drew his katana and shot at his brother. Hao's eyes widened, caught off guard and realizing that Yoh was fighting with Amidamaru now.  
"Daddy!"  
"Yoh, no!" Ren yelled.  
Silence.  
Yoh's eyes filled with tears and disbelief as Manta collapsed to the ground. "M-Manta-chan," he whispered shakily.  
"Lord Manta," Shizuka whimpered.  
"No..." Hao whispered as he scooped Manta into his arms and stared at the wound in Manta's chest. He hugged the tiny form tightly and let an enraged scream escape him. "MANTA!"  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: Hey! I got this chapter done in one day! Woo hoo! ^_^ Me so happy!  
  
Yoh: I... hurt.... Manta? ~bawls~ Falcon: Oh, it get's even better. Anyhoo, I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaally want and need reviews, peps. Onegai? And let me know if I should put strong HoroRen/RenHoro in this. Ato de! ^_^ 


	12. A Bad Day For All

Chuck: Um... Falcon's kinda tied up afer eating too much curried rice stick, so I'm gonna do the opening thing.  
  
Hao: Shit... -runs and hides-  
  
Chuck: You can't escape me, Hao! -chases after him-  
  
Yoh: ~sighs~ Falcon says she hopes you enjoy this story and asks for forgiveness for not being too great.  
  
Chuck: YOH-CHAN!!! -glomps-  
  
Yoh: ~is glomped~  
  
Falcon: ~crawls to the computer~ Ugh.... Now I know how Horo-kun feels.... Chuck, quit harassing Yoh and Hao. As for the rest of you, enjoy the chapter. ~groans while collapsing~  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Horo yelled as he was slapped around like a pinball by Spirit of Fire. He groaned as he hit a tree and slid to the ground, barely conscious and his furyoko diminished. Koloro appeared next to Horo Horo and lay there tiredly, then cried out when the fire spirit grabbed her.  
"Huh? Koloro," Horo Horo cried weakly, then forced himself to his feet. "Let her go!"  
A sort of twang sound was heard as a wire shot through the tress and wrapped around the spirit's wrist. Horo stared as the wire tightened until the arm was cut off, releasing his spirit. "Koloro!" he cried as he raced to catch her.  
"Horo Horo, watch out!" Ryu's voice cried.  
"Huh?" he yelled as the spirit's other hand came at him with incredible speed and hit him, sending him through several trees and over the edge of a cliff. He cried out as he barely caught it with one hand, then opened his eyes tiredly. "Huh?" He cringed seeing that he was hanging over a rushing river.  
"Ko..." Koloro whimpered.  
"Huh?" Horo Horo stared at the tiny spirit in his free hand, then tossed her up to safety.  
"Horo-kun!" Faust's voice called.  
The young shaman looked up tiredly and saw Faust about five feet above the ledge he grasped.  
"Horo-kun, climb up!" he ordered frantically.  
Horo groaned, then reached up. His eyes dilated when he heard a crack, then felt the piece of the ledge he grasped crumble. "Oh shit!" he yelled as it gave way and he plunged towards the river.  
"Horo!"  
Meanwhile, Lyserg and Ryu faced the spirit. Lyserg used his pendulum to distract and often restrain the spirit while Morphy and Tokagero attacked it.  
"Lyserg-chan," Ryu began, "Tokagero and I can handle this. You go find the others."  
"If Horo-kun couldn't face it alone, what makes you think you could?!" he demanded stubbornly, then he swallowed nervously when he realized what Ryu meant. He looked up with a slight smile. "I'll be fine," he said gently. Fate can have a twisted sense of humour, though. The fire spirit managed to free one arm and grab Lyserg.  
"Lyserg-kun!" Ryu cried. "Tokagero, get him away!"  
"Hai," Tokagero replied, then the many dragon heads of the super spirit began snapping at the wrist.  
Lyserg grunted painfully as he was squeezed harder and harder, then yelled when the spirit suddenly threw him into Ryu.  
"Lyserg!" Ryu cried as he began investigating Lyserg for dangerous injuries.  
"Ryu, I can't do this alone!" Tokagero yelled in annoyance.  
  
Meanwhile, Hao held Manta tightly. "Manta," he whispered. He looked up hatefully at Yoh. "Kisama! First Opachu, and now Manta!"  
"Hao, what are you talking about?!" Yoh demanded angrily. "I don't know why you even took Manta in the first place!"  
"Bastard," he replied, tears running down his face. "Opachu was the only friend I ever had! Then you turned him against me! But that wasn't enough! You had to kill him, too!"  
"Hao," Yoh said with confusion. "I never saw Opachu after he left."  
"Liar," he whispered. "And now... Manta... ARGH! Yoh, I'll make you suffer so badly!" he yelled. He suddenly jumped past his brother, never letting go of Manta, then grabbed Shizuka's wrist.  
"Huh?! What are you doing?!" she cried while trying to pull away.  
"You're coming with me," he growled at her, then the three disappeared.  
"Shizuka!" Ren cried.  
"Yada!" Yoh cried. He stared at where the three had disappeared, then after several long minutes his face saddened. "We... We have to find the others," Yoh whispered.  
  
"Spirit of Fire!" Hao yelled as he appeared on his spirit's shoulder.  
  
"Let me go!" Shizuka yelled as she continued trying to pull from him.  
  
Ryu looked up, then he growled seeing Hao had her. "Let her go!" he yelled.  
Hao looked down hatefully. "That won't be happening any time soon, you miserable insect. I need her to undo what that monster did to Manta! Spirit of Fire, we're leaving!"  
"No!" Ryu yelled as he made a dash for the spirit, but it, it's master and his captives disappeared quickly.  
"Forget it, Ryu," Tokagero said as he went to normal form and floated over to Morphy and Lyserg. "I think your boyfriend needs help."  
Ryu blushed at the word 'boyfriend', but nodded and quickly gathered Lyserg into his arms.  
"Ryu-san," Faust's voice called.  
He looked back and smiled slightly. "Damn I'm glad to see you. Lyserg needs help."  
"Get him back to the village. We need to find the others."  
The two ran side by side towards the village, then Ryu noticed something. "Where's Horo Horo."  
Faust cringed. "He... He fell over a cliff. I couldn't reach him in time."  
"Dammit!" Ryu yelled.  
Soon, the shamans returned to the village where Kino, Anna, Mannoko and Mikihisa wait.  
Kino looked gravely at the returning shamans. "They will have to train much harder," she said quietly.  
Mannoko watched quietly as Yoh and Ren returned. She could tell something had went terribly wrong, and ran over. "Where is my brother?" she demanded.  
Yoh closed his eyes in shame. "He..."  
"We'll talk about it later, kid," Ren said angrily, then pushed Yoh to move faster.  
"Where is Shizuka?" Kino asked Mayumi, who floated next to Yoh.  
"Hao... took her," she whispered sadly.  
Kino cringed a little. "I see... What about Horo Horo and Manta?"  
Yoh froze, then lost control of himself. He dropped to his knees and slammed on fist against the ground, crying uncontrollably.  
Everybody stared at him. Some in shock, and others in confusion.  
Ren frowned. "Yoh is in no condition to be battered with questions. Where is that idiot Ainu?"  
Faust looked down sadly. "He... fell over the cliff."  
"What?!" Pirika's voice cried.  
Ren's face twisted into an expression he had never shown before, then sighed as it went back to being angry. "Very well, then. We'll have to go and find him when we've all had a chance to rest."  
Mannoko looked quietly at Yoh, then followed him and Ren into the building where they would be staying.  
"What do you want, Little Girl?" Ren muttered after a while, noticing she kept staring at him and Yoh.  
"I want to know where my brother Manta is."  
Yoh forced himself to deny a new rush of tears and stared at the floor.  
Ren sighed. "He is elsewhere."  
She looked at him angrily. "If you don't tell me, I will hurt you."  
Ren laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"  
"Mosuke," she called. A moment later the spirit appeared behind her.  
"Huh?!" Ren looked at the two with a twitchy eyebrow. "Mosuke? Wait, you can see the spirits?" he asked.  
"Of course I can see spirits. I'm a shaman, just like the rest of my family," she replied smugly.  
"But why didn't Manta know about spirits before?"  
"Stupid," she replied. "Manta wasn't born with shaman abilities. As if he needed a spirit taking over him and deterring his mind even more when he was already mental."  
Yoh looked up angrily at the little girl. "Don't speak like that of Manta!"  
"Well it's the truth. Anyway, since Manta can't exactly use Mosuke, I claimed him for my own spirit."  
Mosuke made a grieved out sound. "Unfortunately, it is true."  
Mannoko smirked. "Of course it is. Now tell me where my brother is."  
Yoh sighed sadly. "I... don't know... Hopefully he's at peace..."  
"Huh? What does that mean?!"  
"I lost it when I attacked Hao," Yoh whispered. "Manta... Manta took the hit..."  
Mannoko stared shakily. "You... You killed my onii-chan?" She growled and stomped her foot and stormed out.  
"Mannoko, were are you going?" Mikihisa called when he saw the girl come out of the house.  
"Away from that murderer!" she yelled and stormed off into the village.  
Mikihisa and Kino looked slightly at each other, then sighed.  
  
That night, everybody sat in the dining room eating quietly, minus Yoh, who was not hungry, and Lyserg, who was still resting.  
"You're certain Yoh killed him?" Kino said quietly to Ren after a while.  
He nodded. "And Hao was pretty pissed off about it. The ways he was carrying on... I almost felt sorry for him..."  
"Well I don't," Ryu said angrily. "What makes him think Big Brother would harm Opachu?! He had no right taking Little Brother or harming Lyserg and Horo Horo!"  
"What about Shizuka?" Faust said quietly. "What will happen to her?"  
"What did Hao say about her?" Mikihisa asked.  
"He said she could undo what was done," Ryu replied.  
Ren stared at the table angrily, then slammed his bowl of rice down and left the room.  
Mannoko cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is his problem? Was she like his girlfriend or something?"  
Bason appeared. "I apologize. Master Ren is just upset. I will go and speak to him." He followed Ren quickly.  
"I think she's just part of the reason he's upset," Faust said quietly. "He's close to Horo-kun as well..."  
"Onii-chan," Pirika whispered sadly.  
"Hmph. Ryu, clear the dishes," Anna said cooly. "Make sure there is a sufficient portion of food stored for Yoh. Faust, you tend to Lyserg and anybody else with injuries. I want everybody up and about by five a.m. tomorrow. Pirika, you will assist Mannoko with the clean up."  
"Excuse me?!" Mannoko shrieked. "Where do you get off telling ME what to do?!"  
Anna gave her a poisonous glare. "At least the water meat bun knew enough to respect his superiors."  
Mannoko growled. "I am NOT you lackey! You want something done? Then do it yourself! I have some training to do." She stormed off, followed by a distraught Mosuke.  
Everybody was silent, then Anna closed her eyes. "Uncle, assist Pirika."  
Mikihisa sweat-dropped, then followed Pirika to the kitchen.  
Two hours later, everybody sat in the main room, quietly discussing what should be done.  
"I think the first thing to take care of is find out where Hao has been hiding," Ren said quietly.  
Ryu rocked Lyserg gently, who sat in his lap with a tired expression. "That does seem like the thing to do..."  
"The thing to do is get some sleep, then start intensive training in the morning," Mannoko snapped.  
Anna looked slightly at the girl, then smiled very slightly. "At least there are some smart shamans left in the world."  
"Uh huh. I've worked out a training schedule," she said. She left the room for a moment, then came back with several thick notebooks and handed one to each person in the room.  
Ryu and Lyserg looked at them, then flushed as they went through their books.  
"We have to do all this in one week?" Ren asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
Mannoko shot him a glance. "Are you trying to be funny, because it isn't working. That's your schedule for tomorrow."  
Anna's slight smile widened greatly, despite the fact her's and Mannoko's schedules were no less than the others. "Perhaps I underestimated you," she said.  
"Perhaps you did," Mannoko replied. "I was going over the schedules you had made and they were more for a second grade shaman, so I decided to add some things to what you already had set."  
Anna went through hers, then she snatched Ryu's and looked through it. "You've done quite a good job. I'm impressed."  
The door suddenly slammed open, causing most of the room to yelp in surprise.  
"What... the hell... is going on?" Horo snarled, breathing heavily. He looked as if he would kill the first person who even looked at him the wrong way.  
"I've been expecting you," Mannoko said cooly and threw a notebook at him. "That's your schedule for tomorrow."  
Horo glanced through a couple pages, then his eyes showed he had hit his limit. After about five minutes of frenzy and breaking things, screaming inanities and attempting to break Ryu's ribs when he tried to calm the Ainu, he collapsed to the floor, his back resting against the wall so he could hold himself in a sitting position. "What the hell is going on?" he snarled at the others.  
Yoh had entered the room to see what was happening and stared at Horo. "What happened?"  
"That's what I've been asking!" he yelled, rage threatening to build again. "I get up this morning after a bad night and go for a walk only to find Manta and he's acting like he's never seen me and calling Hao 'Daddy' and the next thing I know, Spirit of Fire is using me for a ping-pong ball, I get thrown off a goddamn cliff, only to hit a river going to goddamn fast for me to swim and eventually black out only to finally wake up a goddamn popsicle on the shore and be attacked a goddamn dragon miles from home with only shorts and a shirt and when I finally do get home some shrimp gives me the goddamn bible of training schedules and tells to finish it in one goddamn day!!!"  
The group stared, then slowly Pirika moved over to her brother and hugged him. "Onii-chan, please calm down," she said quietly.  
"And remember I said I would replace that damn spear thing, Ren?!" Horo demanded.  
Ren blinked, then looked away slightly, feeling bad for the fight they had the night before. "Yeah?"  
"I replaced it! It's out on the porch." Horo muttered as he began to quiet down.  
Ren walked out, then returned minutes later with a stunned expression, a new spear resting in his hands. "Where did you get this?" he asked.  
"Well, sheer luck had it, there was a weaponry store on the way. I went in and bartered for it," he replied, annoyance more than apparent in his voice.  
"Huh? Bartered what?"  
Horo pointed to his ear. Ren's eyes widened slightly when he saw the earring Horo had made was gone.  
"You... You gave that up?" Ren asked with amazement. The earing had been made of silver with a Luh leaf made of jade and small diamonds that looked like dew. The spear he had replaced it with was much better in quality than the old one, and the blade had a coat of crystal to help protect the metal for some time.  
Horo looked quietly at Ren, then closed his eyes while leaning his head against Pirika's shoulder.  
"Your day isn't about to get any better," Anna said cooly.  
Horo's eyebrow twitched, but he kept his eyes closed.  
"Shizuka was kidnapped by Hao, Yoh went nuts and killed Manta by accident and Hao's gone even crazier because Manta's dead," Anna said cooly.  
"Son of a bitch!" Horo shouted as he grabbed the lamp off the table next to him and whipped it across the room, almost taking Mikihisa's head off in the process.  
"Onii-chan, please calm down," Pirika cried.  
"Pirika, if you say that one more time," Horo began, then cried out when he was kicked in the ribs. He looked up angrily and glared at Anna. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"Like your sister said. Calm down," she replied.  
"Anna," Yoh said quietly.  
"Yoh, don't you start!" she said angrily. "Mannoko's training schedules will be followed by all starting at five a.m. tomorrow. Anybody caught slacking off will be punished."  
Kino cocked an eyebrow while studying Anna and Mannoko, then chuckled slightly.  
"What is it?" Mikihisa asked quietly.  
"Strange how an Oyamada can take a tradition and twist it to meet her modern ideas," she replied.  
Mikihisa cocked an eyebrow, then sighed while looking to the others. "We should go to bed, now if you hope to get at least six hours of sleep."  
The others looked at him, then nodded some.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: And that's chapter 12. I know Horo was kinda... off... but... I dunno... I was just sitting in the chair thinking the plot over and I sorta just saw Horo Horo in my head storm in all pissed off and stuff. Now I know that the Oyamadas are really shamans, but it's a fic, so bear with me. ^^;;  
  
Ren: If Horo really does freak out like that, I'm glad I didn't get to see it. -.-;;  
  
Horo: What is it with you and 'goddamn'?  
  
Falcon: ~shrugs~ Coulda had you say something else constantly.  
  
Horo: I guess. So leave a review -is tackled-  
  
Falcon: That's MY line! Ahem. Leave a review, onegai. Laters. ^_- 


	13. The Next Day

Falcon: So here's chapy 13.  
  
Yoh: Why are you picking on me and Manta?  
  
Shizuka: Heh. Wait'll you see what she does to me, Lord Yoh. -.-  
  
Hao: And me. .  
  
Falcon: Excuse me if I think that you're... GAH! ~runs in fear from Spirit of Fire~  
  
Chuck: ~maniacal laughter~ Yes! She pays for what's she's done to my Yoh- chan! Speaking of which....  
  
Yoh: ~is glomped~  
  
Manta: Ugh... -,-;; At least now I'm dead. Guess I better take care of this. Enjoy chapter 13.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Shizuka paced frantically. It figured Hao would lock her in a small room when she was claustrophobic, but the knowing didn't help to calm her. "Hello?" she called in hopes of getting somebody's attention, then whimpered while sitting down and pulling her knees tightly to her chest. "Too small," she muttered. She looked up with hopeful eyes when she heard the door open, then saddened when she saw Hao. She looked away stubbornly while crossing her arms over her chest. "What do YOU want?"  
Hao cocked an eyebrow. "Enough of the attitude. Whether or not you like it, we share a goal. Now come on."  
"I'm not your pet who you can order around!" she yelled angrily. "Thanks to you, Lord Manta is gone, and now this!"  
Hao growled softly. "Would you put our damn differences aside and just do as your told?! We've got one chance to save Manta!"  
"Huh?" She looked at him quietly, then lifted a hand and grasped her pendant while looking at the floor. "Lord Manta is still alive?"  
"Barely," Hao replied quietly. "Now come on. I need your help if we're going to keep him alive."  
She slowly nodded, then followed him out of the room. She looked around nervously as the two walked through the hall. Everything was made of black quartz. She frowned slightly and looked at Hao. "I can't do anything here," she said.  
"Why not?" he asked with annoyance.  
"This type of quartz nullifies my magic."  
"Lucky for you then."  
"Huh?" She looked at him with confusion.  
"We have to return to Paqi village. Not that it does you much good."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Hao looked back. "I doubt you'll survive the resurrection spell."  
"Huh? And what makes you think I'll do what you say?!"  
A small bundle appeared in Hao's arms, then he turned completely to show Manta's lifeless body. "This is why," he said gravely.  
  
Horo groaned as he lowered himself towards the ground, balancing a fifty pound barbell on his shoulders.  
"How many?" Mannoko asked as she walked by.  
"79," he grunted.  
"Good. Just 171 pushups left."  
Horo groaned tiredly, then began planning how he would get his revenge against the tiny girl.  
Mannoko continued on, then came to a stop and frowned at Ryu and Lyserg. "What are you doing?"  
"We're... 607... training... 608... as you... 609... asked... 610... Mannoko-san... 611..." Ryu replied while continuing to jump-rope.  
"Training was NOT a request! It was an order! ORDER ORDER ORDER! Lyserg, you are supposed to be in the forest!"  
"But I want to train with Ryu," Lyserg said pitifully as he brought a pair of weights towards his chest.  
"Oh Anna-san," Mannoko said in a cruel tone.  
"I'm going!" Lyserg yelped, then was instantly gone.  
"Lyserg-kun..." Ryu sighed sadly.  
"What's the count?"  
"Uh... 642... 643... 644..."  
"Good. Now double it."  
Meanwhile, the crash of trees echoed through the forest. Ren looked up with a slight smirk, admiring his handiwork with the new kwan-dou*. "I guess I owe that Ainu a thanks," he said quietly to Bason. He looked curiously hearing his spirit chuckle. "What is so funny?"  
"You speak harshly of Horo Horo. But all these years you've spent here. I wonder if perhaps there is more to your feelings than what you share."  
Ren cocked an eyebrow. "I am interested in helping replenish the Luh and you think that I have feelings for that Ainu? Bason, are you forgetting who I am?"  
Bason smiled slightly. "Refresh my memory."  
Ren glared at him. "Bason," he warned as he lifted the kwan-dou. "Must I cut you in half again?"  
Bason backed up slightly. "Gomen, Master."  
Ren smirked, then walked over to the stream for a drink of water. He smiled at the clean taste, then looked up hearing somebody approaching.  
"Mannoko and Anna will be angry if they find you slacking," Yoh warned as he jogged up, then faced him while running in place.  
"Uh huh," Ren replied. "Just getting a drink."  
Yoh came to a stop and thought quietly for a moment. "Ren?"  
"Mm?" He looked up curiously.  
Yoh's face became sad and worried. "What do you think he'll... do... to her?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
Ren closed his eyes while thinking. "Probably use her to revive Manta. He was pretty pissed off, and Ryu said Hao mentioned needing her to undo what was done. He's probably going to make her cast some sort of ancient magic. Considering her... uh... lacking abilities... he'll probably take care of her. At least until she casts the spell, anyway."  
"And then?" Yoh whispered.  
Ren sighed. "She's not the strongest of us, Yoh. I heard Kino and Mayumi talking last night. Kino said that it may be years before Shizuka can even begin to use ancient magic." His expression became grim. "If she tries using a spell from that book Raijin and Chen have her studying, it'll most likely kill her."  
Yoh swallowed hard while looking away. "I... I'm sorry Ren..."  
"Hmm?" Ren cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"  
"All of this... I know you like Shizuka, and because of me she's in danger..." He looked up tearfully. "I'm sorry..."  
Ren cocked an eyebrow. "First of all, what on the god's green earth possessed you to think I like Shizuka? I mean, yeah, Horo and I sorta pulled her into the Ren, but I don't like her that way. She's like an older little sister." He blinked, then groaned, realizing he was beginning to sound like Horo. "I mean, yeah she's older, but she's more like a little sister..."  
Yoh blinked.  
"Ugh! Never mind! What I'm saying is that I don't like her, and second of all, it's not your fault that Hao took off with her."  
"Yes it is... If I hadn't freaked out, I wouldn't have hurt Manta- chan..."  
Ren blinked. "Chan? Why the hell are you married to Anna then?"  
Yoh blinked, then growled. "Ren, marriage is not the issue here! I killed Manta, Shizuka's in trouble, and I don't know how to stop Hao!" He suddenly hugged the Chinese shaman tightly while burying his face into Ren's shoulder. "Ren, I don't know what to do any more. I just seem to make things worse."  
Ren looked at him quietly, then reluctantly returned the hug. "Yoh, it's not your fault. Don't be such a baka and believe that it is."  
Yoh began to sob. "Ren... It is my fault. I lost control, and because of it I killed Manta..."  
Ren sighed, now realizing why Yoh had been so enthusiastic to get into the forest. Mannoko and Anna would never have allowed him to cry. Not that he was too found of it himself. He would have preferred to just slap Yoh out of his crying fit, had he not spent so much time away from his restrictive family. "Yoh, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known Manta would get in the way."  
"Like hell I couldn't have! Manta thought Hao was his father! Of course he would try to protect him! I should have known!"  
Ren frowned some. "I should have known, too. I should have known Hao would pull a stunt like this. It's no more your fault than it is mine or anybody else's. The only one to blame is Hao. He started all this."  
"But I kept it going..." Yoh murmured. "He... He was taking care of Manta... The last time I saw him, he could barely say 'brother'. But when I saw him again, he was so... different. Like he understood the things around him... Hao was making him all better... Maybe... Maybe it would have been best if I had just... just..."  
"Just what? Let that monster keep the one you love? Let Asakura Hao, the murderer of thousands, raise Manta in a new life? Are you really so stupid, Yoh? What do you think would have happened? He would just one day magically come home and everything would be normal again?! How do you know Hao's intentions were even to make him all better?! What if he was planning to use Manta like a toy?! Strip him of his innocence and treat him like a worthless slave?!" His tone softened a little. "Yoh, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. From what Lyserg told me, it sounds like you were turning out to be the perfect..." He blinked, then groaned.  
"Perfect what?" Yoh asked as he looked up.  
"Lyserg and Ryu explained what all has been happening. Yoh, if what they said was true, you were turning out to be a perfect father for Manta... Even if your original feelings for him were a different form of love. Yoh, it's not your fault. Hao's the only one to blame for all of this."  
Yoh looked away sadly. "It was my blade that tasted his blood... It was my fault..." He hiccoughed, then began to calm down some.  
Ren thought for several long minutes, then frowned. "You know something? You're right," he said cooly.  
"Huh?" Yoh looked back at him.  
Ren bit his lower lip. He didn't feel it was Yoh's fault, but saying so wasn't getting anywhere. "It is your fault, Yoh. Manta would be alive if it weren't for your recklessness. But crying about it and beating yourself up is only going to make matters worse. Now, get your ass in gear. Right now the focus is finishing these damned training schedules of the shrimp's, and then we have to go and beat down that kisama."  
Yoh looked at Ren shakily, then nodded slowly. "H-Hai..."  
"Do you seek to destroy Hao?" an unfamiliar voice asked.  
The two looked over and stared, finding a half-dragon half-human being standing metres away.  
Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Who or what are you?"  
"I am Drake. A Degero serving Lord Majo, and your deliverer of hell."  
  
"Huh?" They tilted their heads slightly in confusion, then before they could react, a sudden explosion below the two shamans' feet sent them flying in opposite directions.  
"Ugh," Ren groaned moments later as he opened his eyes. He blinked, then felt his level of annoyance rise intensely when he realized he hung upside down in a tree. He looked up and saw his ankle was tangled with the branches, then became even more frustrated. "Aw, horseshit!" he yelled, then began trying to get his ankle free, stopping when he heard Yoh cry out.  
"Why are you doing this?" Yoh managed to ask as Drake held him in the air, crushing the smaller throat.  
"A couple of reasons, actually," he sneered. "Firstly, Lord Majo has ordered that you be destroyed."  
"Second reason?" Ren yelled angrily.  
He chuckled, then looked gravely at Yoh. "After you destroyed my brother, Tokagero, Lord Majo and Lord Hao were infuriated. Had you not interfered with the kidnapping of the priestess, my men would still serve as an army, rather than a meal to Lord Majo."  
"Brother?" Yoh groaned softly as his body began to slacken. A memory of the demon Drake spoke of came to mind, then a moment later he looked up with a smirk. "I remember now," he grunted.  
"Huh? Yoh?" Ren stared at his friend, who's tone and eyes seemed to have changed. "Nani jigoku?!"  
"Hmm?" Drake cocked an eyebrow, also noticing the difference, and immediately disliking it. He whipped Yoh towards a tree, and stared when Yoh flipped in the air and landed in a slight crouch on the ground. "Huh? I thought..."  
Yoh looked up with a smirk. "So are you as stubborn as your brother? Or are you easier to communicate with?"  
Drake's eyes widened slightly, then he growled. "You mock me?! You little pest!" He shot at Yoh and swerved slightly while letting one of his hidden wings extend and hit Yoh in the face, knocking him against the tree.  
  
Yoh growled as he got to his feet. "Just as stubborn." He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to destroy you too, then."  
"Wait, Yoh! He knows where Hao and this Majo guy are!" Ren yelled, continuing to work at freeing his ankle.  
"He's of no use to us if he won't talk," Yoh replied. "And his eyes are just like Tokagero's..."  
Ren blinked, then looked at Yoh with an odd expression. "Wait a minute. I didn't know Tokagero had a brother. And how could you have killed him if he's already a spirit who works with Ryu?"  
"Don't you dare compare my brother to that lowlife bandit!" Drake yelled, then suddenly shot at the tree and swiped at Ren with menacing claws.  
Ren yelped and managed to bend out of the way, then blinked. A moment later he was face first on the ground, muttering about why an enemy frees him when he couldn't free himself from the tree's branches.  
"Ren, get up!" Yoh yelled as he drew his katana and watched as Drake came for him. He jumped quickly, barely avoiding a dangerous slash, then landed behind Drake and slashed the katana against his back. He smirked at the howl of pain Drake let out, then cried out when the Degero backhanded him, sending him flying through a tree.  
  
"Majo!" Hao yelled.  
Majo looked up with a cocked eyebrow as Hao stormed into the room, Manta cradled in his arms and Shizuka trailing timidly behind him. For a moment Majo said nothing, then realized that Manta didn't move, while Yoh's priestess was alive and well in his own chambers. "What is that THING doing here?!" he yelled.  
Hao snarled at him. "You said you wanted to know my plan. Turn that bastard brother of mine against every last one of his friends! Make him kill each and every one of them, and then let his soul be free again to realize his crimes!"  
Majo blinked, then stepped back slightly. He hadn't seen Hao this way before, and he hated himself for being overwhelmed by it. "Fine. What is that thing doing here, though?" he demanded again.  
Hao's eyes narrowed. "You will not harm or mistreat her. If she survives the resurrection spell, she will be staying with me."  
"WHA?!" Shizuka stared at him angrily. "There is no way in hell I'm staying with you! Once Manta's breathing, he and I are going home!"  
Hao looked back. "You are lucky I even let you live after this! I need somebody to take care of Manta when I'm not around, and it's going to be you!"  
"Why are you so damned interested in me?!" she screamed.  
Hao glared at her, then stormed into the hall while grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him. "You want so badly to be a mother, don't you? This is your chance! Those bastard friends of yours say I'm all evil and that I don't care about anything, but guess what! I do give a damn! I could have easily killed you five years ago, but I didn't. Didn't you ever wonder why?!"  
Shizuka glared at him. "Because you're an asshole who likes to play with peoples' minds?!"  
He slapped her hard across the face. "I expect something in a partner. You possess the ability to read ancient magic that not even my former self could comprehend. Somewhat of an annoyance, but still..."  
"So that's all you want? Somebody who can read god knows what magic?!"  
"That's not all..." he replied angrily.  
"Oh? Then what else is it? So you can annoy the hell out of Lord Yoh?!"  
He looked away while muttering something.  
"What was that?" she demanded.  
He slowly lifted her gaze to her. "I... kinda like those quirks of yours... They're sorta... cute... as Yoh would put it..."  
She blinked, then looked at him contemptuously. "You're sick, you know that?"  
"What did I do this time?!" he asked angrily. "I gave you a bloody compliment!"  
She glared at him. "Hao, the first time you aren't watching, Lord Manta and I are going home."  
"What home?" he asked.  
"Huh?" She looked at him shakily, recognizing the forming smirk. "No..."  
"Majo ordered the destruction of the temple and all those linked to it. It was carried out the day you and the others left Tokyo." His smirk softened slightly. "Shizuka, you would be safer with me than you would be with them. If you're with them, Majo won't hesitate to destroy you."  
"I'd sooner be destroyed by him than die with you at my side," she said angrily. "You have a lousy way with women, you know that?" She crossed her arms. "You said we can save Lord Manta, so let's save him. After that I'm not cooperating with you for anything."  
Hao sighed. "Lets just get going."  
  
Drake smirked, then blinked.  
"Do not destroy the Asakura brat," Majo's voice said in his head.  
Drake frowned. "Hmph," he muttered. "I plan to finish what I started." With that he shot forward.  
"Yoh, he's coming!" Ren yelled as he shot for his kwan-dou.  
Yoh groaned as he sat up, then cried out when Drake kicked him high into the air, then extended his wings and flew up after the shaman, kicking him higher each time they met in the air.  
"Bason!" Ren yelled to his spirit.  
"Hai!" The spirit quickly oversouled, then shot after the Degero with Ren on his shoulder, the kwan-dou ready.  
"Not so fast!" Drake yelled as he turned and shot a beam of purplish energy at Bason, who reacted too slowly. Drake smirked hearing Ren yell as he fell towards the ground, then flew towards Yoh and grabbed a hold of his ankle and began to spin him. After a moment he whipped Yoh towards the ground.  
"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg's voice cried, then the pendulum shot up, wrapping the wire around Yoh carefully then lowering him to the ground. Lyserg ran quickly to his friend and looked at him worriedly. "Yoh-kun?"  
"Next time don't let me get so close to the ground!" Yoh yelled as he pushed Lyserg away, then got up, only to cry out and fall down again.  
"Yoh-kun..." Lyserg said shakily.  
"Watch it!" Ren's voice called from above.  
"Huh?" Lyserg saw Drake coming down, then quickly got in front of Yoh while preparing the pendulum.  
Yoh looked up, then his eyes widened slightly seeing Lyserg was going too slow. He forced himself up and pushed Lyserg away, then made a small sound as Drake's clawed hand went through his torso.  
"Yoh!" Ren and Lyserg cried in unison.  
Drake smirked. "Perfect," he sneered as he pulled his hand out of Yoh. "Hmm... Knowing how soft you are, now I know I'll enjoy the child when Lord Hao hands him over."  
"Kisama!" Ryu's voice yelled, then he brought his bokuto down with force that completely removed Drake's right arm.  
Drake yelled in pain, then turned angrily. "Irritating pest!" He was about to attack Ryu when he felt metal pierce through his back and into his heart.  
"Monster..."  
Drake looked down and saw the blade of a katana through him, then closed his eyes as he burst into the black dust.  
Ren jumped off Bason and looked at Yoh with an expression of surprise similar to Lyserg and Ryu's.  
Yoh glared with uncharacteristic hate at where Drake had stood, blood flowing from the hole through his body.  
"Big Brother!" Ryu yelled as Yoh collapsed, then he ran to Yoh and lifted him up. "Ren, Lyserg, go ahead and tell the others what happened!" he ordered quickly, then removed his shirt and began to fashion a tourniquet with it. "Hang in there, Big Brother," he said gently, then lifted Yoh into his arms and began to run.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: YEAS! It's getting closer to a funny chapter!!! ^_^ Hehehe...  
  
Ren: Do you always give away the story?  
  
Falcon: All I said is that there's a funny chapter coming up.  
  
Manta: Oh dear God... What are you going to do to me?  
  
Ren: Or me? o.O  
  
Falcon: Hmm? I didn't say I was going to make you look.... ~is suddenly all singey-like when a blast of fire hits me..... coughs~  
  
Hao: Muhahahaha!!!! How dare you make me like that pitiful priestess?!  
  
Yoh: Hao, I'm sure there's a good reason.  
  
Ren: -smirks- Maybe she's gonna torture Hao.  
  
Shizuka: We can only hope.  
  
Falcon: Uh huh.... Welp, a review would be very appreciated. Onegai? ^_^;; And I'm sorry if I offended any Hao fans, but this is all part of the master plan. ~evil laughter~  
  
Manta: Ugh..... Don't mind her. She's been listening to Bordello of Blood soundtrack again. -,-;;  
  
Falcon: ~stupid freestyle dancing~ Ballroom blitz! 


	14. Mage

Falcon: So here's chapy 14. I'm having trouble writing again, though I think I'm getting over it.  
  
Hao: Falcon, don't you owe an apology?  
  
Falcon: Oh yes! Setsumi-san, I realize you were right about Hao being a little OOC, and I shoulda mentioned it in the last chapter. It was a little angrier than I would have preferred, but Hao does get upset when it comes to somebody he actually cares about (eg. He didn't freak out until Opachu became scared of him).  
  
Hao: in short, she's sorry that I was a little more angrier than usual.  
  
Falcon: Gomen! Now enjoy chapter 14. And this one explains why Horo keeps freaking out.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
"You disobeyed a direct order!"  
Drake bit his lower lip nervously as Majo paced in front of him. "Sir, I..."  
Majo stopped and glared at him, then looked to the two demons that held the Degero. "Imprison him until I decide on what to do with him."  
"Hai."  
  
Shizuka looked around. "I thought you said we were going to Paqi village," she said with a cocked eyebrow.  
Hao growled softly. "I made a slight miscalculation in the location. It's somewhere outside of the village. Come on. We have to get there before nightfall."  
"Fine," she replied with a sigh.  
  
Kino looked up hearing a window shatter. "What the..." She quickly ran to the living room and found Mikihisa holding Horo Horo against the wall while Faust gave him an injection of a clear liquid. "What in the name of heavens is going on?!"  
Horo took several angry breaths, then began to relax a little.  
"What now?" Mikihisa asked as he looked at the doctor shaman.  
"Find somewhere for him to relax. I'll check up on him later." He quickly ran out of the room as Mikihisa lifted Horo into his arms. He noticed Kino and said, "Mother?"  
"What is going on?" she asked again.  
Miki made a small, sad sound. "Another demon attacked... Horo Horo found out Yoh may not survive and didn't take it too well..."  
Kino looked at the Ainu who now slept, then sighed. "Mannoko's schedules are effective, but they need some adjustments. Make sure Horo stays calm. I'm going to talk to Ren and Pirika about him."  
Meanwhile, Faust frowned. "I... I don't think there's anything I can do," he said quietly.  
"There must be something," Ryu snapped. "We can't let Big Brother die!"  
Faust groaned as he tried nacromancing, then sighed as he finished the treatment and began to bandage Yoh's wound. "This is all we can do..." He frowned angrily at himself. "All we can do is prey for a miracle..."  
Ryu stared. "You're a doctor! You should be able to do more!"  
He looked up. "There is only so much I can do! As much as I hate myself for it, there's nothing more I can do for Yoh-kun! Do you think I want him to die?!"  
"Stop fighting," Lyserg said quietly. "It won't get anything done. Ryu-kun, please don't be angry with Faust-san. And Faust-san, please don't be hard on yourself. I should have protected Yoh-kun... Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over."  
"Lyserg-kun..." Ryu looked at the emerald boy gently, then sighed.  
"Please," a familiar, soft voice said. "Let us try."  
The three looked up, then blushed as their gaze met Keiko's peaceful smile.  
"Asakura-san!" Ryu cried as he jumped up and bowed, then he noticed the man that stood behind her. "Huh? Who are you?"  
"My name is Mage," he replied. "Onegai, allow me to help the son of Asakura Keiko."  
The three stared with confusion, then nodded slowly as they backed away.  
Mage knelt down next to the futon, then let his hands rest over the hole in Yoh's body. After a moment, a purplish glow surrounded his hands and the wound, then died down moments later.  
"Eh?" The three looked with confusion.  
"Mm... Hmm?" Yoh's fluttered open. "Is Ren okay?" he whispered.  
Ryu, Faust and Lyserg all glomped him happily. "Yoh-kun you're alright!" they yelled together happily.  
Keiko laughed gently. "Arigato, Mage-san."  
"It was my pleasure," he replied.  
Meanwhile, Kino had managed to track down Ren and inquired about Horo's behaviour.  
"I'm not quite sure," Ren responded. "He's been pretty edgy lately. Particularly since I came across some kind of beetle."  
"What kind of beetle?"  
"I don't know. All he said is that I should get rid of each one I come across. It was kinda green with pinkish stripes."  
Kino frowned. "Sounds like a Luh beetle."  
"Luh beetle?"  
"A type of beetle that can easily wipe out a field of Luh in one season."  
"Hmm... That would explain it, then..." He looked at the ground. "So he's stressed from worrying about the Luh field, then all of this happens..." He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him the other night..."  
Kino sighed. "So then it's a phase that will pass?"  
"I hope so," Ren replied quietly. "It just doesn't feel like home when he's like that."  
"Ren, you're okay!" Yoh cried as he suddenly tackle-hugged the purple- haired shaman.  
"Ugh... Huh? Yoh?!" Ren yelped.  
Yoh rubbed his face against Ren's happily. "I thought that guy would hurt you really bad! Thank goodness you're okay!"  
Ren stared in confusion. "Weren't you just dead?"  
"Just dead?" Yoh thought. "I don't know. Last thing I remember, I was being choked by that guy, Drake."  
Kino blinked. "What on Earth has been going on today?" she demanded.  
"There had better be a good reason why you guys aren't training," Mannoko growled as she came into the room.  
"Shut it, shrimp," Ren replied cooly. "Kino, Yoh and I were attacked in the forest by another monster."  
"A Degero, actually," Mage said as he came in.  
"Who are you?" Ren demanded while quickly taking a defensive stance.  
"My name is Mage," he replied. "I came here with Asakura Keiko. We arrived just in time for your friend's life to be saved."  
"Is that so?" Mannoko said with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you want?"  
  
"To help protect Asakura Yoh. He and his family are in danger," he replied while cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you?"  
"Oyamada Mannoko," she replied cooly. "I guess I'll have to set a training schedule for you as well."  
"I doubt that very much. Now, I presume you all want answers?"  
  
Hao looked up at the sky, then smiled slightly while looking back to Shizuka. "We're almost there."  
"You said that an hour ago," she whimpered as she sat down hard in the sand. "Why is a bad guy like you amped to save a good guy anyway?"  
Hao stop and turned completely to her, frowning. "Why are you so 'amped' to refuse to believe I actually care about Manta?"  
"Let's see. Hmm... Oh, I know! Because you're a heartless murderer!"  
"If I am heartless, why am I trying to save Manta?" he asked quietly. "Why do I like those stupid little klutz attacks you have? Why do I care if that bastard brother of mine killed Opachu?" His eyes saddened very slightly. "Why do I feel remorse for the people I killed? Did you ever stop and think that maybe I could have changed?"  
"So far I haven't seen any difference. You killed Master Tero and my mother when you were five. You tried to kill Raijin and every shaman you met five years ago." Her eyes watered. "You're working with that asshole and trying to destroy every person Lord Yoh cares for! You kidnapped Lord Manta! How many souls did you have Spirit of Fire consume during the shaman tournament?! And you expect me to believe you?! To trust you?! If I wasn't completely lost in this desert, I'd kill you right now and take Manta home!"  
Hao rolled his eyes. "This is getting to be a nuisance," he said as he turned and began walking. "But I'm not about to let Manta die, so you had better get moving. Spirit of Fire, if she doesn't move, give her a reason to."  
She blinked and looked behind her, then yelped when the giant spirit appeared. She quickly jumped up and ran after Hao.  
  
"So you're telling us that Hao ganged up with this dude, Majo, so he could destroy his own family?" Horo asked.  
"Hai," Mage replied.  
"We know how we already knew all this, but how do you know so much?" Yoh asked.  
"Because Majo is my brother," Mage replied. "He and I are in the same situation that you and Hao are in, though he refuses to merge with me. Says that I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes and will give him good karma."  
"Good karma?" Kino asked while cocking an eyebrow.  
"He seems to think that if he and I merge, he'll turn into an angel." He shrugged some. "Don't ask me. I'm sorta the stupid one. Anyway, Majo's a little pissed off that Hao has a weak spot for Manta, so he cast some sort of spell that will supposedly make it impossible for Yoh and Manta to be together safely."  
Yoh's eyes watered. "So... then... I really should have let Manta stay with Hao?"  
"For the time being. It'd be best if you forgot about the boy and focussed on destroying Hao. Once he's out of the way, Majo will have to fight you himself. Once he's gone, Manta will be safe."  
"How do you know so much?" Anna asked suspiciously.  
He smiled. "I'm named Mage for a reason. If I decide I want to see who my brother is sleeping with, I can."  
"So why don't you just get rid of him yourself?"  
"Ai. That's the thing. I'm a strong magic user, but I'm terrible for physical combat. I'm more of a messenger, anyway."  
"So what do you purpose we do now?" Mikihisa asked.  
"Hao has returned to a remote region outside of Paqi village. There he plans to have your friend, Shizuka, cast a spell from the book of Ancients to resurrect the boy. His intentions thereafter, however, I am not sure of. I doubt, though, that you will see the girl alive again."  
Yoh's eyes widened. "Then... Then we have to get moving now!" he cried.  
"Already taken care of," Mannoko replied.  
"Hmm?" The group looked at her in confusion.  
"Daddy's jet should be landing in a clearing a mile north from here in about ten minutes. If you plan to go, I suggest you move it." She grabbed her backpack and quickly ran out the door.  
Ren's eyebrow twitched. "How did the shrimp become the leader?" he asked with annoyance.  
"Aristocracy," Horo Horo muttered. "Golden rule. Who ever has the gold, makes the rules." He grabbed his snowboard and ran out after the girl, soon to be followed by the other younger shamans and Kino and Mikihisa.  
"We'll meet you there!" Keiko called to her husband, who turned beat red seeing Keiko and Mage standing there, waving, then shook his head and set his goal on making it to the jet in time.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Mikihisa: You're breaking me and Keiko up! ~bawls~  
  
Shizuka: Oh, please. Get a grip, Miki-baka.  
  
Mikihisa: I heard that, you boy!  
  
Shizuka: I know that, you drug dealer! M&S: ~silent, then they begin to cry~  
  
Shizuka: It's the hair, isn't it?!  
  
Mikihisa: It's the mask, isn't it?!  
  
Falcon: Both of you get a grip. o.O;; Anyhoo, I know this chapter was kinda... boring... Gomen. Reviews are still greatly appreciated, onegai! ^^ I'll update ASAP. Ato de! ^_~ 


	15. Resurrection

Falcon: Whoa! I finally updated again! ^_^ Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Hao: About damn time, too.  
  
Falcon: Eh heh. ^^;; Yeah.... Been busy with a bunch of other stuff, but I'm finally back to this. So here's the next chapy.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Resurrection  
  
Shizuka stared with wide eyes. "What on Earth is this?"  
"This would be the temple," Hao replied with annoyance. "Do you ever use your brain?"  
She shrugged. "When I think to use it."  
"Ugh..." Hao shook his head some, then smiled slightly. "Well at least we made it. That book in your back pack. Go to about the 300th page. There's a spell you'll have to cast for this door to open."  
"Why can't you cast it yourself?!" she demanded angrily.  
"Because I can't read the ancient text, you imbecile!" he yelled. "Now cast that spell or I'll let Spirit of Fire use your head for a ping- pong ball!"  
She grinned. "Not a lot of good that will do. I doubt anything would want to play against that thing," she said as she pointed backwards to the red, monstrous spirit. She yelped when it growled at her, and hid behind Hao. "Tell him not to hurt me," she whined.  
Hao cocked an eyebrow. "How you of all people can read the ancient text, I'll never know," he muttered. "Now get to it. We only have a little time left to save Manta."  
She blinked, then groaned while removing the book from the bag and began searching for the spell.  
"Hao-sama?"  
The two turned and found a girl looking at them. She wore a black dress and her hair was long and blonde. In her arms was a doll that eerily reminded Shizuka of Manta.  
"Mari?" Hao asked in disbelief, then smiled. "I didn't think I would see you again. Where are the others?"  
Mari shook her head. "I have not been able to find Kanna or Machi," she explained.  
Shizuka looked back and forth between the two, then made a whiney- groan as she fell to her knees. "Now I'm stuck with two enemies!!!" she cried, despite it being her first encounter with Mari.  
  
Yoh stared at the jet bathroom, where his father could be heard, throwing up. "I guess he isn't a flyer."  
"Odd, considering how much time he spent in the air before," Ren snorted with annoyance. "Hey, shrimp!" he yelled at Mannoko. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"  
Mannoko cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose I could always have you tied to a nuclear missile and launch it for Paqi village."  
"I'd like to see you try!" Ren yelled as he jumped up.  
"Please, just calm down," Faust said with a nervous smile.  
Ryu sighed, then looked out the window.  
Lyserg looked at the older shaman with an annoyed expression. "You like her, don't you?"  
"Hmm?" Ryu looked at Lyserg, then smiled. "No more than I like Big Brother. Don't worry, Lyserg-kun. Nobody could ever replace what you fill in my heart."  
Lyserg blushed as he smiled again. "Thank you, Ryu..."  
  
Shizuka fell to her knees, trembling. She had managed to find the spell she needed to open the doors, but it had drained a great deal of her magic. She looked up tiredly at Hao. "I don't think I can cast any more spells."  
"You will cast the spell or else," he warned.  
She groaned, then dragged herself behind Hao and Mari, who proceeded quickly into the temple.  
"Hao-sama, I do not understand why you wish to help Yoh's friend," Mari said gently.  
Hao shook his head. "Manta is no longer Yoh's," he replied. "Yoh mistreated him, so now I am looking after him." He looked down sadly at Manta's limp body. "He died trying to save me... So now we must bring him back before the eclipse occurs."  
Mari nodded. Though she didn't understand why Hao would care about their enemy's follower, she trusted Hao's judgement and gladly followed it. She became more curious of the girl who would cast the spell, though. "Who is the girl?"  
Hao closed his eyes. "She is the one who will cast the spell. She is Yoh's priestess, but she is also the only one who can read the ancient text."  
"Then how do you know what pages have what?!" Shizuka demanded.  
"Quite simple. The content itself was translated to me in a past incarnation. The spells, however, were not translated."  
She groaned, feeling dizzy. "Hao... I really don't think I can..."  
"You will, dammit!" he said angrily as he turned to her. "If you care about your mission to Yoh and Manta, you will cast that spell and you will cast it right!" He came to a stop suddenly and stared ahead into a room.  
Shizuka looked up and saw it was made completely of onyx, except for thousands of symbols, which appeared to be silver. In the centre of the room was an altar with a light orange mist hovering above. "What is that?" she asked nervously.  
"This is where you will cast the spell," Hao said quietly, then he walked to the altar and looked down at Manta with a small smile. "Don't worry, little one. We'll bring you back," he murmured, then after removing the torn green shirt from Manta, he laid the small boy on the altar.  
"What now?" Shizuka asked quietly.  
"I believe the resurrection spell is on page four hundred ninety- three," Hao said quietly as he stepped outside of the silver star shaped traced on the floor around the altar. "Mari, please stay by me," he instructed.  
"Hai, Hao-sama," she replied, then joined his side and watched quietly.  
"Does this sound right?" Shizuka said moments later. "Hero's Return?"  
  
Hao cocked an eyebrow.  
"Look, it's a loose translation. I thought you said we had a limited time for this!" she said angrily.  
"We do! But if it's the wrong spell, we could cause a lot of serious damage! Translate it properly!" he said irritably.  
"Fine. Geesh," she muttered. She read over the page several times, then closed her eyes while thinking. "Hoyarik.... Hoya... Hoya... Child! Emetoy... Eme... Eme... Eme...Oy?" She blinked, then groaned. "It's child- something-or-other... I just can't remember the translation."  
"Dammit, Shizuka! You're the only one who can actually translate! Hurry it up!" Hao said angrily.  
"Fine! Emetoy... Eh... Eme... Love! That's it! Hoyiihim... Hoyi.... Hoyi... ihim... Hero! Plomakore... Ploma... Ploma.... eh... Rebirth!"  
"Good. Now finish!" Hao demanded irritably.  
"Rebirth Child of Heroic Love," she said, then blinked. "Child of Heroic Love? That's kinda corny... And Manta isn't..."  
"That's the spell. You forget that his mind is also of a child's state of mind. Now get on with it," Hao said a little more gently.  
Shizuka looked nervously at the book, then up to Manta with teary eyes.  
  
"Shizuka, why do you keep calling me Lord Yoh? We're just friends."  
"Perhaps, but Kino-kyoshi and Chen-sensei have been on my case lately. I'm supposed to call you that because I'm supposed to serve you and the one you love."  
Yoh smiled some. "You don't have to serve me as long as you promise to look out for Manta."  
Shizuka looked curiously at Yoh, then grinned. "Ah, I see! Very well then, Lord Yoh! I shall serve you as well as Lord Manta!"  
  
"But I didn't serve you," Shizuka whispered sadly. "I'm a disgrace..." She sighed while looking down to the text. "No matter... Hao's right. Just hang in there, Lord Manta. We'll be home in no time."  
Hao watched quietly as Shizuka focussed while reading the text carefully, then felt the atmosphere of the room change. Slowly he stepped in front of Mari in a defensive manner and watched on.  
"Kyo se lata, tre seema ni hoyarik messa kaddana. Hoyiihim afree kalame. Emetoy afree onsal ma rikoma. Plomakor kan tomota iijero. Plomakor hoyarik ra hoyiihim emetoy!"  
Shizuka made a small whimper as the silver star surrounding the altar began to glow and draw her energy through the onyx. She gritted her teeth as she quickly weakened, then collapsed to her knees, trembling. "Can't.... lose.... Hao will kiss me," she muttered like a paranoid kid repeating 'can't sleep, clowns will eat me'.  
Hao watched as the orange mist suddenly seemed to explode outwards, though without flames. He squinted slightly through the light that shot up from silver star, waiting to see if the spell had worked. He noticed that the silhouette of Shizuka had disappeared, then sighed while shaking his head.  
  
Ren's eyes shot open.  
"Ren? Something wrong?" Horo asked.  
"She's hurt," the Tao muttered, then growled. "That bastard hurt Shizuka!"  
Ryu and Lyserg looked up curiously.  
"Dammit! Nobody messes with ANYBODY on MY team and LIVES!!!" Ren yelled. "Shrimp, if you don't get this damn thing moving faster, I'm going to give you parachuting lessons WITHOUT the parachute!"  
Mannoko looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Anything happens to me, and Daddy will take care of every last one of you, and then you'll never save your friend."  
"Don't make me get the tranquillizer," Faust warned.  
"Shizuka," Yoh whispered shakily.  
  
"Hao-sama?" Mari asked quietly.  
"As I predicted. The spell was too much for her," he said quietly. "No problem. It just means that Yoh will have fewer people to hide behind. Even if she was... interesting..."  
Finally the light died down. The mist was completely gone and Manta lay still on the altar. A moment later, he sat up and looked around in confusion. "Daddy? I thought we were in the forest..." he said groggily.  
"He thinks you're his daddy?" Mari questioned.  
"Aw, horseshit!" Shizuka yelled.  
Hao and Mari looked in surprise at the priestess, who lay on the floor. But even in her weakened condition, she still managed to sound exactly like an angry Ren. A small whimper told them that she had went out of it, though.  
"She's alive?" Mari asked.  
Hao blinked, then smiled. "I guess so." He walked over and hugged Manta gently. "How are you doing, my little guy?" he asked gently.  
"I'm okay, Daddy," Manta replied, then looked up curiously. "But I thought we were in the forest."  
"We were... But now we are here. Manta, you see that silly girl there?" he said while gesturing to Shizuka.  
"Hai," he nodded.  
"That silly girl is going to be your mommy, okay? That way when I have to go somewhere, you will be safe."  
"Okay," Manta replied, then nuzzled his face into Hao's chest sleepily.  
Hao smiled while lifting Manta into his arms, then knelt down and shook Shizuka's shoulder. "Are you still alive?"  
"Of course I am, Marcy," she said with an exhausted giggle. "I'm the energizer shizzy. I can handle this... but is it safe to sleep now, or will I still die if I do?"  
Hao and Mari stared at her with similar weirded-out expressions, then Hao chuckled. "It's safe to sleep now, Shizuka," he said gently, then looked to Mari. "Would you please take Manta? And do not let anybody near him. You will only take orders from me. Not Majo or anybody else."  
"Hai, Hao-sama," she replied as she took Manta carefully.  
Hao lifted Shizuka into his arms and smiled at her. Now that she was asleep and no longer complaining, her features didn't seem so boyish, despite her lack of chest. "Good work, Shizuka," he said quietly. "You passed your test."  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: I finally got chapter 15 done! Yeas! ^_^ BTW. Ren doesn't like Shizuka. She's kinda like the annoying little half-sister of his life. And yeas! Finally got Mari in! All that's left of the Hanagumi now are Kanna & Machi.  
  
Manta: Falcon.... Why on God's green Earth are you doing this to me?  
  
Falcon: ~grins~ Because, Manta! You hurt the one you love! Anyhoo, reviews are appreciated, peps! And I apologize for the long update! Gomen. Anyhoo, Ato de! ^_~  
  
Manta: Geh... -,-;; 


	16. Candidate of Darkness

Falcon: And here's chapter 16! Yeas!  
  
Manta: That was quick.  
  
Lyserg: I'll say. And it seems like I'm finally getting a bigger part in the story.  
  
Falcon: Yep. ^^ Not much to this chapter, peps, though it does have some demon tormenting in it. XD  
  
Tzurei: Hmph. Brat.  
  
Falcon: Silence, you! You are not a chapter intro/end dude! Anyhoo, this chapter's a little suggestive, but ah well. So here's chapy 16.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Candidate of Darkness  
  
Yoh sighed in relief as the plane carefully landed outside of Paqi village. Ren had been less than a thrill to fly with, and even Mannoko had gained respect for his skills with the kwan-dou when he was angry. This didn't, however, keep her from constantly nagging at Ren and the others.  
All in all, the trip had been crappy.  
As he climbed down the staircase that had been set up, he spotted his mother, grandmother and Mage standing not far away, accompanied by Syruba (probably Silva, but I like Syruba better). He smiled and raced over and hugged his mother tightly, then tackled Syruba with a bear hug.  
"Yoh, I need those ribs," the oracle said with a mix of a chuckle and an annoyed tone.  
"Sorry," he replied, then looked back to his friends, who had quickly exited the jet.  
"About time we got here," Ren muttered.  
"I'll say," Horo replied with a stretch, then looked to Mage. "Okay, so you're so smart. Where do we go now?"  
He was about to speak, when the jet's engines started up again. After a few moments it finally took off, and Mage cleared his throat. "As I was about to say. There has been a change of plans. Hao and your friend were already here, and they've been joined by one of his followers. So until I can figure out what's going on next, you will have to train."  
"Here are your schedules," Mannoko said immediately, dropping notebooks thicker than before into each of their hands.  
Ren stared, then he began to growl. "Evil child of Satan!" he yelled as he shot at the girl while preparing his kwan dou.  
"Ren, wait!" Horo cried as he and Lyserg tackled the Tao to the ground.  
"Ren-kun, it's not worth it," Lyserg reasoned.  
"I don't care if she IS Manta's sister! She's just making matters worse!"  
Anna stepped between Ren and Mannoko and glared down contemptuously at the boy. "If you don't pull your act together, I'll make sure your father puts you back to training."  
For several minutes he glared at her, then finally decided it best to calm down. "Fine," he muttered.  
"Now as soon as we have accommodations set up, you will all begin training," Mannoko ordered. "And not a single person will sleep until ALL schedules are completed."  
  
Shizuka groaned as she opened her eyes. "Marcy? Onii-chan?" she mumbled, then sat up and looked around in confusion. She found she was in some sort of bedroom. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of black quartz, and the room itself was furnished with a large, oak bed with the most comfortable mattress she had ever encountered, a dresser not far away, and candles that were hung from holders that were attached to the wall. For a moment she contemplated where she was, then it clicked in.  
"You're awake," Hao said after a few minutes when he walked in.  
Shizuka crossed her arms over her chest with a pout resembling a four- year-old's. "I did my part, so now you gotta let me and Manta go!"  
"The deal was, you cast the spell, I don't feed you to Spirit of Fire," Hao replied with amusement. "Now lay down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"Make me!" she yelled as she quickly scrambled off the bed and glared at the shaman.  
"Always so stubborn," Hao said while shaking his head. "One of these days you are going to fall, and you will never get up."  
"I guess that's my loss, then," she snapped, then quickly dashed to the door, threw it open, and ran down the hall.  
Hao chuckled while shaking his head, then disappeared.  
As Shizuka turned a corner, she ran into somebody and fell back on her butt. With a groan she looked up, then flushed when she found what she had run into. It was a largely built man wearing a cowboy outfit and a scorpion stinger arched over his head. He glared at her with cold, forbidding eyes.  
"Uh... Sorry," she said with a nervous smile. "I... Uh... I'll be leaving now," she said quickly as she jumped up to run, then yelped when he grabbed her wrist in a grip that nearly broke the bones.  
"Are you the priestess, Shizuka?"  
"Eh... No?" she asked nervously.  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Riiight. Come with me," he said as he began walking, practically dragging her.  
"Hey! Let me go! If you don't, I'll whine!" she warned pathetically.  
"Look, nothing could ever be as bad as Michelle, so whine all you want," he snapped.  
She looked at him curiously, then frowned. "Fine then. I'll do something even more annoying."  
"Such as?" he muttered.  
She cleared her throat, then as loudly as possible began to sing. "I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!"  
  
"Ever suddenly feel like killing one of your friends?" Ren asked Horo boredly.  
"Eh... Not that I can think of," Horo replied with a twitchy eyebrow. He and Ren had been the first to finish their training schedules, and now sat alone in the hotel room Mannoko had assigned to them, who was paying for all expenses. "Why?"  
"I suddenly feel like killing Shizuka," Ren said, his voice flat. "So I guess that means I don't get to kill Hao for hurting her, because it means she's fine and doing something utterly stupid."  
Horo looked at Ren nervously, then smiled slightly. "Well, that's a good thing, then."  
Ren sighed. "I guess..." After a while he heard a thump. When he looked up, he found Horo asleep on the floor. He watched the idiotic expression on the blunette's face while he slept, then slowly let his gaze travel down Horo. Over the last few years the Ainu hadn't been training very hard, and his body was beginning to look a little smoother and feminine. Soon his gaze fell to Horo's nether region, then he rolled his eyes seeing the Ainu;'s legs spread wide open the way they usually were when he slept. He smirked slightly, thinking of how easy taking advantage of the blunette's body would be, then gave himself a mental slap.  
"Dammit," he thought. "Getting too soft." He rose to his feet and walked out of the room, clutching the kwan-dou Horo had given him.  
  
Meanwhile, Lyserg had just finished the thousand pushups Mannoko gave him, and now lay face first on the ground while groaning. "Thank God it's over," he muttered. He blinked feeling hands begin to massage his shoulders firmly, but careful not to cause discomfort. He looked up some, then smiled seeing it was Ryu. "Yo," he said with a bit of a smile.  
"Lyserg-kun, are you alright?" Ryu asked.  
"I'll live," he replied quietly, then rolled to his back when Ryu released his shoulders. He smiled at the older shaman while letting one hand play with a bit of the black hair that had fallen out of place on Ryu's pompadour. "What's a nice shaman like you doing in a dark, scarey place like this?" he asked mischievously.  
Ryu turned beat red, then pulled away, but slowly enough that Lyserg wasn't offended. "It was getting late, and I was worried for you out here," he replied.  
"You don't think lil' ol' me couldn't handle a monster?" Lyserg said with a small smirk. He had known for a long time of Ryu's feelings for him, but had always tried to act as just a friend, until he discovered how devoted Ryu truly was. He had been waiting for a couple of weeks for a moment alone with him, just to test his so-called power, and it felt good to finally have power over someone or something for once in his life.  
"It's not a monster I'm worried about," Ryu replied quietly. "I... I was worried that Hao might get to you... Even Big Brother has lost control of himself in the past because of anger and hate."  
"Oh?" Lyserg sat up, then as Ryu tried to back away to give him some room, he grabbed the shaman's shoulder and smiled at him. "That's so sweet of you, Ryu."  
Ryu continued to blush furiously. "N-No... I just worry," he said simply.  
Lyserg let a hand rest one the side of Ryu's face for a moment, staring into the dark eyes while a satisfied smile played on his lips. He was about to lean forward and claim Ryu's lips, when a voice spoke up.  
"There is a reason Mannoko separated you two," Mage said with an annoyed tone.  
The two looked up quickly, then Lyserg became annoyed. "Oh yeah? And how come?"  
"We don't need a possible candidate for Majo's army leading our own team into darkness," he replied cooly.  
Ryu blinked. "What? I would never do anything to place Lyserg in danger!"  
"How dare you speak of Ryu like that?!" Lyserg demanded angrily.  
Mage chuckled. "Who said Ryu was that candidate?"  
Ryu's eyes widened slightly, then he jumped to his feet, becoming angry with Mage. "Don't ever speak of Lyserg that way! He is pure of heart and would never do anything to harm us!"  
Lyserg stared at Mage for a moment, then looked up at Ryu with a bit of surprise. He hadn't been acting very nice moments earlier, yet the shaman was still going to protect his name and honour. He smiled softly as he stood up, then hugged Ryu. "Thank you."  
"No need," he replied while wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. Then he looked up to Mage. "Now what do you want?"  
"Besides informing you of Mannoko's reasoning? After careful consideration, I decided you two were probably the least affected by Shizuka. I thought I should tell you that Majo plans to place her in a tournament that will be taking place soon. You may wish to inform your friends, because I will not risk losing my head to that psychotic Tao." With that he turned and walked away.  
Ryu and Lyserg looked curiously at each other, then nodded as they silently agreed to immediately inform the others, then ran back towards Paqi villlage.  
  
Hao watched with great amusement as Shizuka continued to sing, only now she sang The Song that Never Ends. He smirked at the agitated expression on the poor Sasori demon she was tormenting, then looked to his left as Majo appeared. "About time you showed up," he said with a chuckle. "She's been irritating Tzurei for a good half hour now."  
Majo rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I was busy taking care of that irritating brat from the temple," he snapped.  
"Oh? Which one? Raijin?"  
"The other one," Majo replied with irritation.  
Hao began to snicker. "I told you to have them check the vending machine. Marcus would screw that thing if he hadn't made a pledge of abstinence."  
"How did you know he was hiding in it?"  
"He's Marcus. That's all there is to it," Hao replied.  
"Where's the other little brat?"  
Hao gave him a dangerous look. "I told you not to speak that way of Manta, and I meant it."  
Majo returned the look, then turned his gaze to Tzurei, who had finally grown sick of Shizuka's singing and resorted to tickling the idiot priestess to shut her up. "Answer my question."  
"He's safe with Mari in the other dimension," he replied after a minute. "So who do you think will win?"  
Majo cocked an eyebrow while staring at Shizuka, who was gasping for air between laughs. "Drake, if that's all it takes to get her down."  
Hao looked over, then smirked slightly. "Well, I will place my bet on her. She's not one to give up easily." As if on cue, Shizuka finally grew tired of the tickling and brought her foot up and kicked Tzurei in the chest.  
"Now knock it off!" she yelled as she got to her feet, then looked around the stadium.  
"Moron," Tzurei muttered.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: And that's chapter 16. I realize Ryu and Lyserg may have been OOC, but I can explain. Since Ryu and Lyserg never actually had a relationship, I've always thought that if they were together, Ryu would allow Lyserg to be the dominant, after all that has happened to him. Plus, we all know how Ryu seems to melt at the mere sight of sweet little Lyserg-kun. ^^ Anyhoo...  
  
Ren: Hmph. She's in a demon realm and she's singing Barny and Lambchop songs? o.O  
  
Horo: I think it's kinda cute.  
  
Falcon: Anyhoo, I realize not much happened in this chapter, but there'll be some action in the next. I promise. Oh, and I'd like to say that Marcus is copyright of Shrimpy-Lil-Shaman. In the meantime, I'd really appreciate some reviews. So... yeah. Ato de! ^_~ 


	17. The Final Test

Chapter 17 ~ The Final Test Music While Typing: When Worlds Collide  
  
Hao looked up hearing somebody call his name. He smiled finding it was Shizuka. "Well hello, young one."  
"Hey! I'm less than a year younger than you!" she said angrily. "What the hell is going on? Every damned demon here keeps looking at me and snickering!"  
Hao shook his head while chuckling. "They don't believe you will pass your final test."  
"Test?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. "What kind of test?"  
"Combat," he replied, then his expression grew solemn. "Have you been training like I asked you to?"  
"Hell no," she replied with annoyance. "Why should I?"  
"Shizuka, I really wish you would at least listen to me when we are here if nowhere else," he said with exasperation.  
"Screw you, Hao. I wanna go back to the others!" she yelled.  
"You shouldn't say bad words," a small voice whispered.  
Shizuka turned quickly, then smiled finding it was Manta. Behind him was (whom she referred to as) the Loony-Doll, Mari. "Lord Manta!" she cried happily, then ran over and scooped him up in a happy hug. "Lord Manta, you're alright!"  
"Lord?" The boy looked at her curiously.  
"He thinks you're his mother," Hao whispered to Shizuka. "Don't you dare take that from him."  
Shizuka shot him a poisonous glare, then looked back to Manta. "Lord Manta, you remember me, right? I serve you and Lord Yoh and I'm part of the Ren and Miki-baka and I hate each other."  
Manta blinked, then giggled. "You're funny. Who's Miki-baka?"  
"Weh..." she groaned as her head drooped, then she yelped when an icy hand grabbed her arm.  
"It's time for the tournament," Majo said cooly. "I suggest you say good-bye to your friend."  
"Majo, I will take care of her," Hao snapped.  
The older man glared at Hao, then rolled his eyes before disappearing.  
Shizuka shook a bit, then looked at Hao. "How can you work with a man like that?" she squeaked. It had been her first physical contact with Hao's cohort, and the darkness she had felt before was pathetic compared to what she felt in that brief moment.  
Hao looked at her quietly. "Tell you what. When your entire family persecutes you seven months before you born for something somebody else did, and when everything you care about is taken away, you tell me how you think I can work with him. Now come on. We don't have much time to get you ready," he said as he turned and began walking.  
"What are you going to do?" Shizuka said angrily.  
Hao looked back. "I've seen what this man can do. I do not wish for it to happen to somebody I actually care about. Now please come along."  
  
Manta's POV  
Daddy seems different today. Not really mean, though. He seems scared. I don't blame him. That man who was holding onto the silly girl scares me. He always is so mean. I think... I think he's going to make her get hurt... Daddy said that she's my mommy, but it feels strange. She feels more like Miss Mari than a mommy.  
I looked up to Miss Mari. "Miss Mari? What is the silly girl's name?"  
  
Miss Mari looked down. She always seems so sad. I wish I could make her feel better, but my thoughts were interrupted when she said, "Her name is Shizuka."  
Shizuka... For somebody who's name means calm or peaceful, she really is hyper. But today she seems different too. I mean, she always seems really angry when Daddy is around, but the rest of the time she's usually really funny. That is, until Mr. Majo held her arm. Then she looked scared like Daddy.  
"Manta, I want you to stay with Mari," Daddy said as he walked out of the room. Aw nuts. I wanted to see what Daddy was going to do to help Shizuka. I guess I'll just have to be careful. So once Miss Mari was looking away, I quickly left the room and carefully followed Daddy and Shizuka, who began arguing again after a while, but soon stopped.  
I watched as they entered a room, then carefully followed them in, barely getting in, in time.  
  
"What?!" Yoh and Ren cried in unison.  
"That's what Mage told us," Lyserg explained.  
Ren growled, then yelled, "Mage! Get in here!"  
Soon Mage entered the room and looked around. "You have good timing, boy. I just received more information."  
"So what is it?" Horo demanded.  
He frowned. "The small one is alive and well. However, your friend is in a critical situation. Majo plans to have her fight against a demon who is trying to redeem himself after disobeying Majo's orders."  
"What? so then we've got somebody on our side?" Ryu asked curiously.  
"Drake," Kino said with distaste. "That pest was told not to kill Yoh and he tried to anyway."  
The group stared at Kino for a moment, then Mage smiled slightly. "Yes. That is it."  
"I killed him, though," Yoh said in confusion, finally speaking up after being in a happy daze at the news of Manta's survival.  
Mage shook his head. "He was saved by Majo. In any case, Drake has been preparing for the battle. However, your friend has been more concerned with torturing the poor demons who serve Majo."  
Horo snorted in amusement. "Good ol' Shizuka."  
"I fear her odds of surviving are beyond her own stubborn limits."  
Everybody was quiet for several long minutes, then Mayumi frowned. "There is no way in Hell my daughter is going to die in that place! Mage, get me there now!"  
Mage shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot do that."  
"Why not?!"  
He looked at her quietly. "Do you really want to become a meal for him?"  
"A meal?" Yoh asked nervously.  
"Let me put it this way," he said as he walked over, then carefully pressed his hand into the shaman's chest, imitating Hao's actions, but stopping after a minute. "Now do you understand?"  
Faust paled considerably, then he ran over to Yoh, followed by Ryu, and steadied the younger shaman as he swayed.  
"That was uncalled for," Kino said quietly.  
"Perhaps, but it'll serve as a reminder and hopefully keep him from losing his soul again," Mage replied. "Anyway, I doubt your friend will survive. The only thing we can do right now is continue training so that we will be strong when we find a way to transport you to their realm."  
  
"Ugh! Hao, would you just leave me alone!" Shizuka yelled. "Maybe I'm happy with dying! Ever think of that?!"  
Hao shook his head. "I know you don't want to die. Not when Manta is here."  
She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Fine. You win that one. But's I'm getting sick of your nagging!"  
He shook his head with a bit of annoyance. "Shizuka, I'm trying to help you. Why won't you listen to me?!"  
"Take a guess," she growled softly, then turned away from him.  
He blinked, then sighed. "That one hurt, Shizuka," he said, then after a moment walked over and wrapped his arms around her while leaning his head on her shoulder. "Shizuka, please. I don't want you to die."  
"Pft. Yeah right," she muttered while staring at the floor.  
Not far away, Manta was watching quietly. "Daddy just wants to help her," he thought with confusion. Slowly he tiptoed towards the door adjacent from the one they had entered.  
"Why exactly am I being put in this tournament?" Shizuka sighed after a minute.  
"It's more like gladiators," he said quietly. "Majo doesn't want you around." He chuckled. "After seeing what you put poor Tzurei through, I may have understood, but you're so powerful."  
She looked up angrily. "You aren't funny. I barely survived casting that spell!"  
"But you survived. That in itself is... well... miraculous. Shizuka, it's just one battle. Get through it, and it's all over."  
"Whatever," she muttered as she pulled away, then the two looked up when the room suddenly disappeared, leaving them in the middle of what looked like an arena.  
"Shit," Hao muttered, then looked to Shizuka. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you," he said, then he disappeared.  
"Wait!" Shizuka yelped.  
Meanwhile, Hao appeared next to Majo, who was seated in a box seat- like chair and glaring down at Shizuka.  
"Majo, isn't it early?" Hao demanded.  
"Hmm? Yeah right. That girl is as ready as she'll ever be," Majo replied with a smirk.  
"We'll see about that," Hao muttered while looking to Shizuka, who stood in the arena.  
Majo smirked darkly. "Let the game begin!" he declared while raising his arms.  
Shizuka cringed as she looked around, trying to figure out where her opponent was. A thud made her turn around quickly, then she jumped back with a yelp finding Drake stood behind her.  
"You're my ticket to freedom?" he sneered. "Pathetic."  
"Ooohhh nuts," she muttered, then quickly jumped back away from him while focussing her magic.  
Drake grinned, then shot towards the girl and slammed one fist into her stomach, sending her flying backwards into the wall of the arena.  
Shizuka cried out as she hit the wall, then fell to the floor with moan. "That really hurt," she muttered, then blinked. She could have swore she heard somebody tell her to look out. Quickly she rolled, then yelped when Drake slammed into the ground where she had been laying before. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and began running to the other end of the arena.  
"You can't run forever, little miko. Why not save yourself some pain?" Drake sneered as he shot at the girl, then phased in front of her and slammed one foot into her ribs and sent her flying back again, but before she could hit the wall he phased behind her and kicked her up into the air, then extended his wings and shot up after her, only to slam another foot into her that sent her higher, then flew above her and grabbed her roughly by the throat.  
"Let... go..." she grunted while clawing at his hands painfully.  
"Alright then," he sneered.  
"Wait, no!" she yelped as he whipped her towards the ground. "Aw horseshit!" she yelled, sounding much like Ren, then hit the ground. She groaned and rolled onto her back, then her eyes widened finding Drake had followed, then gasped as he slammed his knee into her, breaking at least two ribs.  
"I think I'll go easy on you," he sneered. "Give up now and you'll live. You've already lost anyway. Just like your brother and Chen." With that he stood and began to walk away.  
  
Hao growled softly in worry as the priestess lay there.  
"Shizuka, get up!" Manta's voice cried.  
"Huh? Manta?!" Hao looked back quickly. "Manta, you aren't supposed to be here!"  
"Daddy, he's going to make her go away!" Manta cried while looking to Hao. "Make it stop!"  
"I wish I could," he replied while looking back to the arena. "Dammit, girl," he thought. "Get the hell up and use it..."  
  
Drake smirked as he walked towards the exit, then came to a stop hearing cheers. He looked back and saw Shizuka on her feet glaring hatefully at him. "How are you..."  
"You said the wrong thing to me, bastard," she snarled. "Time to kick it into endurance mode," she thought while focussing, then pulled one eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. "Nyah!!! Come and get me, you overly aged cream-puff!"  
Drake snarled, then shot at the girl and began punching her in the chest and stomach as roughly and rapidly as possible, forcing her to skid back.  
"Th-that's all you got?" she said with a grin while looking at him, then grabbed his wrists and flipped herself 90 degrees so that her back was parallel with the ground, then slammed her heels into his chest as rapidly as possible, then after about fifty slams from her and forty curses from him, she finished the flip while holding onto his wrists and threw him over her head and into the wall, then jumped backwards until there was a good distance between them.  
"Here's hoping," she thought as she focussed her magic to create a water orb around her.  
Drake looked up and snarled at her, then got to his feet and drew his sword, then charged towards her while readying the sword.  
"Now," she thought, then cried out, "Shogai!" A moment later she felt the focussed magic release, then screamed in surprise as a fireball surrounded her instead of the water orb she had been expecting.  
"What the hell?!" Drake yelled, too slow to stop his attack and roared in pain as his left side was scorched and his sword melted. Quickly he retreated to the other side of the arena to try and heal.  
Meanwhile, Shizuka was in utter shock and fell to her knees, unharmed by the flames, but not exactly health in mind after her own water spell created fire.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Majo demanded angrily as he stood up.  
"Daddy, what happened?" Manta asked while looking at Hao worriedly.  
Hao smirked. "Shizuka used her gift, and I freaked Majo out for once," he replied with a snicker.  
  
"I don't know how you did that, little water princess, but I assure you, you won't be lucky this time," Drake yelled, then charged at the girl.  
  
She groaned while her head drooped. "Can't I have a time out first?"  
"Leave her alone!" Manta cried as he ran in front of Shizuka.  
Hao blinked and turned and found Manta was gone, then looked back to the arena with wide eyes. "Manta!" he cried, then was about to jump down to protect him, but was stopped by Majo.  
"You know the rules."  
"Lord Manta?!" Shizuka yelped while scooping the boy into her arms, then barely dodged Drake's attack, then cried out when he spun and brought his heel into her spine, knocking her into the wall.  
"M-Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" Manta cried as Shizuka fell to her knees, holding him protectively.  
"I'm awake," she muttered, then blinked and grabbed her pendant, which instantly transformed into a katana, then turned and blocked the poorly planned punch he had attempted with his remaining and damaged arm. She looked at him with a bit of a worried expression. "I guess it's time to sink to his level," she thought, then began swiping the katana carefully, delivering several slashes to the Degero while forcing him to back away from herself and Manta.  
"Mommy," Manta whispered nervously, then looked down thoughtfully at the ring he wore.  
Meanwhile, Drake had become irritated with relentless attacks and kicked up into her stomach, then blinked when she only skidded.  
"That all you got?" she sneered while looking up at him, already too used to pain for the time being.  
"How are you still standing?!" he yelled, then charged at her and began delivering punches and knees as quickly as possible, forcing her back as she did nothing to stop him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Hao thought, then blinked when he noticed her hair seemed darker. He smirked while looking to Majo. "If she wins, Tzurei is mine."  
Majo looked angrily at Hao. "Oh? And if she loses, the child is mine."  
"Very well then," Hao said with a smirk, then looked back to the arena, where Shizuka still stood, allowing Drake to beat her.  
  
"Why won't you fall?!" Drake roared.  
Shizuka looked up with a tired but defiant smile, then phased behind the Degero and whipped the blade of her katana to his throat. "A word to the wise," she whispered with in his sadistic tone, "never fight somebody who has cast an energy absorption spell."  
"So whacha gonna do? Kill me in front of the boy?" he sneered.  
She let the blade slide across his throat, but not deeply enough that the wound was critical, then released him. "Give up now and you'll live. You've already lost anyway," she sneered in mockery, then turned and walked towards Manta.  
Drake glared murderously at the young miko, trembling in rage. "That little twit... She... She..." he thought. "Little bitch...."  
Manta rubbed his eyes a little after a moment of crying in fear, then looked up with a bit of a smile. "Mommy, you're..." His eyes widened. "Mommy, look out!"  
Instinctively, Shizuka turned with her katana ready, then grunted when Drake's fist slammed into her stomach, but at the same time smirked as he ran himself into her katana, piercing through his heart and back.  
"Shizuka!" Hao yelped as he jumped up. "Dammit!"  
Majo looked at Hao with amusement, then turned his gaze to the arena. A moment later he frowned finding only Shizuka standing on weak knees, Manta rushing to her side, and no Drake.  
"Mommy!" Manta cried as he hugged Shizuka.  
"I'm not Mommy," she groaned then fell to her knees. "Mustn't... fall... asleep... Must not... fall... asleep..." she repeated constantly to herself.  
"Shizuka!" Hao called as he appeared and ran over to her. "Shizuka? Dammit girl, what is with you?!"  
She looked up at him with tired eyes. "You damn well better not let me die, Hao," she muttered as she allowed the older shaman to draw her into his arms, then looked to Manta. "Manta, make sure Daddy doesn't do anything weird to me, okay?"  
Manta stared shakily, then nodded. "Hai..."  
Hao smiled slightly, having gained her trust for the moment, then lifted her up and began walking towards the exit quickly, coming to a brief stop next to Tzurei. "You are mine as of now. Your first order is to make sure Manta and Shizuka are protected."  
"I am NOT a bodyguard!" he said angrily.  
"You are now. Next time you think about crossing dimensions, you better think long and hard about it. Now come along." 


	18. Insecurity

Chapter 18 ~ Insecurity  
  
"Grandma, what is it?" Yoh asked quietly.  
Kino looked up. "She is alive, and Hao is tending to her," she replied.  
"Yoh's expression became angry as he looked down. "Kisama... He's trying to trick her too..."  
"I have been looking for you, Yoh," Mage's voice said quietly.  
The shaman looked towards the door, then frowned. "Why?"  
"I can proved you with special training. If you wish, I would be glad to offer what I can."  
Kino looked disapprovingly at Mage. "What kind of training?"  
Mage closed his eyes. "Training the would allow Yoh to fight my brother, should his soul be consumed."  
"Hmm?" Yoh looked up. "Con... sumed?"  
"That's he key ability. If you wish, I would be happy to train you so that should he consume you, you will be able to fight him on that level."  
Yoh watched him quietly, then looked to Kino. "Grandma?"  
"You are a man now, Yoh. You must learn to make considered decisions on your own," she said quietly. "I am no longer your teacher."  
Yoh looked at her quietly. "Then as an elder family member, what is your opinion?"  
She looked up some. "I trust in young Mannoko's methods. However, she is only a human with sixth sense... She cannot provide you with spiritual training of such a level." She looked to Mage. "But if you are the brother of our enemy, I find it difficult to trust you."  
Mage nodded. "I understand, Kino-san. This is Yoh's choice. But regarding your discriminate remark, the other enemy is the twin brother of Yoh-san. Does that not suspense Yoh as well?"  
Yoh sighed as he closed his eyes and thought. After a few moments, he looked up. "Grandma... should anything go wrong, do not allow the others to accept training from him. Focus on the training you and Mannoko provide, and make sure that the others are safe."  
"Of course," she replied while eying Mage.  
"Hm. Very well then," Mage said with a gently smile. "Let us be on our way then."  
Kino watched quietly as the two disappeared, then closed her eyes with a sigh. After a moment, she looked up feeling a presence appear, then looked behind her. "You," she growled softly.  
"Do not fear, Grandmother. I am only here for this," Hao said as he took a jar of herbs from the table.  
"You have a lot of nerve," Kino said angrily.  
Hao looked at her quietly, then frowned. "You would look at your grandson in such a way? Well, no matter. I have no desire to destroy elderly women or young children." He looked at her dangerously. "Even if they DID persecute me before birth." With that he disappeared, leaving a slightly stunned Kino.  
  
"What is it, Syruba?" Lyserg asked curiously.  
He frowned. "Something in the desert... It's unnatural," he replied.  
"Well, yeah. But what?"  
He shook his head. "I don't know. I am going to investigate. Please stay here with the others."  
Lyserg nodded slightly.  
  
"Mm... Huh?" Shizuka opened her eyes and blinked twice as her vision focussed. She blinked a third time in surprise when she found Hao sitting next to her on the bed. "You?"  
Hao looked at her with amusement. "Little water princess. Never thought of that one," he said with a chuckle.  
"Remind me of that again, and to hell I will deliver you," she growled as she sat up. She looked down towards her stomach worriedly, then looked at Hao. "Turn away."  
He grinned. "Not like you've got something I haven't seen before," he said with a snicker.  
Her eyes widened, then growled at him while holding the robe around her tightly. "Pervert."  
"Hey, I could have let you die," he responded. "And I didn't do anything to you. Doesn't that count for something?"  
She glared at him for a moment, then her expression became a little less hostile. "What happened? How did I survive?"  
He smiled. "I didn't want you to die. So I lent you some power, which included some temporary fire ability. Then I cast a spell that reacted with some herbs I borrowed from Grandmother, thus healing you."  
She looked quietly at him, then looked down. "Then... I suppose I should say thank you..."  
"You actually know how to say something nice to me?" Hao chuckled.  
She gripped the blankets tightly, then looked up. "What is it with you?! Why are you trying to make me like you when you're out to destroy my friends and family"  
Hao looked at her quietly. "I am not out to destroy all of your friends and family. Just particular parts of my own family and maybe break a few hearts on the way."  
"What's that mean?!"  
"Yoh is the only one I wish to kill... But... It is necessary that certain lives be taken, to make him pay."  
"Pay for what?! He had to stop you from..."  
"It's not just to make him pay for what he did to me," Hao said quietly.  
"Eh?"  
He looked up. "What he did to Opacho... What he did to Manta..."  
She looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"  
Hao looked down. "He killed Opaho... For no reason... And then... To break Manta the way he did..."  
"He never harmed Manta-kun..."  
"Had you seen my little one the day of Yoh and Anna's wedding, you would understand," he said as he stood up. "There is more to Manta than you understand."  
"What's not to understand?! I was the one trying to break Yoh and Anna up for him!"  
"Yes. But as I said, there are things you don't understand. Even he doesn't even understand."  
"Then how do you understand?"  
"Because I witnessed those things he doesn't understand. I truly want to help save Manta from his present condition. I want to save him from that bastard brother of mine." He looked up quietly. "And I want to save you before he can harm you as well."  
She frowned. "Save me from what? He hasn't harmed Manta-kun, and there is no reason he would harm me. And even if he did, why would a monster like you care, Hao? Or should I say, King Hao?"  
He clenched his fists quietly. "Shizuka, I am trying to make you understand. I am not King Hao. I'm simply Asakura Hao. King Hao is just a pesky spirit that likes to interfere with my life, and since I have accepted Majo's assistance, I have become strong enough to suppress him." He looked up. "I do not intend to keep you and Manta here. Once Yoh has paid, we will return to our world. I swear it. But... I would like for you to be with me, as well as Manta."  
She climbed out of the bed and looked quietly at him. "Hmph. Perhaps you are Asakura Hao. I can't say whether or not you are. But I know that Yoh-kun is not how you say he is, and he never will be." She walked past him towards the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere away from you," she muttered quietly as she left the room.  
  
Hao looked to the floor quietly, then sighed.  
  
Syruba frowned as he came to a stop by a large pit. He looked down with narrowed eyes. "Endless?"  
"I didn't expect to see you here," Majo's voice said with amusement.  
"Huh?" Syruba turned and growled. "Who are you? What is your business here?"  
Majo tilted his head and smiled. "Beauty truly does run in the Asakura blood. Unfortunately for you, however, I have little interest in beauty." He suddenly raised his hand and blasted a ball of black and purple energy.  
Syruba yelped in surprise as the energy hit him and knocked him backwards into the pit. Quickly he grabbed the edge as he was falling, then began pulling himself up again.  
Majo smirked as he reached down and grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him high into the air. "You have been slacking off. Perhaps you should have accepted the little girl's training schedule?"  
"You," Syruba snarled as he looked up.  
"My, aren't you a quick one. Tell me. Where is my dear brother?"  
Syruba glared hatefully at Majo. "You son of a..." He gasped as Majo's hand forced it's way into his chest.  
"It's been quite some time since I last had a soul of Asakura blood. I didn't think such a simple trick would lure an Asakura all the way out here without proper defence, though."  
"Kisama...."  
Majo smirked, then completely removed Syruba's soul, which immediately turned into an orb of white light, then threw Syruba's body away. "Fool," he snickered, then disappeared.  
  
Kino looked up as Yoh walked into the room. He had been gone for almost ten hours, and now he seemed tired. "Yoh?"  
"Hai?" he replied tiredly.  
"Are you alright?"  
He gave her a thumbs up, then wandered over to his futon. "Just tired..."  
"What was the training like?"  
Yoh sighed while closing his eyes. "It felt like being inside of Hao," he replied quietly. "But... I can control my senses now..." After a moment, he sat up. "Where is Anna?"  
"Ah. She is improving her spells," Kino replied. "Before you leave, I must ask. Have you seen Syruba?"  
"Not since this morning," he replied as he stood up, then left the room.  
  
"Horo Horo," Anna said as she placed her spell journal down, "I am assigning you and Mikihisa to search for Syruba. Lyserg, I thank you for informing me of his disappearance."  
Lyserg nodded. "Hai..." he waited until Horo and Mikihisa left the room. "Anna-san, I wish to speak to you regarding Ryu-kun..."  
"The answer is no," she replied. "Until this mess has been cleared up, you and Ryu will not be allowed together."  
"But Anna-san, why?"  
"You remember what happened regarding the X-Laws," she said cooly. "The last thing we need is for you to betray us when Ryu feels for you the way he does now. If you were to betray us, it would be far too difficult to keep him from following you. For you two to begin a relationship would be dangerous. You distract one another enough already, and Mage has told me of what happened the other night."  
"Anna-san!"  
"You will obey my wife's rule," Yoh's voice said icily.  
Lyserg looked back and found Yoh standing there, though his aura seemed much more mature than normal. "Yoh...kun?"  
"Lyserg, I have already informed Ryu of the consequences that will follow if you to persist to build a relationship during this time," Yoh said quietly. "You two are not allowed to be together until the situation is under control. Now leave. And inform the others that if my wife and I are disturbed, there will be penalties."  
Lyserg stared at Yoh with confusion, then nodded slowly while leaving the room.  
"Yoh," Anna said with a bit of surprise, then smiled slightly. "You seem different."  
"One of the side effects with that training," he replied quietly as he walked over and pressed her to her back, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Makes you smarten up," he said once the kiss broke.  
Anna looked at him quietly. "Eh?"  
He shook his head some. "It gave me a chance to think, and I've been treating you poorly when you are supposed to be my wife." He smiled at her slightly. "I would like to make up for what we missed on our wedding night."  
Anna looked at him quietly, then closed her eyes with a smile. "It's about time, baka. Don't expect me to give you less training, though."  
"Of course not," he replied.  
  
Amidamaru watched quietly for a moment, unnoticed, then floated out of the room with a silent sigh. "Yoh-dono..." he whispered quietly.  
"Amidamaru," Kino spoke up.  
"Hmm?" The samurai turned and looked quietly at her. "Hai?"  
"Would you come with me?"  
Slowly he nodded, then followed Kino to her room.  
"Amidamaru, I haven't told anybody because I am trying to avoid distracting them from their duties... But Hao was here earlier..."  
"Huh? Are you alright?!"  
"I am fine... But between that, Yoh's behaviour, and Syruba's disappearance.. It leaves me with a sense of insecurity that I thought I could never admit..." She looked to him. "I would appreciate if you stayed nearby tonight."  
Amidamaru nodded. "If... that is what you wish."  
"Thank you, Amidamaru," she said quietly.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: Ugh...... YoNa.... Somebody shoot me now. -,-;;  
  
Hao: AH HAH! So who am I gonna get in the end, huh? Shizuka or Manta?! :D  
  
Manta & Shizuka: Falcon-baka! What are you doing?!  
  
Falcon: So shameful of me. : '( I'll be damned if I ever write another story with bits of YoNa again, though.  
  
Mosuke: And you've put AmiKino!!! :O ~pouts~  
  
Falcon: Sorry, Mosu-chan. ^^;; Kino won out this time, though. Anyhoo.... sorry to AsaMada/OyaKura fans... Please just bear with me. And to all readers, I greatly appreciate reviews. Onegai? ^^;; Ato de! ^_~  
  
Kino: Aren't I married? -blink blink- 


	19. Interrogation

Chapter 19 ~ Interrogation Music While Typing: Hypnotic Distortion (Gravitation)  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Yoh opened his eyes a little, then looked next to him. He smiled in satisfaction as his gaze fell on Anna's sleeping form, then he looked to the ceiling.  
"Training will begin in half an hour," Mage said as he walked in, unannounced.  
Yoh nodded some, then closed his eyes. "Your deed is greatly appreciated," he said quietly.  
Mage bowed his head slightly, then left the room.  
  
Shizuka's eyes fluttered open, then she raised her head from her knees and looked around. It seemed she had went through the night, undisturbed, which made her sigh in relief.  
"Ohayo."  
The miko looked up quickly towards the voice, then sighed when she found it was Manta. "Manta-kun, how are you?"  
Manta shrugged a little. "I didn't sleep well... Daddy was upset again."  
"Mm hmm..."  
"What did you tell Daddy to make him cry?" Manta asked.  
"Cry?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Hao cried?"  
"Not a lot... But he kept sniffing like he was and complaining about his eyes. He said it was dirt, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't. What did you tell him?"  
She closed her eyes while looking away. "The truth."  
"Truth?"  
"He thinks I'm dumb enough to fall for his little tricks. That idiot doesn't know a thing. If I had it my way, I would have made sure nobody ever found him," she growled. "Calling Lord Yoh a monster when he himself is the monster!" She blinked as Manta placed on one hand on the side of her face. "Huh?"  
Manta brought the hand back, then slapped her across the face. "Don't ever talk about Daddy like that!" he cried, tears forming and rolling down his face.  
"Manta..." she whispered in surprise, one hand resting against where he had slapped.  
"Daddy helped you, and you call him a monster? You're a bad lady, you know that? A really bad lady! You made Daddy cry after all he's done for you!"  
"Done for me?! He kidnapped us! He's trying to kill our friends! He's taken away all your memories so you won't know what he truly is!" she said angrily while standing up. "Lord Manta, how can you be so..."  
"There are things even Manta doesn't understand," Hao's words repeated in her mind.  
Manta looked up at her, tears continuing to run down his face. "I'm sorry I hit you, but you can't talk about Daddy like that!"  
Shizuka looked at him quietly. "He really is raising you, isn't he?" she murmured. "Manta-kun..." She knelt down and rest her hands on his shoulders. "Manta, you have to understand something. Hao isn't who he says he is. His twin brother, Yoh, was your best friend. He cared so much for you... He loved you... And then you became sick and lost your memories. Manta, it was Yoh who cared for you. Hao took you away from all of your friends. Please, you have to believe me."  
Manta looked at her quietly, tears continuing to run down his face. "Don't ever make Daddy cry again," he said quietly, then turned and walked out of the room.  
"Manta!" Shizuka cried, then looked at the floor. "What'll become of this?" she thought shakily, then wiped the single tear that ran down her face and got up. "Gotta get out of here..."  
  
"First gain control of your senses," Mage instructed.  
Yoh's blank eyes opened.  
"Then pinpoint the true enemy."  
Several shadowed beings appeared around him, all laughing or snarling, threatening to attack him. "Amidamaru... in the sword..." the brunette said emotionlessly while searching for the true demon.  
"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said quietly. "Please decline from his..."  
"Amidamaru..." Yoh said quietly.  
"Yoh...dono..." he said softly, then obeyed his young master.  
"Strike when the perfect moment is at hand," Mage instructed. "Focus your spirit energy as intensely as possible for the most accurate results."  
  
Yoh turned while bringing Spirit of Sword up in a graceful movement, slicing the true demon in half.  
"Remember your breathing," Mage said quietly. "You mustn't forget that even in this form, you are mortal."  
Amidamaru winced uncomfortably as Yoh did as he was instructed, then looked up sadly. "Yoh-dono..."  
"Amidamaru..." Yoh said quietly. "Different side effects are expected with different trainers. It was time for me to mature anyway."  
Amidamaru sighed quietly while refusing to look at his shaman partner. "It doesn't feel right..."  
"Continue practising," Mage ordered. "Once you have defeated an acceptable amount of demons in an acceptable time, you may be dismissed."  
  
"Who was last with him?" Mikihisa asked as Kino gave prayer to Syruba.  
Ren looked at the ground. "Ryu, please leave."  
"Hmm?" Ryu looked at the others. "Why?"  
The Tao closed his eyes. "Please just leave."  
"Keiko, please escort Ryu to the kitchen," Kino said as she raised her gaze.  
Yoh's mother nodded some, then looked at Ryu. "Please come with me."  
"Hmm? I'll go to," Lyserg said as he stood, then blinked as Horo and Ren stepped in front of him. He stepped back nervously upon seeing the warning in their eyes, then sat down again.  
"Where was he going?" Kino asked the emerald boy once Ryu and Keiko had left the room.  
"He said he was going out into the desert to see what was wrong," Lyserg explained. "He kept saying he could feel something, and then he sent me to tell you guys what was going on."  
"How very convenient for you," Ren said as he sat down. "Lyserg... Did this Majo guy by any chance get to you?"  
"What? I wouldn't ever betray you guys! You're my friends!"  
"We were your friends when you joined the X-Laws," he replied icily.  
"Guys, I swear! I've never seen this Majo guy! I haven't even seen Hao or Manta since we were in the mountains!"  
They all looked up hearing the door open. Ryu stood there with a dark expression.  
"I tried to stop him," Keiko said nervously to her mother.  
"Lyserg is innocent! Why do you keep trying to blame him?!" Ryu demanded angrily.  
"Ryu-kun," Lyserg said quietly. "This isn't your problem. Don't worry."  
"It's not alright for them to treat you this way!" he said angrily. "Why are you all so determined to prove Lyserg as something he's not?"  
Anna looked quietly at Ryu. "You had better learn to hold your tongue, Ryu."  
"Hmph. Lyserg is a candidate for betrayal," Mannoko said quietly. "And when one of our team suddenly dies and somebody like Lyserg is the last person with them, questions need to be asked."  
Ryu glared at her, then walked over to Lyserg and hugged him warmly. "I know you're innocent, Lyserg-chan," he said quietly while stroking the soft green locks.  
"Arigato," Lyserg said quietly. "But Ryu, they have a good point." He looked up with a smile. "Daijobu."  
"Lyserg-chan..." he said with a sad expression. "Lyserg-chan, you shouldn't have to be put through all of this for a crime you haven't committed."  
Lyserg smiled, then turned to Kino with a serious expression. "Do what you must to prove I'm innocent."  
"Hmph. At your level of power, it would be best if I took care of this," Anna said as she stood. "Follow me."  
  
"Your skill is improving with incredible speed," Mage said as Yoh destroyed four demons, which instantly burst into black dust. "Don't forget your breathing and your focus."  
Yoh floated silently in the darkness as a dozen images formed around him. In one swift movement, he slashed through everyone of them, and they burst into black dust.  
"So small," Hao's voice said cruelly.  
Yoh's eyes dilated, then he whipped around and found his counterpart floating a few feet away. Yoh gripped Spirit of Sword tightly while growling. "You," he snarled, then shot towards him.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
Shizuka looked up and saw it was Tzurei. She looked at him quietly. "Where is Hao?"  
He returned the quiet look, then rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? I'm only here 'cause my damned partner got it in her head that it would be fun to annoy some one in your dimension for a change."  
"Eh? So... You're a prisoner as well?"  
"I'm not a prisoner!" he yelled. After a moment he looked around. "Why are you still here, though? You are more than powerful enough to escape."  
She shook her head. "Not with this black quartz," she replied.  
The Sasori sighed. "Look... If you get me the hell outta here, I'll help you now."  
"Eh?" She looked at him curiously. "You know how to get out? Why are you still here, then?"  
He shook his head. "I am a demon. The portals are set so that demons cannot escape without teleportation ability or consent. Hao's portals, however, are a different story. They are set so that he and anybody of his kind may leave at any given time."  
"Not too bright, huh?" she asked while cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"  
"As I said. I want to leave as badly as you do. Give me your word that you will help me to escape, and I'll allow myself to, say, direct my attention towards a certain troublesome child?"  
"If you hurt him, you'll regret it," she growled.  
He tilted his head some. "When did I say I would harm the child? I may be a demon, but I don't believe in such despicable actions." He blinked, then growled while clenching his fists. "Unless it's a certain prince."  
Shizuka looked at him oddly, then hugged him. "Sankyuu!"  
"You know where the arena is?" Tzurei asked quietly.  
"Hai," she replied.  
"Two doors before it. On your left. That one isn't guarded, and it goes straight back to your dimension's America."  
She nodded then was about to start running when Tzurei grabbed her arm. "Huh?"  
"Don't draw attention to yourself." His eyes narrowed. "And you had better come back."  
She nodded. "I'll bring help, too."  
"Help?"  
She nodded again. "Lord Yoh and the others are strong. We'll help you kick Majo's ass, and then you can go home."  
"Yoh?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "What makes you think he would help me?"  
The miko smiled. "Just trust me."  
He looked at her quietly, then sighed while shaking his head. "You are in for a rude awakening, young one."  
"Eh?"  
He looked at her silently, then leaned forward and whispered quietly into her ear.  
  
"HAO!" Yoh yelled angrily as he slashed furiously at the image of his brother.  
"Yoh-dono, stop!" Amidamaru plead. "Something is wrong!"  
"Yoh, do as Amidamaru tells you," Mage's voice said quietly.  
"But Hao..." he began.  
"Just an image," he replied, then Hao's image disappeared. "Today's test of your abilities has failed. Tomorrow training will be much more intense, so I suggest you get some rest and continue to focus your strength and senses."  
  
Lyserg groaned tiredly while fighting to stay awake.  
"Anna-san, what is the point of this?!" Ryu demanded angrily.  
"He must be bled to a point in which the drug will be irresistible," she replied. "I'd like to see Majo's magic get past that."  
Ryu knelt next to Lyserg and stroked his hair gently. "Why do you refuse to believe he's innocent?"  
"Because there are too many signs against hi m" she replied icily, then knelt down. "Lyserg, are you awake?" she asked.  
"H m? Wha?" he replied weakly.  
"Lyserg," Ryu said sadly, then blinked when Anna placed a needle in the boy's arm. "What is that?"  
"A special formula that's been used for centuries to find spies," she replied. "It works okay on its own, but it is most effective when the one receiving a dose has been bled."  
After a few minutes, Lyserg groaned again.  
"Have you seen Majo?" Anna asked.  
After a moment, Lyserg shook his head weakly. "No..."  
"Have you seen Hao since the mountains?"  
"No..."  
"If it meant betraying us, would you accept a chance to destroy Hao?"  
  
Lyserg was quiet for several long minutes. "I... don't know..."  
"Would you betray Ryu?"  
Lyserg's eyes shot open while he immediately yelled, "No!"  
Ryu held his hand gently. "Shh... Don't get upset," Ryu said gently, trying to clam his beloved.  
Lyserg looked at Ryu quietly, his weak state returning to him unpleasant memories. "Ryu, I wouldn't. Honest. Not again."  
"I know," he replied, then leaned down and kissed Lyserg's forehead.  
"Ryu, I explained to you that you were not allowed to be with him until this mess is taken care of," Yoh's voice snapped.  
Quickly the older shaman looked up, then frowned slightly. "Big Brother, what happened to you?"  
Yoh looked at him quietly, frowning, and his eyes tired. "Ryu, I mean it."  
Ryu looked quietly at Yoh, then scooped Lyserg into his arms and stood up. "When did you get to be so cruel?" he asked quietly, then walked past Yoh.  
Yoh looked to Anna. "Well?"  
She shook her head. "I didn't get to ask all of the questions, but for now he sees to be alright."  
Yoh nodded, then walked over and kissed Anna passionately.  
"Yoh-dono, why..." Amidamaru began, then stopped when he found Yoh and Anna kissing. He shook his head and disappeared.  
  
Shizuka looked around quietly, then slipped into the room Tzurei had mentioned. She smiled finding the portal was there, as he had said, then began walking towards it.  
"Where are you going?" Hao's voice asked.  
Shizuka yelped, then turned quickly and found him leaning against the doorframe with a frown. "N-Nowhere..." she said nervously.  
"You're a bad liar, Shizuka," he said quietly. "How did you find out about this portal?"  
"I... I was trying to find a way out and found this..."  
"Do you have any idea where it would take you?"  
"Anywhere away fro m this place is fine with me," she snapped.  
"If you would just open your mind once in a while, you'd see that I'm not so terrible," he said angrily. He walked forward and grabbed her wrist, then placed a hand on the side of her face. "Shizuka, don't be so distrusting."  
She glared at him angrily. "Actually, I'd soon do this," she said as she brought her heel down on his foot, then brought her knee up between his legs, and then slammed her elbow into his ribs and pushed him away as he cried out in shock. Taking her opportunity, she ran into the portal and disappeared.  
A few minutes later after recovering, Hao growled and followed her.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: And that's chapter 19. So I hope you're not in plushie nirvana, Setsumi-san. ^^;; Oh, and the coupling will become clear pretty soon. I promise!  
  
Tzurei: Hmph. Since when am I so weak, you little pest?  
  
Falcon: You aren't weak Tzuy-chan ^_^. Hao and Majo are just strong. Now silence!  
  
Ryu: Lyserg-chan! ;_;  
  
Lyserg: Ryu-chan! ;_;  
  
Falcon: Anyhoo, like I said. Yoh's behaviour and the coupling will become clear, and there's just one more chapter until things start getting funny. Anyhoo, ato de! ^_~ 


	20. The Ren Reunited! Well, Almost

Chapter 20 ~ The Ren Reunited! Almost. Music While Typing: A Worry (Gravitation)  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Horo peeked into Ren's room carefully, then smiled. He dropped down to his knees and crawled over to the sleeping Tao and watched quietly.  
Horo grinned stupidly. "Renny," he whispered. "Oh, Renny. Wakey, wakey. There's good news."  
Ren rolled in his sleep away from the Ainu. "Go away," he mumbled.  
Horo studied Ren for a moment, then grinned After a moment he cleared his throat, then did a reasonable imitation of Jun's voice. "Renny. Time to wake up."  
"Jun?" Ren mumbled as he sat up quickly, not even noticing Horo had been touching him. He frowned finding the Ainu on his knees next to him instead of his sister. "What do YOU want?"  
Horo grinned. "Mage has good news for once! Come on," he said as he grabbed the younger shaman's wrist and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick!" Shizuka cried as she was thrown out of the portal, then groaned when she hit a brick wall. Slowly she slid to the ground, then closed her eyes with a moan. "Never, ever doing that again. Nope. Not ever," she said stupidly.  
"Shaman?"  
"Eh?" She opened her eyes, then blinked finding two girls standing above her. One had long, blue hair, and the other had orange hair pulled back in two ponytails. She sat up with a groan and nodded. "Eh?" She looked at the sky and found it was morning, then smiled. "Ohayo," she said with a nervous grin, then groaned as he stomach began to get sick. A moment went by, and she couldn't keep herself from jumping up, running to a nearby trash can, and throwing up.  
"Are you okay?" the blue haired girl asked.  
"Eh?" Shizuka looked up, then grinned nervously. "Gomen. Amari yoku wakarimasen."  
"Eh? You are Japanese?" the blue haired girl asked, switching languages.  
Ah!" Shizuka said happily, her eyes becoming teary. "No, I do not speak English. Where am I?"  
"Ne. You're in New York." The older girl held one hand out. "My name is Kanna, and this is Machi."  
"Ah! Ohayo! I am Shizuka," she said happily while shaking hands, first with Kanna, then with Machi. She blinked, then remembered Hao was probably following her. "Oh no. Sorry to run, but I'm kinda on the run."  
"Eh? From who?"  
"Hmph. A freaking psycho shaman," she replied. "Of all people, it had to be that bloody Asakura..."  
Kanna and Machi looked at each other, then nodded some. "Asakura, huh?" Machi asked.  
"Come on," Kanna said while gesturing in the direction the were heading. "If you're being followed, it's dangerous to stay in one place."  
Shizuka looked them for a moment, then smiled while nodding. "Hai!"  
  
"Shizuka is in New York," Mage explained. He snickered. "I suppose Hao hasn't been following y brother's advice, but no matter."  
"Hey, that's good," Ren said. "Horo, in that last letter, didn't Chocolove say he had a full time gig at some club in New York?"  
Horo thought. "Yeah.... but that was a month ago. And you know how terrible his jokes can be."  
"To balance the good news, there is some bad news," Mage said quietly.  
"Eh?" The group looked at him.  
"Shizuka is North, but one of Hao's followers has been located West of here," he explained.  
Yoh crossed his arms over his chest. "So we split up."  
Kino looked to her grandson. "And how do you propose that we split up?"  
"Mayumi, Horo, and Ren. You will go to New York. And while you're there, see if you can get Chocolove to help us. Ryu, Faust and Lyserg, you shall come West with me. Grandmother, Mother, Father, Anna and Mannoko, you will stay here. This is where we will meet, should anything come up."  
"Ne. Then I shall stay here as well."  
The group looked up and found a black-haired girl about 13 standing at the door.  
"Who are you?" Mikihisa asked.  
"Ne. My name is Theresa," she replied.  
"What is your business here?" Mage asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Ne. I was sent by my cousin to aid Kino-san."  
"Your cousin?" Faust asked curiously.  
"Ya."  
Mage studied the girl suspiciously. "Who is your cousin?"  
"Doesn't matter." She looked at Horo and Ren. "I can get you two to New York right now if you want. But once you're there, I will have to return here."  
"Well whacha waiting for?" Horo demanded. "Let's get moving!"  
"Don't I get some say in this?" Ren demanded.  
"Not really," Theresa giggled, then the three disappeared.  
"Hn. I'll take Yoh and the others to their location," Mage said, then a portal opened.  
Lyserg groaned, exhausted after the interrogation fro the day before. "So soon?"  
"Lyserg, straighten up," Yoh snapped, then he ran through the portal.  
  
Ryu sighed as he scooped Lyserg into his arms, then he and Faust followed through the portal.  
"Hmph," Mannoko said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
"What are you doing?" Kino asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Calling Daddy to have some decent food sent here," she replied angrily.  
Anna smiled some, then nodded in agreement. "I will be meditating if somebody needs me for something IMPORTANT," she said, then left the room.  
  
"Here we are," Theresa said with a smile, then looked to Horo and Ren. "Sorry I couldn't be more accurate. She somewhere within a five mile radius, as well as your friend, Chocolove."  
"That's the best you can do?" Ren asked while cocking an eyebrow.  
"Hey! It's not my fault Daddy didn't let me learn magic till a few years ago!"  
Horo smiled. "Arigato, Theresa-kun."  
"Daijobu," she replied with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." With that, she disappeared.  
"So how are we supposed to find her?" Ren asked with annoyance.  
"Hmm... Well, what would Theresa do first?" Horo asked.  
The two closed their eyes thoughtfully, then opened them again and in unison said, "Food!"  
  
Shizuka kept her head bowed as she followed Kanna and Machi through New York. Even at home, she had never gone into the busier sections of Tokyo before, and the crowds she was now faced with made her feel insecure.  
  
"So what part of Japan are you from?" Kanna asked.  
"Eh? Well... I live in a temple just a little ways from Funbari District," she replied.  
"Is that so? Our ex-boss had family who lived in the area," Machi said.  
Shizuka nodded slightly, then came to a stop with a groan. "Can we please get something to eat?"  
"Do you have money?" Kanna replied.  
"Eh? Well... uh..." She began thinking. "I think I have about....." she sighed. "Maybe twenty yen at the most, and 4 paqi dollars."  
"Then you're out of luck. There aren't any stores in the area that will accept Yen, and you can only spend paqi dollars in Paqi Village," Kanna replied. "You can wait until we get back to the bar."  
"Bar?" Shizuka asked curiously.  
"Hai. Maybe John-san will be willing to give you some small jobs," Machi said.  
  
"Good morning. How may I help you, Sir?" the waitress said as she walked over to Ren.  
"Eh... I am looking for a friend," Ren stated. "Her name is Shizuka." He pulled out a picture of the miko, then sighed when the waitress shook her head.  
"Sorry, Hun. Haven't seen anybody like that in here."  
Meanwhile, Horo approached a group of people. "Excuse me? I'm looking for someone," he said as he showed them a picture. "Have any of you seen this girl?" He groaned when all answers were negative, then he began walking down the street. "How hard can it be to find an idiot, Japanese priestess in New York?" he thought with annoyance.  
"I told you before you bore the audience. Now please leave!" a voice said angrily.  
"Huh?" As Horo looked up, a dark skinned person tripped backwards and stumbled against him. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" Horo yelled in Japanese."  
Eh? I was watching where I was going, but I was not watching where I was sent!" the guy replied idiotically while jumping to his feet.  
Horo stared for a moment. The man about his age was clad in jeans and a white sweater. Had it not been for his Afro, Horo wouldn't have recognized him. "Chocolove?!"  
"Eh? Horo Horo!" he cried and suddenly trapped Horo in a life threatening hug. "I had not expected to see you!"  
"No duh," Horo grunted, then pulled away. "Geez, Chocolove. What happened to your usual outfit?"  
"Wasn't getting me jobs," he replied. "Figured try a new style. It works better than before." He blinked, then looked around Horo. "Where's Ren?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well I naturally assumed he would be here with you, since you two are so happy together! So gay together! Hah! Get it?"  
Horo's head drooped. "Yeah. I get it," he said with a groan.  
"So what are you doing here?" Chocolove asked curiously.  
"Looking for a friend," Horo said as he stood up. "Here." He showed a picture to Chocolove.  
"Eh?" Chocolove said as a blush formed. "Ah! The beautiful one who walked by this morning," he said dumbly.  
Horo's eyebrow twitched. "Beautiful? She looks like a boy."  
"Not to me," Chocolove said with a stupid grin, then he hugged the picture.  
"Horo, anything?" Ren called as he jogged up. He came to a stop and cocked an eyebrow.  
"What's this idiot doing to that picture," he hissed.  
"Ne. According to Chocolove, Shizuka is pretty," Horo explained.  
"Chocolove?!" Ren looked at him in disbelief.  
"I can tell that she can truly appreciate the art of a joke, a pun, a witty remark!" Chocolove said idiotically.  
The two stepped back as Chocolove did a little dance, holding onto the picture as if it were a holy grail, then finally Ren growled and pulled out his kwan-dou and poked Chocolove in the nose.  
"OWY!" he yelled while holding his nose, but holding onto the picture all the same.  
"Now that you've been brought back to the world of the sane, would you tell us if you've seen her?" Ren demanded irritably.  
"Eh? Oh no!" Chocolove declared. "Ah, Horo. How dreadfully horrible it must be for you. You are to lose your Tao-Ren to a beauty," he said as he pulled a dress onto Horo. "Always a bride's maid but never a bride!"  
Ren stepped back, his face red from trying not to laugh, while Horo clenched his fists tightly. "Bakayaro!" Horo yelled as he tore the dress off and glared at Chocolove. "Would you stop that?! I am not little any more, so don't treat me like it!"  
"Eh? Little?" Chocolove said with a grin, then turned to Ren. "I see now. He was too little to satisfy you, and so he keeps his pants warm so that you two may be gay!"  
"WHAT?!" Ren yelled, instantly ceasing to laugh.  
Bason began to chuckle, then cried out when Ren sliced him in half with the kwan-dou.  
"Kisama!" he yelled at his spirit, then looked to Horo. "Let's get the hell out of here." He turned and began walking, then came to a dead stop feeling he stepped in something. Slowly he raised his shoe to investigate. "Aw horseshit! "he yelled angrily.  
"Eh? But you are wrong," Chocolove said diplomatically. "For it to be horsehit, it would have to come from a horse. This came from a dog."  
Horo snickered to himself, then yelped when Ren slashed at him with the kwan-dou, then watched as he held the point to Chocolove's nose.  
"Listen to me, Chocolove. We are only here to find Shizuka. Now either give us some useful information, or leave us alone."  
"Ren..." Horo began.  
"Horo, don't push me!" Ren yelled.  
"Geh... She was headed that way this morning with Kanna and Machi!" Chocolove cried while pointing down the street.  
"Kanna?" Ren asked.  
"Machi? The Hanagumi?!"  
Chocolove shook his head a little. "Only those two. Mari disappeared about the same time Hao did," he explained.  
"And you let them go?!" Ren demanded.  
Chocolove shrugged. "I didn't know until two years ago. We decided since the Shaman tournament was over, it would be best if we just ignored each other. There wasn't any real reason for us to fight."  
"Great," Ren muttered while closing his eyes.  
"But hey! We can start searching for them now, if you want!" Chocolove suggested. "United once again, is the Ren! All for one, and one for all!" He grinned, then pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sash on Ren's pants. "Catch your pants before they fall!"  
One cue, Ren's pants fell, and the poor Tao stood there, beat red. For a moment Horo stared in disbelief, then closed his eyes while pitying their idiot friend for doing such a thing to Ren of all people.  
"KISAMA!" Ren shrieked after he had pulled his pants up, then chased after Chocolove, swinging the kwan-dou menacingly.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Falcon: Ech.... I'm bad with puns. -,-;; I dunno if Chocolove would actually like anybody, but I figured it'd be good for future laughs if he liked her. Now if I have this laid out right, the next couple of chapters will focus on the Ren, simply because... well... you will all learn in due time. ~pulls out a bullhorn~ Who wants AmiKino angst?!  
  
Kino: I repeat. I thought I was married?  
  
Falcon: Oh... And please don't anybody flame me about OOCness with Kanna and Machi. Remember. This is five years after the shaman tournament. ^^;;  
  
Manta: Falcon, come here for a minute.  
  
Falcon: ~walks over and leans down with a silly grin~ Hai? ^_^  
  
Manta: ~slaps Falcon across the face~ That's for making Yoh go to Anna!!!  
  
Falcon: Owy... Man, for a little guy, you can really slap. ~rubs face~ Anyhoo, reviews are greatly appreciated! And I'm sorry if the puns are even worse than what Chocolove can do. -_-;; Ato de! ^_~ 


	21. The Race Begins

**_Chapter 21 ~ The Race Begins_**

  
Music While Typing:   
    1) Eating (Gravitation), during first scene with The Ren.     2) Recollection (Gravitation), when Shizuka told Machi and Kanna bout Hao.     3) Star Team (the evil song that always plays when Hao shows up ^^;;), when The Ren and Hao run into each other.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Shizuka followed Kanna and Machi quietly into a bar. She looked curiously at the sign, then looked to her new acquaintances. "Eh? What does that say?"     "Closed, but Jim doesn't mind if we come in during the day," Kanna explained.     "Whoa... All that for six little symbols?" Shizuka asked curiously. "I always thought English was longer or something..."     Kanna groaned. "Machi, explain."     "You see," Machi said as pointed to each letter. "Just this said 'Closed". What Kanna said after 'Closed', is not on the sign."     "Oh," she replied, blinked, then sighed. "It's so difficult..."     Machi chuckled. "Ah, you'll pick it up sooner or later."     "That's what Onii-chan said about basketball," she muttered, then followed the two into the bar.     "What are you girls doing here so early?" a tall, blonde man asked as they came in. "Who's your friend?"     "Call her a bit of an acquaintance," Kanna said. "You mind giving her a temporary job till she can get back home?"     "Hmm..." He stood up and walked over to her, then studied her for a moment. "What's your name?"     "Eh?" She looked up at him with confusion.     "He asked what your name is," Kanna explained.     "Ah! Konicha wa! Watashi no namae wa Shizuka desu," she replied.     "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "And a yada wada to you too," he said with annoyance.     "She said good afternoon, and her name is Shizuka," Kanna explained.     "Gomennasai. Eigo wa hanasemasen," Shizuka said.     "She's sorry. She doesn't speak English," Machi confirmed.     "Eh..." Jim scratched his head. "Language barrier is a bad thing, you know," he said to Kanna.     "We can translate for her."     Jim sighed. "Somehow I get the feeling I'll regret this. Have her start with mopping the floors and washing the glasses. I'll see what else needs to be done when she finishes that."     Kanna nodded.   
  
    Horo groaned as Chocolove led them down a relatively empty street. "How much further are we going to walk? I'm hungry!"     "Too bad, Horo," Ren said. "We aren't going to stop and eat unless it's Chinese."     "Ugh! Ren, I want a hotdog or something!"     "Eh?" Chocolove smirked and prepared to make another terrible pun. But before he could, Ren poked him in the nose with the kwan-dou. "OW!!!"     "I told you. No more jokes!"     Chocolove sighed. "Fine..."     "So hungry..." Horo muttered. "All these businesses and there's nothing open..."     "Because this is a long strip of bars," Chocolove explained. "Most of them don't open until around six, and it's only four in the afternoon right now."     "Is it really that late?" Horo groaned.     "Quit your belly aching," Ren snapped.     "My belly ain't gonna stop aching until I get something to eat!" Horo yelled. "I didn't get any dinner last night, I didn't get breakfast this morning, I didn't get lunch! I'm over 24 hours without food and if I don't a hotdog or something soon, I'm gonna go nuts!"     Chocolove's eye gleamed. "Well then we shall have to find some Hot-Mutts!" he exclaimed while suddenly being dressed in a street hotdog vendor's outfit and holding a toy hotdog bun with a dog sitting in it.     "YOUR JOKES ARE NOT FUNNY!!!" Horo yelled as he chased after Chocolove, waving his snowboard menacingly.     Ren watched with amusement. After a moment he cast his gaze down some, then he blinked and blushed slightly while closing his eyes. "Damn Jun and her stupid comic-mush movies," he muttered. He blinked while looking up when he heard a sickening yet satisfying crack of wood. His gaze found none other than Chocolove grinning like an idiot, clenching Horo's snowboard, while the poor Ainu lay on the ground with a goose-egg of a bump on his head.     "Succeed!" Chocolove cried happily. "For once I have evaded unjust punishment!" He yelled in pain when Ren hit him in the side of the head with the flat edge of the kwan-dou.     "You have only earned the metal punishment," Ren said icily. "Horo, are you alright?" he asked, despite disinterest.     "Ne... Ren, now my head hurts," he whined.     "Bakayaro!" Ren snapped. "Who's idea was it to bring us together again, anyway?!"     "I thought it was yours," Horo said while he got up.     "No it wasn't!" Ren yelled.     "Well it sure wasn't mine!" Horo yelled.     "Mine... mine.... mine....." Chocolove thought, then grinned. "It must be a sign!"     The two turned a dangerous glare to the comedian.     "I believe we were looking for Shizuka," Chocolove said nervously.     "Hmph. He's right," Horo said irritably, then began walking. "Let's just hope Kanna and Machi don't harm her."     Ren nodded while following.   
  
    "Succeed!" Shizuka cried happily. "I've finished, Kanna!"     "That was fast," she replied.     "Naa. Onii-chan makes me look after chores whenever Asakura-sama doesn't make me work," she explained.     "Oh?" Kanna tilted her head curiously. "How has he been?"     "Ne. The old fart's getting to be a royal pain in the butt," she explained.     Kanna stared. "You would speak of him that way?"     "Sure. Everybody does. He's not exactly somebody you can easily respect," the silver haired girl replied.     Kanna frowned. "Who do you think you are, speaking of him so shabbily?!"     "What, you know the guy?" she replied while blinking.     "Of course I know him. Machi and I, along with our friend, worked for him during the shaman tournament."     "NAA?! YOU WERE IN THE SHAMAN TOURNAMENT?!" she cried as she shot over and grasped Kanna's hands, her eyes starry like a child's at the sight of Christmas presents. "Tell me everything about it, please!"     Kanna blinked. "Do you know nothing?"     Shizuka looked down sadly. "Master Chen and Raijin-baka wouldn't allow me to join because of my duties."     Kanna cocked an eyebrow. "Raijin?"     "Naa," she replied while nodding. "My older brother."     Kanna frowned. "I see. And you said the other was Chen?"     "Um... Yes?"     "I see," she replied as she stood up. "Shizuka, what exactly is your shaman ability?"     "Huh? What do you mean?"     "What abilities?"     "Well, the basics. Katana and staff usage, some hand-to-hand stuff, water magic, and when my mom is around, I also have flight abilities." She tilted her head. "Are you okay?"     "Shizuka, who was it you were being chased by?"     "Naa. Asakura Hao," she replied, then looked down sadly. "I wish... I could have helped Lord Manta, though. Hao's manipulated him too badly, though."     "I see..." Kanna thought for a moment. "Well, Machi and I will help you, then."     "Ne? How?" she asked curiously.     "Machi," Kanna called.     "What?" she replied as she came in.     "Shizuka was apparently running from Hao," Kanna stated.     "NE?!" Machi cried.     The youngest shaman nodded. "Hai. Hao-baka, and Majo-aku, to be exact."     "By any chance, was there a blonde girl with him?" Machi asked quickly.     Shizuka blinked. "If you mean that psycho-zombie, Mari, yeah."     The two looked at each other and nodded, then Kanna looked back. "Well then. We will help you."     "Really?" Shizuka asked.     "Hai. After all, shamans have to stick together," Machi said with a grin.     "Ah! Sankyuu!" Shizuka cried happily as she jumped up and hugged them.     The two shot a small smirk at each other.   
  
    "That's the one Hao-sama was trying to get rid of," Kanna said later to Machi.     "Ne? That little brat in the temple?!"     "Hai," Kanna replied with a nod.     "But then that means she knows Yoh-san. And that means he will be looking for her if they are friends."     "It also means that if we keep her here long enough, Hao-sama and Mari will find us," Kanna said quietly.     "But wouldn't it be easier to go to him?"     "Not with that friend of Yoh-san's hanging around. He'd follow us around with his boring jokes," Kanna explained.     "Good point. So what do we do, put out a big sign for him?"     "Even better," she replied as she looked towards Jack-o-ripper.   
  
    "See. I told you everything would open soon," Chocolove said with a smile.     "It's too bad we're only 18!" Horo yelled. "These are all bars!!!"     "Hmm..." Chocolove thought. "Well, there's a club not far from here that'll open soon. We can get something there."     "Bakayaro! We have to find Shizuka before Hao does!" Ren yelled.     "But Reeeeeen!!!" Horo whined.     "Shut up!" Ren yelled as he swiped the kwan-dou at the Ainu.     "Hey!" Horo yelped. "A man's gotta eat!" he said angrily.     "Kisama!" Ren yelled again as he chased Horo in circles.     Chocolove sighed and looked around. "Perhaps we could..." He came to a stop feeling a familiar, fiery presence.     "Well, well, well. What have we here?"     Ren and Horo came to a dead stop, then turned quickly and saw Chocolove standing stalk still. Inches from his back was the tip of Hao's fire sword.     Hao looked at the three with amusement. "Horokeu. Ren. What are you doing here in New York?" he asked.     "My name is Horo Horo! And we might ask you the same question!" Horo yelled. "Where's Shizuka?!"     Hao sighed. "Naa. That bothersome miko ran away." He grinned at Ren and Horo, his eyes a light silver colour. "I imagine when I reclaim her, I will be able to tame her, though."     "Kisama," Ren muttered.     Hao looked slightly as Chocolove blurred next to Horo and Ren. "Oh yes. You were the one with the quick spirit," he stated more to himself as a reminder than anything else.     "What do you want with the beautiful bazooka?" Chocolove demanded.     "Beautiful bazooka?" Hao cocked an eyebrow, then shook his head with a smirk. "My intentions for that delinquent are none of your concern."     "Daddy?" Manta's voice spoke up.     Ren and Horo looked past the shaman and saw Manta peeking out from behind Hao's poncho.     "Manta!" Horo yelped, then as he began to run forward, Ren caught his arm.     "Horo, right now our priority is Shizuka," he snapped.     "Easy for you to say!" he said angrily as he pulled away. "Itoko can handle herself! If Manta's here, we gotta get him back so Yoh can undo Hao's brainwashing!"     Hao cocked an eyebrow. "I did not brainwash him. I've cared for him as my own and I've even been able to help him heal, unlike your so-called holy leader.     "I wouldn't exactly call him holy after his little stunt at his 16th birthday party," Ren said with a twitchy eyebrow.     Manta tilted his head curiously, then looked up at Hao. "Daddy? Why are you arguing?"     Hao sighed as he scooped Manta into his arms. "These guys work for Yoh," he said gently. "Don't ever listen to them. They will make you dirty," he murmured while cradling Manta.     "Excuse me?" Ren asked with annoyance. "Let Manta-kun go!"     Hao blinked as Manta jumped out of his arms. "Manta?"     Slowly the blonde walked over to Ren and looked up at him. He frowned and stepped back as Horo knelt down.     "Manta, come on. Don't you recognize us?" the blunette asked.     Manta stared at Horo while taking another step back.     "Manta?" Hao said with a quirked eyebrow.     "Daddy... He feels a little like Mommy," he said as he looked up at Hao.     "He's trying to trick you, Manta. Now I want you and Mari to go back where it's safe," Hao said quietly.     Manta looked up at the others quietly, then walked over and hugged Hao. "But it's scarey there," he whispered.     Hao sighed as he lift Manta into his arms, then looked at The Ren with an annoyed smile. "We appear to have the same goal," he said with a smirk. "It will be fun to see who wins this race." He blinked feeling a familiar aura, then closed his eyes, continuing to smile. "See you at the finish line," he said with a laugh, then he, Manta, Mari, and Spirit of Fire disappeared in a burst of flames.     "Dammit!" Horo yelled, then turned and began running.     "Horo, wait!" Ren called, just as determined as the Ainu to find their missing teammate.     Chocolove looked up curiously and noticed Jack-o-ripper, then frowned slightly. "What's he doing out here alone?" he thought, then quickly followed his teammates. 

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
Falcon: Whoa! Finished this chapter at last! ^_^ And I'm quite proud of the "Hot-Mutts" joke. ^^ I can see why Choco-san loves puns so much. Anyhoo... I finally realized that this is gonna be a super long story compared to my others, so it's gonna pretty well be divided into two parts, so I'll probably be changing the name of this in a while.   
  
Horo: Ne. Falcon, perhaps you should explain why I referred to Shizuka as "Itoko".   
  
Falcon: Very simple! Because Shizuka's your cousin! ^_^ Hmm... Should update 'Shizuka' with a chapter explaining that. ^^;; Anyhoo, I hope you're enjoying this so far! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, but don't flame. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but after reading one of the most childish reviews I've ever seen, I've grown to hate flames. -.-   
  



	22. Revelation

**_Chapter 22 ~ Revelation_**

  
  
Music While Typing:     1) Saturn Theme(Sailor Moon SNES game), during Shizuka's dream.     2) Bahamut! (Final Fantasy VIII), during the battles.     3) Hypnotic Distortion (Gravitation), during the night scenes at the end.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
    _Usui Horokeu. Love.     Usui Shiroi. Crystal.     Diethel Lyserg. Loyalty.     Oyamada Manta. Consume. 
_

  
  
    Nothing could be seen in the dark void at first.   
  
    _

Then an image of Horo illuminated in the darkness. He held one arm as if it were damaged, and his skin was pale. On his bared chest was the symbol of the Tao family, and despite his ill state his expression was full of contentment.     Then another image of Shizuka formed. She held her hands in front of her as if she were casting a spell, while a tan poncho hung loosely on her. One half of her face showed success, while the other side showed failure. In front of her floated a single black thread.     That image was then replaced by an image of Lyserg. He held his arm up as if to attack with the dowsing pendulum, his expression determined. Around his neck was the bear-claw necklace that the Asakura family wore.     Finally an image of Manta appeared. His hands rest on his chest over his heart while his head drooped. He wore a small version of Yoh's battle outfit, but he was bound by a chain of black quartz. Behind him, a shadow hand could be seen, appearing to reach for the boy. 

_  
  
    Each image only lasted a second at a time, then a voice spoke up.   
  


_     "Does it begin or does it end?" 
_

  
  
    Shizuka gasped as her eyes shot open.     Machi and Kanna stared at her for a moment.     "Are you okay?" Kanna asked with a cocked eyebrow.     Slowly the miko nodded. "H-Hai... What happened?"     "You went off into space," Machi replied with a smirk. "Good thing Jim didn't see it."     Shizuka looked at the girls quietly, then looked down while frowning worriedly.   
  
    Yoh looked around while squinting slightly.     "Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked quietly.     "I still don't feel anything," he replied.     Ryu sighed quietly. "Danna, perhaps we should return to the village?"     "That will take days," Lyserg groaned. "Let's just find out whatever it is that has been bothering Mage and deal with it."     Faust nodded in agreement as Eliza appeared. "We may as well do it right the first time."     Yoh sighed quietly. "Manta-chan... Shizuka-kun..."     "Ah, it'll be fine," Tokagero said as he appeared in front of Yoh and Amidamaru. "Manta's being taken care of, and Shizuka... well... She's a real firecracker, Yoh. I wouldn't worry about it."     Yoh growled. "Easy for you to say," he said angrily.     Ryu looked up suddenly hearing something, then quickly turned. His eyes widened as the ground in the distance began to turn from a gold colour of sand, to black. "Danna!" he called.     Yoh looked back, then his eyes dilated.     "The sand is changing?" Faust asked.     Lyserg let out a yelp. "N-n-no... That... That..."     "What?!" Faust, Ryu and the spirits yelled together.     "Scarab beatles!" Lyserg cried.     "But... I thought those were in Egypt," Ryu said with confusion.     Lyserg shook his head. "These are a different type. We lost four X-Laws to them during the shaman tournament. They're only found in this area, and they're hard to even outrun" he said nervously, then turned and began to run.     "Hmm? Don't leave us behind!" Faust yelped, then he and the others ran after the emerald boy.   
  
    "What are you doing, old woman?" Mage asked as he walked into the rom.     Kino sat, silently praying.     Mage studied her for a moment, then closed the door. And stepped towards her.     The elderly woman suddenly fell silent.     "What is it?"     "There is a pretender among us," she said quietly.     "Hmm. Just as I suspected. Shall I inform the others of Lyserg?"     Kino shook her head. "That boy deserves more than apologies," she said quietly. "I was wrong when I suspected he would betray us."     "Oh? Than who..."     Kino looked up with narrowed eyes. "Syruba was led on a wild goose chase," she said quietly.     "Hmm? What do you mean?"     She looked at him silently. "You know what I mean."     He looked at her quietly, then frowned.     "I know who you are, Majo," she said icily.     He smirked. "It's about time you figured it out. I expected more from you, old woman."   
  
    "Dammit," Yoh said angrily. "We're wasting time!"     "You wanna try and stomp every one of them without getting killed?!" Lyserg yelled at him as he ran.     "This is one of those times when Hao would really come in handy," Faust cried in exasperation.     "Shit, how fast are those things?!" Ryu demanded after glancing back and seeing they were closing in quickly.     Yoh growled as he skidded to a stop, then turned and faced the thousands of beatles angrily. "If Hao's supposed to be my other half," he thought quietly as he raised one arm, "then what are the chances I can't use fire magic?"     "Danna, what are you doing?!" Ryu cried as he ran to Yoh's side.     Yoh's eyes narrowed. "Stand at guard, Ryu," he said quietly as he focussed.     "Danna..." Ryu stared at him with confusion, then nodded slightly while taking a defensive stance.     "Yoh-kun," Lyserg cried as he ran over. "Yoh-kun, please. It would be better to just run. We can't beat those things! There are too many!"     "Just watch me," he growled as the air in front of his palm began to heat, then a ball of fire formed just inches above his hand.     "Yoh-kun," Faust said quietly with amazement.     Yoh looked hatefully at the small creatures, then whipped his arm as if he were pitching a baseball. The fireball shot forward and hit a group of the insects, then several more fireballs followed.     Faust and Lyserg stared at Yoh in surprise, then looked to Ryu, who seemed unaffected by Yoh's ability.     "It's here," Yoh muttered under his breath as the insects came to a stop minutes later.     Ryu growled as the small creatures suddenly began to scurry to each other form a glowing mountain. They suddenly all merged, creating a giant, two-headed beatle.     "Holy mother of shamans," Lyserg whispered, then quickly looked to his fairy partner. "Morphy!"     "Eliza!"     "Tokagero!"     "Amidamaru!"   
  
    Kino cried out as a blast of energy threw her against the wall, then she struggled to her feet and glared at Majo while grabbing a light katana that rest on a nearby table.     Majo laughed. "A feeble old woman thinks she can defeat someone like me?" he asked with amusement.     "I can try," she replied angrily.     "Hmph." He fired two more energy blasts as the woman, who used the katana to block the attacks, then he growled while forming another blast, much bigger than the recent attacks.     Kino's eyes widened as the blast came towards her, then she barely dashed sideways away from it. The force knocked her some and she fell to her knees, then cried out when Majo appeared and kicked her soccer-style, sending her flying into the wall.   
  
    Yoh, Ryu, Amidamaru and Tokagero dodged to the right as one of the heads of the beatle attempted to bite down on Spirit of Sword, while Lyserg commanded Morphy to fly up, barely avoiding a mass of toxin the second head spat at them. Faust and Eliza quickly moved behind the beatle and brought down the giant syringe through it so that it was pinned to the ground, then backed up to await for Yoh's instructions.     "Tokagero!" Ryu called.     "Hai!" he replied, and then charged towards the beatle while Yoh and Amidamaru readied. Tokagero quickly charged into the creature while seven of the eight heads snapped frantically at it. The eighth head rose above the others and allowed Yoh to run up its neck and jump onto the beatle.     Yoh quickly found the base of the beatle's left head, then began to hack away, trying to decapitate it.   
  
    Kino cried out as another blast hit her directly and sent her flying into the wall, then fell to the ground, barely breathing.     "I must admit. I over estimated your wit and underestimated your strength," Majo said as he walked over and roughly lifted the Asakura up by the neck of her kimono. "That doesn't mean you will survive, however," he muttered as a dagger appeared in his hand.     Kino moaned in pain, then slowly lifted her head to meet Majo's gaze. "Why are you so determined to destroy my family?"     Majo glared at her. "Think of what your bastard family did when you assumed Yoh was dead," he muttered.     "All of this for revenge?" she groaned. "Why so many?"     He smirked. "It's a small price to pay for the power I received."     "What are you..."     "Kino!" Theresa's voice cried.     Majo looked back quickly and stared at the girl, then his eyes widened. "You..."     "I should have know," Theresa muttered, then brought her index and middle finger to her forehead while focussing. "Ai no uchu!" she called, then cupped her hands together.     Majo threw Kino across the room while turning to face the girl, who had already formed a ball of what light, then imitated her stance. "Kirau no uchu!" A moment later a black ball of energy formed, then as she shot a beam of energy at him, he fired one at her.     Theresa yelped when his attack shot through her's and hit her, throwing her into a wall, then she looked up angrily. "Itoko uchu," she muttered while getting to her feet.     Majo glared at her, then a moment later disappeared.   
  
    Faust, Lyserg and Ryu covered their ears as the left head shrieked just before Yoh completely removed the head. On of the heads of Orchi shot down and caught Yoh as he fell towards the ground.     "Faust, it's getting free!" Yoh yelled.     "Not for long!" Lyserg replied as a wire shot from the pendulum that Morphy now used in super spirit form. The wire quickly wrapped around the beatle and pinned it to the ground, then six of the eight snakes of Orchi grabbed the beatle's legs and managed to flip it on it's back.     "Faust, now!" Ryu yelled.     "Eliza," Faust said to his wife, then six large syringes formed and shot forward, pinning each leg to the ground.     "Lyserg!" Yoh called to the British shaman, then ran and jumped into Morphy's hand.     "What now, Yoh-kun?" Lyserg asked. "We... we can't just let it suffer... But if we don't do something now, it'll just go back to the small form."     Yoh nodded. "That's enough Morphy," he said.     "Yoh-kun?" Lyserg looked at him with confusion.     "I'm sorry I doubted you before, Lyserg," Yoh said quietly. "I won't force you to carry terrible stains."     "Huh? Yoh-kun, wait!" Lyserg yelped when Yoh suddenly jumped off Morphy's hand.     Yoh quickly positioned the sword while focussing his energy to increase its strength and size, then closed his eyes as he landed, slamming the blade through the beatle to its heart.   
  
    "Kino!" Theresa cried as she ran to the elderly woman. "Kino, answer me!"     "He's Mage," she muttered after a moment. "Mage is the one who killed Syruba..."     Theresa nodded some, then carefully lifted the woman and rushed out of the room to find the others.     The struggling beatle finally became still, then began to transform into black dust. After a moment, Yoh fell through to the ground and landed on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought as his head swam, then he shook his head.     "Yoh-kun!"     "Danna!"     Yoh groaned a little as he tried to stand up, then swayed and fell against Ryu.     "Danna, are you okay?!" Ryu asked as he caught the shaman.     "Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried while appearing.     "Daijobu," he murmured. "I'm just kinda dizzy."     Ryu looked worriedly at Yoh, then lifted him into his arms. "Rest. We'll keep looking for whatever it is Mage was upset about."     Yoh nodded slightly while leaning his head against Ryu's shoulder, then slowly drifted off into a silent slumber.     "Yoh-kun," Lyserg said worriedly.     "Hmm. Let's find somewhere to rest and I'll do an examination," Faust suggested. "It's getting dark anyway."     Ryu nodded in agreement.   
  
    Shizuka stared up at the sky silently. Jim had run out of jobs for her, so she had retreated to the roof of the building. She shivered quietly while pulling her kimono around her more tightly. The January temperatures seemed colder in New York than it did in Japan, and it brought back memories Raijin, Marcus and Chen.     "Why did that bastard have to kill them?" she thought quietly, then her eyes became glassy. "Onii-chan... Marcus... Papa-chan..." Then she remembered the daydream she had earlier in the evening. After a moment, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Daijobu," she told herself.   
  
    Faust shook his head slightly. "Seems to just be a case of exhaustion," he said quietly. "Probably the intense training Mage has been giving him."     "I don't like that guy," Lyserg said quietly. "There's something not right about him."     "Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid?"     The three shamans looked up quickly hearing Mage's voice.     "How long have you been here?" Lyserg asked suspiciously.     "Long enough. How is Yoh?"     Ryu looked over worriedly. "It's hard to say."     Mage studied Yoh for a moment. "Very well then." He walked towards Yoh.     "What are you going to do to Yoh-kun?" Lyserg demanded.     Mage looked up. "It's time for his test. To see if he can truly use the techniques he's learned over the last week."     "You've been pushing him," Lyserg said angrily. "Let him rest now."     "It will be fine," Mage said cooly.     Ryu stepped between Yoh and Mage and shook his head. "Danna must rest."     Mage eyed Ryu up and down, then smiled slightly. "Alright then. Ryu, may I speak to you for a few moments?"     Ryu looked at him curiously for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. "Alright..."     Lyserg watched suspiciously as the two walked away, then he quickly went to Yoh and knelt down. "Don't worry, Yoh-kun," he said gently. "Whatever that guy is up to, I won't let him bring any more harm to you..."     Faust looked at Lyserg quietly, silently agreeing with the British boy, then sat down and began to read, trying to ignore Lyserg's worried mutters for Ryu's safety.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Naa! And another chapter! ^_^ But... I end with a cliffy! ~grins~ Two in one day. Hey, guess what? Remember I said a funny chapter was coming up? It's definitely gonna be chapter 24! ^^ So... yeah. Reviews and constructive criticism still greatly appreciated. ^^ 


	23. The Chase

**_Chapter 23 ~ The Chase_**

  
  
Music While Typing:     1) Body Language (Gravitation), during the first scene.     2) Confusion (New Order), during the first bar scene.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Horo looked at his watch. "Well, it's seven thirty, and so far we've been kicked out of every bar in the area," he said with annoyance.     Chocolove laughed nervously. "That is where we use the magnificent art of disguise!"     "Disguise?" Ren asked.     "These guys!" Chocolove cried for no reason other than to produce another bad pun.     Horo cocked an eyebrow. "Chocolove, I will hurt you," he warned.     Chocolove smiled nervously. "Eh heh... Anyway, I just happen to have disguises in these bags!" he cried with a smile.     Ren looked at him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling I will regret this? And when exactly did you get them?"     "When you two were getting some wieners," he said with a smirk.     "Do you have any idea how gross that sounded?" Horo asked.     "That was the point, my 'happy' friends," he replied with a grin.     "I'm gonna kill him," Ren muttered to Horo.     "As fun as it would be, he's still our teammate, though," Horo reminded. "Besides, we need to find Itoko."     "Fine," Ren sighed. "Let's have them, Chocolove."     Chocolove suddenly gave one of the bags to Horo, and another to Ren. "There you go."     Horo curiously opened the bag, then blinked as he pulled out a bottle. "What's this?"     "Huh? Oh, temporary hair dye."     Ren quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't trust it, Horo." He opened his bag, and slowly looked through it, then slowly he looked up at Chocolove with an expression that the grim reaper himself would be scared of. "You can have this disguise."     "Sorry," Chocolove giggled. "You're the only one it will fit."     "Horo's smaller than me now!" he yelled. "Give it to him!"     "It will make him look even younger. You however, will look older. I know these things," Chocolove argued.     "Aww man! These things will make me look gay!" Horo whined as he pulled out a silvery, sleeveless shirt and black leather pants with silver trim.     "Better than what I got," Ren muttered. "I think I'll just stick to this look."     "It's either look like a girl in her early twenties, or don't get in at all," Chocolove stated.     "You just wanna humiliate me!" Ren yelled.     "And me!" Horo added.     "Do you or don't you want to find the beautiful bazooka?" Chocolove asked, serious for once in his life. "At least you two don't have to go in looking like some stereotypical gangster!"     The two blinked, then groaned. "Well... I guess for Itoko I can deal."     Ren sighed, then reluctantly gave in. "As long as the others don't find out..."   
  
    Shizuka groaned uncomfortably. Kanna had informed her that Jim wanted her to work at the bar, keeping glasses clean, and the loud music mixed with the smell of the alcoholic drinks were making her nauseous.     "Shizuka, I some help," Machi called.     Shizuka looked over with a groan, then walked over while drying her hands.     "Okay, Kanna and I worked with you all day. Do you think you can take some orders?" she asked, a little annoyed.     "I... I think so..." she said nervously.     "Good. Take over for a minute," she said as she pushed past Shizuka.     "N-nani?!" Shizuka cried, but was too slow to stop Machi. Nervously for the next ten minutes she did her best to serve the customers, but she was quickly losing her nerve. "Maybe I should just forget it," she thought.     "Gomen nasai. Could I get a Mike's lemonade?" somebody asked.     "Hang on," she muttered and turned, then her eyes dilated.     Hao stared at the miko. "There you are," he said with a smirk.     "Shit!" she cried, then shot to the back, pushing past Machi and Kanna.     "Hey, where are you going?" Machi called.     Hao jumped over the bar and shot towards the door, then came to a stop when Kanna put an arm up. "What do you think you... Hao-sama?" she asked while blinking.     "Machi. Kanna," Hao said, then smiled. "That explains why Jack-o-ripper was looking for me. Move before that girl gets away!"     Machi and Kanna moved aside so he could run through, then they followed him.   
  
    "Dammit!" Shizuka cursed to herself as she ran frantically out the back door and into the alley. "How did he find me so fast in a place like this?!"     She yelped when a blast of fire hit just below her feet, then skidded to a stop and looked back. Sure enough it was Hao's attack, and he was following her.     "You can't run forever, Shizuka," he called.     "I damn well can try," she thought, then began to run again, turning quickly down a crowded street. "Dammit, if Mom were here, I could..."     "Shizuka!" Mayumi's voice cried.     "Mom?!" she yelped as Mayumi shot to her side while she ran. "What are you doing here?!"     "Horo, Ren and their friend are searching for you," Mayumi explained. "What's the matter?"     "Hao is the matter!" she cried pathetically, ignoring the strange looks she was given as she passed by people.     "Going somewhere?" Machi asked as she stepped out in front of Shizuka with a smirk.     "Machi!" Shizuka cried as she skidded to a stop. "Machi, I'm sorry I ran out like that, but Hao..."     "Hao-sama did tell you to stop, didn't he?"     "What?" Shizuka stared at her.     "Usui Shiroi. It's been a while," Kanna said with a smirk as she stepped up from behind.     "What?" Shizuka turned quickly and stared with confusion. "What are you talking about?!"     "It was your brother who humiliated Hao-sama," Kanna explained. "When he tried to destroy you."     Shizuka stared. "Kanna... You said you would help me..."     "Hah! We'll help you alright. Help you right back to Hao-sama," Machi laughed. "Jack-o-ripper," she called.     Shizuka blinked, then clenched her fists while taking a deep breath, then let out an ear shattering shriek. She grinned seeing Kanna and Machi shaking their heads a minute later, then began running.     "Shizuka, please warn me next time," Mayumi groaned.     "Whatever!"     "That stunt doesn't work on me, young one," Hao laughed, who had caught up to her once again and was preparing to attack with another fireball.     Shizuka looked back, then groaned. "Mayumi, spirit ball mode!" she called while holding one hand close to her mother's spirit, then focussed while forcing the spirit into her body and calling out, "Hyoi gattai!"     "Shizuka, what are you doing?" Mayumi demanded.     "Getting out of the streets," she replied as wings formed from the integration, then she flapped them once while running, then hopped while flapping a second time with as much force as possible, and shot up into the air.     "Hnn?" Hao smirked. "I never knew you could do that," he murmured while collecting his energy, then he too shot up into the air, continuing to follow the girl.     "Naa! Leave me alone!" Shizuka cried pathetically, then yelped as a blast of fire nearly hit her left wing.     "Shizuka, pay attention!" Mayumi cried.     "Huh?" Shizuka looked up, then yelped but was unable to keep herself from flying straight into a building. She groaned as she fell towards the ground, then focussed to create a large water orb under her. She fell into it and slowly sunk through it, then fell through it about three feet to the ground while the wings disappeared as Mayumi left her body.     "Shizuka, are you okay? Shizuka, get up!" Mayumi cried.     "I'm up," she muttered, her head aching terribly, then she began to run.     "Get inside somewhere!" Mayumi instructed.     "No freakin' duh!" Shizuka yelled as she ran down the street and turned down a quieter one, then noticed the side door of a club was open. She sighed in relief, then shot in.   
  
    Meanwhile, Hao landed where a huge puddle lay on the ground and studied it, then smirked as he followed trail on the pavement. However it led to a large group of humans and the trail was soon lost.     "Dammit," he muttered as Spirit of Fire appeared, then he looked around. With a sigh he shook his head. "Back to square one. That girl is in serious need of training," he growled, his eyes a silver colour, then he began walking.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Naa! And another chapter is done! ^_^ Soo.... yeah. Reviews and CC are still greatly appreciated. ^^;; Next chapter will probably be one of the most humorous chapters, and I should have it up soon. In the mean time, I hope you're still enjoying this... And we are getting close to the part where it's like 


	24. Ballroom Blitz

**_Chapter 24 ~ Ballroom Blitz_**

  
  
Warning. A kissing cousins scene in this, but it gets resolved. It is NOT implying a coupling. ~shudders~   
  
Music While Typing: Ballroom Blitz (Sweet)   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


_Are you ready Steve? Uh huh. Andy? Yeah. Mick? Okay. Alright fellas. Let's go! _

  
  
    Horo walked into the club, clad in the leather pants and silver shirt, and his hair flopping down a little and a bright shade of blonde. His expression was a mix of annoyance and disturbance after receiving three offers from older men. "I am not pretty," he muttered. "And I am not smaller than Ren!"     He blinked as he came to a stop and listened to the opening of a song with a catchy beat. He smiled slightly, realizing nobody he knew was there, then immediately started dancing happily the song.   
  


_Oh it's been getting so hard.   
Livin' with the things you do to me, aha.   
Oh my dreams are getting so strange.   
I'd like to tell you everything I see. _

  
  
    Shizuka groaned as she knelt down and tore a piece of her kimono, then wrapped it like a bandana, then groaned when the lights went down some, unsure if it was a good thing.     She started pushing through the crowd, trying to find her way to another exit, then yelped when she got pushed into somebody. "Gomennasia," she said with a sigh, then began pushing through again.     A shiver suddenly ran down her spine, then she turned quickly to the door she had entered, then her eyes widened when she saw Hao, Kanna and Machi come in, then muttered a curse.   
  


_Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun.  
And a girl in the corner lets no one ignore her, 'cause she thinks she's the passionate one. _

  
  
    Hao looked around, rather pissed off now. "This is so bothersome," he muttered. "Machi, you check the bar. Kanna, you check any extensions like bathrooms or dressing rooms," he ordered, then he pulled away and began searching the crowd for Shizuka.     "Dammit. Why does she never listen?" he muttered. "And she says I'm a jerk."   
  


_Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening.   
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving.   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

  
  
    Horo finally lost it. After months of searching for Manta and hard labour before that, he was ready to have fun. As he started to sing the lyrics, he reached out to a hand that seemed to be reaching for him, and pulled the owner through the crowd and just for fun dipped her, then pulled her up straight and twirled her, not letting go of her hand.     Okay. So maybe Horo did a little more than lose it. But he was having fun, and it wasn't like anybody would recognize him. But he was so busy having fun that he didn't realize it was his dance partner who shrieked. And he didn't realize the shriek was NOT a happy one.   
  


_And the man at the back said, "Everyone attack," and it turned into a ballroom blitz.  
And the girl in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz".  
Ballroom blitz..._

  
  
    Shizuka whimpered as the guy who had grabbed her helped her twirl, then she stubbled dizzily, only to be caught. "What's going on?!" she whined in her mind.     "Shizuka, hit him!" Mayumi instructed.     She attempted to punch him, but missed when he slid down to the floor , doing a split, and quickly came back up to his feet. Though he had a look of painful regret after doing that particular move, he still seemed ready to dance.     As she tried to turn to escape, he caught her wrist and pulled her close, and for a moment she wished the lights were up so she could see who's ass she was going to kick, then yelped when he began dancing again, her face becoming hot with embarrassment as people turned and watched the two.   
  


_I'm reaching out for something, touching nothing's all I ever do.   
Oh, I softly call you over, when you appear there's nothing left of you, aha.  
_

  
  
    Horo grinned stupidly as he pressed against her, extending his arms past her shoulders, then did a moon-walk continuing to grin. "You kinda remind me of somebody," he laughed   
  


_Now the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky.   
And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner, she could kill you with a wink of her eye. _

  
  
    "Big deal!" she snapped as she turned and tried to escape again, then her eyes widened spotting Hao. She turned back, suddenly deciding that maybe dancing American idiots (as she felt it) were a lot more appealing than she thought.     Not knowing much about modern dances she let her partner lead her, then groaned when she felt a crack in her back as he dipped her again.     "Shizuka, want me to..." Mayumi said quietly.     "No," she hissed. "Hao's in here."   
  


_Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic.   
And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing. _

  
  
    Hao looked around with annoyance, then spotted a crowd. He quirked an eyebrow, then walked over curiously. Just as he was about to break through the crowd, a group pushed him back, then he snarled. Quickly deciding that Shizuka knew nothing about dancing, he continued on his search.  
  


_And the man at the back said, "Everyone attack," and it turned into a ballroom blitz.  
And the girl in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz."  
Ballroom blitz..._

  
  
    Horo pressed playfully against her for a moment, then spun her away again. A moment later her pulled her back towards him and dipped her a third time, then with a grin he pressed his lips against her.     Shizuka's eyes widened, then shrieked, "PERVERT!!!"     "Nani?!" Horo yelped as the lights brightened some, this his eyes widened. "Shizuka?!"     "Horo Horo?!" she cried.     They were quiet for a moment, then both yelled in disgust while pushing away from each other and rubbing their mouths with the back of their hands frantically.   
  


_Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening.   
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving. _

  
  
    "You pervert!" Shizuka shrieked.     "I'm not a pervert!" he yelled at her. "How was I supposed to know it was you when you look like a girl for the first time in your life?!"     "What?! Well what about you? You look like a freaking hooker!" she cried while pulling the bandana off.     "I do not!"     Meanwhile, Hao had spotted Horo and Shizuka as the crowd began to clear, and he was growling with annoyance.   
  


_And the man at the back said, "Everyone attack," and it turned into a ballroom blitz.  
And the girl in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz."  
Ballroom blitz..._

  
  
    "Hao-sama?" Kanna asked as she and Machi rejoined Hao.     He closed his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked, then he whipped his arm out to point. "Don't let them get away!"     Horo and Shizuka looked up hearing Hao yell, then both of them yelped as the Hanagumi headed towards them.   
  


_It's, it's a ballroom blitz.   
It's, it's a ballroom blitz.   
It's, it's a ballroom blitz.   
Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz. _

  
  
    "Come on!" Horo said quickly as he grabbed Shizuka's wrist and started moving as quickly through the crowd. The two continued to push through, Kanna, Machi and Hao pursuing not far behind, then sighed when they finally reached the exit and ran out.     Just as they made it through the door, a new group of costumers showed up, blocking the door. The two ran as fast as possible down the street and disappeared soon into the large crowd, leaving Hao, Machi and Kanna struggling to get through the new crowd.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
Falcon: Lol. I drove my dad crazy while I was typing this, 'cause I had "Ballroom Blitz" on repeat for like an hour and a half. ^^;;   
  
Manta: You drove us nuts too. ¬.¬   
  
Falcon: Anyhoo, just gonna warn you now. It's getting to a point where it's gonna be several chapters of battles so... yeah. ^^;; Anyhoo, in the meantime reviews still appreciated. ^_^ Onegai? ^^;; Welp, ato de! ^_~ 


	25. Reunited to Divide

**_Chapter 25 ~ Reunite to Divide_**

  
  
Music While Typing:     1) Nothing At All (Sailor Moon), during the start before Theresa appears.     2) Hypnotic Distortion (Gravitation), from when Theresa appears, and on.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Shizuka groaned as she rubbed her sinuses. "I never wanna see that spoiled brat again," she muttered.     "Can't promise you won't, but at least we're together again, right?" Horo said with an encouraging smile.     She sighed while shivering. "Where's Ren? I'm freezing to death."     "Ne. They should be here soon," he said as he stood up. "We're supposed to meet here at ten, and it's a quarter to ten now."     She sighed while closing her eyes. "Itoko-chan... Thank you for coming all this way."     Horo laughed. "You know how Ren is. He even told me to focus on finding you instead of saving Manta. He said you wouldn't last two days on your own in America."     She frowned. "Well he's right."     "Don't say that," Horo said with a frown as he sat down. "You did well on your..." He blinked noticing a scar on her neck, then he frowned. "Where'd this come from?"     Shizuka blinked as she placed a hand on it. "I got it fighting that psycho dragon guy..."     Horo frowned, then he hugged her. "You did well, Shizuka. I'm proud of you."     She nodded slightly, then sighed, no longer able to keep herself from asking. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.     "This?" he asked with a laugh as he stood up. "An old friend of mine, Chocolove, got it as a disguise. It's better for low lighting though, huh?"     She nodded in agreement.     Horo laughed nervously while looking at his cousin. "The guys didn't see it. What do you think Ren would think of it?"     "I think Ren would kill the person who tried to give it to him."     "Eh... I meant on me, Shiz," he said with a slight grin.     "Oh! Well, I dunno." She grinned. "You finally considering revealing your true feelings for him?"     "No, I am not!" he said with a frustrated expression. "I was just wondering what he might think of it."     She laughed. "Okay! No need to get upset over it." She looked at him with a gentler smile. "Horokeu," she said as she kicked her legs back and forth, "promise me you'll tell him before anything bad happens."     He sighed. "Yeah, Shizuka," he said with a groan, then looked up and smiled seeing Ren chasing Chocolove while waving the kwan-dao. "I guess Chocolove has been at it again. Hey! Konban wa!" he called.     Ren stopped, then walked up. "Finally, some good company."     "Onii-chan!" Shizuka cried as she tackle hugged him.     "You're okay," Ren said with a smile, then returned the hug.     "How come you didn't hug me when we found each other again?" Chocolove asked.     Ren looked up with a cocked eyebrow. "Because Shizuka is the only person who EVER receives a hug from me."     "Oh? And why is that?"     Ren frowned. "I'm Tao Ren. I don't need an excuse."     Horo laughed. "Well, once we get back, I think we should have a load of ice cream."     "AHH! Really?!" Shizuka cried as she jumped up and looked at Horo with the starry eyes of a child receiving candy.     Horo laughed. "You spent all that time with Hao, so I think you deserve it."     "YEAS!" she cried happily while jumping up and down with joy, then yelped when Chocolove popped up, sending Horo flying backwards. "Uh... Konban wa."     "Miss Shizuka, may I say you are more beautiful than any other she I've ever met, and more powerful than any bazooka I've ever known of."     She blinked and stared at him with confusion. "What... was that?"     "Geh!" he fell over with an annoyed cry, then jumped up. "It was a joke, you see? The first part of your name is like the word 'she', and the second part of your name sounds like 'zooka' in 'bazooka, which is a powerful weapon."     She blinked, then frowned. "Hmph. It wasn't a very funny joke," she said cooly, then walked over to Ren.     "Geh...." Chocolove stood there, frozen, then fell over with an annoyed cry.     Ren and Horo stared, then looked at each other with a slight chuckle.     "Now how do we get back to the others?" Shizuka asked.     Ren frowned. "We have to call Theresa when we're ready. Not sure how we'll do that, though." He groaned. "On top of that, we still have to get Manta back, and get rid of that Majo guy."     "Eh? I can help!" Chocolove said quickly. "All I want is an introduction to your friend," he said with a nervous smile.     Ren and Horo looked at each other again, then grinned while getting the same idea.     "Okay, then!" Ren said with a grin. "Chocolove, this is our dearest friend, Shizuka. She is also the newest, not to mention only female member of the Ren. Shizuka, this is our good friend Chocolove, who is training to become a great comedian. Chocolove, show her one of your better jokes."     Chocolove blinked, then grinned. "Alright, then." Suddenly Ren was clad in a blue dress and blue wig. "Cinderella Tao-Ren!" Chocolove said proudly, accenting in just the right way to make 'Tao-Ren' sound like 'Darlin'.     Ren's face turned beet red, remembering the joke from their first meeting, then jabbed the handle of his kwan-dao into Chocolove's ribs while throwing the wig and dress off. "Kisama!"     Shizuka blinked while watching Ren chase Chocolove. "Cinderella... Tao-Ren... Darlin..."     Horo blinked feeling Shizuka suddenly start slapping his back while laughing. "Huh?"     "Cinderella Tao Ren! Cinderella Darlin! It makes sense! It's so funny! Isn't he clever, Horo Horo?" Shizuka laughed.     The other two shamans had come to a stop and stared at her, Ren in disbelief and Chocolove in happiness.     "She got it," Chocolove said happily.     "Oh, great," Ren muttered. "Okay. You've been introduced, so let's figure out how to..."     "That was fast," Theresa said as she appeared.     "Gah! Who are you?!" Shizuka yelped while jumping behind Horo.     "Shizuka, this is Theresa. Apparently her cousin sent her to help us," Ren explained, a little annoyed.     Shizuka sighed in relief. "Oh, okay."     "Guys, Mage was tricking you," Theresa explained solemnly. "He tried to kill Kino."     "WHAT?!" Shizuka shrieked. "WE HAVE TO GET TO HER NOW!!!"     She nodded as she looked to Chocolove. "I take it you will be coming?"     "Even without a summoning!" Chocolove said with a grin.     "That was terrible," Horo and Ren sighed while Shizuka took her time, trying to understand the joke.   
  
    "I'm prepared to give you special training," Mage explained to Ryu. "Your heart is strong and pure."     Ryu looked at Mage silently. "What exactly is done in this special training?"     He closed his eyes. "It trains you so that you may fight on a spiritual plain. Those of strongest faith are the only ones I offer this to, however. I have seen your faith to Yoh and the others, and I feel you would benefit most promisingly from the training."     Ryu looked silently at Mage, then closed his eyes. "Lyserg does not trust you, and even I am beginning to question your credibility."     "Ryu, let's just go back with the others," Tokagero said quietly.     Mage closed his eyes. "I admit that it temporarily changes your personality. However, that is just a side effect that occurs with the first two or three sessions. After that, you return to normal, because by then you have learned to control your senses."     Ryu looked quietly at him.     "You were rather sloppy in your battle against that troublesome scarab. It was that I wanted you to destroy, to help protect the others."     "Ryu, come on!" Tokagero said impatiently.     Ryu held one hand up as a signal for Tokagero to be quiet. "How will this help me in the future?"     Mage smiled quietly. "Your friend, Shizuka. She has foreseen a dark event."     "Shizuka? You found her?!"     "Yes, and she is on her way back to Paqi with the others. However, with her arrival she will bring trouble that will cost you your life and Lyserg's soul."     Ryu's eyes widened. "What?"     "Hao was prepared for if she were to be reunited. Please accept my offer so that you may protect your friends, as well as yourself."     "Ryu, this..."     "Tokagero!" Ryu said angrily, then turned back to Mage. He was silent for several minutes, then finally he closed his eyes. "The first time something feels wrong, I will decline."     "That is fine," Mage said with a nod of approval. "We shall begin now."     "What?" Ryu looked up quickly, then his eyes fluttered shut as he fell to the ground.     "Huh? RYU?!" Tokagero yelped.     "It is fine, bandit. He is safe," Mage said icily to Tokagero.     The spirit growled angrily at him, then turned and shot back towards where Lyserg, Yoh and Faust rest.     "Go ahead," Mage muttered. "It will be too late." He looked down at Ryu with a smirk.   
  
    "Kino-kyoshi!" Shizuka cried as she, Theresa and the rest of The Ren appeared. She ran quickly to Kino's side and fell to her knees. "Kino, are you okay?!"     Kino looked up tiredly at her. "I'll be fine," she muttered, then closed her eyes.     Shizuka's eyes filled with tears. "Kino-kyoshi, you look terrible! Allow me to..."     "Knowing your luck, you will screw up a healing spell and turn me into a child," Kino chuckled. "I'm fine."     "Dude. What's with her?" Horo muttered to Keiko.     Keiko sighed quietly while closing her eyes. "Mother... I'm sorry I didn't feel his lie."     "Would you stop being sorry and do something useful," Kino groaned.     "Hmph." Mannoko crossed her arms over her chest. "At least we got the crybaby back. Now all we have to do is find the others and beat Hao and Majo down."     "You make it sound so easy," Ren said with a cocked eyebrow. "Of course it is. All you have to do is finish these training schedules," she said as she pointed to the bookshelf behind her. "Get to..."     Shizuka looked up, then jumped to her feet and ran out.     "Hey, wait!" Ren yelled as he and Chocolove ran after her.     "Great," Mannoko muttered. "Mosuke, come," she commanded.     "Hai," Mosuke groaned as he followed the little girl out.     "Shizuka, what is it?" Ren asked as she stared out across the desert.     "Majo..." she whispered. "He... He's out there."     "How would you know that?" Chocolove asked curiously.     "I just spent two weeks in that realm of his. I would know." She frowned. "But there's something else... Something good."     "Kino said the others are out there somewhere. Maybe that's what you're feeling," Horo said as he walked out.     "No. It's not them," she replied, then began to focus. "Fevore rei torma!" she called while clapping her hands together. A minute later a portal opened up.     "Hey, what are you doing?!" Ren yelped.     "Stay here with Kino and the others," she instructed, then ran through the portal.     "Itoko!" Horo yelled as he ran towards the portal.     "Hey wait!" Ren yelped as he grabbed Horo's arm. "Just in case, let's try to stick together," he snapped.     "Oh, so will you hold my hand, oh great Tao Ren?" Horo asked in a high, sarcastic tone.     "As disturbing as it is, yes," he replied while narrowing his eyes, then he grabbed both Horo and Chocolove's wrists and practically dragged them through the portal.     Mannoko watched with narrowed eyes as the portal closed, then she sighed. "Idiots."     "Mannoko-san!" Mosuke cried.     "Hmm?" She looked up with a cocked eyebrow, then blinked in confusion seeing somebody staggering towards the hotel. A moment later she ran over and stared at the brunette. "You?! I thought you were dead."     Slowly Marcus looked up. "I... kinda pissed Hao's buddy off the last time I was supposed to be dead, so you wanna keep it down?" he asked dumbly, then collapsed.     She rolled her eyes, then looked back towards the hotel. "Mikihisa! Get your ass out here now!"     A moment later Yoh's father came out, grumbling about how the apple rarely falls far from the tree, then blinked when he saw Marcus. After a moment he chuckled and helped the priest into the hotel, leaving Mannoko alone again.     Mannoko stared out over the horizon silently, then closed her eyes. "Onii-san..." she whispered, then turned and went back into the hotel.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    So... lol. I've been on a writing spree. And soon the 'training' Majo has been giving Yoh (and now Ryu) will make sense. People seem to have enjoyed the last chapter. ^^;; In the next chapter, expect (to quote Hao) "a big present". Reviews greatly appreciated, peps. ^_^ 


	26. Corrupt Training

**_Chapter 26 ~ Corrupt Training_**

  
  
Music While Typing:     1) Sleepless Beauty - Snake Bite Mix (Gravitation), during the training scenes.     2) Who Are You? (Final Fantasy VII), during the first three desert scenes.     3) The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (Black Sabbath), during Yoh's dream and when he awoke, and then again when Majo revealed himself to Lyserg and Faust.     4) Evening Wind (Mononoke Hime), during Manta's scene.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Ryu slowly opened his eyes.     _This is... so familiar... _     Then he began to panic.     _Did I say that? Or maybe I thought it. Or... Or... _I     "Control your senses," Mage instructed.     Ryu hoped he was standing still and focussed carefully. After a minute he began to calm down, but he remained nervous.     "It is hard the first time, but then it becomes peaceful," Mage's voice said gently.     Ryu focussed silently, then slowly his senses returned. He opened his eyes and could now see himself, but he was still surrounded by darkness. "Nani?" he murmured.     "Now that you have your senses, you must fight your demons. Be sure to pinpoint the true image."     Ryu was about to ask what he meant, when images began to appear around of him. His eyes dilated as multiple images of Hao and Marco appeared around him. "N-nani?!"     "Which of us all is your true enemy, Ryu?" all of the Hao's asked in unison.     "Which of us is a true image?" all of the Marco's asked.     Ryu looked around frantically, then closed his eyes while focussing.     "Ryu," Lyserg's voice whispered.     The brunette looked up quickly and stared seeing Lyserg outside the circle of images, looking at him with fearful eyes. "Lyserg?" He frowned as he shot towards an image of Hao, but as his fist was about to make contact, the image disappeared. "Nani?!" He yelled in pain as a sharp lash hit his back, then he turned quickly and stared angrily at the images of Marco. Quickly he drew his bokuto and shot towards him while raising it to slash, but another pain shot through his side. He looked down and saw a flesh wound that had been caused by a bullet.     "Find your enemy, Ryu. The _true_ enemy."     "What is Lyserg doing here?" Ryu demanded.     "You created that image on your own, to act as a catalyst to your strength," Mage explained. "It is natural. Yoh used Manta, and you use Lyserg. Now find the true image."     Ryu growled softly, studying the images.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Aw, horseshit!" Shizuka shrieked as she fell through the portal about three hundred feet from the ground. She hit the sand and cried out, then groaned. "Guess that was a bad idea," she muttered as she slowly got to her feet. She blinked hearing a small noise, then looked around. "Hello?" she called. "Is somebody there?"     When there was no answer, she sighed and began walking, unaware of the dark brown eyes that were watching her.   
  


~§~

  
  
    **~?'s POV~ **     It has been a few weeks since I saw Hao-sama. He had been carrying this girl out of an incredible temple. At first I found it hard to believe he was still alive, but now I'm more than sure. My dream showed me that Hao-sama liked her, which made it reasonable to believe that if I followed her, I would eventually find him. Now just as long as she doesn't take notice of me, it should work fine. But I must find him before it is too late.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Aw, horseshit!" Ren yelled as he, Chocolove and Horo were thrown out of a different portal and straight into the wall of the canyon.     "Are you alright?!" Mayumi cried as she, Mick, Bason and Koloro appeared.     "We'll live," Horo groaned. "Thanks, Obu-san."     She sighed, then looked around. "Shizuka! Are you here?!"     "Shut up," Ren snapped. "We don't know what all is out here." He looked around with narrowed eyes, then sighed.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "What happened?" Yoh murmured as he sat up.     "Look, Horo's just going to take all of the credit," Chocolove's voice said quietly.     "Hmm?" slowly Yoh got up and approached a cave in the canyon wall.     "I know that, but what are we supposed to do?" Ren asked icily.     "Accidents happen," Chocolove replied. "It's as easy as a 'twisted ankle' to slow us down."     Ren smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. "And then you claim Shizuka as your prize?"     "A prize of immeasurable size," he replied, then turned and left the cave, not noticing Yoh, who was hidden behind a large rock.     "Chocolove..." Yoh thought shakily while watching him lie next to Shizuka and hold the sleeping miko close. "How could he..." His thought was interrupted upon hearing Ren's soft chuckle, then he quickly looked back.     "Master?" Bason asked as he appeared.     "This works in well, Bason," Ren said with amusement. "And here I was, thinking Chocolove would be a problem."     Bason frowned. "Master, what of Yoh?"     "Hmm? That sap won't be the wiser. He'll be too busy worrying about Manta to consider the 'accidents' or mine and Shizuka's disappearance."     "How can you be sure of that?"     He closed his eyes. "Don't be so naive, Bason. You will tell them we were simply killed in battle."     "All of this over one person. What if Shizuka doesn't..."     "She will be too upset over the loss of that ass cousin of her's to realize the truth."     "And if she wishes to stay with Yoh?"     He smirked. "She won't if she believes he is dead."     Bason sighed. "Master, I'm not certain this is a good idea..."     "You think too much, Bason," he said as he walked out of the cave.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Yoh sat up quickly, his breathing rapid.     "Yoh-kun?" Lyserg asked worriedly.     Yoh opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tokagero.     "Lyserg," the bandit cried as he shot up.     "Huh? Tokagero, what is it?" Lyserg asked as he and Faust got up.     "Ryu accepted Mage's training, then Mage did something."     "Ryu-chan," Lyserg whispered, then he jumped to his feet and ran past Tokagero.     "Hey, wait!" Faust called as he, Morphy and Tokagero followed the emerald boy.     Yoh slowly got to his feet and watched sadly as his friends disappeared into the night, then he turned and began walking.     "Yoh-dono, what are you doing?" Amidamaru asked with confusion.     "We have to go, Amidamaru," he said quietly.     "But the others went..."     "I know, Amidamaru... But there's something more important I have to take care of," he said sadly as he began to follow the canyon.   
  


~§~

  
  
    **~Manta's POV~**     Daddy acts weird lately. He's always getting angry, and he doesn't let me do much. I guess I could try to ask him what's wrong, but then he gets upset like he might cry. He doesn't even want to have fun anymore. Especially since Mommy made him cry.     She is kinda mean, but she said that she was trying to help her friends, so I guess she isn't so bad.     Daddy misses her, and I miss her too. It feels right to be around her. And maybe I can show her Daddy isn't mean the way she says he is.     Once Miss Mari left my room after putting me to bed, I crawled out of bed and got my shorts and shirt and shoes back on. I looked down at my shoes, then frowned. They didn't look right.     None of these felt right. Slowly I took them off and went through the drawers until I found a pair of pants I hadn't noticed before. They were a green colour. After a minute I took out a white shirt and looked at it, then nodded slightly.     _"Now you put the pants on like this." _     I pulled the pants on and looked curiously at them, then shook my head while pulling the shirt on.     _"And we can't forget the shirt. You don't want to catch a cold." _     I walked over and got my shoes on. After a minute, I looked down and frowned again.     _"They're on the wrong feet, but that's okay. We can fix that." _     I put the shoes on opposite feet, then looked at it. I don't know why, but Daddy sounded different when we first went to the hill with all the floaty people. I like remembering what Daddy said, 'cause it makes it easier to do things.     I walked over to the closet and found the poncho Daddy likes me to wear, but even that didn't feel right. Slowly I put it back and looked around. Nothing feels right...     ...     I wonder if Brother would know why. He was always so smart and nice.     ...     I miss Brother.     I want to see him, even if Daddy thinks he's a bad person. Maybe Brother will understand Daddy isn't so bad.     Carefully I left my room and found another room with portals. Daddy said that if you concentrate enough, you can go to where you want, so I'm going to have to think hard.     What did Brother look like?     Long black hair that stuck out in front of his face... He was really big like Amidamy... He had a funny beard... I think I remember now!     I thought hard about him while I ran into one of the portals. I kept my eyes closed and kept thinking about him so the portal didn't scare me, and felt myself flying through it.     Now all I need is for Brother to listen to me.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Ryu cried out as a sharp pain sliced repeatedly at him, then he fell to his knees, panting heavily. "Dammit," he muttered, trying to focus.     "Ryu!" Lyserg cried as he pushed passed the images of Hao and Marco and knelt next to him. "Ryu, are you okay?"     The brunette looked up at Lyserg, then he smiled faintly. "Y-Yes..."     "Ryu, please try harder," he plead.     Ryu smiled softly at the emerald boy, then he frowned while looking up and around at the images. After a moment a small gleam caught his eye, then he looked down. He frowned noticing the pendulum, then growled softly as he got to his feet. "Who are you, truly, Mage?" he called.     "What are you speaking of, young one?" he replied.     "Enough of the 'young one' shit like you're some god or something. What's going on and who are you really?"     "Ryu, please," Lyserg said as he stood and grasped his arm.     Ryu closed his eyes with a slight smirk. "Hmph. This is all wrong." He suddenly twisted while thrusting the bokuto into Lyserg's stomach, then frowned watching the 17 year old's face twist in pain and confusion. "You are not Lyserg, even in my mind."     "R-Ryu, what are you talking about?" he murmured.     "Marco and Hao are not using sharp objects, and Lyserg would be telling me to abandon the training, even if he really was a projection of my own mind," he explained quietly, then drew the katana out and backed away as the image of Lyserg burst into the familiar black dust.     "You're doing well, Ryu," Mage stated.     Ryu looked at the dust with narrowed eyes. "Danna started changing when he first inhaled that dust. You have been deceiving us," he muttered. "But no more."     "Oh?" he asked with amusement as he appeared in front of Ryu, then he grabbed the shaman by the throat while transforming back to Majo. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."     Ryu stared at him with a mix of hate and fear.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Ryu-chan!" Lyserg cried as he shook the brunette's shoulders. "Ryu-chan, wake up!"     "I can't even possess him," Tokagero muttered. "Ryu-san..."     Faust frowned. "Unless his spirit is no longer in his body."     "I must say, Faust, I'm impressed," Mage's voice called from above.     "Huh?" Lyserg looked up quickly, then growled. "Mage! What did you do to Ryu-chan?"     "I have only delivered what he asked for," he replied with a smile. "And by the way. My name is Majo," he said as the robes he wore disappeared and were replaced by a white suit, and his hair transformed from red to jet black.     "Bastard!" Lyserg yelled, but before he could attack, Faust grabbed his arm. "Huh? What are you doing?!"     "Lyserg-kun, he's too powerful," he said quietly.     "Oh, don't worry," Majo sneered. "I want to see Asakura destroy each and every one of you. Including this pathetic excuse for a shaman," he said as a lavender orb of energy formed. A minute later it shaped to Ryu.     "Ryu-chan!" Lyserg cried. "Kisama! Let him go!"     "I intend to," he replied with amusement, then whipped Ryu's spirit into his body.     Lyserg quickly crouched down and brought Ryu into his arms lovingly. "Ryu-chan, can you hear me?"     The shaman groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, then looked up hatefully at Majo. "Kisama..."     Majo crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I should be the angry one. You tricked me into believing you would be a good candidate for my army," he said with annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have runaways to find." With that he disappeared.     "Runaways?" Faust asked with confusion.     "It must be Shizuka," Lyserg replied quietly.     Ryu looked quietly down the canyon, then a small smile formed on his face. "It feels good in that direction," he murmured.     Faust and Lyserg blinked, then both groaned.     "You're going nuts now?" Faust asked.     "No," Ryu replied as he shakily got up. "It feels good to go that way," he replied, then he began to slowly walk in the direction.     The spirits and two shamans looked at each other quietly, then got up and followed Ryu back to the camp.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
Falcon: And that is chapter 26. The comments in italics during Manta's scene were flashbacks to the day before Hao kidnapped Manta (when he finally said 'Brother' and Yoh took him to Funbari Hill ^^). Man... This is the longest thing I've written. Scawy... o_o   
  
Ren: Um... Guys... She's getting a new look in her eyes. O.o   
  
Falcon: Who is the mysterious person following Shizuka? Is Ryu going mental after his encounter with Majo? And will Ren ever take anger management?   
  
Horo: o.O Falcon, that's totally off topic. ~turns to the readers~ Falcon would appreciate reviews and CC, please.   
  
Falcon: Yeah huh! Ato de! ^_~ 


	27. Chances

**_Chapter 27 ~ Chances_**

  
  
Music While Typing:      1) Ice Crystal (Medwyn Goodall), when Opachu & Shizuka met.      2) Auron's Theme (Final Fantasy X), when Ren & Horo were arguing at dawn.      3) Cululu (Digimon Tamers), when Manta first finds Ryu & the others.      4) City of Ancients (Final Fantasy VII), when Manta's trying to convince the others Hao is good.      5) The Cry of Mankind (My Dying Bride), Shizuka freezes up.      6) Insomnia (The Cruxshadows), when Hao finds Manta. 

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "Hello?" Shizuka called as she walked through the canyon. "Is anybody out there?" She stopped and looked around. "I'm not an enemy." She sighed when there was no answer. She knew there was somebody around, but her senses were still partially scrambled from the black quartz, making it difficult for her to sense where the person was. "Come on, I know you're there. I just want to talk. Nothing else."     She frowned when there yet no anser, then sighed. "Look, if you're enemies with Majo, you don't have to worry. He is my enemy as well." She blinked hearing foot steps, then turned and faced a small, African boy. He was just a little taller than Manta, and she could tell by his eyes that he was about twelve. She smiled slightly. "Hey there."     "You are truly enemy of Majo?" he asked.     She looked at him curiously, then nodded. "Hai."     "I am Opachu," he said as he walked over to her.     Her eyebrow twitched. "Opachu?"   
  
    _"Opachu was the only friend I ever had! Then you turned him against me! But that wasn't enough! You had to kill him, too!"_   
  
    Shizuka stared at the small boy. "You're the one Hao was so upset about..."     Opachu nodded slightly. "Hai. Opachu has been trying to find Hao-sama for some time. Opachu summoned you here to help me find him."      Her eyebrow twitched again. "Hate to tell ya, cuty, but I'm enemies with Hao as well."      Opachu shook his head. "Majo makes King Hao believe lies, and King Hao makes Hao-sama do many bad things. Hao-sama is not Shizuka-san's enemy."     Shizuka stared at the boy with a quirked eyebrow, then sighed while rubbing her chin. "So what you're telling me is that there are two people in Hao?"     Opachu nodded. "Hao-sama has cared for Shizuka-san for many years, but Hao-sama was never able to tell. King Hao would not allow it."     Shizuka groaned while crossing her arms over her chest. "Great..."     "Shizuka-san must understand that Hao-sama needs her help. Majo plans to harm Hao-sama and Manta-baka."     "Eh?" She looked at him quickly. "You know Manta?"     "Hai."     "How do you know so much?" she finally asked.     He looked at the ground quietly. "Opachu is Hao-sama's friend. Opachu knows."     Shizuka looked at him quietly, then sighed. "Well, we may as well figure out how to get back. I'm not gonna be making portals for a while..."   
  


~§~

  
  
    Horo yawned, then looked East to the rising sun. "Damn... When are we gonna rest?"     Ren sighed as he pulled off his winter jacket. "When we get that idiot cousin of yours back."     Horo looked over slightly, then his face turned bright red. They hadn't had a chance to change out of the outfits Chocolove got them the day before, and Horo had finally got a glance of Ren's. He wore a silky, Chinese-style shirt and shorts, both burgundy and complete with gold trim.     "Ne? You like the selection?" Choclove asked as he slid next to Horo and elbowed him.     Horo looked irritably at Chocolove. "What does that mean?!"     "You like the clothes I got Ren," he replied with a grin.     Ren looked back at Horo with a cocked eyebrow. "If you've got something to say, get it out," he snapped.     Horo looked away slightly. "Nothing. They just show off your physique really well," he mumbled. "I'm pretty sure even Shizuka couldn't resist that."     Ren glared at Horo. "Are you implying I'm ugly?! She still goes ga-ga over Ryu, and I'm way better looking than that sap!"     Horo slapped his forehead. "That's not what I meant. How about we just get going," he said as he walked past the Tao.     Ren watched for a moment, then closed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. "You aren't so bad looking yourself, Horo," he said quietly.     "Eh?" Horo looked back hopefully. "Really?"     Ren smirked. "Yeah. At least those clothes go with your girly arms."     Horo's eyes widened slightly, then he clenched his fists while beginning to growl. "I'm not girly! And I wouldn't be talking when you look like you're freaking anorexic or something!"     "Anorexic?" Chocolove thought, then grinned. "Anna'll fix it!"     Ren and Horo looked menacingly at Chocolove, then both began chasing him, waving the kwan dao and snowboard menacingly.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Manta walked through the canyon, looking around curiously. "Brother?" he would call now and then. He came to a stop and sighed. "It's so big... How will I find Broth..." He looked up as a breeze brought a scent to his nose. He sniffed, then smiled at the familiar scent of rice. "Brother!" he called happily as he ran through the canyon and turned a corner, then stopped and looked curiously.     Lyserg and Faust sat cross-legged with worried expressions, while Ryu quietly cooked some rice.     Manta's eyes brightened up, then he ran to Ryu. "Brother!" he cried happily.     "Huh?!" Ryu, Lyserg and Faust all looked with confusion, then Ryu's expression brightened up.     "Manta!" the shaman cried while hugging Manta tightly.     "Manta-kun, you're okay!" Lyserg said happily as he and Faust jumped up and ran over.     Manta looked timidly at Lyserg and Faust, then looked up to Ryu. "Brother, I missed you!"     Ryu looked down happily at Manta, then scooped him into his arms while quickly standing up. "Tokagero, find Yoh," he said quickly.     "Hai," he replied as he shot away.     Manta blinked, then his expression saddened. "But that man wants to hurt Daddy," he said quietly.     Ryu looked at him. "Manta, you don't understand. Hao tricked you. Hao and Yoh are twins, so Hao is pretending to be the one who looked after you before, but he only wants to hurt everybody."     Manta shook his head. "No! Daddy doesn't want to hurt anybody. He's sad and doesn't like working for Majo, but he wants to keep me and Mommy safe."     "Mommy?" Lyserg tilted his head. "Who's 'Mommy'?"     "Mommy," Manta said as he looked over. "She looks a little like the funny man with blue hair. I think Daddy said his name was Boro-cute," he said.     "Boro-cute?" Lyserg snickered.     "Manta, you must remember something different. Remember before Daddy worked for Majo?" Faust reasoned.     Manta thought, then looked up. "Yeah, a little. He took me to the big hill where the floaty people were."     "That wasn't the same Daddy," Ryu explained. "Manta, please trust me. I would never place in you in harm's way."     Manta looked up. "But you and Daddy don't understand each other. Daddy thinks you're a bad person, Brother, but he doesn't understand because you don't understand him. Daddy doesn't want to fight. He only wants Mommy to be nice and for us to be happy. Daddy doesn't like hurting people. He even gave Mommy a little bit of fire to help her fight Drake."     Ryu looked quietly at Manta, then sighed. "This isn't going to get us anywhere..." He smiled at the small blonde. "Manta, if you come with us to meet Yoh and give him a chance, I'd be willing to give Hao a chance."     Manta smiled. "Really?"     "WHA?!" Lyserg and Faust cried in unison.     "Really," Ryu replied. "Let us have our breakfast, and then we will go and find Yoh, okay?"     Manta nodded happily. "Okay!"   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Manta!" Hao cried as he ran through the halls. "Manta, where are you?!" He came to a stop and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where Manta could have gone. He had been searching for three hours now since he discovered Manta missing from his room, and since then he had been in a state of panic.     "Still nothing," Kanna said as she approached.     Hao stared at the floor, his eyes becoming teary. "Manta... aka-chan..." He yelled while slamming his fist into the wall, then took a deep breath. "Manta, if you don't come out right now, I'm going to be angry," he called. When there was no answer, he began to shake a little. "Where is he?"     "The brat is in the other world," Majo replied as he appeared and glared at Hao. "I told you that if he begins to get in the way, he would be given to the others."     "He's not in the way!" Hao said angrily, then he disappeared with the Hanagumi, who had just gathered with him.     "If Shizuka-san does not like Hao-sama, why does she agree to help Opachu?" Opachu asked curiously.     She closed her eyes. "I'm hoping that maybe this way Hao will give back Manta and stop attacking us," she said quietly.     "Opachu sees Shizuka-san's mind opening," he said with a smile.     She nodded very slightly. "As much as I hate him, he has been rather strange. And his eyes always turn silver whenever he starts acting like a nutcase. Whenever he's... uh... nice, his eyes look almost like Lord Yoh's," she said quietly.     "Hao-sama has never wished to harm anybody," Opachu explained. "If Hao-sama has taken Manta-baka the way you say, then Hao-sama is really trying to show Yoh-sama and Shizuka-san he is not the same."     She stopped and looked down at Opachu. "You are certain it's two spirits living in him? Hao and King Hao?"     "Hai," Opachu replied. "Hao-sama is imprisoned within himself, but he is still strong. Hao-sama must be strong, especially now, so that Yoh-sama and Shizuka-san will understand."     Shizuka closed her eyes quietly while thinking, then hit the side of her right fist against her left palm. "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to do something stupid," she said with a smile.     Opachu returned the smile, then blinked when the miko froze up. "Shizuka-san?"     Shizuka stared into nothingness with dilated eyes as he body numbed.   
  
    _Usui Horokeu. Love._  
  
    "Shizuka-san!" Opachu cried as Shizuka grasped her arm and fell to her knees. "Shizuka-san, what has happened?"     She shook while staring at the ground, her gaze fixed on a worm that disappeared under the dirt. She winced, then closed her eyes. "No..."   
  


~§~

  
  
    Ryu walked through the canyon, smiling as Manta, who sat on his shoulders.     "Monsters are no bother. Not when I'm with Big Brother. He's big and strong like no other. I just love my big brother!" Manta sang happily.     "He certainly knows, how to keep my Ryu-chan," Lyserg muttered in a sing-song voice, then in an annoyed tone said, "all to himself!"     Faust laughed at the jealous shaman. "At least we have Manta back."     "You wouldn't be saying that if Eliza was paying all her attention to him," Lyserg snapped.     "Manta!"     "Huh?" The group turned quickly and saw Hao glaring angrily at Ryu.     "Daddy!" Manta said with a smile. "Rain or shine, I'm happy, yes! When I'm with my Daddikins," he sang. "He makes me sing he makes me laugh. I just love my Daddikins!"     Hao's expression softened for a moment, then he looked angrily at the shamans. "What are you doing with him?"     "What?!" Lyserg yelled. "You're the one who..."     "Let me handle this," Ryu said as he placed a hand on Lyserg's mouth, his other hand holding Manta's hand so the blonde wouldn't fall off his shoulders. "Hao, as much as I'd like to deny it, Manta says you aren't as bad as we think."     Hao's eyes narrowed. "Don't think you can sweet talk yourself out of this," he snapped.     "I'm not. I want to see why Manta thinks you're a good person," he replied.     "Please, Daddy?" Manta asked. "Brother is nice, Daddy. He won't hurt us."     Hao's eyes narrowed. "Manta, come here."     Manta looked quietly at Hao, then hugged Ryu's head. "Daddy, Brother isn't bad. You and Brother just don't understand each other."     Hao looked silently at them, then sighed. "Manta, it's not just a matter of understanding. Now please come here."     Manta looked at Hao with a saddening expression. "But Daddy... I missed Brother. Can I just stay with him a little longer? Miss Mari scares me."     Hao shook his head. "Brother is a danger to you and I. If you want, we will go find Mommy."     Manta looked own sadly. "Brother, I want down," he said quietly.     Ryu looked worriedly at Manta as he brought the blonde into his arms, then he hugged Manta warmly. After a moment he knelt down and placed Manta on the ground. "You choose where you want to be," he said.     Manta looked sadly at Ryu, then turned and walked over to Hao.     "Ryu, what are you doing?!" Lyserg and Faust yelped.     Ryu looked at Hao. "This doesn't mean I like you."     Hao stared. "Nani?"     "If Little Brother is harmed in the least, I will destroy you," he warned, then turned and began to walk away.     "Ryu!" Lyserg cried as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "What are you thinking?!"     He stood still for a minute, then began to walk. "Little Brother will be safe," he said simply.     Hao stared with utter confusion at the older shaman, then lifted Manta into his arms. He watched as Lyserg and Faust reluctantly followed Ryu, then he looked at the ground.     "See, Daddy?" Manta said softly. "You and Brother just don't understand each other."     Slowly Hao nodded, then the two disappeared.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    I know it's strange that Ryu would leave Manta like that, but it'll make sense later on. Promise. Anyway, can't remember if I said it before, but basically people keep making cracks about Horo being feminine 'cause he got kinda lazy after the shaman tournament (well, that and I always thought Horo had girly arms anyway). 


	28. Showdown

_**Chapter 28 ~ Showdown**_

  
  
Music While Typing:      1) Main Theme (Final Fantasy VII), just until Hao shows up.      2) Star Team (Shaman King), when Hao shows up.      3) Zanarkand Blitzball (Final Fantasy X), during the battle scenes.      4) Under Your Spell/Standing In the Way Reprise (Buffy The Vampire Slayer), during Yoh's scene.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Shizuka groaned a little as she got to her feet.     "Shizuka-san?" Opachu asked worriedly.     "I'll live," she replied, then blinked.     "Hey, if it isn't Miss Dumbass herself!" Horo's voice rang out.     "Huh?" Shizuka turned, then her expression brightened up. "Itoko! Ren! Choco-san!" she cried as she ran over and hugged the three tightly.     Opachu watched Shizuka worriedly, then looked away slightly. "Danger, Shizuka-san," he murmured.     "Shizuka, don't ever do that again!" Horo said angrily, reverting to caring-cousin mode and hugging her tightly.     "I had to," she replied while looking up at them.     "Shizuka-san," Opachu said as he walked up. "Are we going to find Hao-sama?"     "Gah! You!" the boys yelled in unison.     Opachu looked at them with confusion, then to Shizuka.     "You guys, wait," Shizuka said quickly. "Opachu's the good that I felt out here, and I..."     Opachu suddenly whimpered and ran behind Shizuka.     "Opachu? What is it?"     "There you are," Hao's voice said sweetly.     Shizuka froze, then slowly looked back with an exasperated expression. "Hello, Hao," she said in a tired tone.     "Hmph. Shizuka, behind us," Horo said quickly as he stepped in front of her.     "Hey, I'm not that weak!" she said angrily.     "Ainu-baka is right. I'm tired of chasing after you," Ren said as he took a stand next to Horo.     Opachu peeked out from behind Shizuka, then growled softly when he spotted Manta cradled in Hao's arms.     "Shizuka, come on," Chocolove said as he backed up.     "Make me!" she said angrily, then she pushed past Horo and Ren. "Give Lord Manta back now!"     Hao quirked an eyebrow. "That again? You're so boring," he sighed.     "That's your tough luck," she said angrily. "Now give back Manta!"     Manta looked back sadly at Shizuka. "Brother understands. Why don't you, Mommy?" he asked.     "Brother?" Shizuka blinked, then looked to Hao with narrowed eyes. "What's he going on about now?"     Hao sighed. "While I was chasing after you, Manta decided he missed Bokuto no Ryu and went to see him." He smiled gently at her. "If Ryu was willing to let me care for Manta, why aren't you?"     "First of all, Ryu would never trust you!" she said angrily. "Second of all, he would only allow it if he were sick or manipulated!"     "You must have manipulated him!" Horo said angrily.     "Ryu wouldn't ever betray Yoh!" Chocolove agreed.     Hao sighed. "You say I am so terrible. But you are the one won't listen."     Shizuka glared at him. "You manipulated Opachu, too. Why else would he want to help a demon spawn like you?" she asked, no longer believe Hao's potential innocence.     Hao looked at her with a hurt expression. "Shizuka..."     "Hao-sama has not manipulated Opachu!" the youngest boy cried. "Hao-sama is controlled by King Hao!"     Hao blinked and looked past Shizuka. "Opachu," he said shakily. "Opachu, you're alive!"     Opachu ran past Shizuka and over to Hao. "Hao-sama is in danger!"     "Opachu, get back here!" Shizuka cried, then looked back when Chocolove grabbed her arm.     "Just stay back," he said with the first serious expression she had seen on him.     "Opachu, get over here!" Ren said angrily.     "Bee!" Opachu replied while pulling one eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.     "Opachu..." Shizuka said shakily, then she looked at Hao. "Dammit! You're manipulating him! He was nice until you showed up!"     Hao knelt down and hugged Opachu with one arm, while the other held Manta. "You're alive," he murmured, then he closed his eyes tightly.     "Huh?" Shizuka stared at the brunette silently. "Hao..."     "Shizuka, let's just go," Chocolove said as he tried to urge her away.     Hao looked up with a smirk. "If you think this will make me change my mind, you're sadly mistaken."     "Kisama! You have Opachu, so give us back Manta!" Horo said angrily.     "I refuse," he replied. "Even if he is just as old as you or I, he is still a young child of mind and spirit. I won't allow you to pollute him again."     "Well don't allow us to salute!" Chocolove said in a pointless joke.     "Shizuka, I want to challenge you, all the same," Hao said. "I'd like to see just how far you can go without the aid of others."     She growled at him. "Why just me?"     "It would be a good chance for both of us to complete a task. You wish to destroy me. I wish to tame your stallion spirit."     Ren and Horo slowly looked back at Shizuka with nervous expressions, but were stunned to see she didn't look homicidal after Hao's comparison.     "I'm not stallion," she said quietly.     He smiled at her. "In my eyes you are. Wild and delinquent."     "Hao-sama," Opachu said quietly.     Suddenly the Hanagumi appeared behind Hao.     "Another addition to the Hanagumi would also be nice," hao said. "You already befriended Machi and Kanna."     "She's not fighting you," Ren said angrily as he brought up the kwan-dao, then he and the other boys of The Ren yelped when a blast of fire hit them and sent them flying backwards.     "Itoko! Onii-chan! Choco-san!" Shizuka yelped as she turned to rush to their aid, then yelped when she hit a barrier and flew backwards a few feet.     "We are battling, whether you like it or not," Hao said quietly, obviously annoyed with the miko.     "Hao-sama," Opachu said worriedly. "Please no more, Hao-sama. Majo is..."     "Opachu, you and Manta must stay out of the way," he said gently.     "Daddy, no more fighting," Manta whimpered. "Please no more."     "Don't worry, Manta. Daijobu," he said with an innocent smile.     Manta's eyes widened slightly.     _"Daijobu." _     "Manta-baka, come," Opachu said as he pushed Manta away from the battle field.     "Dai...jo...bu..." Manta murmured, then began to slowly walk out of the way with Opachu.     "Kisama!" Shizuka said angrily as she got to her feet. "I don't want to fight!"     "Then you are weak," Hao replied with a smile. "In which case, I win."     "I'm not weak!" she said angrily. "Mayumi!" she called as her mother's spirit formed. "Hyoi gattai!" The spirit took ghostball mode, then she pressed it into herself. She was still for a moment, then looked up hatefully.     Hao smirked. "I was right. You are just like your mother. Water element didn't save her, and it won't save you." He drew his sword. "Spirit of Fire, in the sword!"     "Suiren staff, form!" Shizuka called. The silver staff appeared in her hands as she shot at Hao, then smirked recognizing his first move. As he began to move left, she jumped in the air and slammed the staff into the side of his head, sending him flying several meters sideways.     He managed to twist his body and dig his feet into the ground, skidding backwards for a moment, then a split moment later charged at her. When he reached the right distance from her, he jumped into the air, then cursed as she jumped to meet him, but quickly swung the blade up.     She yelped and brought the staff in front of her protectively. His attack sent her flying higher into the air, then she focused quickly. She gained control of her movement, then glared as Hao charged at her. She focused while twirling the staff in front of her like a baton and while focusing on moving higher into the air. The staff glowed, then turned into a blade while she quickly swung at his midriff, then yelped when she missed and Hao brought his own blade down, slicing across her collar bone and burning the flesh and material of her kimono.   
  
    "Shizuka!" Horo Horo yelled. He looked at Ren and Chocolove. "We can't just sit back and watch!"     "It's already started," Ren replied quietly. "We can't get through that barrier anyway."     Meanwhile, Mari looked to Kanna and Machi. "Is there anything we should do?"     "Hao-sama will be fine," Machi replied.     Mari sighed and hugged Chuck while looking at the ground, remembering when Shizuka fought Drake.   
  
    Hao laughed as Shizuka was thrown into the ground by a blast of fire. "You aren't doing so well, are you?"     She groaned while sitting up, then glared at Hao. "Give... Lord... Manta... back!"     "Hnn? Do you still not understand. He now is my little boy," he mocked.     "Kisama!" she yelled as she forced herself to her feet.     Hao watched with amusement as Shizuka took stance, preparing to attack again, then the sword disappeared. "Spirit of Fire, would you like to play?"     The menacing spirit appeared and growled.     "Then have her."     Shizuka stared as the spirit came racing towards her.   
  
    "Shizuka!" Chocolove yelled.     Ren saw his comic friend attempting to rush to her aid, then grabbed one arm while Horo Horo grabbed the other. "Baka! What are you doing!"     "We can't just let her..."     "Um, guys?" Horo said slowly.     The three watched as the fire spirit lifted its hand but growled as if in pain.   
  
    Hao's eyes narrowed, spotting a hole forming in the spirit's hand. "Hnn?"     Finally the spirit threw Shizuka into the air, who was burnt terribly, but still seemed ready to fight.     "Give Lord Manta back," she repeated angrily.     "Hmph. Spirit of Fire, crush her," he said with annoyance.   
  
    Machi cringed. "Kanna..."     "I know," she replied quietly. "Hao-sama can handle it."     Machi frowned quietly, deciding not to say that it was the girl she was worried about.   
  
    The spirit swiped at Shizuka furiously, but each time it's hand came near she used it as a surface to jump higher into the air. She blinked and yelped a little when its hands began to close around her as if to clap. She curled into a tight ball while focusing, then a moment later was hidden from everybody's view in the spirit's hands.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Yoh walked silently through the canyon, tears filling his eyes.   
  
    _"We'll always be together, won't we? Just you and me, Yoh-kun?"     "Of course Manta." 
_   
  
    He came to a stop and clenched his fists while looking at the ground.   
  
    _"I can't wait for the wedding! Manta, thank you for being the best man."     "Yeah... Don't worry about it..." 
_   
  
    "When did you change?" Yoh murmured.   
  
    _"His mind shut down when he was in a great deal of spiritual pain."     "But from what? After the church, nobody saw him until I found him the ally." 
_   
  
    "Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru said quietly as he appeared.     "Amidamaru.... How could I have not known Manta was in pain?" he asked quietly.     The samurai cocked an eyebrow. "Bad time to be dwelling on the past."     Yoh looked up, tears running down his face. "Manta was suffering, and still I don't know what was causing him pain! And now Ren and Chocolove... they..."     Amidamaru stared at Yoh with confusion. "What about Ren and Chocolove?"     Yoh looked down. "Everything... is falling apart..." he whispered.     "Yoh-dono..."     The brunette clenched his fists tightly. "No more," he murmured. "Everything is going to be good again..." He wiped his eyes, then began running.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Shizuka-san!"     Manta looked at Opachu with confusion. "Who exactly are you? How does Daddy know you?"     "Manta-baka!" he yelled. "It's me! Opacho!" He looked back to the now silent battle field, then yelped. "Hao-sama!"  
    "Let me go!" Chocolove yelled, then slammed one foot down on Ren's then elbowed Horo Horo, who both yelped in pain. He turned to run, then stared.   
  
    "Hnn?" Hao's eyes narrowed as the spirit's hands shook. He backed up some feeling a great deal of power forming, then there was an explosion in the spirit's hands that knocked it away.     A water orb now floated there, Shizuka at the center. Slowly she lifted her head and glared at Hao with dilated eyes. "Hao..." she hissed, then shot out of the water orb at Hao at top speed while preparing the fully transformed staff.     Hao growled, then called his spirit back into the sword and flew at Shizuka. The two collided then pushed back away from one another, then shot for each other again and again. Neither noticed as Majo formed from the sand and smirked.     The two continued to attack one another, only being forced back and higher by the other. Hao shot, then instead of blocking her attack as she came at him, he changed his attack, slicing across her stomach, but in return receiving a powerful blow with a small explosion of energy to his chest. Both cried out as they flew backwards from each other, then glared at each other with more and more hatred.     "Why don't you just give up?" Hao sneered. "Unless you'd like to join your mother in the spirit world."     "My time will come when it comes!" she yelled. br>  
    Majo watched with amusement as the two prepared another offensive attack, then raised his hands towards Opacho and Manta.   
  
    Mari sighed quietly, then looked over to where Manta and Opacho were and stared. "Opacho?" she asked, noticing the twelve year old for the first time. Her own surprise was joined by Kanna and Machi's, then Mari's eyes widened when she spotted Majo and the dark energy balls that were forming at his hands. "Opacho!" she cried.     Meanwhile, Ren had also spotted the three, and yelled, "Hey! Manta watch out!"     Majo laughed as the two orbs were released and shot at Manta and Opacho, who both were turning in time to see the attack.   
  
    Shizuka and Hao both looked down, then their eyes widened.     "Manta!"     "Opacho!"     The two shot down and scooped the boys up as their feet hit the ground, then jumped a split second later. The blast hit below their feet and sent Shizuka and Opacho in one direction, while Hao and Manta were sent in the opposite direction.   
  
    Shizuka landed clumsily, then fell to her knees, holding on protectively to Opacho. She lifted her gaze and looked at him frantically. "Opacho? Are you okay?"     "Opacho is okay," he replied a little shakily.   
  
    Meanwhile, Hao was cradling Manta. "Manta, are you hurt?"     "I... I'm okay, Daddy," he whispered.     Hao nodded with relief, then looked at Majo. "What the hell are you doing?!"     "The boy is a distraction. I was merely putting your mind in focus."     "Bastard! That's no excuse at all! You were not to harm Manta for ANY reason!"     Majo chuckled. "See what I mean?"     "Daddy," Manta whispered as he hid his face in Hao's shoulder.     "Hao!" Shizuka yelled. "What kind of a stunt was that?!"     He looked back and growled. "That was not my doing!" He became even angrier. "Where did you put Opacho?!"     "Hao-sama, wait!" the small boy cried as he stepped out from behind Shizuka. "Hao-sama, please stop fighting!"     "Opacho! Come here!" he said quickly.     "Hao-sama, no. Please come here," he replied.     Hao stared shakily at Opacho, then blinked and looked down while feeling the ground begin to shake. He looked back and saw Majo had disappeared, then snarled. "Hanagumi, it's time to leave!" he called, then disappeared with Spirit of Fire and his followers.   
  
    The Ren stared in confusion, then looked down at the shaking ground.     "What's going on?!" Chocolove yelped. "Mick!"   
  
    Shizuka shook some and looked back. "It's Majo!" she cried, recognizing the aura that was moving under the ground.     A high screech suddenly ripped from the ground which forced the five remaining people to cover their ears. Opachu looked up painfully, then looked down feeling the ground raising.     "There must be a million of them!" Shizuka cried, then she and Opachu cried out when a large, worm-like monster came out of the ground. The two were thrown away from the Ren and rolled some when they hit the ground.     "Nope," Horo said nervously. "Just one." 

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    And that is chapter 28. Okay... You know how in Dragon Ball Z it just goes episode after episode of battles? That's kinda what's going to happen. o_O;; Just so you have a warning. Oh, and keep Shizuka's dream from the last chapter in mind. 


	29. Sandworm part 1

**_Chapter 29 ~ Sandworm _**

  
  
Music While Typing:      1) Boss Theme (Final Fantasy VII)      2) Mako Canon Fired (Final Fantasy VII)   
  
     A/N: I know bakette isn't a real word. Ren just uses that as a feminine version of 'baka' for Shizuka.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "What the hell is that thing?!" Horo Horo yelped.     "Obviously it is a giant sand worm," Ren snapped in return.     "No shit, Sherlock!"     "As great as it would be to argue right now," Chocolove said nervously, "I really think we should move!"     "How come?" the two boys asked as they looked at their retreating friend.     "'Cause it's coming straight for us!" he replied. "Mick!"     Horo and Ren looked back, then yelped and took off after Chocolove.     Shizuka groaned while looking up. "Opacho?" she called painfully, then her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Opacho, who was unconscious. She scrambled over and lifted him carefully. "Opacho? Opacho, can you hear me?!"     "Opacho is not dead," he replied tiredly after a moment.     She smiled as she spotted a cave against the canyon wall, then got up and ran to it quickly. "Opacho, wait here," she said.   
  
    Meanwhile, Ren had become annoyed with running and stopped. "Bason!"     "Hai," he replied as he oversouled into the kwan-dao.     Horo Horo stopped and looked back. "Ren!" he yelled.     Chocolove, who had oversouled with Mick, shot at the monster while calling to Horo, "Leap frog!"     Horo blinked, then nodded slightly as he crouched down, allowing Chocolove to jump onto his shoulders, off to Ren's, and then off of Ren's and towards the sand worm.     "Mizu Hoshi!" Shizuka called from the other side of the worm. Several aqua star lights of water formed and shot at the worm. It snarled as it looked towards her angrily. It screeched seconds later when Chocolve attacked it with a series of slashes to it's body.     "Chocolove, get down here you idiot!" Ren yelled as the worm turned to him again.     "Not a problem!" Chocolove yelped as he fell to the ground, then jumped backwards towards Horo and Ren.     Horo and Koloro nodded slightly at one another, then they took a turn to attack, using several shards of ice to cut at the creature.     It snarled and was about to attack the three, then looked back angrily. The boys looked past it, hearing taunting.     "That's right, you big, ugly worm!" Shizuka yelled. "Fresh meat right here! Come and get me!" With that she jumped down into the tunnel it had come out of, then ran down it while ignoring Mayumi's pleas for her to get out.     "Ainu-bakette*!" Ren yelled as the worm dove into the ground and followed her.     Chocolove yelped as the ground split below him and he fell into the tunnel, then looked up while letting his sight adjust to the dark.     "Chocolove, are you okay?!" Horo and Ren called down.     "I'll live," he replied while getting up, then looked down the tunnel hearing a slight rumble. "Hmm? Shizuka!" A minute later, an ear-shattering screech was heard. He covered his ears and fell to his knees, his head feeling like it may explode.     Above, Horo and Ren were suffering the same. Even Bason, Koloro, and Mick ached with the sound.     Ren looked up, and stared seeing a familiar, aqua-coloured ghostball shoot out of the ground. "Mayumi," he muttered, then got up and shakily ran to her.     "Chocolove!" Horo called into the tunnel painfully, but saw his friend was affected much more greatly by the echoing in the tunnel. He growled, then sighed in relief when the screech finally stopped. He jumped down and ran to his friend, who was on his knees and bent, trembling. "Chocolove," Horo said quickly, then lifted him up onto his shoulders.     "Horo get the hell out of there!" Ren's voice cried frantically.     He looked up and saw Ren standing there, Mayumi floating next to him. "What is it?"     "That monster is headed straight for you!" Ren yelled.     "Shizuka cast a spell to flood the tunnel!" Mayumi cried.     "Huh?" Horo blinked, then looked down the tunnel. He yelped hearing something headed for them, then quickly scrambled to the side of the tunnel and began trying to climb out. "Dammit," he cursed repeatedly, then on the fifth attempt to climb out, he sighed in relief. He was about half way up when he began to slip.     "Oh shit," he cried, trying to keep his grip, then yelped when the back of his shirt was suddenly tugged and he and Chocolove were pulled out. He looked down with a groan and saw Ren holding his kwan-dao in the air, Bason oversouled. He smiled some. "Sankyuu... Ren...."     "Whatever," he replied cooly as he threw Horo off the blade, then yelped when the monstrous worm leapt out of the hole. He jumped back quickly while taking stance, then sighed in relief when Horo joined his side.     "Where's Shizuka?" Horo asked Mayumi, then took note of the sound of rushing water in the tunnel.     "I... I don't know... She was about to be eaten and she forced me above ground," she replied shakily.     "Shit," Ren replied angrily. "Guess it's up to you and I," he said to Horo, then he shot for the worm. He jumped and slashed furiously at it, then stared when there was no mark. Then he realized that the earlier attacks from Chocolove and Shizuka hadn't left any permanent damage either.     "Ren!" Horo yelled as the worm turned to face the Chinese shaman.     Ren quickly jumped away as it brought its head down and snapped razor teeth at him, then jumped again. He jumped several times, barely avoiding becoming lunch each time, then yelped as he was tripped by its tail. He hit the ground, then opened his eyes and saw the worm about to snap again. He quickly began to roll away, then heard Horo scream in pain. He looked up and saw the monster had grabbed Horo by the arm, who had been trying to protect Ren from it's jaws.     "Horo!" Ren yelled as he got to his feet and searched frantically for his kwan-dao.     Meanwhile, Horo felt as if he would be sick as the worm whipped it's head, trying to release him. He finally smirked some. "Aww. Does the big bad worm have frost bite in its mouth?" he mocked, knowing very well that Koloro had frozen it's mouth shut.     "Ko, Kolo ko!" she cried as she appeared.     "I know that," he replied angrily at her scolding. He knew well enough that he may lose his arm if the monster kept shaking him the way it was. But it was a small price to pay if it saved his, but more importantly, Ren's life.     Then he felt his heart skip a beat. The creature's grip had loosened. His face paled, realizing that the freezing was waring off quickly, then looked at Koloro. "Get the hell out of here!" he cried.     "Kolo ko!" she refused angrily, but was slapped away by the worm's tail.     Ren saw Horo's tiny partner falling, then ordered Bason to catch her while he attacked the worm. He shot at the worm and began slashing furiously with the kwan-dao, then yelled in pain when its tail whipped forward and sent him flying into the canyon wall, leaving a four inch indent.     "Horokeu!" Mayumi shrieked to her nephew.     Ren fell to the ground, then looked up. His eyes dilated at the sight he was greeted with.     The monster threw it's head upwards some while releasing Horo into the air, then seconds later the Ainu fell towards its mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HORO!!!!!" 


	30. Last Moments

**_Chapter 30 ~ Last Moments _**

  
  
Music While Typing: Titanic Rave Mix (Celine Dion)   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
_     "I'm Horo Horo. You must be Tao Ren."     "I kid you not! My name is Chocolove. The '-ve' is an accent."     "Your jokes are not funny!"     "And these two shall be my partners and we shall be known as The Ren!"     "I guess you aren't so bad, for an Ainu."     "Come to my village any time, Ren. The Luh are a beautiful sight."     "Ohayo! I'm Shizuka!"     "You're my cousin?"     "Since Chocolove isn't here, perhaps Shizuka could be a part of The Ren, Horo Horo."     "Is something on your mind, Ren?"     "It's nothing."     "You two are in love! "     "We are not, Shizuka!"   
  

_     All these memories... My best memories all seem to revolve around Ren, Chocolove and Shizuka...     Oh, God. Shizuka didn't get out of the tunnel. Will Chocolove and Ren be able to escape that monster?     I inhale, then choke. There's no air. I feel myself starting to panic. Oh God. Now I know I'm in that thing.     This was not how I was planning on spending my day. We find Shizuka, and she runs off. We find Shizuka and Opacho, and Hao shows up for a fight. Then the damned fight gets postponed because of that asshole partner of his who attacked Manta and Opacho. And then that monster showed up and started attacking. Now Shizuka's gone, Chocolove is out for the count, and Ren...     Oh, God! Ren!     Please don't be dead. Please, oh please, don't be dead!     I try to inhale again, then I let out a muffled cry of pain as the monster's body pushes me and tries to make me small so I can reach its stomach. What a choice. Die by suffocation, or die by stomach acid. Not favouring either right now. Especially since it feels like my insides are burning. Particularly around the area of my arm where I was bit. I don't think it was poisoning, but it feels like.     Shizuka... Which did you have to suffer? Unless you drowned in the tunnel. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I'll be joining you in minutes. I can tell, because I'm starting to drift away. The blood is rushing to my head, and my brain has no oxygen, causing a terrible swirling in my head. And despite the fact that there is was more than enough body warmth to save a deathly hypothermic victim, I'm so cold inside. Cold and numbing.     ...     Dammit.     I can't believe this.     I can't believe I'm dying.     I was supposed to tell him.     I had promised Shizuka I would.     ...     Shizuka, I know I was hard on you once in a while, and I'm sorry. And I always loved playing pranks on Raijin and Marcus with you.     Chocolove, you're a great friend. I know that, because you were still my friend when I was rotten. And not all of your jokes were that bad.     Tao Ren... To quote Shakespeare, what is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. I don't care who you are or where you're from. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.     Hmm? I wonder what's happening now. Something is squeezing me. I can't tell what, though. I'm too numb to really even tell if it would hurt, whatever it was. It's probably more muscles pushing me along.     I must be going nuts. I thought I felt something on my face. But then again, I've been eaten. Of course I feel those things. The worm's muscles are contracting to do their task. Make me smaller so that I'll reach the stomach faster.     But still. I think I can feel myself smile. Just because I'm dying, doesn't mean I have to die with nothing but dark thoughts. So I go back to the secret dream. The dream of being pinned to the ground, in a field of Luh. The familiar weight of him sitting just on my midriff. The sight of his rare and equally beautiful, loving smile. He leans down and rewards me with the most gentle of kisses, revealing the angelic side that I know he hides.     I think this is the end, now. I'm sorry I didn't tell.   
  
    

I love you, Tao Ren. 


	31. Sandworm part 2

**_Chapter 31 ~ Sandworm (part 2)_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) Bahamut! (Final Fantasy VIII), during the first part of the battle.      2) Manta's Theme (Shaman King), during Shizuka and the sandworm's screech contest until Ren and Shizuka's argument is interrupted.      3) Star Team (Shaman King), from when the worm attacks again to the end of the chapter.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Ren stared with dilated eyes at the monster. How he wished the monster had been killed in the now flooded tunnel. But it wasn't. He felt rage building in him towards the monster, then even more towards another. "Horo, you bastard!" he screamed as he slammed his fist against the ground.     The worm looked back towards Ren, then one area began to move oddly. Ren watched with confusion, then cried out as the worm let out another unbearable screech.     "It must need a certain amount of air," Ren decided, barely focussing, then reached for the kwan-dao. He felt something like a snap against his head and pulled it back, then looked up and saw the worm, which had finished its vocal attack, now loomed over him. His eyes widened as its head came towards him, then something shot quickly and grabbed him and pulled him to safety. He looked up with a bit of confusion and found it was Chocolove who held him, though he looked as if his head still ached terribly. "Chocolove..."     "Come on!" he said quickly while releasing Ren and the kwan-dao, then shot at the monster. "Aim for the throat!"     Ren blinked, then groaned. How exactly did one find the throat on a worm?     Chocolove taunted the creature for a moment to get it's attention, then he stood still as it went to snap him up.     "Choco..." Ren began to yell, then stopped, watching as Chocolove moved closer to it while twisting, then began slashing at just a foot below it's mouth. He smirked slightly as the worm screeched in pain. "Good thinking, Chocolove!" he called. "Hey, dirt-breath!" he yelled as he ran for the monster.     It growled while pulling its head up, then went down again. It snapped at Ren, who twisted to the side of its head, then ducked under it and jabbed the spear into it as hard as he could. He tilted his head downwards to avoid getting sprayed in the face by the creature's blood, then began to pull the spear back, forcing the blade to increase the size of the wound. He yelped when the monster started another screech attack, but was thankful that it was weak enough that he didn't have to cover his ears.     Ren pulled the spear from the worm's throat and rushed to Chocolove's side, who was taking cover behind some large rocks. "What now? I think it's pissed off at us."     "More like bleeding at us," Chocolove giggled in a poor attempt to lift the mood.     "That doesn't help!" Ren nearly yelled.     A sudden screech forced the two to look back curiously. They blinked seeing the worm thrashing as if in pain, then they swallowed nervously and took cover again.     "We can't just hide here till it goes away," Ren hissed angrily. "It'll find us in minutes..."     Chocolove nodded. "Where are Shizuka and Horo Horo?"     Ren looked at him almost hatefully. "What kind of..." He stopped, noticing a bit of blood by Chocolove's ear. Another moment of inspection told him it wasn't the worm's. "Are you... okay?"     Chocolove felt, then shrugged. "I guess. Just from one of the rocks that hit me when the tunnel collapsed."     Ren sighed while looking down, remembering Chocolove had been out for a short while. "Horo Horo was eaten..." he said in a small voice. "Shizuka never came out of the tunnel."     "Huh?" Chocolove's eyes filled with tears. "They... They can't be!" he yelled.     He nodded slowly.     "Hey, you aren't thinking of kicking me off the team already, are you?"     The two looked up and saw Shizuka standing on a ledge above them. She was tired and didn't look all that healthy, but a stubborn smirk showed she was ready for round three.     "Shizuka!" Chocolove cried happily.     Ren smiled faintly, then closed his eyes while looking away with a slight blush. "Ainu-bakette."     "What about the worm?!" Chocolove yelped. "It'll see you!"     "Not if you two put your butts in gear. I can't keep that attack going forever," she replied, the smirk disappearing.     The two looked and saw it was facing away from them, trying to find the source of the energy blasts that were hitting it.     "Master," Bason said quickly. "The wound in it's back."     Ren nodded, spotting the huge hole in it's back. "What did you do to it?" he asked their female companion.     "Decided to give it a reason to stick to a low protein diet," she replied with annoyance. "Um.... About Horo.... I couldn't...."     "Don't say it!" Ren yelled. "Let's just kill that thing and cut it open. The Ainu-baka deserves better than a burial in a monster's stomach!"     Shizuka nodded slowly, then looked to her mother's spirit, who had been crying in joy the entire time. "I told you not to worry, Mom," she said gently and focussed. "Get ready," she said to the others.     "Shouldn't you rest?" Chocolove asked worriedly.     She grinned. "What I lack in strength, I make up for in stubbornness," she replied. "Hao will vouch for me on that one. Now keep it busy."     Ren smirked. "Keep it busy, huh? Guess I may as well put Horo's lessons to use," he murmured.     "Hmm? Ren, what are you..." Chocolove began quickly, but was cut off when Ren pushed him, then charged for the monster. "Ren!" he yelled in annoyance, then followed while focussing.     Ren came to a stop, then took a deep breath. "Hey, fish-bait! Over here!" he yelled, imitating a tone Horo would use. He smirked when it turned towards him. "Yeah, that's right! I'm back! Didn't anybody tell you Chinese food is good for ya?! Come and get me!"     Chocolove stared in disbelief, then looked to Mick. "Hyoi Gattai!" he commanded as the spirit entered his body, then he shot out to Ren's side and began telling dumb jokes.     Shizuka, meanwhile, had forced herself to push her power limit, then took a running leap from the ledge. "Mayumi! Super spirit mode!" she called.     "Hai!" Mayumi replied as she shot into her daughters body. After a moment, pale blue wings appeared on Shizuka's back while a staff formed in her hand, then she flapped once to get a bit of distance from the ground.     "Alright!" Shizuka cried happily, then flew towards the worm, being careful not to be spotted. Once close enough, the staff transformed to blade again and she swung carefully, slicing where she thought the worm's neck was, then grinned when the blade tasted blood. However, she was a little too enthusiastic and completely forgot about its screech attack. She covered her ears as it let out a glass-shattering sound, then she looked up with annoyance. "Is that all?!" she demanded.     Ren groaned as he looked up, then he made a sound that Choclove could only guess what Ren's version of fear. "Please don't," he groaned.     The sandworm looked at Shizuka menacingly, then it stared as she let out a shriek just as painful as its own. Feeling somewhat challenged, it let out another shriek.     "Aw, come on. Leave this up to the professionals!" she said irritably, then drew a deep breath. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"     Chocolove and Ren both covered their ears with similar painful expressions.     "That Ainu-bakette!" Ren yelled angrily as the sandworm returned the shriek.     Chocolove moaned, tears running down his face. "Make her stop it!"     "Master... I was worried about the worm, but I'm not sure I can handle much more of this," Bason said while trying to cover his ears.     After about five minutes of shrieking between the sandworm and Shizuka, Ren finally had enough, then grabbed a rock and whipped it up, hitting the stubborn miko in the face. "SHUT UP, AINU-BAKETTE!!!" he yelled.     "Owy!" she cried, then she looked down with annoyance at Ren. "What was that for?!"     "For bein' an idiot!" he shouted back.     "You big bully!" she yelled.     The sandworm looked back and forth between the two, then looked up with confusion, little question marks appearing around its head.     "Ainu-bakette!"     "Chicken-Tao!"     "Ainu-bakette!"     "Chicken-Tao!"     "AINU-BAKETTE!!!"     "CHIKEN-TAO!!!"     Chocolove and the sandworm stared at the two, then both sighed.     "..KEN-TA... OW!" Shizuka cried as the worm whipped her with its tail, sending her flying into the canyon wall.     "Shizuka!" Ren and Chocolove yelled in unison as they ran towards her, then yelped feeling the sandworm miss biting their heads off by mere inches.     Ren turned quickly while swinging the kwan-dao up towards it's throat, then yelled in pain when it swung its head to the side to avoid, and then brought its head back towards him and slammed against him, sending him into another side of the canyon wall.     "Ren!" Chocolove cried, then yelped when its head slammed against him, pancaking him between its head and a rock, then it pulled its head back up.     "Ren... Choco-kun..." Shizuka groaned as she looked up, then her head dropped to the ground again while she fought to stay awake.     "Master!" Bason cried as he appeared by Ren.     "Kisama," he muttered while looking up, then his eyes widened as it's head shot towards him. "Shit!"     "Shinku Buttagiri!" Yoh's voice yelled.     Chocolove looked up and saw several blue slashes hit the hole it the back of the worm, then the hole's size began to increase rapidly.     The worm shrieked again, then Ren looked up and saw the large blade of Harasume slice through it, completely separating the head from the body. His eyes dilated when the head burst into flames, then he lowered his gaze to where the body lay, burning away.     Shizuka looked up tiredly, then her eyes began to shake as a smile formed, seeing a familiar form emerging from the smoke. Slowly she got to her feet, then began running to him. :Lord Yoh!"     "Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said silently.     Yoh looked ahead silently at the remaining members of the Ren. "No more..." he murmured. 


	32. Confused Hearts

**_Chapter 32 ~ Confused Hearts_**

  
  
Music While Playing:     1) Dreams to Dream (An American Tail 2), during the first scene with Hao & Manta.     2) Prague: The Silver Mines (Vampire: The Masquerade Redemption), up until Yoh's challenge.     3) Delinquent Buddhist Priest (Inu Yasha), when Faust, Lyserg and Ryu are searching.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "Don't ever take off like that again!" Hao said angrily to Manta.     "I'm sorry, Daddy," he whispered. "I... I wanted to see brother, though."     "Manta, that's fine. But you should have told me," he said with a tired tone as he hugged the blonde. "If I lose you.... I... I..."     Manta looked up slightly, then reached one small hand up and wiped the single tear that was running down Hao's face. "Please don't cry, Daddy."     Hao took a deep breath as he stood. "Manta, I have to take care of something, okay?" He smiled lovingly at the blonde. "Try to stay out of trouble, and at least tell Mari, Machi or Kanna if you go somewhere."     "Yes, Daddy," Manta said with a nod. Once he had been left alone again, he walked over to the balcony-like doors, and opened them. Slowly he stepped into the room, then looked around as the black quartz room turned into a lush landscape. He frowned some as he walked through false garden, then sighed as he came to a stop. He held his clenched hands over his mouth like a shy child and concentrated carefully. A moment later the image began to blend, and eventually changed to Funbari Hill. He looked around curiously, then walked over and sat down under the tree.     "Why does it feel wrong, Daddy?" he murmured softly.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Lord Yoh!" Shizuka cried happily as she ran over and hugged him tightly.     "Shizuka," Yoh said with a gentle smile, then he sheathed Harasume while hugging the miko tightly. "It's okay. It's going to stop."     She buried her face into his shoulder quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get Manta away... But he's become so att..."     "Shh," Yoh replied while nuzzling his face into her hair. "Do not worry about it. Let's just get you and I get back with the others."     Ren groaned and he helped Chocolove to get up. "Guess we gotta say thanks," he said with his trademark smirk.     Yoh looked up at Ren with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't say so."     "Huh?" Shizuka looked up with a smile. "Don't be so modest."     "Yeah. You saved us," Chocolove said with a smile.     "Of course I did," Yoh said monotonously. "I want to be the one to finish you off."     "Huh?" Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Say that again."     "Lord Yoh?" Shizuka looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"     "Shizuka, go and rest," Yoh instructed quietly.     "But... But Yoh-kun, what's going on? Ren and Chocolove are our friends," she said with confusion.     "No they aren't," Yoh said gravely as he drew Harasume again.     Ren growled. "Yoh, we're your friends! You haven't got any reason to attack us! Have you gone nuts?!"     "And don't give us any if's, and's, or but's!" Chocolove yelled to rhyme with Ren.     "Mage has shown me your true intentions. Horo's death was no accident," Yoh said sadly. "You could have easily dodged that attack, but you knew he would protect you, Ren. You took advantage of his love."     "What?" Ren stared at Yoh like he had proclaimed himself the inventor of rocks. "First of all, I had no reason to let him get hurt! Second, what's the deal with this love biz?! And thirdly, even if your claims were true, which they aren't, what about Chocolove?!"     "Chocolove faked his injury. As you both said, accidents happen."     "Yoh-kun..." Shizuka whispered. "What would make you think they would be capable of such things?"     He looked at her quietly. "They didn't want Horo to have any credit for saving you, Shizuka. However, Ren wants more than credit and plans to kill Chocolove as well. With you too upset about the loss of Horo, you wouldn't realize what was happening until it was too late."     Ren's left eyebrow raised as high as it physically could. "And who did you say gave you these idiotic ideas?"     "As I said. Mage has shown me your lies."     "Lord Yoh, he lied to you! He tried to kill Kino! He's really Majo!" Shizuka said quickly.     Yoh looked at her sympathetically. "I know it's hard to accept, Shizuka, but that's no reason to blame others. No please move aside."     "Shizuka... Please do as he says," Amidamaru said quietly.     "Huh? Amidamaru, where are you?" she asked as she looked around.     Ren sighed as he lifted his kwan-dao off the ground, holding it with his eyes closed. "Horo Horo," he whispered as his other hand rest on the crystal-tipped blade.     "He wouldn't want you to use it that way," Chocolove said quietly to him.     "I know, comic-baka," he growled. "Yoh, I won't fight you over false claims. Listen to her. She's telling you the truth."     "You've manipulated her," Yoh said quietly.     "No they haven't!" she said angrily. "Yoh, why would you take a stranger's word over your own friends'?! And Amidamaru, why aren't you trying to talk him back into his senses?!"     "I am sorry, Shizuka," he said quietly as he faded into view behind Yoh, chains wrapped around him. "I cannot do much like this. Please retreat."     "Yoh... You would do this to Amidamaru?" she whispered.     "I didn't want to. But I had no choice," he replied quietly.     "Kisama," Ren muttered.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Lyserg groaned as he fell to his knees. "Ryu-chan, we've been walking for almost half a day, now. When can we rest?"     "Danna is not as he should be," the brunette replied. "We need to find him before he causes harm to anybody."     "Ryu-san, I am rather tired, myself," Faust said as he leaned against the canyon wall. "Let's rest for a moment or so."     Ryu looked back, then sighed and reluctantly gave in. "We mustn't be too long, though."     Lyserg groaned as he rest his forehead against the ground. "There must be an easier way to find him."     "There is," Ryu replied. "If Tokagero, Morphy or Eliza took super spirit form, they could transport us. But we need to preserve our energy in case we happen across Majo."     Faust looked up with a slight smile. "It seems you did learn a bit when youa ccepted his training."     Ryu nodded as he sat next to Lyserg and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.     "Oh yeah," Lyserg said, as if he just remembered he was supposed to do something. A moment later his hand connected with Ryu's face in a sharp slap. "That's for not listening to me!"     Ryu blinked, a little stunned, then he looked down with a smile. "I deserved that."     "Damn right, you do," Lyserg said with annoyance, then he snuggled up to Ryu. "I still love you, though."     Faust sighed as he straightened up. "I wonder if maybe Yoh-kun went the other way?"     "Don't say that," Lyserg groaned, then after a moment. "Hey, Ryu. Why not oversoul Tokagero and call Bili?"     Ryu thought. "Hmm... It's been five years, though. I doubt that he would..."     "Ryu, it's impolite to make ladies and pretty boys suffer," Tokagero scolded as he appeared.     Ryu blinked, then sighed. "Very well, then. But I can't guarantee this will still work."   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Yoh-sama, stop!" Shizuka said shakily. "Don't be so nasty! Just listen! Mage is really Majo!"     "Stand down, Shiuka," he said gently.     Shizuka stared at him, then her eyes became teary. "Yohy..." She clenched her fists, then after a moment punched him in the ribs. "Don't be so terrible! There's no evil spirit any more!" she said angrily.     Ren quirked an eyebrow at Shizuka, wondering what on Earth she was talking about.     He looked at her quietly, then sighed as he slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking her back into Ren and Chocolove.     "Shizuka!" Ren yelped as he and Chocolove caught the miko.     "Shizuka, it's been fifteen years. You should understand me by now," Yoh said quietly. "Shizuka, please move. They are not what they appear."     She looked up angrily while pulling away from Ren and Chocolove.     "Yoh, knock it off!" Ren said angrily as Chocolove grabbed Shizuka's arm, trying to pull her back. "Mage is really Majo! He tried to kill Kino! We aren't your enemy!"     Yoh was quiet for a moment, then sighed as he brought up Amidamaru's mortuary tablet. "Amidamaru, I understand your dilemma. I won't ask you to do this."     "Yoh-dono, wait!" the samurai cried as he was forced into the tablet.     Yoh looked at the remaining three. "As your lord, Shizuka, I order you to stand down."     "And as your advisor, I advise that you listen!" she yelled angrily while taking her pendant into her hand. "Mayumi."     "No!" she replied stubbornly. "You're in no condition to be fighting!"     "Shizuka, listen to her!" Chocolove said.     She looked back with a smile. "There's a reason Marcus used to call me the Energizer Shizzy." She looked back. "I'm going to continue to defend, whether or not you like it, Yoh!"     Yoh sighed. "Very well then," he said quietly as he drew Harasume.     "Nani?" Ren stared with confusion at the blade. "I thought you and Amidamaru needed to be integrated for the blade to exist!"     "Mage's training. It has been quite useful," Yoh replied quietly, then without warning he shot forward and slammed his elbow into Shizuka while passing, knocking her into a group of boulders, then slashed Ren and Chocolove across their chests with Harasume.     "Shit!" Ren yelped in pain while grasping the cut, then he looked up angrily. "Yoh!"     "Hmph." Yoh shot towards Ren, readying the sword to impale the Tao, then blinked when something knocked against him, causing him to stumble. He looked up quickly and saw Shizuka glaring at him tiredly.     "Leave... them... alone..." she said shakily.     He sighed. "Gomen, Shizuka," he said quietly, then he shot towards her, then jumped and slammed one foot into her chin, sending flying up into the air, then he jumped while twisting his body and slam his foot into her chest and sent her higher, then he landed and shot towards Chocolove, who was preparing to oversoul again.     "Chocolove, watch it!" Ren yelled.     "Huh?" He yelped as Yoh's blade slashed across his chest again, then, flew backwards when Yoh slammed his heel into his stomach.     "Bason! Mick! Mayumi! Get those two outta here!" Ren yelled as he tightened his grip on the kwan-dao, then he shot towards Yoh and slashed at his arms, hoping to only injure him.     "Too slow," Yoh murmured as he jumped back and landed gracefully, then shot towards Ren while preparing to slash his side upwards.     "Shit!" Ren yelled as he jumped, then he cried out when Harasume's blade slashed him from the ankle to his thigh.     "Ren!" Shizuka yelped as she moved as quickly as possible and barely caught him, then the two collapsed.     Yoh glared at the two. "So... You betray me as well, Shizuka?"     She looked up quickly. "Yohy, I wouldn't betray you! But you're acting psycho right now!"     Yoh's eyes narrowed as she struggled to her feet. "Shizuka, just rest now. You are of no help later if you have to focus everything on keeping yourself alive."     She frowned. "See? Majo's making you think different. Please just stop."     Yoh sighed. "I'm sorry you have been blinded by their deceit, Shizuka."     "Let us handle this," Ren hissed as he leaned against her for temporary support.     She shook her head.     "Hmph." Yoh raised one hand while focussing, then a minute later a large fireball formed and shot at the two and sent them flying into the canyon wall.     "Ren! Shizuka!" Chocolove cried while trying to rush to them, then he yelled in pain as a large funnel of fire formed around him.     "Gomen," Yoh said softly again.     "Yoo hoo!" a male's voice said in a high pitched taunt.     "Hmm?" Yoh looked back and blinked when his gaze found a familiar red-head. "Raijin?"     He giggled. "Stupid guys thought fire would kill me. Now, why are you trying to kill those three?"     Yoh frowned. "They're traitors. Shizuka is not a target. She has only been brainwashed."     Raijin sighed while thinking. "I thought you might say something like that. So if I protect them, you'll beat me up too?"     "How ever did you guess?" Yoh snapped, becoming irritated. "And what is wrong with you?!"     He giggled. "I think I suffered head trauma when the temple was attacked. I've been a bit of an idiot since then. Now, if you could just wait four... three... two... one..."     On cue, a blue truck flew over the cliff as a wire net formed, then it hit the next and bounced to the ground. A moment later, Ryu, Lyserg and Faust piled out of the truck while Bili waved to Yoh and the others.     "You guys," Yoh said quietly, then he clenched the handle more tightly. "Ryu, get Shizuka out of here!"     "Danna! You've been fooled!" Ryu said quickly. "Hao is not who he seems!"     Yoh frowned. "Excuse me?"     "Yoh-kun, we saw Manta. He's safe!" Lyserg said quickly.     Yoh stared at them. "You... saw Manta? Where is he?!"     "He is safe with Hao," Ryu said.     "What?! How is that safe?!"     "Danna, he won't harm Manta," Ryu said quickly. "Please trust me on this."     "You LET him take Manta-chan?!" Yoh's eyes filled with tears, then he snarled. "Kisama!" he yelled as he shot towards the brunette.     "Not today. Ducky!" Raijin said, then the spirit of a duck appeared. It quacked, then shot towards Yoh and began flapping around his head to distract him.     "Huh? Hey!" Yoh yelled.     "Morphy!" Lyserg commanded.     Yoh looked down with confusion as the wire wrapped around him, then he looked up angrily. "What is wrong with all of you?!"     "Kino-san has sent request for us all to return to the hotel," Raijin explained, then he walked over and lifted Chocolove up.     "Onii-chan, you're so mean," Shizuka whimpered.     "You're fine," he said icily. "Now help Ren into the truck."     "I'm sorry, Yoh-kun," Faust said gently as he gave Yoh a needle. A minute later the shaman slackened as he fell against the doctor, and was carefully placed in the back of the truck. A moment later, Faust walked over and helped Ren up while Ryu assisted Shizuka.     "Ryu-chan," she said as she looked up at him, "in that cave, there's..."     Ryu nodded. "Lyserg, check it."     "Hai," the emerald boy replied and ran over.     Soon the group sat in the truck as Bili drove towards the hotel. Chocolove, Ren and Yoh lay unconscious in the back as Raijin and Faust worked at trying to get them fixed up. In the front seat, Ryu was caught between Bili and Lyserg, and in the back seat Shizuka and Opachu sat silently.     "Shizuka-san?" Opachu said worriedly.     The miko's eyes filled with tears while staring downwards. "I'm sorry, Itoko," she whispered, the image of her cousin forcing her denied misery to surface.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Meh. battle wasn't as long as I wanted it, but ah well. Just a head's up, the next chapter's gonna be mostly dialogue. Not much action. Sowwies. 


	33. Fates and Recognitions

**_Chapter 33 ~ Fates and Recognitions_**

  
  
Music While Playing:     1) Evil Naraku (Inu Yasha), during the dark realm scene.     2) Eternal (Ron Allen), when Shizuka tells Ren about Horo (Note: I have officially decided this will be the RenxHoro love theme in this ^^;;).     3) Haunted Kenban (Celtic Whispers), during the rest of the chapter.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "What were you thinking?!" Hao said angrily.     "I was thinking about putting your focus back on what's important," Majo replied boredly.     "You idiot! And what about Opachu?! You told me he was dead!"     "Oops. I guess I made a mistake, didn't I?" he replied with amusement.     "Who the hell do you think you are?!"     Majo stood up while glaring down at the boy. "You should learn to hold your tongue. I am in charge here. Not you."     "Since when? We're partners!" Hao said angrily.     "Aren't you the person who said one is not worth being a partner if he or she isn't powerful enough?" Majo asked with a smirk.     Hao's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.     Majo smirked at him quietly, then turned and walked out of the room.     "Hao-sama, Mari thinks we should leave," Mari said as she walked up to Hao.     Hao was very quiet, then he looked to her. "You, Machi and Kanna return to the Paqi area. I wish to speak to Grandmother."     "Hai," she replied with a nod.     He thought for a moment, then looked back to her. "Take Manta with you. Do not allow any harm to befall him."     "Yes, Hao-sama," Mari said.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Meanwhile, Manta was awoken by a persistent shaking of his shoulder. He slowly looked up, then he shrunk back nervously seeing Majo. "D-Daddy says I'm not allow to be around you."     "Daddy also feels wrong, doesn't he?" Majo asked with a soft smile. "Manta? Would you like to know why nothing feels right?"     The blonde shook his head while standing up, then he ran past Majo. "Leave me alone!"     Majo looked at him with annoyance, then stood up and walked after him.     "Why does Daddy keep working with him?" Manta thought, tears running down his face. "He's so terrible, I..." He yelped when he ran into somebody, then he looked up and saw Tzurei. He shook some while backing up, then blinked when the Sasori lifted him.     "Don't worry," he said quietly as he began walking. "You're looking for Hao, right?"     The blonde slowly nodded while holding on tightly to Tzurei. "Majo's really scarey now."     "I know," he replied while he walked. "Just hang in there."   
  


~§~

  
  
    Ren groaned as he opened his eyes, then he looked down. He blinked finding Shizuka curled up to him, then rest a hand on her head. "Shizuka? You okay?"     "I'll live," she muttered. Then it clicked in that he was awake. She quickly sat up and looked at him with a bright smile. "Ren-kun, you're awake!"     "Hai," he replied, then yelped when a sharp pain shot through his leg when he tried to sit up.     "Careful!" she said quickly while forcing him to lay down again. "Just rest."     "Quit acting like we're married or something," he grumbled.     She blinked, "Eww! Don't be gross!" she yelled, then she became serious again. "Um... Ren? I'm sorry I wasn't much help before."     "Eh. Whatever," he replied with a shrug.     "Shizuka, may I speak to you?" Faust's voice called from the other side of the door.     She was quiet for a moment, then she stood up and walked out.     "Master? How do you feel?" Bason asked as he appeared.     "Fine. Where're the others?"     Bason sighed. "Ryu and Lyserg have been tending to Chocolove. Faust has been busy with... other patients," he replied.     "What about Yoh?"     "He's almost back to normal," he replied. "Kino and Amidamaru have been keeping an eye on him. The black spores should be completely removed from his body over the next day."     "Black spores?"     "That's what made him believe you and Chocolove were the enemy," Bason explained.     "Ren-kun?" Shizuka's voice said timidly.     Ren looked up, then stared finding she was in tears. "Shizuka?"     "There's something I need to tell and show you," she whispered as she knelt next to him. "I tried to tell you before about Horo... I couldn't just let him die, even if my vision said he would."     "What?" Ren sat up, ignoring the pain in his leg. "You knew?!"     She nodded. "I led the worm under ground as insurance in case letting it eat me didn't work."     He looked at her with confusion.     "Flooding the tunnel was an insurance plan," she said quietly. "I used magic to keep myself alive in it, and when I realized the flood didn't work, I just waited until Horo was eaten."     Ren stared at her. "You did what?!"     She nodded. "That hole in its back was what I did when it ate him. While it was distracted with that pain, I hid Horo in the cave with Opachu." She stood up and helped Ren up.     "So... Horo is alive?" he asked slowly. He frowned when Shizuka didn't answer, only helped him to walk out of the room and down the hall. "Shizuka, why won't you answer me?!"     She sighed, then opened the door. Ren's eyes widened moments later when he looked in. By the window was a futon that had been carefully set up. Sitting next to it was Koloro, who slept with a sad expression.     Ren stared shakily. Blue tresses that were normally spiked lay limply. Small, silent gasps of air were drawn through slightly parted lips as chest quivered with each movement.     Ren pulled away from Shizuka and took a seat next to the futon, ignoring the aching that made him limp. He took one hand and felt the temperature was lower than normal, and now could see skin that was paler than it should be. "Horo Horo..." he whispered.     "He's allergic to something in that thing's saliva. Faust said the chance of him recovering is 24%," Shizuka said quietly.     Ren stared silently, then pulled away from her and limped over to the Ainu. Carefully he sat next to him, disregarding the stitches in his thigh, then sighed angrily. "Ainu-baka," he muttered.     "Do you want me to leave?" she asked after a few minutes.     "Please," he replied quietly.     He waited until he heard the door close, then stifled a small sob. He was silent for a long time, then finally clenched his fists while slowly admitting to himself he was upset. "Horo-baka... Why did you do that for me?" he demanded angrily. "Why did you put your life on the line for me?!" He angrily brought a fist down on Horo's midriff, though not as roughly as he would have liked. Slowly, he leaned forward and hugged Horo tightly. "Stupid Ainu. Please don't die... The Ren won't be the same without you..." he whispered, then sat up straight again. He quickly composed himself, then sat watch the rest of the night, less Hao or one of his cohorts attack again. 

~§~

  
  
    "It is good to see you are alive," Kino said tiredly with a smile to Raijin. "How did you manage to find us?"     He shrugged. "Just followed that psycho dragon thing into a portal and focussed on you guys."     "I see... Well, in any case, it's good to have you and Marcus back. What of your father?"     Raijin looked down silently. "Um... I... was appointed head of the temple."     Kino was silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Such a big responsibility for you. You realize you can no longer pursue Marcus."     "Kino-san, I am not certain I am ready," Raijin said while bowing slightly. "I..." He looked up. "I would like to serve the Asakuras until I am sure I am ready."     Kino smiled gently. "You've grown so much," she said quietly. "After your encounter with King Hao, you missed much of your young life. I gladly accept your service if you are willing to accept that sometimes you have to loosen up a bit."     Amidamaru chuckled as he appeared. "He was quite loose when he found us, Kino-san."     The elderly woman shot a glance at Amidamaru as if he had just stated he liked ring-around-the-rosey, then she looked to Raijin. "Your first task..."     "Raijin?" Yoh's sleepy voice asked curiously.     The three looked up towards the door and saw Yoh standing there with his trademark dopey expression.     "Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried happily as he shot to his master and hugged him.     "Hmm?" Yoh smiled at the samurai, then looked to Raijin. "I thought you were in Japan."     "Hai," Raijin said as he raised to his feet. "I came to help you, both."     "Both?" Yoh asked curiously.     "Hai. Both you, Yoh-sama, and you, Hao-sama," he said while bowing slightly.     "Did I miss something?" Amidamaru whispered to Kino.     She chuckled. "He and Yoh had an interesting incident involving a volcano and King Hao," she said quietly. "He offered Raijin part of a volcano spirit, which is why Hao's flames do not harm them the way they do others."     "Okay... But Hao-sama?"     Yoh looked to Amidamaru, his eyes slightly different. "I remember. It was six months before Mayumi was destroyed, right? You were a boy at that time, and Yohmei tried to destroy you when he discovered you became a man by me."     "Hai," Raijin replied, blushing.     Amidamaru looked at the three with confusion. "Became a man? What exactly are you talking about?" he asked, hoping for an explanation, then sighed when there was none. "I think I shall check on Mannoko," he said as he floated out.     "Grandmother, what exactly happened?" Yoh asked as he sat down.     She closed her eyes. "Mage was in fact, Majo. He misled our attention to Lyserg, and by using obvious evidence, he fooled us into believing his lies. Each demon serving him is under a spell that causes them to transform into a dangerous spore. When inhaled, it makes one easy to manipulate and obedient to him."     Yoh looked at her shakily. "So... I've been manipulated these last weeks?"     "As far back as September," she corrected. "Six months now. Anything you've felt or thought in that time may not have been your own feelings."     Yoh looked down, then his eyes widened. "I... slept with Anna..."     She nodded, not very surprised. "Yes."     Yoh shuddered a little. "I... No! I didn't want to! I wanted it to be Ma..." He froze while covering his mouth.     "What's done is done," Kino said quietly. "Regardless of your feelings for Manta, you have to carry on the Asakura bloodline."     "Hai," he replied quietly, then he looked up. "Where are Mom and Dad?"     "They have returned to Japan," she replied. "They are seeking help to defeat Majo."     Slowly Yoh nodded, then looked down. "I... I have to apologize to the others."     She nodded, understanding he wasn't able to concentrate for a moment. "You all have one week to rest. I suggest you take great advantage of it."     Yoh looked up with confusion.     "We're going to the dark realm," Theresa's voice spoke up.     "Huh?" Yoh looked back with confusion.     She looked at him quietly. "It's imperative that we attack him in his realm."     "Why?"     She closed her eyes. "It's something I cannot explain until the time is right." She looked up with a smile. "Just focus on your love for Manta, okay? Don't let anything keep you from seeing anything else but victory."     Slowly Yoh nodded. "Hai..."     "Now go and eat," she said with a laugh.     After a hesitant moment, he nodded, then stood up and walked out.     Kino sighed when the door closed, then she looked to Theresa. "Why must it be cruel?"     She sighed as her expression saddened. "Eboshi and Cosmos's struggle make it that way. It's how the Warriors of Balance must be born in each realm." She looked up. "Ren's heart must grow fonder before it is too late."     "Must we allow their spirits to be destroyed by Majo, though?" she asked quietly.     She sighed silently. "Eboshi will soon be sending Tanyel." She turned and began to walk out, then she stopped and looked back. "I already sent for Danyel to train your grandson, but unless he and Raijin can get along, I can't guarantee we'll beat them down."     Kino frowned slightly, then nodded. "I'll help them to find peace."     Theresa smiled, then she walked out.     "She knew you were here," Kino said after a moment. "Just as I know."     "Good to see you too, Grandmother," Hao said with amusement as he walked over and hugged her from behind. "Grandmother, I need to ask you a little favour."     "Oh?" she replied.     "Yes. You see, I need you to lend me some of those nifty little charms of yours. I'm beginning to question Majo's judgement."     Kino clenched her fists, then slowly she pulled away and walked over to a small trunk and found a couple charms.     Hao gladly accepted them, then he smiled. "Tell Brother Dragon that Manta says hi." He looked towards the door slightly. "And Amidamaru, take good care of Grandmother," he said in a mix of mock and sincerity, then he disappeared.     "Kino?" Amidamaru said quietly as he floated through the door.     "Make sure the others get well rested," she said as she crawled into her futon with a tired yawn.     "Hai." 


	34. Potential Ally

**_Chapter 34 ~ Potential Ally_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) The Riddle (Medwyn Goodall), during the dark realm scene.      2) Hand in Hand (Sandro Mancino), up until Hao arrives.      3) Gargoyles (Midnight Syndicate), from when Hao arrives to when the group leaves.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "What are you doing here?" Hao asked with a cocked eyebrow.     Tzurei sighed while rubbing Manta's back. "Your _son_ was looking for you," he said with annoyance.     Hao stood outside the portal with a suspicious expression. "Oh?"     Manta looked back nervously. "Daddy... Majo said he'd show me why everything doesn't feel right."     Hao blinked, then cringed. "Manta..." He sighed while walking over, then took the blonde from Tzurei. "What do you mean it doesn't feel right?"     "I don't know," he replied softly. "When I was with Brother, it felt like I was supposed to stay with him. And those boys in the city didn't feel bad."     Hao sighed after a moment and hugged Manta.     "And sometimes... It feels like I'm supposed to be with the bad man..."     Hao squeezed his eyes tightly. "It's just a trick, Manta-chan. Don't think of it..."     "I'm sorry I made you sad, Daddy," Manta said quietly after a minute. "I know you're nice."     Hao smiled slightly, cursing himself for ever having changed, then he carefully placed Manta on the floor. "Manta, you remember the boy who looked like you? He's a very nice person. Would you feel bad if he was part of our family?"     Manta blinked while thinking. "I thought he already was. You felt very happy when you saw him."     Hao smiled some while ruffling Manta's hair. "Okay then," he said as he stood up.     Tzurei crossed his arms over his chest. "While you're in a goody-two-shoes mood, you mind letting me go home?"     Hao looked up. "I have an important job for you, Sasori," he replied.     Manta opened his mouth to say something, then a small yelp escaped his throat as a spirit shot through him.     "Huh? Manta!" Hao yelped as Manta fell on his butt and stared at the ground with confusion for a moment. He looked up hearing a giggle, then he growled upon seeing the spirit. "Tzurei, make sure Manta's okay!"     Manta looked up quickly as Hao shot towards the spirit, which was now retreating towards the portal. "Huh? Hao-kun, wait!" the blonde yelpe as he jumped up and followed the shaman into the portal.     Hao looked back in confusion hearing his name called, then his eyes widened when he spotted Manta. "Huh? Look out!"     "Hao-kun!" Manta yelled when black, clawed hands grabbed him from behind him and dragged him away from Hao.     "Manta!" Hao yelled, the portal pulling him in the opposite direction, then his eyes widened when he heard Majo's voice.     "It was fun while it lasted, Hao. But I need the boy, and you need a reality check."     "Kisama! No!"   
  


~§~

  
  
    Kino looked at Shizuka quietly. "You're certain?"     "Hai. Horokeu by love, Lyserg by loyalty, and Manta by consumption," she said with a nod. "It was the exact format of vision I had before Hao consumed Yoh-sama's soul."     Kino closed her eyes quietly. "Only three?"     "Hai," she replied, 'forgetting' to mention she had been in the vision. A moment later she cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'only three'?"     "It's nothing," Kino replied while standing up. "How are the others?"     "Everybody's pretty well ready for battle. Except Ren, and Horokeu, whom is in the same condition as six days ago."     "Oh? What of Ren?"     She looked down quietly. "He has made it clear he isn't leaving Horokeu. He said that he wants to return Horo's favour if somebody should attack."     "And Chocolove?"     "Eh..." She got a nervous expression, remembering Chocolove ranting the day before about protecting her from all. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna go."     She nodded some. "And what of my grandson?"     She frowned while looking down. "Yoh-sama... is healing, but... he is very regretful of certain activities."     Kino sighed. "Convince him to accept it."     She looked up angrily. "My job is NOT to help that witch! My job is help Yoh-sama and Manta-sama!"     Kino quirked an eyebrow. "You would speak to me like that?"     She stood up angrily. "That marriage never felt right! And I'll serve that bastard Hao before I EVER help Anna!"     Kino sighed. "What does that have to..."     "Making Yoh-sama accept he slept with her only helps her," she said quietly. "I can't believe you would let your grandson be married to somebody who mistreats him. Somebody who tried to kill him! And don't you tell me that never happened. I remember when he and Raijin came back from the volcano!"     Kino was quiet, then closed her eyes with a sigh. "You still don't understand."     "Maybe I don't understand, but I know what I feel," she said angrily, then stormed out.     Theresa appeared and looked towards the door. "There's a fourth,."     Kino looked up. "Hmm?"     "Every realm is the same. Four warriors. Two representing everything's darkness, and two representing everything's light," she said quietly.     Kino sighed while looking away. 

~§~

  
  
    "Here are the teams," Mannoko said as the shamans sat down. "Yoh-kun, you are going to be working with Theresa."     "Hai," the brunette replied with a nod.     "Lyserg, you and I will be going together."     Lyserg considered objecting, but immediately silencing himself, just in case there was a chance Ryu would be able to stay out of danger.     "Shizu..." She was cut off by a door slamming open.     The group looked up and stared seeing Hao standing there, breathing heavily.     "You again?!" Shizuka yelped as she jumped to her feet.     He looked up at her with annoyance. "Baka... I'm not here to fight you..."     "Hao-sama!" Opachu cried while running over as the shaman fell to his knees. "Hao-sama, are you okay?!"     "I'll live," he muttered while hugging the boy, then he looked up. "Guys, I'm not against you any more."     Ryu looked over quietly. "Oh? Why not?"     Hao looked down silently. "She... She was right... It was stupid of me to work with somebody like Majo..." He looked up. "Majo took Manta! He fooled me into following a false spirit that healed Manta."     Lyserg growled as he got to his feet and readied the pendulum. "We aren't that stupid."     "Look, he played me the same way he played you guys," Hao said. "Trust me on this."     "Yoh-sama," Raijin said as he drew his katana, "shall I take care of him now?"     Yoh stared at Hao, then slowly he shook his head. "Leave him be..."     Hao smiled in relief. "So... You..."     "If you want my acceptance, you're going to prove yourself," Yoh said as he stood up.     "Yoh-kun, may I please mention..." Mannoko began.     "Quiet, Mannoko," he said gently. "Where is Manta-chan?"     Hao shook while looking down. "Majo has him... He said he needed Manta for something..."     Yoh continued to look at him quietly, then he closed his eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to kill you, Hao..." he murmured.     He looked up. "Don't tell me what I do and don't know! I can feel your hate as clear as crystal!"     "Exactly," Yoh said gently. "You can feel my half of King Hao..."     "Um... Yoh?" Chocolove said with a quirked eyebrow. "What are you..."     "You can feel my hate as easily as I feel your truth," Yoh said quietly. "Prove yourself. I want you to help us get Manta-chan back."     Hao nodded slowly. "Hai..."     "Yoh-sama, is that such a good idea?" Shizuka whispered.     "Shizuka, trust me," he said quietly, then he looked at her. "I want you to go with Hao, okay?"     "What?!"     "You're the only one who is stubborn enough to keep herself alive," he said with a smile. "I trust you can handle Hao if he tries anything."     Shizuka and Hao looked at each other, then they gave one another the exact same death glare.     "What about the rest of us, Danna?" Ryu asked.     "You guys are going to stay here in case we need help," Mannoko replied.     "And what about Ren?" Chocolove asked.     She closed her eyes with an annoyed growl. "Daddy's not too far off when he says love makes a person useless. He's in no condition to be helping in such an important mission."     "And what about you?" Raijin asked.     "Hey, I'm not as weak as I look," she replied. "Now come on. Right now our only mission is to get Onii-san back."     Theresa nodded, then walked out, soon followed by Mannoko, Yoh and Lyserg. As Shizuka passed Hao, she looked at him hatefully. Hao returned the look with a bit of a sad expression.     "Why won't you believe I changed?"     She continued to look at him quietly. "Count the things you've done, Hao. Maybe then it'll sink into that thick skull of yours."     Once Shizuka had walked out, Ryu helped Hao up. "Please make sure Little Brother comes home safely."     He nodded some. "Thank you, Ryu-san," he said quietly, then he turned and ran after the other five.     Anna watched quietly as they left, then looked down at the floor silently. "Kino, I am going to train," she said as she walked out.     Kino looked back curiously for a moment, then frowned slightly.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Let me go, you big bully!" Manta yelled as Majo walked through the hall.     "Hmph. For somebody who has his 18-year-old mind back, you're being quite childish," Majo said with annoyance.     Manta tried to turn slightly so he could bite Majo's hand, which was carrying him by the back of the neck of his shirt, but only failed. He crossed his arms over his chest while grumbling.     "My. Have you forgotten Yoh so quickly?" Majo asked with amusement.     "Huh?" Manta froze, then his eyes filled with tears remembering Yoh and Anna were married.     "I think it's only fair that you know that Yoh and Anna have consummated the marriage. A couple of times, actually," he sneered, then smirked feeling Manta's aura become miserable. "What, you have nothing to do or say now?"     Manta closed his eyes tightly. "Where's Hao-kun?"     "Have you forgotten he was the one who kidnapped you in the first place?"     Manta shuddered slightly, then yelped as he was thrown into a room that seemed more like a closet. He looked around frantically, then jumped up and shot for the door, but as he reached it, it closed. "Let me out!" he yelled.     "I will when the time comes, little one," he replied with amusement, then walked away.     Manta stared up at the door shakily, then took a deep breath. "Daddy! Mari-san! Somebody!" He blinked, realizing he had called Hao 'Daddy', then shuddered. A moment later he began yelling, hoping that anybody would come and help him. 


	35. Cruel Irony

**_Chapter 35 ~ Cruel Irony_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) Final Combat (Mortal Kombat) until the groups have arrived in the dark realm.      2) Weapon Raid (Final Fantasy VII), when Majo warns the others.      3) Mako Reactor (Final Fantasy VII), from when Majo appears in the arena until when the others reach it.      4) Eternal (Ron Allen), during Ren and Horo's scene.      5) Jenova Synthesis (Final Fantasy VII), when Majo puts his plan in action.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    "Are you guys ready?" Theresa asked.     "Just get on with it," Mannoko snapped.     She looked at them. "Don't let go of your partner," she explained. "If you're separated, there's no telling where you will land in the dark realm."     "Hai," Yoh replied.     Lyserg nodded as he lifted Mannoko up, Mosuke resting in a mortuary tablet she had got him, and Morphy waiting on his shoulder.     "You too," Yoh said with annoyance to Hao and Shizuka.     "She's the one being stubborn," Hao complained.     "Hmph. I'm not a baby. I don't need my hand held for some stupid portal," she growled.     "Shizuka, this is a bad time," Yoh said with exasperation. He frowned when she made no response. "Shizuka, I mean it."     She sighed, then shot Hao an angry glance, then reluctantly let him grasp her arm.     Yoh sighed as he grasped Theresa's hand. "Okay, let's get going."     Theresa nodded while closing her eyes. "Myonayra, tonayra, immakyanii!"     Lyserg yelped as the portal formed under them, then the six fell through.     "Don't get separated form your partners!" Theresa called as the three pairs were thrown in opposite directions.     Lyserg and Mannoko held on more tightly to each other, adjusting to the force of the portal's energy, while Yoh and Theresa began focussing.     Meanwhile, Shizuka's eyebrow twitched.     "Shit! Shoulda let me do the damned portal!" Hao yelled. "At least then it's not like a freaking hurricane!"     "You would know, wouldn't you?" Shizuka snapped. "You're hurting my arm!" she yelled while pulling away.     "Shit! No!" he yelled, then the two were pulled in opposite directions.     "Aw, not again!" Shizuka whined, not at all happy that she was going to be on her own again.   
  
    Meanwhile, Theresa and Yoh had already landed in the dark realm. Yoh yelped as he was thrown into a wall, then groaned as he fell on Theresa, who lay on the floor with a headache.     "Gonna have to work on that one," she groaned.     Yoh got to his feet and looked around. "It's so empty..."     Theresa nodded as she stood up next to him. "He's consumed all of those working for him," she explained. "He knows something's up."     "Let's get going then," Yoh said as he looked to her.     She nodded, then the two began running down the hall.   
  
    Elsewhere, Lyserg Landed in a crouch position, holding on tightly to Mannoko. He sighed in relief, and stood up while looking around. "This is it?"     "I guess so," she said as she slid out of his arms and looked around. "Mosuke, see if you can sense Onii-san."     "Hai," he replied as he appeared next to her.     "Morphy, see if everything is clear."     The fairy nodded and flew forward.   
  
    Hao yelped as he was whipped out of the portal and skidded on his back along the floor.     "Well, well, well," Majo sneered. "What do we have here?"     Hao scrambled to his feet and looked angrily at Majo, who had just finished consuming yet another spirit. "Where's Manta?!"     Majo tilted his head in amusement. "Oh, you mean the boy who used to think he was your child? He's safe."     "Dammit! Where is he, Majo?!" Hao asked more angrily as Spirit of Fire appeared next to him.     Majo looked at Hao with amusement. "No, I don't think I will. I have shamans to torture," he replied as he stood, then he disappeared.     "No!" Hao yelled, then he turned and ran out of the room and began running as fast as he could, SOF following close behind him.   
  
    "GAH!" Shizuka yelped as she was thrown into a wall, then she slid to the floor with a groan.     "Shizuka!" Manta said happily as he ran over and hugged her tightly.     "Huh? Hey, whadda ya know?" she laughed tiredly. "Found ya on the first try."     "Shizuka, keep your eyes closed," Mayumi said quickly as she appeared out of the pendant.     "Why..." She opened her eyes, then they dilated when she realized what a small room she was in. "Oh no," she whispered while closing her eyes. "It's bigger than I think. It's bigger than I think..."     Mayumi groaned and looked at Manta. "Can you still hold spirits in your body?"     "Huh? Well..." he thought. "I don't know... I'm not even sure it was an oversoul I did when we were on top of star..."     Mayumi rolled her eyes. "I'll do it old style then," she muttered, but as she was about to enter the small body, the door opened.     "Well, well, well. Two mice with one trap," Majo said with amusement finding Shizuka was now with Manta.     Manta looked at him nervously, then instinctively moved behind Shizuka some.     "Kisama," she growled while getting to her feet, pushing her fear aside for the moment. "What do you want with him?!"     "You will see soon," he replied, then black quartz chains appeared around her.     "Huh?!" She looked down at them with dilated eyes, then yelped when he yanked them, throwing her out into the hall, then she looked up quickly. "Manta-sama!"     Manta quickly ran past Majo, then yelped when a black leaf spirit appeared and tripped him. He groaned as Majo lifted him up by the back of the neck, then he looked up angrily. "Let me go!"   
  
    Meanwhile, Theresa and Yoh were moving as quickly as possible.     "Move it along, Asakura," Majo sneered as a transparent image of him formed in front of the two.     "Huh? Majo!" Yoh yelled.     "Yes, and I believe these belong to you," he sneered as transparent images of Manta and Shizuka appeared behind him.     "What? Manta! Shizuka!" he cried, not noticing the sad smile on Theresa's face.     "You have five minutes to find us," he said with amusement.     "Yoh-sama, no!" Shizuka yelled. "He's going to..."     "Huh?! Where are they?!" Yoh cried as the images of Manta and Shizuka disappeared.     "Five minutes," he repeated, then he disappeared.     "Let's move," Theresa said to Yoh, then ran past him.   
  
    Meanwhile, Mannoko and Lyserg had skidded to a stop finding a similar image of the three in front of them.     "Onii-san!" Mannoko cried.     "Shizuka?!" Lyserg asked with confusion. "Where's Hao?"     "Don't ask," she groaned.     "Mannoko?" Manta asked with confusion.     "Majo, where are they?!" Mannoko demanded.     He smirked. "You have five minutes to find us."     Mannoko stared with shakey eyes as the image disappeared, then she started running.     "Huh? Wait up!" Lyserg yelped.   
  
    "Shizuka! Manta! Anybody!" Hao called as he ran through the halls, then he shivered hearing Majo's voice in his head.     _"You have five minutes to reach us, Hao. You should know by now where you could find me,"_ he sneered.     Hao growled while thinking frantically, then he slowed to a stop as a realization hit him. "No..." he whispered, then he began running in the direction of the battle arena.   
  
    Manta yelped as he was thrown into the centre of the arena. He looked up angrily as Majo walked over, dragging Shizuka only part way.     "What exactly are you planning?!" the miko yelled.     Majo smirked as he walked over to Manta and knelt down.     "Get away from me," he said angrily while backing up, then yelped when Majo grabbed him.     "I think Yoh deserves a reminder or the pain you went through when he entered your life," he said with a cruel smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"     "No," he replied shakily, then yelped as Majo pulled the shirt off of him and let one finger trace the large scar on his small chest.     "Let me think... Faust and Hao both brought you so much pain. Particularly in your heart," Majo said with an unusually soft tone. "And then Yoh gave you that terrible soul injury."     "Stop touching me," Manta said nervously while pulling away.     Majo smirked. "Don't worry. I have no interest in little boys like you," he said as he stood up, then he looked to Shizuka. "Now you be a good little miko and call your friends' attention this way." With that, he disappeared.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Ren stared down at Horo, his eyes threatening to show the world his heart's anguish. The Ainu had not awoken since he had been saved from the sandworm, and it didn't appear he would awaken any time soon.     "Horo, why won't you wake up?" Ren asked quietly. "Twenty-four percent is more than enough for you..." He grasped the Ainu's hand tightly, watching as Horo tremble. "You barely ever give more than fifteen," he muttered. "You always come out on top... Why should now be different with a higher chance?"     He blinked feeling Horo's hand tense momentarily. The Tao frowned. "That's right! You'd better wake up, Ainu-baka!" he said angrily. "I didn't ask you to save me, so you shouldn't have bothered to!"     He blinked as Horo became still, then his expression transformed to his unique expression of fear. Not quite showing it was how he felt, but silently acknowledged by his friends whenever they were around to see it. "Horo... Horo?" His eyes became misty as he shook the Ainu. "Horo Horo, move!" He quickly checked for a pulse, but found none. He bit his lower lip, staring shakily, then closed his eyes tightly, fighting tears. "This is no way for somebody like you to die," he whispered.     After a few moments he pulled the blanket up to Horo's shoulders, then stroke the limp locks of blue hair.     _"Don't ever die for me again." _     Ren winced, remembering Horo's words not long after he had been revived when Luchist successfully killed him. _"Is this how you felt?" _he thought as a single tear escaped, then he closed his eyes while hugging the older shaman. _"Horokeu..." _   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Kisama," Shizuka muttered while trying to wriggle out of the chains.     "Young lady, watch your mouth," Mayumi said with annoyance, just as weakened by the quartz as her daughter, then looked up hearing Manta.     Shizuka looked up and blinked seeing him running towards one of the exits, then her eyes widened when he hit a force field and flew back several metres with a cry of pain. "Manta-sama!"     Manta looked up angrily, then stubbornly got to his feet and ran in the same direction, only to receive the same result.     "Onii-san, quit being an idiot!" Mannoko's voice yelled.     Manta looked up with a groan, then his eyes became teary when he spotted Mannoko and Lyserg. He scrambled to his feet quickly and ran towards where they stood, then slowed to a stop before he could hit the field. "Mannoko-chan, Lyserg-kun," he said with a smile.     "Onii-baka!" Mannoko said angrily. "I missed going to Europe with Mom because of you!"     "Uh... I'm sorry," he said as he looked to the ground.     "Shizuka!" Lyserg called while running around the field towards her, then yelped when a huge piece of the ground collapsed into nothingness.     "Lyserg, it's a trick," Shizuka yelled at him, becoming irritated.     "Manta-chan!" Yoh's voice cried.     "Huh?" Manta froze up hearing the voice, then slowly he looked back. Tears began to run down his face when he spotted Yoh, then he ran quickly towards him. "Yoh!" he cried in both sadness and happiness.     "Manta-chan!" Yoh cried, not realizing there was a force field. The two slammed into it and both flew backwards with cries of pain.     "Yoh!" Theresa yelped as she caught him, then the two looked up seeing Majo had appeared and caught Manta.     "Huh? Get your hands off of him!" Yoh yelled.     "Shizuka, do something!" Lyserg yelled.     "She is unable to do anything in this world," Majo sneered. "The black crystal disables even her oversoul abilities."     Yoh ran towards the field, only to get thrown back again.     "Yoh, calm down," Theresa said quickly.     "Let me go!" Manta yelled while trying to struggle out of his hands.     "Yoh, I want you to watch closely," Majo sneered, then he looked down to the small blonde. "You always said you could share Yoh's pain. Here is your chance, little one," he murmured.     Majo smirked as Manta looked up helplessly at him.     "Manta-dono!" Mosuke yelled as he appeared next to Mannoko.     Majo slowly pressed his hand into Manta's chest, making sure each moment was agonizing.     Yoh stared blankly at the scene.   
  
    "Gotta move faster," Hao thought desperately as he ran through the halls Majo's lairs. "Manta, hang on. I'm coming."   
  
    Manta let out a brief scream of pain as Majo began to withdraw his soul. Sweat ran down his forehead, then he became still as Majo finished the extraction.     "Lord Manta!" Shizuka cried as the quartz chains disappeared.     Majo smirked at the priestess, then began to consume the soul, which was barely visible but darker than Manta's friends had believed it could be. Deliberately, Majo imitated how Hao had consumed Yoh five years earlier.   
  
    Hao came to a stop and pressed against the large doors of the spirit room, slowly but surely forcing them open. "Please let them be unharmed," he thought desperately, then finally squeezed in and looked up.   
  
    "Onii-chan," Mannoko said shakily.     "Manta," Lyserg cried.     "Lord Manta," Shizuka sobbed, tears rushing down her face.     "No..." Hao murmured, his eyes shaking as tears formed.     Yoh continued to stare blankly as Majo let Manta's body drop to the ground, then finished consuming Manta. Every muscle in Yoh's body slackened and he collapsed to his knees, staring at Manta.     Theresa looked away silently, wanting to comfort Yoh immediately, but knowing she couldn't.     "Such cruel irony, isn't it?" Majo sneered.     For several long moments Yoh said nothing, then a miserable murmur escaped his lips. "Manta-chan..." 


	36. Escape

**_Chapter 36 ~ Escape_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) Younen (Inu Yasha), during the first scene with Chocolove.      2) Celtic Stream (Merlin's Magic), inside Majo.      3) Escape the Dragon (Shrek), when Theresa and the others realize what's going to happen to the realm.   
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Chocolove stared silently at the floor.     "Choco-san, what is it?" Marcus asked, becoming uneasy.     The comedian stood up and walked towards the door.     "Hey! I asked you a question. The least you could do is acknowledge my existence," he said irritably.     The younger shaman came to a stop and looked at him quietly. After a moment he turned away again. "If Shizu-chan should return, tell her to wait. I'll be back soon." With that he quickly ran out of the hotel.     "Shizu-chan?" Marcus blinked, then jealousy started building. "You've gotta be kidding me," he muttered while pouting childishly.     Meanwhile, Chocolove ran towards the desert, thinking quietly about a conversation he had heard not long after the rescue team had left for the dark realm. Becoming impatient, he looked up. "Mick! Hyoi Gattai!"   
  


~§~

  
  


_"He is an Oyamada. He WILL be the perfect heir."   
"Such a cute child."   
"You couldn't please Daddy if you turned out exactly like him."   
"There is no room for slackers in this world."   
"If you ever laze about again, I will do worse than disown you!"   
"The only thing you can trust in this world is yourself."   
"Shut up, you little brat!"   
"Nobody cares about you, so get to work."   
"Why can't I just end it all?!"   
"You are too weak to ever help Yoh."  
"You just ran when he needed you."   
"You sat there and let him kill Yoh!"   
"We can no longer be friends. You're just getting in my way."   
"And do you, Asakura Yoh, promise to love, honour, cherish and obey, to swear your solemn loyalty and devotion, till death do you part?"   
"I do." _

  
  
    Memories began to run faster and faster, becoming a blur.   
  
    "Let me save you," a voice whispered.   
  
    Manta float alone in the darkness.   
  
    "Let me protect you."   
  
    Blue eyes fluttered halfway open and stared blankly at the man who stood before him.   
  
    "Let me be your salvation."   
  
    Slowly Manta lifted his tiny hand, tears forming and running down his childlike face.   
  
  
    Somewhere, hidden in a small closet, a small child whimpered. He looked at the door. It was so close. He wanted to leave that closet. He wanted to see the world beyond. To see and do and feel the things that so many people whispered about when they were near that closet.     He wanted to see light. To learn what these strange words were. Warm. Happy. Friend. Love. They all sounded so nice. But he couldn't near that door. How could there be such things, whatever they may be, when a monster waited behind that door?   
  
  
    "I'll make that monster go away."   
  
    The tiny hand was suddenly grasped tightly.   
  
  
    "Don't be shy." A voice. But not the monster's voice. A soft voice that spoke louder than the rest of the voices.   
  
    The boy looked up, then pulled his blanket around him tightly. Maybe if he stayed still, nobody would know he was hiding there. Nobody would find his safe place. Then nobody would take him away from the nothingness that provided protection from the monsters.     "It's okay. You don't have to be scared," the voice cooed softly.   
  
  
    "I will protect you."   
  
    Tears continued to flow as Manta closed his eyes.   
  
  
    "I'll protect you."     The boy stared at the door. He pulled his blanket around him tighter while looking away, trying to become a part of the nothingness. Something warm suddenly washed over him. He looked up to find the door had been opened, and there stood a boy, smiling.     "Let's be friends."   
  
  
    Majo blinked, then yelled when a sudden jolt of energy shot through him, forcing him to let go of Manta's spirit. He glared at the boy hatefully. "What is going on here?!"   
  
  
    Manta watched quietly as Yoh and Anna began to speak their vows, his father's teachings forcing him to remain socially acceptable, despite his heart.     "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and obey Yoh. To swear your solemn loyalty and devotion, till death do you part?" the priest asked Anna.     Manta shuddered slightly and his eyes dilated as a familiar nothingness began to return to him. It scared him terribly, but there was nothing he could do to make it leave. So instead of allowing the darkness to own him once again, he made one promise.     Then, there was a sound that one wouldn't have heard, even if they tried. It was the softest murmur, innocent as a child, surrendering his everything to the shaman known as Asakura Yoh.     "Beyond all, I do..."   
  
  
    Majo snarled. "Irritating pest!" he yelled, realizing he couldn't use Manta's soul to become stronger.     Manta float silently, his entire body limp while crystalline tears continued to flow, falling into the void around him.     "So he owns you, does he?" Majo growled, then he disappeared.   
  
    It seemed eons passed as Manta float in the void. Slowly he curled into a fetal position, tears continuing to flow.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Shizuka slammed one fist against the force field. "Kisamara!" she shrieked.     "Onii-san..." Mannoko whispered, then let her head droop. "Bakayaro... You can never stay out of trouble," she murmured.     "Manta-kun," Lyserg said quietly, shaking a little, then he looked down with confusion upon hearing the small girl begin to make small sounds. "Mannoko-kun?"     "Kisama!" Mannoko screamed while looking up. "How could you take Onii-chan away?! Mosuke, oversoul!"     The blacksmith appeared with a grave expression. "I've been trying for some time, Mannoko-san."     "Manta... aka-chan," Hao said shakily, then blinked upon realizing the name he had called the blonde.     "It's not supposed to be like this..." Shizuka murmured as she fell to her knees. "Horokeu... Lyserg... They're still alive... Manta's time comes after Lyserg... This... This is all wrong..."     "What are you talking about?" Hao snapped.     "My vision... Horokeu would die, then another, and then Lyserg... Then Manta..." She shook her head. "This... This doesn't make any sense... It never breaks order. Even before, it was Ren-kun by hidden love, and Yoh-sama by consumption."     Hao quirked an eyebrow, then he looked across the arena to where Yoh and Theresa were.     "Manta...chan..." Yoh murmured.     Theresa looked at him silently, then looked up to Majo. "Majo, don't think you've won."     He chuckled. "Are you kidding? I've only begun," he sneered. "And I'm more than certain Eboshi will be pleased when I deliver another innocent soul to her."     Yoh looked up. "Please..." he murmured, not really caring about what Majo had just said. "Please give Manta-chan his life..."     Majo looked to Yoh with amusement. "As I told your brother, I need the boy. You're just going to have to accept that. But if you want him back so badly, perhaps we can arrange something with Eboshi."     Yoh looked at him miserably, then let his head droop.     Theresa smiled. "You're absolutely full of yourself, you know that, Majo? You think Eboshi will be happy with just one soul? What about the priestess? Or Lyserg?"     Majo looked at her suspiciously, then smirked. "I will leave Tanyel to deal with them when she arrives." He waved one hand and the force field disappeared. "If you wish, you may take the body as a consolation prize. You did at least arrive on time."     "Kisama!" Hao yelled while sending a blast of fire at Majo.     Majo looked up with amusement, then disappeared, his voice echoing, "You have three minutes to escape."     Yoh scrambled over and scooped Manta into his arms with the greatest of care, and cradled the small body while tears began to run down his face. "Manta-chan..."     Theresa watched silently, then her eyes widened as everything began to shake. "Oh shit!" She looked over to the others. "Get the hell out!"     "Huh?" Hao looked over. "What?"     "This place is gonna blow worse than the Hiroshima bombing!" she yelled as she ran over. "Yoh, get up!" she said while pulling him up.     Lyserg nodded and quickly scooped Mannoko up and began running.     "Shizuka, come on!" Hao said while pulling her to her feet.     "Let me go! This is your fault!" she yelled, then as she turned to run to Theresa and Yoh, the floor in front of her gave way.     "Come on!" Hao yelled while pushing her towards the door.     Yoh stared down at Manta miserably, then blinked when Theresa slapped him across the face.     "There's still a way to save him, Yoh," she said with a smile. "All you have to do is live, and I'll help you save Manta."     Yoh's eyes filled with tears, then he slowly nodded, then once she began running out he followed her.   
  
    "Where the hell is everybody?" Hao said as he and Shizuka rushed through the halls.     "Shut up and move your ass, Asakura!" she said angrily. "Mayumi, go ahead and see if the exit is close by!"     "Hai!"     Shizuka looked up with a yelp as somebody slammed against her, then she looked up and saw it was Tzurei, who didn't exactly look healthy.     "Shizuka, come on!" Hao said with annoyance. "You're alive," she said with a weak smile. "Barely, What took you so long?" he growled. "Gomen," she replied softly. "Come on, we have to go." Hao glared at the two for a moment. "Come on!" "I'll go ahead and make sure the portal is clear," Tzurei said to Shizuka, then pulled away and began running. "Come on," Hao said while grabbing her wrist, while she swore under her breath, quite annoyed she couldn't move as fast in the quartz.   
  
    Lyserg yelped as support beams fell in front of him, then quickly he jumped over them , then blinked when Mannoko sliped out of his arms.     "Come on!" she said as she jumped over the beam, then began running.     "Hai," he said with a nod, then followed her.   
  
    "Just hang in there Yoh," theresa called over her shoulder, then saw he was beginning to slow down. "Yoh! Do you wanna save Manta or not?!"     He looked up quietly, then after a moment nodded and began running faster.     "We're almost there!"   
  
    Meanwhile, in what was generally considered Majo's throne room, a purple orb of light began to grow. As it grew, the realm shook harder and harder, until finally the room began to collapse. As it did, the orb exploded.   
  
    Shizuka yelped as the realm shook violently, causing her to trip, then she blinked when Hao grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.     "Come on! Don't you want to see you brother again?!" he yelled.     She looked at him shakily as she reached her previous speed again, then she nodded.     A moment later, Hao's eyes widened as he looked back and spotted black flames rushing towards them. "Shit!" "Come on!" Tzurei's voice yelled. "Hmm?" The miko looked up with relief at the Sasori, then she and Hao shot through the portal, Tzurei following right behind.   
  
    "Move it!" Mannoko cried, sensing the black flames blasting through the hall after them.     "I know!" Lyserg yelled, tears running down his face, then he sighed in relief when a portal opened not far away from them. "Come on!" he yelled while scooping her up, then dashed through the closing portal, the flames missing them by seconds.   
  
    "Just about there!" Theresa yelled back as they crossed a bridge to the portal.     "I know," Yoh replied, then his eyes widened and he cried out as a white entity shot into his body.     "Huh? Yoh!" Theresa yelped as he stumbled forward, quickly losing consciousness. She grabbed his wrist while continuing to run, then she yelled when the bridge broke and the two began to fall.     "Gotcha!"     "Huh?" Theresa looked up with confusion, then sighed in relief when she found it was Ryu who had caught her. The rope around his waist began to pull through the portal quickly, pulling Theresa, Yoh and Manta through, but nobody saw the two lights that remained in the realm as the portal closed. 


	37. Gains and Loses

**_Chapter 37 ~ Gains and Losses_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) Heaven (Bryan Adams), during the flashback.      2) Manjien no 1 Page (Shaman King), when Shizuka wakes up.      3) Younen (Inu Yasha), in the new dark realm.      4) Moon Goddess (Medwyn Goodall), during last scene.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    ~Three Days Earlier~     "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Chocolove asked.     "Hmm?" Shizuka looked up. "Yeah. Why?"     He frowned. "After all you've been through, you shouldn't have to go. It's too dangerous anyway, if these guys are a strong as you say."     She shook her head. "I'm the only one who knows my way around that place. Besides, Yoh-sama is going to lend me some power if it gets rough."     "Why can't they figure it out on their own the way you did?"     She quirked an eyebrow. "It's too large, and I barely know any of the layout. And for somebody with 'comedian' on his resume, you're being awfully serious."     "Isn't it mysterious?" Chocolove joked while pulling on a black cape and hood.     She blinked, then began to giggle. "You're so clever, Choco-san."     "Eh heh," he replied with a smile. "Would you like to here another one?"     "Sure!" she said with a bright smile.     "Okay." He pulled out a piece of paper, then tore it in half. "I shall tear you."     She blinked. "I don't... Huh?!"     Chocolove suddenly tackled her and gave her a quick kiss, then looked down with a grin. "Aisheteru."     Her face turned beat red while she stammered.     He continued to grin. "Come on. The miko shouldn't be as slow as a neko to figure that out."     She closed her eyes tightly, not sure how to act.     "No need to be all tense," he said while rolling off. "Just thought I should tell you before you leave."     "Hai," she replied softly, then stood up and walked out to think about what had just happened.   
  
    ~Present Day~     "Choco-san," Shizuka murmured with a smile, then her eyes fluttered. A moment later a sharp pain in the back of her head registered. "Owy!"     "You okay, Kid?" Tzurei asked from not far away.     She sat up and looked around the cave with confusion. "What happened?"     "For once you were knocked out," Hao said with an annoyed smile while kneeling next to her. "You hit a rock in the canyon when we came through the portal. Since you were out for the count, we figured it'd be best to wait for that huge-ass storm to clear up before we head back to the hotel."     She blinked, then suddenly she was hiding behind Tzurei. "Mr. Tzuy, can I stay with you?" she asked.     Tzurei couldn't help but the smile in amusement at the frustrated look on Hao's face. "Of course," he replied.     Hao clenched his fists angrily, then with a snub he walked to the other side of the cave, unaware of the strange glance Shizuka had given him.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Mm... Hmm?" Yoh's eyes opened partly, then they opened completely. "Where... Where am I?!" he asked while looking around frantically.     "You are in the new dark realm," Majo's voice boomed with amusement. "I have a little present for you, Yoh."     "Huh?" Yoh looked around, then his eyes widened as Manta's spirit formed not far away.     "I'm in a generous mood, Asakura. Here is your chance to save your little beloved."     Yoh's eyes welled with tears as a smile formed, then he began running towards the blonde. "Manta-chan!" Suddenly he froze in his tracks. "Wait..." He clenched his fists while growling softly. "This is where you brought me before! Well I won't be tricked again," he said angrily.     "No, that is the real Manta. I have no use for him, is all," Majo replied.     Yoh waited quietly while staring at Manta, then he noticed the scars on his body were still there, which hadn't been on the image when he was training.     "Go ahead. Feel with your heart. You'll know it's the truth."     Yoh stared silently, then helooked away. "Manta-chan, wake up." He looked up when there was no response. "Manta-chan, if you're the real one, you'll wake up now! Please!" He smiled slightly when he heard a small murmur. "Manta-chan," he said while cautiously moving forward.     "Yoh-dono!"     "Hmm?" He looked back, then blinked when he saw Amidamaru. "Amida..."     "Yoh-dono,stay away from Manta-dono! He's up to something," Amidamaru said quickly.     "What could I do with such a useless being?" Majo asked. As he appeared.     Amidamaru turned and glared at him. "Your aura is the same as when we trained. You are hiding something."     Majo laughed. "You are too precious, Amidamaru," he said.     "Yoh..."     "Hmm?" Yoh turned quickly and saw Manta shaking a little. "Manta?" No longer caring about Amidamaru's warning, he ran towards the blonde, then yelped when the samurai grabbed him from behind him. "Amidamaru, let me go!"     "Yoh-dono, it is a trick!" Amidamaru cried.     Slowly Manta raised his head and stared at the brunette. "Yoh..."     "It's me, Manta! I'm coming as soon as possible!" he cried. "Amidamaru, just let me go!"     He looked away quietly. "Yoh-kun... loves Anna," he said sadly. "I'm not stupid, Majo..."     Majo quirked an eyebrow. "So I was correct."     "No, Manta. I'm real! He tried to make me believe you were a fake as well! Please hang on!"     "Yoh-kun... Yoh-kun loves Anna," he repeated while sobbing softly.     "No, Manta! I love you! I made a mistake, just like Shizuka and Ren said! Please don't think I don't care about you!"     Manta looked back up and stared at the brunette, then slowly his eyes softened. "Yoh... chan?"     Majo blinked, then frowned. "Hmm?"     "Yes. It's me, Manta," he said with a smile.     His eyes became their normal light blue colour again as he smiled, then h reached one hand up towards Yoh.     "No," Majo growled.     "Manta, I love you. Please be strong until we can get home. Please. If you love me, please be strong!"     Majo's eyes dilated slightly when he spotted Manta begin to move towards Yoh, then he yelled, "Crystal method!"     "Huh?" Yoh stared as black crystals formed around Manta. "Manta-chan!" he yelled while tearing out of Amidamaru's grasp.     "Yoh-dono!"     "Beyond all, I do," Manta murmured while moving as quickly towards Yoh, not noticing the black crystals around him.     "Manta!" Yoh yelled as he leapt at the blonde and tried to hide the boy from danger, then his eyes widened as Manta passed through him. A second later he yelled in pain as the crystals shot through his own body.     "Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru yelled while rushing to the Shaman's side. He looked around in confusion not seeing Manta any where.     Yoh smiled weakly. "Manta-chan..." he murmured, then he collapsed against Amidamaru.     "Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said shakily, then he scooped Yoh up and began running.     "Do you think you can escape, Amidamaru?" Majo asked with amusement, then he growled when he heard Amidamaru silently chant a spell. "Kisama!" he yelled while charging after the samurai, but Amidamaru had disappeared before he reached his target. "Dammit!"     Meanwhile, as they moved through a closing portal, Amidamaru looked down worriedly at Yoh, who was curled in his arms. A moment later Manta appeared, curled up in Yoh's arm, and the samurai sighed in relief. "Almost home," he whispered to the two.   
  
    "Yoh-sama, wake up!" Raijin yelled while shaking the brunette's shoulders.     "Manta-kun," Ren said quietly, cradling the small body with surprising gentleness.     Theresa held a hand over her mouth, tears running down her face. "I... I don't understand what happened..."     "Yoh-kun... Manta-kun..." Lyserg said quietly.     Mannoko sat silently in a far corner of the room, taking deep breaths and trying to keep herself calm. She looked up curiously when she heard a portal open for a moment, then she stared in confusion. "Amidamaru? Yoh-san? Onii-san?"     "Hmm? Danna?! Little Brother?!" Ryu yelped as his gaze fell on the transparent forms in Amidamaru's arms.     "Majo caught them in another realm," Amidamaru explained as Tokagero appeared next to him. "Tokagero, place Manta in his body," he ordered quickly.     "Hai," the bandit replied while scooping the small spirit in his arms, then he shot over and did as Amidamaru instructed, while Amidamaru placed Yoh's spirit in his body.     "Yoh-sama? Yoh-sama?!" Raijin asked frantically, then he smiled in relief as Yoh mumbled something about oranges.     Ren looked quietly at Manta, then he smiled slightly when the blonde opened his eyes. "Hey there, Short-Stuff. Good to have you back."     Manta looked up at Ren with confusion. "Ren?" He looked around with confusion "What happened?"     Suddenly Yoh rose up, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.     "Hmm? Yoh-kun?" Faust asked worriedly.     "Must... have... Manta..." he grumbled in a zombie tone.     "Eh?!" The group jumped back with twitchy eyebrows.     "Hyea!" Yoh suddenly yelled while jumping off the floor and charging at Manta and the poor Tao who held him. He tackled Ren to the floor and sat on his stomach while hugging Manta tightly. "MANTA-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I WAS SO SCARED YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD DON'T EVER GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN CAUSE I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH AND..."     "Kisama!" Ren yelled while shoving a sock in Yoh's mouth, then after retrieving Manta, he managed to send Yoh flying into a wall, then he got up. "Where's Shizuka?"     "Um... She was with Hao-kun, I thought," Manta said sleepily.     "EH?! HAO-KUN?!" the group cried, minus Ryu.     Ryu smiled as he walked over and took Manta from Ren. "How are you feeling?"     Manta smiled. "Pretty good, Brother." He blinked, realizing he was still using names like 'Brother', then he sighed. "Hey, yeah. Where are Hao-kun and Shizuka?" he asked while looking around.     "Yoh-sama, are you okay?" Raijin asked as Yoh got to his feet.     "Where are Grandmother and Anna?" he asked while looking around.     "Hey, that's a good question," Marcus replied. "Anna went to train, but I haven't seen the old girl for a few hours," he said while looking around.     Ren sighed while clenching on fist until this knuckles turned white. "Um, guys? There's something that should be said," he said in a small voice.     Amidamaru blinked, then he looked up, his eyebrows furrowing together. "The scent of death is strong," he said as he turned.     "Huh? Death?" Raijin and Yoh asked in unison, then the two ran quickly to Kino's room.     "Grandma?!" Yoh cried as he entered, then his eyes dilated when his gaze fell on Kino, who lay on her futon with a peaceful expression.     "Kino...san?" Raijin asked shakily. "Kino-san! Kino-san!!"     Yoh leaned against the door frame as he slid to the floor. "No... Grammy," he whimpered, tears forming and running down his face.     "Kino!" Amidamaru cried as he appeared next to Raijin, who was trying desperately to revive her.     Ren stood behind Yoh quietly, then finally he slammed one foot into the wall. "God dammit!" he yelled, then he stormed out of the hotel.     "Kino-san, please!" Raijin whimpered. After a moment, Marcus came in and helped Raijin to his feet.     "Come on, Man," he said, then yelped when Raijin pushed away from him and walked out.     "Brother?" Manta asked shakily, resting his head against Ryu's shoulder.     "I think it would be best if we just let them have some time," he said quietly.     Lyserg nodded in agreement.   
  
    Amidamaru soon sat alone in the room, staring at the floor. "Kino..."     "Ugh. With the way you boys keep yapping, it's a wonder you haven't awoken the dead," a voice said irritably.     Amidamaru looked up quickly, then his eyes widened in disbelief. 


	38. Release My Soul

**_Chapter 38 ~ Release My Soul_**

  
  
Music While Playing:      1) The Great North Cave (Final Fantasy VII), during the first two scenes.      2) Infiltrating Shinra (Final Fantasy VII), from Chocolove's scene to when Shizuka casts the spell.      3) Dilemma (Inu Yasha), after Shizuka casts the spell.      4) Yuki no Theme (Gravitation), from when Shizuka declares another point for The Ren, to the end.  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
    Shizuka yawned softly while nuzzling her face against Tzure's arm, then blinked when he felt him shake her a little. "Hmm?"     "I think that storm ended," Tzurei said in a low voice. "I'm gonna go check and make sure it's safe for us to be on our way."     She looked at him quietly, then nodded. "Okay," she said silently as he stood up, then she looked around quietly, wondering where Hao was.     Once Tzurei had walked out, she stood up and looked around. "Hao-baka?" she called quietly. "Hao, where are you?" A moment later she blinked and looked in the opposite direction of the cave's exit, sensing Hao. She frowned slightly and began walking. "What are you up to now?" she muttered, then a moment later came to a stop and stared in confusion at the brunette, who sat against the cave wall and held his head as if he were going mad. "Hao?"   
  


~§~

  
  
    Raijin slammed his fists repeatedly into the wall, shouting curses as he did so.     "Raijin, Dude, calm down," Marcus said nervously.     "Quit telling me to calm down!" he yelled at the brunette. "You and Shizuka and I are the only people left from the temple, Kino's gone, Shizuka is god knows where, And now... And now..." He slammed his fist into the wall again. "Now Itoko is... is..."     Marcus bit his lower lip, not sure how to handle his friend. He had moments earlier learned from Ren that Horo had died, and Raijin wasn't taking it anywhere near what he had expected. "Raijin, you still have Pirika and your uncle and aunt."     "You just don't get it, do you?!" he yelled while looking to Marcus. "Oji-san hates me and Shizuka! That's why she and I only have contact with Horokeu! He's the only one on Mom's side of the family who doesn't hate us!" He looked down while he fell to his knees and began to fight tears.     "Raijin... You still have Yoh," he said quietly. "And Shizuka's probably fine. You know how she is."     "Bakayaro," he muttered.     "Um... Raijin?" Amidamaru asked as he appeared.     "What?" he grumbled.     "There's something you should know..." he said slowly. "So far we've had good reactions from Yoh-dono and the others, so I'm sure you'll like it."     "Amidamaru, I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.     "Raijin, I thought I taught you better than that."     Raijin's eyes widened, then he looked up quickly and stared finding Kino's spirit floating next to Amidamaru. "Kino-san?" He asked slowly, unsure of what he was seeing. He could tell it was her, but she looked younger and her hair was dark again like Keiko's, plus she was a little taller. "What..."     "Hmph. Raijin, you know well enough that some spirits change form after death," she scolded. "Now quit acting so childish and pull yourself together."     Raijin slowly smiled. "Kino..."     "Hmm. You are without a partner spirit since Majo attacked your temple," she commented. "Since I'm stuck on Earth for a while anyway, would you like to be partners?"     Marcus stared with confusion. "Geez... No wonder you love her," he said to Raijin. "She was a babe!"     "She's not my girlfriend!" Raijin said with annoyance, then he looked up. "Hai! If you want to be partners, I gladly accept your offer."     "Good. Now go start training," she ordered.     "Hai!" he replied, then ran out.     "So... Who is the master and who is the servant?" Amidamaru asked with a quirked eyebrow.     She chuckled, then looked up with a smile when Yoh entered the room to hug her again.     "Grammy!" Yoh said with a childish voice as he hugged her.     "This... is too weird," Marcus muttered, then walked out, passing Lyserg.     "Yoh-kun," Lyserg said as he came into the room.     "Hai?" Yoh replied quietly.     "Shizuka is in the canyon with Hao and somebody else," he explained.     "Huh?" Yoh looked up quickly.     "It's around the area where you found her the last time," Theresa added as she walked in.     "Then you should go and get her," Kino said calmly.     Yoh was quiet, then nodded. "Lyserg, you come with me."     "Hai," he replied.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Chocolove came to a stop and looked around carefully. He blinked hearing Mick growl a complaint, then looked back. "I know we have no way to be sure, but... I just have a feeling," he replied.     Mick shook his head some, then turned and began moving back towards the hotel.     "Mick, we have to keep looking!" he said with annoyance. He blinked when Mick growled again. "What if Shizuka is back with the others? Well, what if she isn't?" he demanded. When he realized he wasn't going to convince the spirit, he nodded. "Let's get back quickly, then," he sighed. 

~§~

  
  
    "Hao, what's wrong?" Shizuka asked while cautiously moving towards him.     "He's been muttering for a while," Mayumi said as she appeared and looked worriedly at the brunette.     "Mom, you better not go on that "I wish he were my baby" kick," Shizuka warned.     "Can I help it if I wanted to take proper care of Yoh and Hao?!" Mayumi whined idiotically.     "Baka," she muttered, then she knelt down in front of Hao. After a moment she frowned while shaking his shoulder. "Hao? Hao-baka, what's wrong?" she asked.     "He won't go away," he muttered. "He won't let me go..."     "Huh?"   
  


~Flashback 14 years ago~

    Three-year-old Shizuka looked shakily at Yoh. "Yohy, what's wrong?"     The brunette shivered some while holding his head. "There's a mean spirit," he whimpered. "He won't go away..." 

~End flashback~

  
  
    "He... He really is like Yohy," she murmured. "Yohy used to get really upset because of King Hao's spirit... And he'd act scarey..."     Mayumi looked at her. "Exactly," she said quietly. "I kept trying to tell Keiko and Mikihisa that if they would accept Hao, he may not be so terrible, but they never listened. Especially with Yohmei around."     Shizuka frowned. "So... Hao might be just like Yohy if it weren't for that spirit..."     "Exactly."     "Hmm..." She thought, then pulled her robe off and took the large book out of the back-pack-like pocket.     "Shizuka, what are you doing?"     "Ryu-kun allowed him to care for Manta, he lent me power so I could fight Drake, and after I was almost killed he healed me. I want to find out for sure if he really is different the way he says he is." She flipped through the book quickly.     "Shizuka, you can't handle such powerful magic," she said quickly.     "Hey, if I survived that revival spell, I'm sure I can handle a spirit transfer spell," she replied.     "Shizuka, spirit-transfer is totally different!"     She closed her eyes after quickly reading over the spell, then she grasped the older shaman's wrist while repeating, "Hoyra keema, lorbre veerlna."     "Shizuka!" Mayumi yelped as the miko and shaman glowed for a moment, then watched as Shizuka's body collapsed. "Oh no," she thought shakily, then she shot towards the cave entrance to find Tzurei.   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Whoa... Where am I?" Shizuka asked as she looked around in confusion.     "Help..." Hao's voice groaned in a mix idiocy and grief.     She turned around, then blinked when her eyes fell on Hao, who was facing away. His arms were shackled away from each other, and his body was a little slack. "Hao?" she asked with confusion.     "Ne," he said tiredly. "Get these things off of me..."     She stepped back, her eyebrow twitching. "Why should I?"     He chuckled. "Why else would you have risked entering me?" he asked quietly. "Shizuka, I swear. I'm not the way everybody thinks. Even the way I act on the outside is influenced by him."     "Who is 'him'?" she demanded.     "Ne. King Hao. I have little control, even when he's beaten. Shizuka, trust me. I looked after Manta. I saved you... You have to believe me, I hold nothing against you. It's King Hao who holds the grudge. As long as I'm shackled, I only control my outside self's feelings. I don't control my actions unless they are extreme."     She cocked an eyebrow. "For all I know, you could be King Hao."     "Check my memories. They will show you." He closed his eyes while letting his head droop. "Unless you are as heartless as my brother."     "Hmph. If I'm heartless, then I guess I have no need to be here," she snapped, then turned around.     "You would deny me help? You would allow King Hao to continue to exist while I am trapped?" he said quietly.     Slowly she looked up to Hao. "Nani?"     "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Shizuka... the worst that could happen is that I turn out to be King Hao. In which case, I know you won't spare my life. You can pierce my heart in this form, or you can destroy the crystal that would instantly appear if King Hao were to be unleashed. Tasks that you have proven yourself more than qualified for."     "Forget it, old man," Hao's voice said from a different direction.     "Huh?" Shizuka turned around quickly and found another Hao standing before her. "Two of you?"     "Shizuka, he's trying to trick you," the new Hao said quietly.     "I am not! You're King Hao!" Hao1 yelled.     He closed his eyes with a smile. "Listen, Old Man. This kind of crap won't work on Shizuka. She may be an idiot at times, but all in all she's pretty intelligent."     Shizuka looked back and forth between the two Haos, then whimpered. "Oh great...."     "Shizuka," Hao1 said quickly, "either release or destroy me now! Then you'll get your answer and stop him all at once!"     "Eh?" she looked at him nervously.     "Shizuka, don't," Hao2 said gently. "That will only destroy this entire plain, taking you with it."     "Dammit, Shizuka! Get your ass over here!" Hao1 yelled.     "Don't speak to her like that," Hao2 said angrily.     Shizuka backed away from the two of them, shaking a little. "Um... Maybe I should just leave," she said nervously.     Hao1 growled. "Dammit, Shizuka! Get that pretty little ass of yours over here!"     "I told you not too..." The second Hao came to a sudden stop, then looked down and saw Shizuka's katana impaled through his chest and heart. He looked at the priestess for a moment, then closed his eyes with a small smile. "How did you know?"     "Because no great king of the past says 'get that pretty little ass of yours over here,'" she replied with annoyance.     He smiled gently at her. "As much of a nuisance as this is, I must admire your action. Well done, little one."     "Little one? Aren't you forgetting who is 3000 years old here?"     He chuckled as he grasped the blade, then forced it out of his chest and pushed her back some. "You are no reincarnation. The ancient magic selected you because your impudence is what makes you strong enough to handle it."     "Shizuka, get away from him," Hao warned.     The priestess looked at King Hao nervously as he walked over and tilted her head up a little.     "So spirited. It would be interesting to see if you could be tamed, the way this boy was," he said with a slight smile.     "I've got a better idea," she said with a playful, innocent smile.     "Eh?"     She suddenly brought her knee up between his legs, then jumped up while grabbing his wrists after turning her body and slammed her heels into her chest, then finished the flip and threw him over her head, throwing him into Hao with enough force that the chains snapped.     King Hao landed with an annoyed growl, then looked up at her. "Delinquent miko!"     "And proud of it!" she said with a grin.     "Behind you!" Hao yelled.     She turned, then yelped when she found a ball of black energy hovering before her. Quickly she pulled a charm from her pocket and through it into the energy, then jumped back while repeating three times, "Vien sa kley."     "No!" King Hao yelled as he ran at the priestess, then grabbed her roughly by the neck of the robe and whipped her around.     "Too late," she said with a mocking tone as she pointed to his fading body, then back towards the fading energy.     King Hao, now in his adult form, growled at her, irritated that there was nothing he could do, then he and the energy fully disappeared.   
  


~§~

  
  
    Tzurei looked around quietly. The canyon was quiet and the storm had passed, leaving a bright morning sun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, deciding he would leave for his home realm when he found away to get back, then he looked up hearing something.     "Tzurei, Shizuka did something!" Mayumi cried as she shot out of the cave.     "Hmm?" He looked back curiously and was about to inquire as to what she did, when he heard another voice.     "Mayumi!" Yoh called as he and Lyserg ran out of a portal.     "Huh? Yoh-sama! Lyserg-san!" she cried while shooting over to them. "Shizuka cast a spirit-transfer spell!"     "A what now?" Lyserg asked. "And who's the scorpion man?"     "Spirit-transfer?" Yoh asked nervously. "With who?"     "Hao," she replied, then turned and shot back towards the cave. "This way!"   
  


~§~

  
  
    "Alright!" Shizuka yelled happily. "Chalk another victory up for the Ren!" she said while taking a small victory pose, then blinked when she heard shakles clatter to the ground. She looked over and saw Hao standing quietly, facing away from her. "Oh... Hey... Sorry I didn't believe you."     "Understandable," he replied. "Thank you."     She scratched the back of her head slightly, then smiled a bit. "So I guess that's it then, huh?"     Hao shook his head. "Majo is still loose. He probably knows I'm free, so he'll be showing up anytime now. I suggest you get back to your own body before that happens."     "Why are you so worried about me?"     "I told you before. I like you."     She blinked. "You... do?"     "Well what did you think? That it was King Hao?"     "Well he DID seem like the kind who went for master/slave relationships," she replied while clasping her hands behind her head. They were quiet, then she tilted her head curiously. "Why won't you look at me?"     "Why do you want me to?"     "Because I want you to," she replied simply.     He was quiet for a minute. "You want to see the face of the one who killed your mother?"     "Well, if you were telling the truth before, then technically you aren't the one who did it," she replied. "So yes."     Slowly he turned and looked at her with a smile.     She stared at him for a moment, then her face turned beat red. "You... You... Oh my god! You look like Mikihisa when I stole his mask that one time!" she yelped.     Hao laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head. "I take it that's a good thing?"     She blinked, then shook her head, trying to be serious again. "Hey, that doesn't mean I trust you or anything!"     "I'm not asking you to. I'd like to be friends some day, though."     She stared at him in disbelief, then after a moment she sighed. "When we get home... we're going to have a huge tube of chocolate ice cream with Yohy and Manta-kun... And there's gonna be a ton of berries on it... And we're going to play endless hours of video games and we're going to give Anna a mega swirly after Horokeu gets out of the bathroom."     Hao smile. "Sounds like a plan. Now go back to your body. Majo knows you're here."     "But..." She blinked. "If this is you, where are you going?"     "There are things I have to fix. Such as that annoying addiction to extra crispy chicken he had."     "Hao?"     Hao came to a stop, then slowly turned and looked at her.     She took a deep breath, as if to build up her courage. "I hope that I can one day feel for you as I feel for Lord Yoh."     Hao blinked, then his expression softened a little. "I hope that day comes as well." At that moment, a gleam caught his attention. His eyes dilated, then a second later he cried out. "Shizuka!"     "Huh?" As she turned to see what he was staring at, a black crystal no thicker than a hair passed through her spirit body. "Crystal method?" Her eyes widened, then she cried out as she fell, quickly fading. Then a single tear formed and fell into the void around them.     "Shizuka!" Hao cried as he ran towards her, then he blinked finding himself lying on the cave floor. He sat up and quickly looked around, then saw the miko's still body just feet away. "Shizuka!" he repeated.   
  
    "This way!" Mayumi called frantically, leading Yoh, Lyserg and Hao threw the cave.     "Hai," Yoh replied, then the four came to a dead stop, Yoh paling at the sight the were greated with.     "Shizu-kun," Lyserg whispered.     Hao sat on the ground, holding Shizuka warmly, his head drooping as he fought in vainly not to cry. Slowly he looked up to Yoh, tears running down his face. "Why does she never listen?" he asked quietly, then looked down and watched sadly as her body faded. "This one time, why couldn't she listen?" 


End file.
